Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning
by RockRedGenesis
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe of Dino Thunder. The question: 'What would happen if you change one thing'. This is about new White Ranger. His name is Michael Scott, and it's about his adventure and relationship with Kira Ford.
1. White Thunder, Part 1

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-011

Episode Title: White Thunder, Part 1

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

'White Thunder, Part 1'

"Man, I can't believe Dr. O only gave us a week to hand this chemistry assignment in!" Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Power Ranger asked his friend Ethan James, the Blue Dino Thunder Power Ranger. The two male Rangers walked down the corridor with their fellow Ranger, Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger, towards their first class of the morning, first period science with Dr. Tommy Oliver, former Green, White and Red Power Ranger and also the current Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger.

"Yeah, that's brutal!" Ethan agreed.

"I know, maybe I can ask Dr. O for an extension, being in Red can be a major hindrance sometimes"

"I wouldn't, Conner, remember the last time you asked Dr. O for an extension?" Kira asked the Red Ranger.

"He gave me a lecture on how I had to balance my private life, my school life and my 'professional' life," Conner said, indicating with his hands when he said 'professional', "and then he got me to clean Dino Ops up!"

"Yeah! And then, if I remember correctly, Dr. O said the next time you asked for an extension, he's get you to clean the Zords!" Ethan said, with a laugh.

"Well, guys, between soccer practise, school and," Conner lowers his voice, ", and um, and between Rangering, I don't have a lot of time to do assignments"

"Neither do we, Conner, but we get ours done" Kira said, "And how do you think Dr. O and the original teams managed to save the world, defeat Rita, Zedd and Mondo and their evil plans and still get their biology assignments in. If they did it, you can too"

"Yeah, yeah, come on, Dr. O's proberly waiting" Conner said, as they approached the door to the science labs.

------------------

Doctor Tommy Oliver, the Black Ranger, and mild mannered science teacher at Reefside High was waiting for his students to arrive to his class, first period science. Tommy was also preparing his lesson plan for today, which was chemistry. He watched as his students walked into the lab and sat down in the groups they'd become accustomed to since before Tommy started at the cities High School. One particular group caught his eye and they were wearing primary colors, one in red, and another in yellow and finally the other one in blue. These three were his team-mates, despite the ten year old age gap, and together they were the Power Rangers. Tommy smiled to himself as they chatted to each other.

'_These guys are really bonding, not only as team-mates, but as friends, with that behind them, nothing can stop them, not even Mesogog_" Tommy thought to himself. Tommy then looked at the clock; it read 8:59, almost ready to start class.

"Okay, guys, please get out your chem. text book and turn to page one-hundred and four, and we'll begin our lesson" Tommy said, and everyone reached into their bags and took out green books. Tommy waited for the class to turn to the page and once everyone did, Tommy begun the class.

------------------

"Do you understand what is expected of you Mr. Scott?" Principle Randall said to the young man sitting in her office, the young man nodded his head, "Reefside High is a school that will not tolerate slackers, and you will be expected to maintain the highest standard of work and an even higher standard of discipline, I am clear on this?" He nodded again.

"Yea, ma'am" the young man said.

"Good, then I'll show you to your next class. And..." Principle said, almost as an afterthought, but making a scowl before turning to face him, "...welcome to Reefside High, Mr. Scott"

"Thank You" he said, smiling.

"If you'll follow me" Randall said, and she picked up his file and then opened the door to her office, gesturing him into the corridor, and they walked down the corridor and up some stairs to the first floor, where she led down another corridor until they came up to a door labelled with '1.32 – Science Labs' and 'Dr. Thomas J. Oliver' indicating who was assigned this classroom for teaching.

"Here we are" Randall said, knocking on the door. Michael thought that Randall must have run this place like a military school, after suffering a twenty minute lecture on what was expected of him at this school and the rules that were in place. He was just glad to be away from her after this and among 'almost' normal people and see if he could make some friends. When a 'Come In' was heard from the inside, Randall opened the door and walked in. Michael waited in near the door frame, white and black bag hung over his shoulder.

"Ah, Principle Randall, what can I do for you?" Dr. Oliver asked nicely when Randall walked into the room, although it was obvious that Tommy was not pleased that she interrupted his class.

"I have a new student here for you, Doctor Oliver" Randall said, and then turning towards the door, "Come on in, then" Randall turned back to Tommy, "This is his first class of the day, here's his file and I'll leave him in you expert care, I have some other 'important' business to attend to" Randall finished, handed Tommy the file and left the class room.

"Okay, what's your name?" Tommy asked.

"Michael, sir" the young man said, looking around the class, everyone was looking at him, taking note of the newbie to the classroom.

"No need to call me 'sir', Michael, it makes me feel old" Tommy said with a small grin, Michael smiled lightly back, some of the tension easing already, '_This guy is not so bad, better than old Sneezy!_' Michael thought, but had his train of thought broken when Tommy addressed him again, "Why don't you find a stool and sit down and see if you can pick up where we are at, if not, don't be afraid to ask a question or two"

"Yes, sir" Michael said, and when he said 'sir', a few people laughed quietly at him, and Michael looked down and smiled, just friendly bantering, he then spoke, directing it towards Dr. Oliver, "Sorry, force of habit, my parents taught me to respect my elders" Tommy smiled back and gestured for him to sit down.

"Not a problem, Michael, maybe some of the people here in this classroom could learn a lesson or two" Tommy said, looking around the lab, smiling, teasing the other students. "Oh Michael, how do you like to be addressed? Mike? Or do you prefer Michael?"

"Doesn't bother me, I don't mind" Michael said sitting in an empty lab stool and opening his bag and taking out his pencil case and notebook, getting ready to take notes. A kid sitting next to him introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Devin, this is my friend, Cassidy" A long haired person in a green and white stripped T-shirt said, holding out his hand, which Michael shaked. Then a young woman dressed in a white and light pink top and a pink headband in her hair held out her hand.

"Hi, Cassidy Cornell, roving reporter for Reefside High Television..." Cassidy said, holding out her hand, but she got cut of by the groaning from her fellow classmates and Dr. Oliver speaking.

"Cassidy, not now okay, I've got a class to teach, if you'll be so kind, Now back to our lesson"

Little did Michael know, he was being watched by another young women dressed in yellow and black, she was Kira Ford.

------------------

'_Man, he soooo cute!_' Kira thought to herself, and she could see other girls in the class looking at him too, '_He doesn't look like a complete jock, he might actually be intelligent, he certainty looks it and more besides!_'

Kira spent most of the first half of the class looking between Dr. Oliver, who was writing stuff on the whiteboard, her notebook and the new member of the class. Her attention did not go completely unnoticed by her male Ranger team-mates either, when Ethan leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"You know if you take a photo, it will last longer! Or that's how the theory goes anyway" the Blue Ranger said with a grin.

"Eh, what?!" Kira said, like she was coming out of a daydream and into the world of reality after taking a hiatus there for six months. Conner laughs quietly to himself and moves in.

"You've been, like, staring at the guy on and off for like the past twenty-five minutes," Conner asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you haven't blinked for the past five minutes, Kira, that's not normal!" Ethan added.

"I have no idea what the both of you are talking about" Kira countered, although her cheeks were turning a shade of red that did not go with her clothing, her friends laughed at this, but decided to stop when Kira stared at them the only way a girl knows how to, but the smile she had on her face softened the 'threatening' look. They were only teasing, and they'd become closer since becoming Rangers, so she let it slide, '_Just this once!_' Kira added with an afterthought.

"Okay, class, experiment time" Dr. Oliver said, picking up a small pile of papers from the front desk and handing it to Michael, "Michael, could you please split these with Devin and the two of you hand these out to the rest of the class" Michael took the papers and split them with the long-haired cameraman, and they started to pass them out to the other student in the lab.

"These, ladies and gentleman, are the instructions for today's experiment, as we'll be using acid, there are certain safety guidelines we must follow, so no-one gets injured, and so no other unforeseen accidents happen, so please read them carefully and follow the instructions to the letter" Tommy finished.

When Michael reached the back bench in the lab, he came face to face with Kira and he handed a paper to Conner and then to Ethan, who said "Thanks" and "Cool" were said respectively and then he handed a paper to Kira and she smiled at him.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Michael said, returning the smile and sitting back down to his seat. Kira watched him the whole way back, and her team-mates were looking at her. When she caught a look at their faces, she hung her head and blushed even deeper then she has before.

"Yeah, I don't know what we were thinking; she cannot be interested in 'him!' Wow stupid must we be, eh Conner?!" Ethan said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"I know, we were really stupid, weren't we, Kira?!" Conner added, his grin mirroring Ethan's. Although deemed scientifically and medically impossible by modern science, Kira's already strawberry-red cheeks just got even redder as her embarrassment grew at her friends teasing, Kira just sank into her chair to try and hide her embarrassment, during her 'retreating' she had completely missed the next set of instructions her teacher/mentor/team-mate had for the class. Then Dr. Oliver and Michael Scott were standing near their table. It seams fate was being especially cruel to her today.

"Kira, would you mind teaming up with Michael on this experiment, as it seems Conner and Ethan have teamed up and Michael will forced to work alone otherwise" Dr. Oliver asked the Yellow Ranger.

"Um...Yeah, no problem, Dr. O" Kira said, trying he best to hide her embarrassment.

"Thank You, Kira" Dr. Oliver said, before walking back to his desk, Kira turned back to her new lab partner, 'He is oh soooo cute, his broad shoulders, I can see his abs under his t-shirt, and oh his butt' Kira thought, 'He must really work out, what I wouldn't give to work out with him....AH, STOP IT, KIRA! You barley know him!' Kira shouted at herself, and then she thought it best to address her partner.

"Um...Hi, I'm Kira, Kira Ford" She said, holding out her hand, she could feel herself drowning in her embarrassment. To her this was ridiculous; she was used to performing in front an audience packed into Hayley's Cyberspace, the local Internet Café in the City, yet this one person was making her heart miss several beats and she didn't know him at all. At the invitation of a hand shake, Michael responded and shook her hand, and Kira could feel a lot of strength in his hands, but he was being very gentle and courteous with her, a very gentlemanly trait, something lost by the majority of guys today.

"Michael, Michael Scott, pleased to meet you, Kira" and at the mention of her name, Kira could feel herself beginning to blush again, and she felt a slight pain in her lips also, she was lightly biting her bottom lip. Although, Michael didn't pick up too much on the signs she was so obviously emitting, this was proberly due to him either being very shy or just inexperienced in this area, Kira wasn't too sure. "Shall I get the beakers and acid, while you get the protective gear?" Michael asked, catching her off guard.

"Um...Pardon?" Kira asked, then what he asked came to her, "Oh, okay, beakers are in the..." she said before being cut off politely by Michael.

"No need to tell me where they are, I'll find them, I have to learn where they are at some point, right?" he said, smiling and she found herself smiling back at him as he went off in search for the Pyrex glass beakers. Kira then went to find a couple of pairs of safety goggles, when she bumped into Conner McKnight.

"Thank you very much, McKnight!" Kira said, whispering to the Red Ranger, "Forcing me to work with him"

"What?! Me and Ethan thought we were doing you a favour" Conner said in his defense, putting his hand up in the classic surrender pose, "Besides, I thought you liked the guy"

"I 'do' not like the guy, I barely know him, Conner" Kira said, keeping her voice down, so only Conner heard her.

"You could have fooled us, Kira, oh, lover boy's waiting, don't want to keep him" Conner teased.

"Conner! I'll get you for this, just mark my words!" Kira whisper-shouted at Conner, he just grinned and went back to join his partner. Kira rolled her eyes and shook her head and went back to her partner. He had slight look of concern on his face.

"Kira, are you okay? He wasn't bothering you was he?" Michael asked.

"What? Him, pla-eese, I can handle Conner 'I'm the King of all jock's' McKnight on my own, but thanks for the offer" Kira said, smiling, Michael laughed and Kira's smile grew a little more.

"But you looked like you were gonna rip his arm off and beat him too death with the soggy, bloody end of it, or am I misinterpreting it wrong?" Michael said.

'Well, he's a major improvement over guys like Conner 'Jock-stain' McKnight, he can actually pronounce words larger then three or four letters in size!' Kira thought, "No, he's just being a jerk, but I'll get him later, surprisingly he's one of my best friends, but he drives me insane sometimes"

"You can't choose you friends, anymore then you can choose your family, but you can't kill them either!" Michael said, and Kira smiled and laughed, "Shall we?" Michael gestured to the experiment they were doing.

------------------

"Zeltrax, there is another Dino Gem out there" Mesogog said, from the main lab in his island fortress. Mesogog is the latest in a long line of bad guys who are trying to conquer the world for one reason or another, Mesogog has dinosaur like figures, and is trying to return the Earth back to age of the dinosaurs.

"Are you sure, My Lord?" Zeltrax, the huge axe and shield wielding cyborg warrior said.

"Of course I'm sure, you fool! But I can't pinpoint its exact location. Which, unfortunately, is where you come in? Begin a search and find this Gem, and when Elsa is available from her responsibilities in her 'day job', tell her to assist" Mesogog ordered.

"Yes, My Lord. Immediately" Zeltrax responded.

"And, Zeltrax, do not attract the attention of the Rangers"

"Yes, My Lord"

"And finally Zeltrax..." Mesogog started, getting his generals attention.

"My Lord?"

"...Do. Not. Fail. Me. Again!" Mesogog said, almost as an afterthought.

"Yes...My Lord"

"You remember the last time you failed me. Do not let this be a repeat performance. My...Imagination holds no bounds, Zeltrax"

"Yes, Master"

"Now go" Mesogog ordered, waving his clawed hand and Zeltrax quickly left the room, "Once I have this gem in my possession, my plans will come into fruition and not even Dr. Oliver and his pathetic Ranger children will be able to stop me, hiss, hiss, hiss" and Mesogog begun to laugh, if you could call it laughing.

------------------

"Well, that went...well!" Michael said as the acid had an, unfortunate and strong reaction to the magnesium strip. The foam from the reaction spilled onto the counter. Kira was laughing so hard she was doubling over in pain.

"Hey, it's not funny, Kira" Michael said, looking to his lab partner, by now everyone was looking them and the rest of the class was laughing also. The look on Michael's face only made Kira laugh harder.

"Okay Class, calm down. Kira, Michael clean up this mess and the rest of you clean up your experiments too and then you can go" Dr. Oliver said, trying very hard to hide a smile.

"Come on, Mike, let's clean this up" Kira said between giggles.

"Oh, come on, it not that funny, I just completely suck at chemistry" Michael said going to get some paper towels from near the main sink.

"You could have fooled me" Kira said, trying her hardest to stop laughing.

"I do, chem is just not my strong point, I'm better at physics and biology"

In another part of the Lab, Conner and Ethan laughed to themselves over the accident.

"Eth, do you see that?" Conner asked.

"What, Conner?"

"Kira"

"What about her?"

"She's already laughing and joking with him, it took longer for her to click like that with us" Conner explained.

"Maybe it because he not a complete jock, like you. Sometimes people click, and sometimes they have to work at it" Ethan said.

"Maybe. But personally I don't see what she might be seeing in him"

"Jealous, Conner"

"No! We'll kill each other before the week is out"

"Yeah, dude, I suppose, but man, what a week it would be!"

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Maybe!"

"DUDE!"

"Never mind, dirt-for-brains!"

"Geekiod!"

"Molecule Mind!"

"Binary Brain!"

"What?! Do you even know what binary is?"

"I read it somewhere"

"Yeah, in the junior encyclopaedia of Computer Science, no doubt!"

"No in a more advanced book" Conner countered.

"Conner, the most 'advanced' book you've ever read was 'Spot goes to Town'!" Ethan joked.

"Bite me!"

"No Thanks! I don't know where you've been!" Ethan said, just as Dr. Oliver came over and told them to behave and help tidy up. When they finished, Conner and Ethan grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"Let's wait for Kira" Conner said.

Inside, Kira and Michael were finishing cleaning the disaster that was their experiment.

"...And the cloud was green and it stunk. I haven't got a clue what happened, but I was told later that I mixed the ammonia concentrate all wrong. The lab room had to be fumigated!" Michael said telling of a chemistry experiment gone wrong at his last school. Michael was surprised how well he seamed to be making conversation with Kira Ford, he was there at his new school for an hour and a half and he'd clicked with a really gorgeous girl he'd just meet and barely knew.

"No way!" Kira said, laughing as she wiped the table down.

"Yeah, I got a weeks detention for that little stunt. 'Sneezy' didn't like me very much"

"'Sneezy?'" Kira asked.

"Professor Archibald Zarkairian. My science tutor at my last school. A real pain in the ass. He took exception to the fact that I did martial arts. He though martial arts was the reason society was the way it is today"

"You do martial arts?"

"Yeah, a third dan black belt in Shotokan Karate; a second dan black belt in Wado Ryu Karate; a first dan black belt in Jeet Kune Do and first dans in both Aikido and Ju Jitsu. I've also studied parts of other martial arts, like Muay Thai, Tae Kwan Do and Kung Fu" Michael explained, "Do you?"

"A little, I've studied Karate and a little Judo, but nothing to the level you have"

"Well, I've been doing martial arts since before I could walk, my...my dad taught me Shotokan and Wado Ryu, and when I was old enough, I started to study the others and I still do"

"Cool" Kira said, finishing her cleaning task and chucking the paper towel in the waste bin, she then picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Michael grabbed his and slung his over also, "Ready?"

"Yeah" And they walked towards the door.

"See you later, Dr. O" Kira said in passing.

"Bye, Kira, Michael" Tommy said, getting everything ready for his next class.

When Michael and Kira exited the lab room and Kira saw her friends.

"Well, I'll see you around, Michael" she said smiling.

"Yeah, See ya around" Michael said and then he turned around and walked down the corridor. Kira joined her team-mates.

"So, when are you two getting married?!" Conner asked, grinning.

"Shut Up, Conner" Kira said.

"Awwe, you two look soooo cute together!" Ethan said, grinning as well.

"Shut Up!" Kira said, pretending to get angry, but she was just embarrassed by her friends and she walked quicker down the corridor.

"Kira! We were only joking! Ah, come on!" Conner said, as he and Ethan chased her.

------------------

"You really think this is going to work, Cass?" Devin asked, "I mean, I think you need some experience to be a real reporter"

Cassidy rolled her eyes at Devin question, "This is Television, Devin. It's all about the hair, the clothes and the makeup. And let's face it – mine are totally the best!"

Devin had a dumbfounded, unsure look on his face, as he followed Cassidy into the building they were standing near; it was the Channel Seven broadcast building, the city's main news station.

Inside Cassidy and Devin were ushered into the office of a bald man, sitting at his desk eating a jam donut.

"Okay, Okay. Let me get this straight. You guys are sick of your high school TV station. You want to work here?" the man said.

"Yes, please, and we'd like to start straight away"

"Alright. Miss Cornell, do you have any experience that might persuade me to hire you?"

"See, Cass, I told you they'd ask you that" Devin says.

"You might want to listen to your friend here. He doesn't say very much, but he seems smarter then he looks" the man said.

"Thanks, I think!" Devin says, earning a light nudge from Cassidy.

"It's obvious you're not a pushover, Mr. Cormier, and I respect that" Cassidy said, sucking up.

"I'm so relieved!" Mr. Cormier said.

"What if...What if we brought you a story? A huge, groundbreaking story. An exclusive!" Cassidy said excitedly.

"An exclusive? An exclusive about what, Miss Cornell?" Mr. Cormier asked.

Cassidy then notices video footage playing on a small widescreen LCD television in the corner of Mr. Cormier's office, the footage was of the Power Rangers, more accurately, the Red, Blue and Yellow Power Rangers destroying another monster with the Z-Rex Blaster, shot from a distance. This gave Cassidy an idea.

"What if I brought you an exclusive on the Power Rangers?!" Cassidy said, "What if we brought you something about them?"

"Like?"

"Like who they are?" Cassidy said.

"Cass!" Devin said, surprised at his partners suggestion.

"Shut Up, Devin! I'm working here!" Cassidy whispered to Devin.

"Miss Cornell, I've had my five of my very best field reporters reporting and gaining information on the Power Rangers for months. And these are my best field reporters and researchers. Two of them are what you would call Power Ranger experts, they've studied on the Power Rangers since the first sightings in Angel Grove ten years ago and have studied every available resource and they are way above your league..." Mr. Cormier said, and Cassidy face feel at the suggestion that she wasn't as good as the people who worked here.

"...But, I like your attitude and you do know how to drive a deal. So I'll give this to you, I'll take you two on as freelance reporters" Mr. Cormier said, "And, if, and I mean 'If' you can bring me the identity of one of the Power Rangers, regardless of color, I'll personally sign you an both to an exclusive contract and Miss Cornell, I'll give the lead story on the six o'clock news." Cassidy's face rose an she smiled at this.

"Yes! You won't be disappointed, sir!" Cassidy said shaking Mr. Cormier's hand, "Come on, Devin, we've got work to do" and Cassidy walked out of the office.

"Thank you, sir" Devin said, following.

------------------

Tommy was scanning for an energy spike on his laptop in his classroom, between classes, looking for an energy signature that appeared to him briefly this morning during the routine sensor sweeps the system conducts every hour. This signature was almost identical to a Dino Gem power signature but it was intermittent and so he couldn't pinpoint it's location. Before leaving for work, Tommy told Hayley to keep an eye out for it and call him if it appeared again. Fortunately it did, and Hayley called him on his morpher fifteen minutes previous about it.

However, Tommy didn't account for Zeltrax, Elsa and several dozen Tyrannodrones seamed to be searching for it also and the system was tracking them too.

"What do you guys think you're looking for?" Tommy said and lifted his Dino Brace to his mouth and pressed a button just below his Black Dino Gem, "Conner, Ethan, Kira, come in"

"_Go for Conner!_" Conner said over the line

------------------

"_Are you all together?_" Tommy asked over the comm. Line.

"Yeah, Dr. O" Kira said.

"_Good, We have Tyrannodrones, party of twelve with Zeltrax and Elsa near an isolated part of the woods, where the tunnel and sinkhole network criss-crosses the city, they appear to be searching for something_" Tommy explained.

"For what, Dr. O" Ethan asked.

"_Maybe another Dino Gem, I can't be sure. I've been tracking it for the past couple of days on the system, but it appears intermittently and then disappears back into the natural electromagnetic background noise the earth produces_"

"Do you want us to intercept them, before they find it?" Conner asked.

------------------

"_Do you want us to intercept them, before they find it?_" Conner voice said through the speaker in Tommy's morpher.

"Yes, I'll meet you there; they cannot be allowed to find another Dino Gem. We got lucky last time with the Black Gem; Mesogog cannot be allowed to gain access to this one" Tommy said.

"_We'll meet you there, Dr. O!_" Conner said before cutting the connection. Tommy then put his laptop into standby, grabbed his keys and locked the lab up and exited the building. He proceeded to go around the back of the building, to where no-one will see him. He looked around and took a black and gold key out of his pocket.

'_Shift into Turbo, Tommy!_' Tommy thought amusingly to himself as he shifted his morpher into the place where his Dino Brace used to be, the morpher took on a black tinge of energy as it connected to the Dino Gem. Hayley must have had a field day creating his Brachio Morpher, making it somewhat resemble his old Turbo Morpher, being activated by a key. Tommy crossed his arms into a '' shape, with his morpher attached to his left wrist and his Dino Key in his right hand.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Tommy shouted and he lifted both arms straight out and at a slight elevation and jammed the key into the key slot of the morpher and turned it. The mouth of the Brachiosaurus on the end opened up and Tommy could feel the black energy coursing threw him and with less then two seconds, Tommy stood, morphed as the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger, "BLACK RANGER, DINO THUNDER, eh-yah!"

"DINO ATV, ONLINE!" Tommy shouted, and with a second later, his gem tapping into power, summoned a four-wheeled vehicle, with a Brachio head and was armoured with the same gold and black color scheme as his own uniform. Tommy hopped into the new vehicle Hayley built for him after becoming the Black Ranger.

------------------

When Tommy arrived he found his team-mates already up to their knees in Tyrannodrones, so Tommy fired the trigger to his blasters mounted on his ATV which struck several Drones. Still riding towards the fight, Tommy unhooked his Brachio Staff from his belt and slashed several more Drones leaping at him. Seeing Zeltrax making a beeline for him, he pointed the Brachio head to the cyborg.

"Brachio Staff! Wind Strike!" Tommy shouted and mere seconds later the micro twister hit Zeltrax head on, sending him flying. Tommy stopped his ATV, hoped off and begun to get stuck in.

"Nice of you to join us, Dr. O" Conner shouted, having to deal with Elsa, which like the Tommy-Zeltrax rivalry was becoming a regular feature.

"Nice! Shall we?" Tommy said.

"Right!" The three Rangers shouted.

------------------

Michael was walking home through a shortcut he discovered during his first days since moving into Reefside. Him and his mother stayed getting the house up to scratch for a week before he started at his new school, so he got a chance to look around and he found this shortcut threw the woods.

He was thinking about the girl he'd meet during first period science and again during calculus later in the day, it seamed they shared about half their timetable at school in the same classes. He had no problem with that, he liked Kira and looked forward to getting to know her. Michael did find out something about her, and that she liked music and that she played at Hayley's Cyberspace, a local internet café and music spot in Reefside. He'll have find out when she was playing next to go and have a listen.

Michael wasn't really paying attention to where he was going except in the general direction of his new home, when he spotted four color-coded fighters taking on a large metal dude, a over excessive biker chick and several 'things'. Michael determined that the color-coded people were the Power Rangers; one in red, another in blue and a female-figure in yellow and an obviously more skilled fighter in the black. Then the biker chick noticed the civilian and grinned, she had found a way to gain an edge over the Power Rangers.

"Tyrannodrones, get him!" Elsa shouted, directing some of the T-Drones to attack Michael. Kira looked over and saw eight Tyrannodrones advance on they new guy.

"No!" Kira shouted using her Ptera Scream to knock a couple Tyrannodrones to their feet, and prepared to intercept the drones, but more kept coming and prevented her from helping.

"Yo, K, a little warning, please!" Ethan shouted shaking his head as his armored skin kicked in, blocking a hit from a couple of Drones.

"No, your fight is with us, Elsa, leave him outta this!" Conner shouted, as his Thundermax Saber with collided with Elsa's sword.

"That's where you're wrong, Red Ranger; all humans are the enemy of Mesogog and are viable targets to be destroyed" Elsa said in retaliation.

Tommy looked briefly to see the Drones advance quickly on the civilian, while fighting off Zeltrax. '_I hope he wasn't exaggerating when he told Kira about his martial arts training!_' Tommy thought while deflecting another blow from Zeltrax's huge sword-axe.

Michael was surprised to find eight 'Tyrannodrones', that's what Biker Chick called them, belting towards him at top speed. Michael dropped his bag and assumed a fighting stance. Two of them took a flying leap at him, so Michael rolled out the way and leg swept one that was attacking him at ground level, taking it right off it's feet. Another Drone rolled and kicked Michael in the chest, an attack which sent him flying into the light brush of the woods.

"Ah, man!" Michael said as he landed, his chest hurting like hell, these guys kick hard. He placed his hands flat above his head and flipped himself to his feet and then kicked two drones to the ground with a split kick and in the same motion, spun round when he hit the ground and swept another of it feet. Another two decided to attack the same time, and Michel grabbed the feet of one and planted his boot into the gut of the other, sending it flying into a tree. From kicking one he brung his knee into the stomach of the one he was holding, sending it over, and to finish it off, he drove his knee into it's chest and elbowed it in the back, near the neck and a snap was heard and it fell to the ground in a broken heap. Michael had just broken it's neck with a single strike, he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Anymore takers, you freaks!" Michael shouted, looking pissed now as he assumed his fighting stance as the remaining seven Drones either picked themselves of the floor or regrouped with the others that were standing. They all decided that with their limited intelligence, that numbers were better against this new, dangerous enemy and circled him. Michael saw a pole on the ground, it seamed to be from a building site near by. Michael, using his right foot flicked it up into his right hand in a single motion and twirled it around and the Drones attacked, and Michael struck anything that came near him. The pole hit them in the head, the neck, the sides and the ones he hit in the legs were sent flying over themselves. The last Tyrannodrone came running at full pelt and Michael twirled the pole and hit it head on in the head so hard that the force of the blow sent it flying, tumbling as it hit the ground. Michael finished by spinning the pole and having it finishing in his right hand, going diagonally across his back.

"Welcome to my nightmare!" he said, breathing hard. By the time this fight had finished, the Rangers had defeated the other Drones and Zeltrax and Elsa were just leaving.

"This isn't finished, Black Ranger! I promise you that!" Zeltrax shouted, as he opened an invisi-portal and disappeared. The Rangers converged towards the civilian who got dragged into the fight.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said, smiling to the Yellow Ranger, and Kira blushed under her helmet, glad she was wearing it.

"You sure? You took a nasty hit" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine, I've suffered worse, believe me. Who were those guys? Friends of yours?" Michael asked, addressing the Black Ranger.

"Hardly!" Conner, in his Red Ranger garb, answered, "Those things you so expertly took down, were Tyrannodrones, and the big mountain of metal was Zeltrax and Elsa is the cyber chick"

"Still, you shouldn't have gotten involved, they could have hurt you or worse" Tommy spoke, interrupting the Red Ranger.

"I didn't have a lot of choice, Black, they came right at me. My only choice was too fight" Michael said, quick to counter.

"Well, you've proved that you are a threat, you should be on guard, Elsa doesn't like to be embarrassed, and we can't be everywhere at once. If its a choice between stopping a monster from destroying the city and stopping Elsa from dissecting you, we can't help you" Tommy stated.

"Yeah, yeah, the needs of the many dogma. I can handle my self, okay" Michael said, "See ya around, Power Rangers! It was nice fighting alongside, we should do it again sometime!" and he picked up his bag and started the walk home.

"Man, he is a jerk" Conner said, only to receive an elbow from Kira, "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a jerk. You know the saying, 'It takes one to know one!'" Kira said, although this little quirk in his personality has not changed her perception of him one bit, it's proberly because Tommy questioned his skills as a martial artist. And from Kira's perspective, he could give Dr. O a run for his money in a sparring match.

"Ha, ha, did you see him though, he like destroyed those Drones! He would make a great Ranger, right Dr. O" Ethan said.

"Maybe, Ethan, Maybe. Let's get back to the lab and try to find this gem" Tommy ordered, the Rangers hoped on their vehicles and headed back to the lab threw an invisi-portal.

------------------

Michael continued to walk home wondering what the hell happened to him today. He'd meet a girl he really liked, got into a fight with god knows what and had argument with a Power Ranger. '_What a day! If tomorrow is as half as exciting, then I'll really enjoy living in this city!_' he thought as he walked over an unstable piece of ground and it collapsed beneath his feet, sending him several meters underground.

"Ah, great! Just friggin' great! Nobody bothered into inform me that we'd moved into sinkhole country!" Michael said sarcastically to himself as he picked himself of the dirt, "Now how in the blue hell am I supposed to get outta here!" Michael looked around his surroundings, trying to get his bearings and saw that he'd fallen into a tunnel.

"Maybe if I follow this tunnel, I might be able to get out of this rabbit den" Michael said as he picked up his bag and walked down the tunnel.

After several hours of walking, Michael decided to stop in an underground cave and sit on a boulder. "Man, it's gonna take me hours to find my way out of here. Maybe I should stay here and somebody will come for me sooner or later. Although I'll take..." Michael said in mid-sentence as a white glow caught his eye from the opposite wall, "...What in the world?" As he got up to investigate, the gem glowed more brightly, as if it was responding to his presence. Michael, almost mesmerized by the glow, begun to dig it out of the wall, responding to a silent call that only he could hear.

When he finished digging it out of the wall, and he held it in his grip the gem begun to glow even more vibrantly, as unknowingly it begun to bond with him, rewriting and altering his DNA to accept the gem and it's power. However, Michael knew something was wrong, as he felt pain as his DNA was rewritten and then the Gem was absorbed into his body and reappeared on his left wrist in the guise of a black brace of some kind with a perfectly cut white gem in the centre. And then everything changed, a massive white light filled the cave, a light so bright, it would have blinded anyone else in there with him. When the light subsided, all that remained was figure dressed in white and black with gold and black trim, armed with a white, black and white sword hanging on the hilt and a red visor trimmed with a black outline. To this mind, Michael Scott didn't exist, only White Ranger and he'd rule the world and destroy any one who'd got in his way. Bending down, the White Ranger flexed his legs and jumped towards the ceiling of the cave and broke through to the surface, to find himself near the out-skirts of the city.

"Time for some window shopping!" White Ranger said, menacingly.

------------------

Screams. That was all could be heard as Elsa screamed for mercy as she was being punished and tortured by her master. Zeltrax listened as Elsa screamed again, knowing that his turn would be next, but he would take it like a warrior and hope that Mesogog doesn't take to decide to just destroy him. Then the alarms sounded. Zeltrax walked up to a large computer terminal and pressed a few controls. It might do well to keep yourself occupied, while waiting to walk the preverbal 'Green Mile', Zeltrax thought, and then the signature of the energy wave that hit Reefside was the same signature as the one Mesogog detected and sent him to look for. The energy exploded and was now moving, at high speed towards the center of the City.

"Zeltrax! What is going on?" Mesogog boomed through the main lab as he entered from the torture chamber where Elsa was being held.

"The Dino Gem signature is moving, My Lord, at high speed towards the center of the city" Zeltrax said.

"Well what are waiting for, you idiot! Go and intercept the holder and bring it to me"

"Yes, My lord" Zeltrax said, and went to jump into an opening invisi-portal, only to be stopped by Mesogog.

"You have the chance to redeem yourself, Zeltrax. I suggest you do not squander this opportunity" Mesogog suggested.

"Yes, My lord" And Zeltrax disappeared into the portal.

------------------

This explosion of energy did not go unnoticed by the Rangers either as alarms of all types were set off in the laboratory underneath Dr. Oliver's house.

"What in the world?" Tommy shouted, "Ethan, jump onto the secondary terminal and turn these blasted alarms off!"

"Right" Ethan shouted in response.

"Hayley, talk to me!" Tommy asked their resident computer super expert.

"A massive blast of energy has just hit Reefside and most of the Californian seaboard; it's had the effect of a local area EMP pulse, without the side effect of having a nuclear detonation to cause it. Even the outskirts of Los Angles have been hit" Hayley said, "Reefside, Mariner Bay, Blue Bay Harbour, even Angel Grove and the district of Silver Hills have been affected. Power is out across most of California"

"What is EMP?" Conner asked.

"It stands for 'Electromagnetic Pulse', Conner. It's an after effect of the detonation of a thermonuclear weapon, shuts down everything electronic" Ethan said from the secondary computer terminal, "Various conspiracy theory websites have speculated that the U.S. Military is developing EMP-based weapons, but they are in the theoretical stages, and they wouldn't test them near a major residential area"

"Very interesting, Ethan, but what could have caused a EMP pulse? And caused one with such a impact over a large area?" Tommy said

"Unknown, but the city is shut down for the moment" Hayley said.

"How come we aren't affected by this?" Kira asked.

"I built the computers and the Ranger Tech with the ability to withstand a EMP in case Mesogog decided to try his hand at building one, this whole house, and the remote access terminal at Cyberspace are all protected. Even the Laptop with the protected Wi-Fi broadband access that I built for you Tommy, should also be protected against it."

"Good. Hayley, What about the other Rangers in California? Will they still be able to morph?" Tommy asked, if most of California has been hit by an EMP, if they're protected, but how would that effect the other active or stand-by Rangers in the state.

"The Time Force and Quantum Morphers in Silver Hill should be unaffected, their tech being from a thousand years is more advanced then anything we've got. Also the Wild Force Morphers, their 'Growl Phones' I believe they're called should be protected by the Animarium, as it's so high in the sky; the EMP couldn't have reached." Hayley explained, "However I am worried about the state of the Lightspeed Morphers, they are built with EMP shielding, but I don't know if it's strong enough, I'll contact Dr. Rawlings later on and confirm if they are still operational. Your Zeonizer and the others from the Zeo team should be protected by the Zeo Crystals. Justin's and T.J. Turbo Morphers should also work and the Astro Morphers are also protected. I don't know enough about the original morpher technology to..." Hayley said as she was cut off by Ethan.

"Um, guys, we've got something, it's moving fast into the city" Ethan said from the secondary terminal, "Conner, your not gonna believe this, it appears to be using a faster version of your super speed ability. We need to stop this thing before it hits Mach One and starts causing damage when it breaks the sound barrier!"

"Ethan's right, Tommy, this thing is moving so fast that when it breaks the barrier its sonic booms could cause ear drums to rupture. It could kill people!"

"Alright, guys, lets stop this thing, by any means possible" Tommy ordered and the other Rangers stepped into suit, Conner next to him, Ethan on his far left and Kira on his right.

"Tommy, I'll contact Cam, and ask on their situation, see how badly they were hit in Blue Bay" Hayley suggested.

"Good idea. Ready guys!"

"Ready!" The other Ranger said in chorus.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, Ha!" Shouted Conner, Ethan and Kira.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Shouted Dr. Oliver at the same time as the others, just omitting the 'Ha' from his morphing call. And the Rangers morphed into their respective uniform. Conner's is red with white diamonds going down the side; Ethan's is blue with the same diamond pattern; Kira's is almost identical to the other two, except with a yellow motif and a small mini-skirt around the waist. Dr. Oliver's is black and has gold diamonds going down the side and two shoulder pads mounted on the shoulders. The four Rangers share the gold and black claw symbol in the center of their chests.

"Alright, Rangers, Raptor Cycles, now" Tommy ordered, and the Rangers climbed on their bikes "Dino ATV, on-line!" and a small bay holding his ATV opened and Tommy's new gold and black ATV rolled to next to master. Tommy climbed on and an invisi-portal opened; Conner, Ethan and Kira entered first, with Tommy not to far behind.

To be continued....


	2. White Thunder, Part 2

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-012

Episode Title: White Thunder, Part 2

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

'White Thunder, Part 2'

The speeding White Ranger stopped right next in the center of town, which was empty, like ghost town, due to the power failure. The White Ranger just looked on and an invisi-portal opened and out stepped Zeltrax and a large force of Tyrannodrones, nearly forty strong.

"What?! Another Ranger!" Zeltrax said, unable to believe it that in the space of a few weeks the Power Rangers had managed to gain two new members.

"You like?" The White Ranger said.

"Hand over the Dino Gem, Ranger and I won't have to destroy you" Zeltrax threatened.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" White Ranger just laughed.

"You dare mock me, Ranger!" Zeltrax was getting quickly angry, "You will pay for this insolence!"

"Big guy, you are pathetic, and not even worth my time, I can crush you like a tin can, so go back to 'Bone-head' or what ever it is you call him, and tell him the White Ranger is not something that belongs to just anyone, White Ranger belongs to me and tell him if he gets in my way, I'll kick his ass too!" White Ranger mocked further, he was enjoying this too much.

"One last chance, Ranger, hand it over, or I let my Tyrannodrones go"

"You are threatening me with Tyrannodrones, Ah! Pathetic! By the way, where's biker bitch? She with another client!"

"ENOUGH! Tyrannodrones, bring me that Dino Gem and his head!" Zeltrax ordered and the Drones attacked in full force. And as they were about to strike, White Ranger disappeared, leaving the Tyrannodrones dumbfounded. None of then saw the 'Predator-like' figure moving between them and then it struck out and several drones went flying, then the drones begun hitting everything, including each other.

Just then three motor cycles and an ATV pulled up and the Rangers stood, looking on as Tyrannodrones continued to go flying as they were hit by nothing and then when around ten to fifteen drones dropped to the floor, a White Ranger appeared outta nowhere and kicked down four more in quick succession.

"A White Ranger?!" Conner said, flabbergasted, "A friend of yours, Dr, O?"

"Never saw him before" Tommy said, stunned behind his own visor at this new White Ranger.

"Well who ever he is, he just about to get swamped. Ya think we should help him" Ethan said.

"He is a Ranger, we should" Kira said.

"Alright, but be careful, we don't know his agenda and who's side he's on. Stay on guard" Tommy said.

"You don't think he's hostile do you, Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"It's not like its not happened before, evil or misguided Rangers are not completely unheard off"

"You mean like the Titanium Ranger, the Quantum Ranger and those Thunder Rangers?" Ethan asked.

"It's nice to see you've been studying your Ranger history 101, Ethan, but you left one ranger out"

"I know, you, but I didn't want to mention it, you know just in case"

"It's okay, I've learned to come to terms with my past as the Green Ranger long ago" Tommy said.

"Um, Zeltrax is gonna bowl that White guy over any second now, we really need to get in there" Conner said.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said and the Rangers withdrew either their Thundermax Sabers or Brachio Staff form their belts and got stuck in.

The White Ranger noticed the Rangers arrival at the same time as Zeltrax. And the fact they decided to help one of their own didn't be totally surprising to him, '_Wait till they find out that I'm not playing by their rule book and that I'm more than a threat then they realise!_" White Ranger thought as he slashed several drones in quick succession and he found the Red Ranger near him, attacking several other drones with his Thundermax Saber.

"I didn't ask for your help, Red Ranger!" White Ranger said, kicking another drone away.

"What?! You were being swamped, dude, Zeltrax was gunning for ya!" Conner said.

"Zeltrax! Don't make me laugh; he couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag"

"You're lucky that the Black Ranger intercepted Zeltrax, before he took your friggin' head off!"

"I knew that bucket of bolts..." White Ranger said as he swept another drone to the ground and in the up took the head of another off with a high sabot kick, "...was coming long before you did, Ranger!"

"Why the hostility man, we're all on the same side" Conner said.

"You assume too much, Red Ranger" White Ranger said, slashing another with his saber, before throwing his blade to hit one drone in the chest as it was advancing on Conner.

"What?!" Conner looked behind him to see a Tyrannodrone out with the White Drago Saber lying at its feet, "Oh, thanks man!" Conner said picking the blade up and threw it back to the White Ranger.

"Whatever, although I don't need your help, I'm not completely against the offer and I have just returned the favor. We are even, Ranger!"

"Whatever dude!" Conner said, before slashing another drone in the chest with his saber.

Meanwhile, Dr. Oliver was battling Zeltrax again, and their respective weapons collided, showering them both in sparks.

"You know Zeltrax, this is getting old, the whole 'revenge' thing" Tommy said.

"I agree, Black Ranger, why don't we end this now" Zeltrax agreed, surprising Tommy.

"End what?! Zeltrax, what the hell are you talking about? What have I done against you to make you want revenge against me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zeltrax said, bringing his sword down, just about to cleaver the Black Ranger in half, but Tommy just side stepped it and countered by slashing the huge cyborg in the chest.

"Yes, actually, I would! Why don't you humour me, Zeltrax?"

Zeltrax, getting up and seeing the remaining Tyrannodrones down and out, and the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers converging on him as well, the White Ranger was hanging back; he decides that discretion is the better part of valour.

"Maybe some other time, Tommy, but right now I must be going" Zeltrax amusingly said as he stood up and teleported out.

"What on earth is he on about, Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Wish I knew, Conner. Right now, we have other problems to deal with, like this new Ranger?" Tommy said as his morpher bleeped, "Go Hayley, what have you got?"

"_Tommy, you know that strange power signature that was rushing through the city?_" Hayley asked on the other end.

"What about it?"

"_The new White Ranger's power signature matches. The sinus wave is identical. He's our speeder_!"

"You've got to be kidding us" Conner said.

"_I'm afraid not, Conner, but be careful guys, this new White Ranger's power signature is similar to yours, but his has been altered somehow, I'm researching it now, be careful, we have no idea what he's capable of_" Hayley warned.

"Thanks for the heads up, Hayley" Tommy said, cutting the communications, "Okay guys lets talk to this new Ranger"

"Um, guys, he's gone" Kira said.

"Great! Let's get back to the lab and wait this guy out" Tommy suggested, and the Rangers jumped on their cycles and rode back to the underground lab.

A ghost-like figure watched them go, hiding in the shadows, using the special ability his Dino Gem gave him.

"We will meet again, Rangers, and next time you'll be the ones needing help" the figure said quietly.

------------------

The Rangers appeared back in the lab through the only invisi-portal they had complete control over. Hayley was busy working on the computer when they arrived.

"Power Down" Tommy said, crossing his arms in front of him and then uncrossing them and placing them at his sides. In an instant, Tommy was covered in a soft black glow as his armor disappeared.

"Power Down" the others said and they were covered in a glow of their respected color as their armor vanished as well.

"Any luck tracking this guy, Hayley?" Tommy asked as he approached the main command and control console.

"None, he must be somewhere where we can't track him. He might be underground" Hayley said.

"Hey, didn't he appear outta nowhere when fighting those drones?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, it looked like he had Dr. O's ability" Kira suggested.

"No, not exactly like Dr. O's. I remember I saw a ghost image fighting those Tyrannodrones" Conner said.

"Predator!" Ethan said, excitedly.

"What?!" said Hayley.

"What are on about?" Conner asked.

"The mid-eighty's film starring Arnold Schwarzenegger about an alien who could blend into the surrounding area" Ethan said, "The alien used some sort of adaptive camouflage, the white Ranger must have been using something like that"

"Good thinking Ethan, if this White Ranger's gem ability is some sort of adaptive camouflage, then that explains the ghost image you saw, Conner" said Hayley.

"What do you mean? I think I was the only one who saw it" Conner said.

"You proberly were. Your gem ability is super speed, and as such to allow you to see where you're going when using it, your visual reaction time has been enhanced, and he was proberly moved fast enough for you to see the flicker of his camouflage"

"Well his ability could prove to be a problem for us, especially if he's hostile" Tommy said.

"Well, guys, here's your chance, he's in the park" Hayley said.

"Let's go. Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, Ha!" the other Rangers shouted as they morphed into the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers respectively.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Tommy shouted, as he morphed into the Black Ranger.

------------------

The White Ranger waited for the arrival of the Power Rangers. He got a good gage of their skills during their last meeting, when they helped him against Zeltrax and his Tyrannodrone horde. However this time he was interested in learning more about them, especially the way their insides looked when he gutted them.

"Where are they?" White Ranger said, frustratingly. Just then three armoured cycles and an armoured ATV turned up and the Rangers stepped off and approached him, "It's about time!"

"Who are you?" the Black Ranger asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Black?"

"We would in fact, so why don't you power down and come peacefully" Conner suggested.

"Not likely, Red"

"Who do you work for?" the Black Ranger asked again.

"For myself. Now I think you've asked enough questions." White Ranger said as he turned around.

"Hey, we're talking to you. We deserve to know who you are" Red Ranger asked him, walking closer to him.

"I wouldn't come any closer, Red. You'll force me to do something I really don't want to do"

"What do you mean?" Ethan asks.

"This!" The White Ranger says, as he unsheathes his saber and points it at the Rangers, "White Drago Saber, Laser Arrows!" and fourteen large energy arrows materialise, pointing in random directions, all around the White Ranger.

"Whoa! What in the world?" Conner asks, and the arrows suddenly all point at the four of them.

"How many can you dodge?" White Ranger jokes, and he slashes the air with his saber and the arrows suddenly fly at the Rangers, striking them like darts, as small explosions of energy careen off the armor of their suits, and the Rangers fall to the ground, hurt.

"Man, you guys are terrible at this game, every single one hit you! And I thought Red here was the fast one?!" the White Ranger mocked them.

"Was that really necessary? We only wanted to talk to you" Conner said getting up.

"That was only a warning, see you around, Rangers" the White Ranger said as he disappeared, using his adaptive camouflage.

"Is everyone alright?" Tommy asked, helping Ethan and Kira up.

"Man, those things hurt!" Conner said, picking himself off the ground, "Yo, Dr. O, can we consider this guy hostile, now?"

"Let's get back to the Lab, and track this guy" Tommy said.

"Yeah, before he decides to go postal or something!" Ethan said, climbing onto his Raptor Cycle.

------------------

"Sir, let me express how sorry I am" Zeltrax says as Mesogog punishes him with his bolts of energy being emitted from his head, he has been undergoing this punishment for the past forty minutes. Elsa winces having just recovered from a longer drawn out version of the torture her cyborg partner is enduring at this minute. The bruises on her body will take days to disappear; she would have to be careful around school, especially around Dr. Oliver. Elsa envies Zeltrax to a certain extent, due to the fact he has metallic skin, but there is no doubt that the metal behemoth could feel the pain he was being subjected to.

"I am not interested in how sorry you are Zeltrax," Mesogog says, as he stops his punishment of the cyborg, "I am however interested in how the two of you are going to rectify this error!"

"This was entirely Zeltrax's fault this time, my lord, I was here learning the consequences of my mistakes..."

"I AM ALSO NOT INTERESTED IN WHOSE FAULT THIS WAS, ELSA!" Mesogog shouted, as he raised his hand, looking like he was going to back hand her, Elsa cowers and places her arms up to protect herself from her masters vengeance. Although he has punished her before, her master has never ever struck her physically, but she also knew his temper knew no limits and therefore he was capable of anything, including killing her, fortunately the evil genius came to his senses and decided to attempt to calm down. He had expended enough energy for one day punishing these two; he wasn't going to waste anymore by resorting to physical violence.

"I have been formulating a plan, my lord..." Zeltrax said, gaining Mesogog's attention.

"Well Zeltrax, it had better be ingenious, because your track record in this area has not been exactly, shall we say, perfect!" Mesogog sarcastically said, "Because somewhere out there is my future, the future of our planet, and in the end, the future of..." and Mesogog walks right up to Elsa and looks directly into to eyes, and Elsa cowers in response, "...the two of you. And right now, none of them looks very bright!"

------------------

"Anything?" Tommy asks Hayley as he removes his helmet and places it on the bench and walks to the main computer terminal.

"Nothing. He's obviously getting better at using his camouflage. Also I can't get any sort of reading on his genetic makeup. It's like his DNA has bonded with his Ranger powers and they've all been jumbled into one"

"Well I say bust the Z-Rex Blaster out on this punk, he's proven himself to be hostile, and who knows how dangerous he is capable of being!" Conner says.

"I agree with Conner, Dr. O, he kicked our asses out there without even touching us. And we've seen him fight, and this dude knows his stuff. He might even be a match for you" Ethan says, agreeing with the Red Ranger.

"We only resort to attacking once all available options have been exhausted, guys. This time it was just a misunderstanding. We continue to talk and negotiate until..." Tommy says before being but off by Conner.

"Until what? Until he attacks an innocent. Until he tries to destroys the city, or how about until he kills one of us, eh? I say we can't afford to take the chance, I say we take care of this White Ranger punk before he becomes a problem!" Conner countered.

"That is not how we do things, Conner, we won't destroy him, understand, we try and help him"

"Help him! Dr. O, I don't really want to agree with Conner two times in as many minutes, and generally, as a rule, his ideas suck most of the time, but I agree with this one. We don't know what he is capable of, for all we know this guys a psycho and is capable of anything!" Ethan says.

"Thanks dude, I think"

"Enough. Guys, Hayley said that that this guys power signature was different, that it was unusual. It could be affecting him somehow, that's why we have to help him" Tommy said.

"What happens if he doesn't want any help?" Ethan asks.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Tommy turned to the Yellow Ranger, "Kira, you haven't said much, got anything on your mind?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I agree we should help him, by any means at our disposal, but I also agree with Conner, to some extent"

"What do you mean?"

"He needs to be stopped. Not destroyed or hurt, but immobilized somehow" Kira suggests, but then the alarm sounds.

"He's back!" Hayley says.

"Where?" Ethan asks.

"Industrial district, near the docks"

"You guys better get over there, Make sure he doesn't go postal on any civilians, I'll stay here, Me and Hayley are going to work on find out some information that could help us against this guy, I'll catch up" Tommy suggests.

"Well, boys and girls, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Conner said picking his helmet of a control panel closest to his Raptor Cycle.

------------------

The Rangers arrive to find the White Ranger, looking over Reefside Bay City Harbour. "Hey, back so soon? Thought you made your point last time?" Conner asks, getting off his Raptor Cycle.

"I've only just started with you, Red! Want some more?" White Ranger asks.

"Yeah!" Conner shouts.

"Come on!" The White Ranger says, holding out his right arm and signalling with his hand to come forwards, ala 'The Rock' style, "Bring it, bitch!"

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Conner says, as he kicks in his Super Speed, only for the White Ranger to get in a spinning kick to Conner's head and he goes flying into a couple of crates.

"Impossible. No one can react that fast, except maybe Conner, and he just got his butt handed to him in one kick" Ethan says, in disbelief.

"Hey, what are you two waiting for? Christmas? You gonna attack me or what?" White Ranger says, mocking them, "Although I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, I would kick your butts so fast it would quickly go outta fashion!"

"You want us? You got us pal" Ethan said, unsheathing his Thundermax Saber and converting it to sword mode and he ran at the White Ranger, Kira following. Ethan tried to slash down but the White Ranger dodged the attack and swept the Blue Ranger off his feet with a leg sweep. Kira tried to attack from the side, but the White Ranger blocked her attacks and preformed the same move on her that knocked Ethan on his butt. Ethan got off the ground and attacked hand-to-hand, the White Ranger blocked hid attacks and suddenly grabbed Ethan across the shoulders with his right arm and placed his right leg behind Ethan's, with the Blue Ranger in this position, the White Ranger grabbed Ethan around the belt with his free hand and pulled, violently throwing him to the ground, hard and with a lot of force, Ethan's head bounced as his body collided hard with the concrete. The Blue Ranger didn't move a lot after that.

"Ethan!" Kira screamed as she got up and as Conner joined her.

"You're gonna get it now! Tyranno Staff!" Conner shouted, as he summoned his Tyranno Staff and charged towards the White Ranger. The White Ranger unsheathed his Drago Saber and waited for the Red Ranger's attack.

"_Kira, Kira come in_" Dr. O's voice sounded over her morpher, trying to get her attention.

"Eh?!" Kira said, still a little stunned by the White Ranger's sweep attack.

"_Kira, down here_" Dr. O said again.

"Oh, sorry Dr. O"

"_That's okay. Kira, I need you to check on Ethan, see if he's okay. Wait till Conner has drawn the White Ranger away and check on him. Don't move his head, just to be on the safe side, I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Can you do that for me?_" Kira's skin lost its color when Dr. O suggested that she not move his head.

"Don't move his head?!" Kira said, scared to say the words she was thinking, '_Ethan can't have a broken neck! He can't!'_ Kira thought.

"_It's just a precautionary measure, his vitals are fine, and he's proberly just unconscious. But I need you to not move him, at least till I get there. Okay?_" Dr. O asked.

"Okay" Kira said, and seeing an opening, she ran to the unconscious Blue Ranger and held his head, while the White and Red Rangers fought.

------------------

"What are Ethan's vitals?" Tommy asked, back in the lab and still in uniform, minus his helmet.

"He appears to be okay, his heartbeat is stable, for now, but my heart jumped into my throat when that White Ranger threw him to the ground like that" Hayley said.

"That was an Aikido throw, we are dealing with a real pro here, Hayley, Aikido is a martial arts that takes a real long while to learn and a whole lifetime to master, and that throw is a black belt-level move, only taught when you reach a certain level of skill. I'm going to help Conner. Conner is good, but he won't last for long against a Ranger of this caliber" Tommy said, grabbing his helmet and placing it on his head.

"Be careful Tommy, I know you're good, but..." Hayley said.

"He might be better, I know. I will, keep an eye on Ethan's vitals and notify me of any change, regardless of how small" Tommy asked.

"Will do" Hayley said as Tommy climbed on his ATV and drove to the invisi-portal.

------------------

"You know, Red, you're good, but unfortunately, not good enough!" White Ranger said as he ducked under the staff of the Red Ranger and countered with a slash up to the chest.

"I'm gonna hurt you for what you did to Ethan, you bastard!" Conner said, picking himself off the ground.

"You?! I said you were good, but you are no way in my league, Red!" The White Ranger says, powering up the tip of his saber, "White Drago Saber, Laser Arrow, Single Shot!" and White Ranger slashed the air with his saber and a yellow energy was 'drawn' from the tip and was fired at the Red Ranger, sending sparks up when it hit him head on, "Pathetic! Who's next?!"

"How about me?!" a voice was heard, and the Black Ranger appeared directly in front of him.

"Ah, Black Ranger. Finally a real challenge!" White Ranger said, assuming a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight you" Tommy said.

"Well, in life, Black Ranger, you don't always get what you want" White Ranger said as he attacked, Tommy expertly dodged, and unsheathed his Brachio Staff and the two Rangers, Ying and Yang of each other fought for supremacy, both evenly matched.

------------------

"Kira?" Ethan asked, quietly, as he slowly roused himself into consciousness.

"Ethan! You're awake! Are you alright?" Kira asked, still holding his head, as Conner came over.

"Head hurts like hell!" Ethan said.

"That's because White Ranger threw you right on you ass, dude!" Conner said, slowly walking over, recovering from his arrow hit.

"Oh, right!" Ethan said, trying to get up, only to find Kira holding him still, "Kira! Let me go, please"

"I can't move you, your neck could be damaged" Kira said.

"I'm fine, please, Kira let me up"

"Okay, only if you're sure?"

"I am, my head might hurt like hell, but I can move all my limbs, which I take is a good sign. By the way, where is that White punk at?!" Ethan asked.

"Tangling with Dr. O" Conner said.

"Dr. O's here? We better help him" Ethan suggested.

------------------

"Black Ranger, you are a skilled warrior, it has been an honor fighting you" White Ranger said, "But it's time to end this pathetic game" White Ranger charged up another shot from his Saber, "White Drago Saber, Laser Arrow, Single Shot!" and he threw the laser arrow right at the Black Ranger, who deflected it aside with his staff, "Impressive!" White Ranger commended.

"Yeah! My turn!" Tommy said, readying his Brachio Staff for one his most powerful attacks, "Brachio Staff, Lightning Strike!" and a single white lightning bolt shot out of the head part of the staff, and the White Ranger deflected it, right back to it's source, striking Tommy directly in the chest. Tommy flew back in a shower of sparks, dropping his Brachio Staff on the ground; just as the other Rangers came running over.

"Dr. O!" Conner shouted running over.

"One down, three to go!" White Ranger joked as he picked up the Black Rangers weapon, "Hey, Blue, nice to see you still moving. I was so worried that you'd hurt yourself!"

"You can't keep me down that easily! Now give that back, it's not yours!" Ethan shouted, regarding the Black Ranger's weapon.

"No...I think I'll keep it. But I'll make a deal with you three, if any of you can knock me on my butt, just once, I'll give it back, okay?" White Ranger said, holding the Brachio Staff, tempting the Rangers.

"Well, prepare to give it back, White Ranger!" Conner said, swinging his Tyranno Staff in the air.

"I said 'If' Red, pay attention"

"Ready guys, let teach this guy all about why the good guys always win in the end" Conner said.

"Let's do it! Tricera Shield!" Ethan said, summoning his Tricera Shield.

"Right! Ptera Grips!" Kira followed up by summoning her arm blades.

"Come on!" White Ranger ushered the other Ranger to attack, holding his Drago Saber in one hand and Dr. O's Brachio Staff in the other, the Ranger's charged, at the same time, using numbers to their advantage.

Conner swung his staff and it collided with the Brachio Staff, which White Ranger was using more like a larger sword, and he countered with a slash with his saber to the Red Ranger's chest, and followed up with a slash again with the staff. Ethan tried to smack White Ranger in the chest with his shield, but White Ranger dodged the attack and spun around to the side of the Blue Ranger and wrapped his leg around Ethan's neck and slashed him in the knee with the Brachio Staff, and then using his leg like a rip cord, sent Ethan spinning to the ground. Kira is the last to attack and she tries to slash across the White Rangers chest with her Ptera Grips. Her attack misses by mere millimetres and White Ranger sweeps her of her feet from the side of the legs instead of the back of the knee where the attack is normally preformed at. The effect is that Kira is thrown over her self and she hits the ground hard.

When Kira hit the ground, Conner and Ethan were up attacking together and White Ranger dodged each of there attack with relative ease and the he just disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Conner shouted.

"Keep on your guard, he could be anywhere" Ethan said, as Kira joined them, "You okay?"

"Fine. I'm really annoyed now" Kira said.

"Oh-oh! Hey, White Ranger, did you hear that, you've annoyed our Yellow Ranger, now you've really done it" Ethan joked, earning a light elbow from Kira.

"Is that so, Blue Ranger" said the White Ranger, is voice disembodied in the air.

"Yeah, you really don't want her annoyed" Conner said, listening for the voice, wondering where it might be coming from.

"Like I'm scared of her!" White Ranger mocked again.

"I am when she's like this. My advice pal, you would be too!" Ethan said, as he saw a flicker near the water, "THERE!" Ethan shouts, pointing.

"I got him!" Conner shouts, Unholstering his Thundermax Saber and firing a blast at the White Ranger, hitting him in the chest, and the White Ranger materialized, as the Rangers stood over him.

"We'll be taking that!" Ethan says picking up the Brachio Staff with his free hand. The White Ranger takes the opportunity to spin his feet round and knocks the three Rangers to their feet in a single move.

"Never, ever take your eyes of your opponent, first rule of Martial Arts, idiots!" White Ranger said as he stood over three Rangers. The Rangers quickly stood up and assumed defensive stances.

The Rangers attacked in force again, Conner received a kick to the chest that sent him flying away, skidding along the asphalt. Ethan and Kira jumped into the air and tried to use their weapons, but they hit the White Gem imbedded on the White Rangers wrist and it begun to glow, the Blue and Yellow Rangers Dino Morphers begin to glow in response and the White Gem begun to absorb the powers out of the two Rangers gems.

"He's too strong!" Ethan says.

"It hurts, I can't take it!" Kira screams.

The White Ranger slashed them across chests and they flew to the ground and they demorphed.

"Okay, that didn't go according to plan!" Ethan says.

"What did he do to us?" Kira asked.

"Kira, Ethan!" Tommy shouted as he picked up his Brachio Staff of the ground on a run and steps up to protect his charges.

"Bring it!" White Ranger says, Tommy attacks with his staff and the two Rangers dance for a few minutes, until the White Ranger moves and causes Tommy's Brachio Staff to make contact with the White Rangers Dino Gem, "I'll guess I'll just take yours too!" and the Black Rangers powers are drained also. When finished, the White Ranger sabot kicked him away and he demorphed as well. The White Ranger begins to laugh when a red streak knocks him flat.

"I WANT SOME ANSWERS, NOW!" Conner shouts, demanding as he grabbed the White Ranger.

"Get off me!" White Ranger demanded.

"You are messing with the wrong guy, dude. I'm giving you one last chance!" Conner demands for the final time, unholstering his Thundermax Saber and pointing it near the White Ranger's head. However the White Ranger uses his leg and kicks Conner off of him, knocking him to the ground. Both flip up and Conner converts his Thundermax Saber into Blade Mode and tries to strike White Ranger, but the Blade connects with the White Gem and he drains Conner's powers too, to finish this he kicks the Red Ranger away.

"You were saying?!" White Ranger says. Tommy and Kira helped Conner to his feet, The White Ranger points his Drago Saber at the powerless Rangers, "You have been warned, Power Rangers. Stay out of my way, or be destroyed!" and the White Ranger disappeared.

"Guys, I think we've got big problems!" Tommy says, holding his chest.

"Yeah, and he's dressed in white!" Ethan adds.

------------------

The Rangers reconvened on the Underground lab, Ethan was on the medical bed, getting checked over by Kira, he was being examined for the nasty fall he took during the fight with the White Ranger. The Rangers are currently reflecting on the battle, and the appearance of this new Ranger.

"Hayley, what is the situation on our powers?" Tommy asked the red-headed genius.

"Yeah, that White Ranger just sucked our powers right out of us!" Conner said.

"Well, it appears that the White Ranger has temporarily drained your powers, according to the scans, they should return in several hours" Hayley said.

"Until then though, we're vulnerable and the city is defenceless, right?" Ethan said, on the medical bed.

"Sit still, Ethan, the scan isn't finished. You took a nasty fall, and I want to make sure you're alright" Kira said, pushing the Blue Ranger back onto the bed.

"I feel fine, Kira" Ethan complained.

"Ethan, lay still" Tommy ordered, and Ethan did as he was told, "But to answer your question, yes, we are vulnerable, and the city is defenceless. But remember we are Power Rangers, and powers or no powers, we have a job to do and we will do it, no matter the cost"

"Man, it wasn't supposed to go like this, was it?" Conner said, addressing Dr. Oliver.

"An evil White Ranger? No. Of course, it has been known to happen" Tommy says.

"Are you referring to your Green Ranger stint, Dr. O?" Conner says.

"Unfortunately, yes. But my friends never gave up on mw, and they helped me break the spell I was under. We owe this White Ranger the same"

"But, Dr. O. how are we supposed help him, if we don't know who he is?" Ethan asked.

"What do we do?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to fight him, he kicked our butts, this guy was, like, major overkill!" Conner asks.

Tommy gets up and walks around the room, "We figure out who he is, where he's from, and what he wants, before it's too late," He says.

"Dr. O, this is gonna get worse before it gets better, right?" Kira asks, finally letting Ethan off the medical bed.

"I'm afraid so, Kira" Tommy finishes, and the Ranger look solemnly.

------------------

Cassidy and Devin are walking through the park, a location where several Ranger sightings have been reported.

"What are you so happy about?" Devin asks. Cassidy just smiles at him.

"You heard him. I'm going to be the lead story!"

"No, what I heard was you need to find the identity of one Power Ranger. Look, we've never even been near one, so how do you think..." Devin argued, until Cassidy stops him and points to the clearing.

"Dev!" Cassidy says. It is the White Ranger, and he stagers around the back of some public toilets and a bike rack.

"Whoa, I didn't know they came in white!" Devin says.

"Does it matter, it's a Ranger. Come on!"

Behind the small building, the White Ranger falls and he demorphs into Michael, who gradually picks himself off and stands up, gets his bearings and walks from around the toilets and bumps right into Cassidy and Devin.

"Did you see him? Did he come this way?" Cassidy bombards him with questions.

"Who?" Michael asks.

"A White Ranger! He was here, I saw come by here. I know it!"

"Nope, didn't see anybody" Michael says.

"Hello, how could you not? He came right by here" Cassidy says more frantically.

"Look, Cassidy, is it? Read my lips, I. Did. Not. See. Any. Body. Okay?" Michael says slowly.

"Oh, Whatever!" Cassidy says, walking off in a huff.

"Sorry, dude. See ya" Devin says, but then he gets a good look at Michael, "You okay, man, you look like hell"

"Thanks, Devin; you really know how to cheer a guy up, don't you?" Michael says, joking lightly. He likes Devin, but doesn't think too much of Cassidy.

"Sorry!" Devin says, a little sheepishly.

"No problem, see ya around"

"Sure" and Devin goes off to catch his partner-in-crime.

When Cassidy and Devin are gone, Michael stands up against a wall and takes a deep breath, and a sinister looking grin graced his face.

"Watch out, Power Rangers, the next time we meet, I will finish what I started!" Michael said quietly to himself.

To be continued....


	3. White Thunder, Part 3

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-013

Episode Title: White Thunder, Part 3

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

'White Thunder, Part 3'

Inside a dark, dank, and obviously abandoned warehouse, the White Ranger is standing over an object and a soft white glow can be seen flowing towards the object.

"Once the energy transfer is complete, the dino egg will hatch and I will be in command of most powerful zord in Ranger history, and then there will only be one color left in the rainbow" The White Ranger said, as the energy streamed from his Dino Gem towards the white and black dino egg.

The White Ranger found it after his last battle with the Rangers where he drained their powers. After finding it and sensing a connection between it and him, or at least his dino gem, the White Ranger gave the egg the other Rangers drained powers, just to start it off, and then he begun to give prolonged exposure to his Dino Gem and it's energy in a hope of forming a connection with the Dino Zord inside.

"Maybe when I destroy the Rangers, I might just keep the Yellow Ranger alive and have her around for my own enjoyment. Although I will have to break her spirit first, that of course will be the fun part!" The White Ranger chuckled to himself as he upped the power to the egg.

------------------

"Devin! Devin!" Cassidy shouts as she enters Hayley's Cyberspace. The long-haired camera man turns to her as she sits down at the table.

"What?" Devin asks.

"You are not gonna believe this! I have footage that will get me on every news channel worldwide!"

"Cass, I believe you're have delusions of grandeur"

"Funny, Devin, I have footage of the White Ranger!"

"Where did you get it? I thought no one had footage of the White Ranger" Devin states.

"Yeah, I know, but I got it off a kid at the film department at the grammar school. He sold it to me for like nothing, what a complete sucker!"

"Okay, genius, have you seen it yet"

"No, buy my source says it is one hundred percent reliable" Cassidy says, handing Devin a disk with 'White Ranger footage – DivX' written on it. Devin pops the disk into his laptops DVD drive and presses play on the computer, it begins to play. The footage displays a boy dressed in an 'accurate as you can get from second-hand sources' costume of the first White Ranger, the Original White Power Ranger from Angel Grove, the boy yell from the video, "_Sucker!_"

"Cass, this is a kid dressed in a White Ranger costume, and this is wrong White Ranger, this is the White Ranger from the first team, back in Angel Grove, from twelve years ago" Devin says, Cassidy gets angry.

"I know Devin! I can see that! Why that little punk! I'm gonna show him who's a sucker! Come on Devin, Now!" Cassidy shouts as she walks to the door and Devin tries as fast as he can to pack his laptop away and chase after his partner.

"Cass, Wait up! At least let me pack away my computer" Devin shouted after her, putting his laptop into standby mode and ran after her.

------------------

It has been several days since the appearance of the White Ranger, where he swiftly defeated them in a pitched battle, which bruised the Rangers pride and few parts of their anatomy also. Neither the White Ranger or Mesogog have attacked, and the Rangers were enjoying the respite, but they were also on edge, as they knew that he or Mesogog could attack again at any time.

Near the counter in Cyberspace, Kira sat talking to Hayley, the Rangers Technical Advisor, finishing of a smoothie, generally talking about things, trying to stay away from the subject of the White Ranger as much as possible. Kira generally talked to Hayley, despite the eight year age gap.

"So, um Kira, you've been spending a lot of time with this Michael guy I've heard about from Tommy, what's he like then" Hayley asked.

"He's great, funny; kinda sexy, not like some guys I've come across" Kira said.

"So, do you like him?"

"Hayley! I barely know him"

"But he did ask you out on a date last night, didn't he?"

"I wouldn't call going to the pictures a date" Kira said.

"I would!"

"Hayley!"

"So did you get up to, um, anything?"

"Hayley!! Stop it!"

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"Did you two get up to anything?"

"No. We did not kiss or anything. Hayley, I barely know him!" Kira insisted, "I don't kiss guys I've just meet"

"Okay, so we've established that you didn't get up to anything. But do you like him?"

"Yes. I don't know, ever since that science class where he walked in, He's the only thing I've though about, except the White Ranger, of course"

"Sounds like love to me!" Hayley said, making it sound like an afterthought.

"Hayley! I do not 'love' him..."

"I think I sense a 'but' in there" Hayley said.

"But, I think I'm falling in love with him" Kira said quietly.

"Kira! You barely know him!" Hayley said, echoing some off Kira lasts statements.

"I know, I don't understand it, but he's different to other guys I've dated in the past. They were jerks, every single one of them were jerks, and a couple make even Conner seam respectable" this got a laugh out of Hayley, "But Michael is different, and it scares the hell out of me"

"Love is scary, Kira, but it is also exciting. But do me one favour?"

"What?

"Take it slow"

"I will" Kira said, just as Ethan came up to the counter.

"Hi, Ethan" Hayley said, greeting the Blue Ranger, "Do you want a smoothie?"

"Thanks, Hayley" Ethan said.

"Kira? Another?"

"Please" and Hayley went to go and get two drinks for the Rangers. A couple minutes passed when Hayley returned with the drinks.

"So Ethan, how are you feeling?" Hayley asked, handing them both another smoothie; Blueberry for Ethan and Lemon and Orange for Kira.

"My neck still hurts after the butt whipping he gave us" Ethan said, emphasising his point by rubbing his neck and referring to the White Ranger and their defeat at his hands.

"Yeah, He was unstoppable. I'm glad our powers came back, I would have hated to be completely defenceless against this guy" Kira said.

"Well, I've been doing some research into this guy and it appears that he might be being controlled or influenced by something or someone" Hayley said.

"His actions are not his own?" Kira asked; the red-head nodded.

"Could he have been working for Mesogog and then turned on him? It's not like it hasn't happened before!" Ethan suggested.

"Maybe, or..." Hayley said.

"Or?!" Kira asked.

"Or what, Hayley?" Ethan asked as well.

"Or his gem has been corrupted somehow and its energies are twisting an innocent person into this evil Ranger" Hayley said, "But this just a theory at the moment, but that maybe an explanation for the slight change in his gem signature"

Then beeps filled the conversation, it was coming from the Rangers Dino Braces, indicating they were being contacted by Dr. Oliver.

"Please don't tell me he's back! I'm still picking gravel out of my hair from the last time!" Kira said sarcastically.

"Well, Kira, there is only one way to find out" Ethan said.

"Be careful, guys" Hayley said.

"We will" Kira said exiting the door.

------------------

Ethan and Kira arrive in the underground lab of Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and find him and Conner McKnight, the Red Ranger looking at a computer screen.

"Please tell me you have some news? Like who the White Ranger is?" Kira asked walking over to the Red and Black Rangers.

"Unfortunately, no, but take a look at this" Tommy said, pointing at the screen.

"Two Dino eggs! No way!" Kira said.

"Hey, do you think this is what Easter was like sixty-five million years ago, Dr. O?" Ethan asks.

"How do you come up with stuff?" Conner says.

"Conner, Kira, you two go to the warehouse district. Ethan, you come with me to the docks, we can discuss your Dino Easter theory on the way" Tommy orders, ignoring Conner's jibe.

"Why, Dr. O, do you think this could be great thesis material?" Ethan asks.

"No, but it might make great coffee table reading" Tommy counters with a smile.

"Or something you might read in 'Reader's Digest'" Conner says, joking with Ethan.

"Oh, like you've never read a Readers Digest, Conner!" Ethan says.

"Shut Up, Ethan, one had a very interesting interview with Real Madrid's David Beckham..." Conner says back, being cut if by Ethan.

"Soccer, how predictable!..." Ethan said as he was cut off.

"Guys! Guys! We've got a Easter hunt, so can we get going and find some eggs, please!" Kira says in annoyance.

"Kira's right, we've got a job to do, so lets get to it" Tommy says.

------------------

"Cass, what if you find out he's just a kid?" Devin asks as they walk through the plaza area of the mall, which was an open air mall.

"Devin, he's a menace who screwed me out of twenty bucks, and I intend to get my money back" Cassidy says in her defense and then she points to a small group of children playing, "There they are!" The kids turn around and spots Cassidy walking sternly towards him and they bolt, with Cassidy and a reluctant Devin giving chase.

After chasing the kids, Cassidy corners then, the ring-leader, holds up his hands in defeat. "Lady, leave me alone, or I'll scream" They boy said, sternly.

"Did you just call me 'Lady'?!" Cassidy said, not believing her ears, "I'm, like, not that much older than you!"

"Oh please! You're like my mom's age!" The kid says, earning a round of giggles from his friends. Devin tried his best to hide his laughter, but he received an elbow from Cassidy.

"Look, kid, I want my money back" Cassidy asked.

"I can't give your money back" the boy said.

"Why not?"

"Cause I already spent it" he said, "Look, I'm sorry. It was wrong. I know it was, but, hey, I'm just a kid and I really do have a tape of the White Ranger"

"Yeah, right!" Cassidy snorted.

"I do! Look, if you let me go, I'll go home, get it for you and meet you here later"

"Yeah, right!" Cassidy said, echoing her last statement.

"Meet me here at six, I'll have the tape, No lie, you have my word" The boy said.

"Your word? You're joking" Cassidy says.

"Listen, we live in a really cynical word. I understand your reluctance not to believe in me, but if you could just have a little hope, a little faith in humanity, in the youth of America!" they boy says, pleading with Cassidy's better nature.

"Oh, alright! I'll meet you here at six, on the dot, not a second later, understand" Cassidy orders.

"Thank you, you won't regret this" The kid said, running off.

"Oh, come on, Devin, we have some preparing to do for when, and if, we get that tape" Cassidy says and she walks in the opposite direction that the kid ran of to.

------------------

Meanwhile in the warehouse, Conner and Kira are following a couple of dino scanners given to them by Dr. O; Conner and Kira's scanners are currently emitting steady beeps.

"Conner, you have anything, I've got nothing on mine" Kira asks.

"Nothing on mine either" Conner said, "Maybe we should split up, you go one way, and I'll go the other"

Kira turned to him, "You think that's such a good idea. What if White Ranger shows up?"

"Morph, call me and I'll be there in a flash" Conner grinned, making a reference to the comic book hero 'The Flash', a figure Conner shares a trait with, their super speed.

"Well you've got the red spandex, Conner" Kira giggled quietly.

"Except I've got no lightning bolt!" Conner said, "Kira?"

"Yeah"

"Be careful"

"Right" Kira says and the two Rangers go in opposite directions.

------------------

The White Ranger, pouring white energy into his dino egg, he senses the presence of Conner and Kira, "Looks like I'm not alone" The White Ranger then disappeared and went of to find some rangers.

------------------

"Where is this egg at?" Conner says, staring at his dino scanner, walking through one section of the huge warehouse he and Kira are searching in. Conner however doesn't notice a ghost-like image stalking him until it was to late when the butt of the White Rangers Drago Saber connected on the back of Conner's head, right at the base of the skull, rendering the Red Ranger unconscious.

"Now to deal with the Yellow one" The White Ranger said as he shrouded himself again to find the Yellow Ranger.

------------------

Kira walked quietly, searching for any sign of the egg on her scanner, and her scanner begun to beep more quickly, as she got closer to the signal, and then she saw a white and black dino egg in a clamp. Kira raises her Dino Brace to call Conner.

"Conner, Kira here, I've found it" Kira said, she waited for a response, and received none.

"Conner, come in" Kira said again. She received no response. Kira was starting to get worried.

"Conner, come in, please, it's Kira, come in" Kira said, and Kira's worry begun to grow, "Conner, where are you?"

"I'm afraid the Red Ranger is unavailable at the moment, please leave a message after the tone, and he'll get back to you later" a voice said out of nowhere. Kira immediately knew who it was.

"White Ranger?!" Kira said; the hairs on her neck stood on end. She was scared now, the White Ranger defeated them during their last encounter with very little effort, and now she was all alone, Conner either unconscious or, '_Oh-no!_' Kira thought, "Where is he?" Kira said, trying to push the fear that the Red Ranger was not alive to the back of her mind.

"He's just, how can I put this, taking a little nap!" White Ranger said, materializing in front of her, "I didn't want us to be interrupted"

"If you've hurt him, I'll..." Kira threatened, but she was cut off by the White Ranger.

"You'll what? What exactly will you do?" White Ranger counter-threatened.

"This!" Kira said, readying her morpher, which appeared over her Dino Gem "DINO THUNDER..." Kira shouted halfway through her morph sequence as White Ranger, using his superior speed, he grabbed Kira's left wrist.

"Tut, tut, tut, now that isn't very nice, is it?" White Ranger said, tightening his grip on Kira's wrist. Kira winced, as the White Ranger continued to squeeze, until tears were blinding Kira's vision.

"Please...you...you're hurting...me!" Kira said, sobbing lightly as the pain continued to grow, she was sure her wrist would snap if he continued. Then the White Ranger suddenly twisted Kira's arm around her back, unlatched her Dino Brace from her arm and let go.

"What?!" Kira said, feeling her wrist, as the pain suddenly subsided, and Kira found that her Dino Brace was missing from her left wrist, "My brace!" Kira said, turning on the White Ranger, seeing him dangle it in front of her face, taunting her, "Give that back"

"What? I let go of your wrist, didn't I?" White Ranger said.

"Yes, you did, thanks, but I really need that back"

"No, I'm gonna keep it. But I'll give it back, you've just gotta work for it" White Ranger chuckled.

"You want me to fight you? Unmorphed?" Kira asked.

"Kind of"

"What do you mean, 'Kind of'?"

"Well, it is unfair me being morphed and you, well being not, so I'll make a deal with you. If you can knock me on my ass, once, just once, you can have it back, okay"

"And you expect me to trust you, I'm not stupid!"

"Look, I'll make it even more fair, directly in your favour, I'll play defensive, no offensive moves from me, and you can attack, I promise I won't lay a finger on you, unless it is to block. What do you say?" White Ranger asked, continuing to taunt Kira with her brace.

"Okay" Kira said, with very little choice open to her, she gets into a fighting stance and attacked, the White Ranger continued to block and none of Kira's attacks managed to land a solid hit. Kira tried to punch White Ranger in the head, but he ducked and leg sweep Kira of her feet, her head cracked against the concrete, sending stars into her vision. The White Ranger kneeled and grabbed Kira by a lock of her long dark brown hair, causing the Yellow Ranger to wince as her hair was pulled.

"You should never trust someone who is evil; it's not a good idea!" White Ranger said, before driving Kira's head into the concrete again, and sending her into the big black sleep. The White Ranger dropped her Dino Brace on the ground, leaving a message for the other Rangers, and picked Kira of the ground, placed her over his shoulder and picked up his dino egg in the other arm and accessed a nearby invisi-portal, and he disappeared along with the Yellow Ranger and the egg.

------------------

"Oh, man, what the hell hit me?!" Conner said; picking himself of the ground, holding the back of his head, feeling that the hit broke the skin, and the blood was just seeping out through the cut, his Dino Gem would heal that in no time. Conner also observed that the blow really hurt, but he struggled to his feet anyway and regained his balance and begun to find Kira.

After around fifteen minutes of searching, with the threat of blackening out a major factor to the Red Ranger, Conner managed to arrive at the location that his team-mate was in, only to find her dino scanner and her Dino Brace on the ground.

"What? Kira's brace" Conner said, bending over and picking up the silver metal bracelet with a yellow crystal set in the middle, "Kira!" Conner shouts, "Kira! Can you hear me?" No response.

Conner brings his Dino Brace to his mouth, "Dr. O?" he says.

"_Yes Conner_" Dr. Oliver says through the comm. line.

"Dr. O, we've got a problem"

"_What sort?_"

"Kira's missing"

"_What?!_" Ethan's voice could clearly be heard coming through the channel.

"I said Kira's missing, Ethan; I think we were attacked by the White Ranger. He cracked me over the back of the head, I was out, and then after searching for a few minutes, I found her brace and her scanner lying on the ground" Conner explained.

"_Were you and Kira together when you were attacked?_" Dr. O asked.

"We separated, to cover the area faster. I'm getting the feeling now that we shouldn't have, right, Dr. O?"

"_We'll discuss that later, Conner, Me and Ethan have secured a Dino Egg, meet us back at the lab. We'll begin a search for Kira_" Dr. O said.

"Right. Um...Dr. O?"

"_Yes, Conner_"

"I'm sorry"

"_Its okay Conner, just get back to the lab. Safely_" Dr. O said.

"Bye" Conner said, cutting the comm. line, and he suddenly hit mach ten as he engaged his super speed to run the long distance from the warehouse district to Dr. O's house, thinking that time is of the essence.

------------------

Back in the Lab, Conner arrives to find Hayley already at the computer. Dr. O and Ethan haven't arrived yet.

"Any luck, Hayley" Conner said, rushing up to the main computer console.

"None. I'm scanning for Kira's residual energy signature" Hayley says.

"What's that?"

"When your Dino Gem bonded to you, it rewrote certain RNA sequences in your DNA code, in order for your skills to manifest themselves. It also allows you too morph. As a side effect, the modified DNA changes your bodies' electromagnetic field to a certain extent that allows me to track it. I've added your electromagnetic profiles to the computers just in case you were ever separated from your gems, for what ever reason, so we could find you" Hayley explained.

"Oh! Hayley, just out of curiosity, how do you track us normally?"

"By your Dino Gems and a micro-transponder build into your morphers" Hayley said, and then the red-head noticed Conner solemn expression, "Conner, It's not your fault. We'll find her"

"How can you say it wasn't my fault?! I was my frigging idea for us to split up" Conner snapped.

"You made a mistake, Conner, but you'll never learn anything unless you make a few mistakes first"

"Yeah, but this mistake could cost Kira her fucking life, Hayley, that White Ranger is capable of anything!" Conner shouted.

"Conner, calm down, please! Shouting at me is not gonna help get Kira back any faster. We'll find her, don't worry" Hayley said, putting a comforting hand on Conner's arm, she felt the anger rolling of him in waves. She could tell he wasn't angry at her, but at himself. Hayley smiled, looking into the Red Rangers eyes, "I will find her, Conner, even if I have to pull an all-nighter. Besides, I've got a few more tricks up my sleeves"

"Thanks Hayley"

"Sit down, you can help me, if you like" Hayley said.

"No thanks, computers and me don't mix, but do you want some coffee? You could be searching for a while" Conner offered.

"Thanks that would be nice"

"How do you like it?"

"Black, no sugar. Use Tommy's Columbian blend, it my favourite"

"Coming right up. And Thanks again"

"For what?"

"For understanding" Conner said, before disappearing up the stairs into the house.

------------------

"Ah, what is this?" Mesogog said, looking at a display in the main lab located in his fortress island lair, "It appears Dr. Oliver and Mr. James have picked up something of interest"

Elsa came up the monitor, holding a data-pad, "Something also of interest, My Lord"

"What is it Elsa?"

"The Yellow Ranger has disappeared off our scopes, but the reasons for her disappearance have yet to be determined" Elsa explained.

"Interesting. It is what Dr. Oliver has found which interests me more, Elsa; it appears to be a Dino Egg. But the Yellow Rangers sudden disappearance is not an opportunity to be missed; the Power Rangers are weakened, and this presents us with two very tempting possibilities. Elsa, go to the genetic randomizer and create a monster. I will send it to destroy the Black and Blue Rangers, retrieve the egg and then it will destroy the Red Ranger and then Reefside!" Mesogog said.

"Yes, My Lord" Elsa said, carrying out her masters orders.

"My Lord?" Zeltrax asked.

"Yes, Zeltrax"

"Permission to accompany your creation to destroy the Rangers. I wish to, pay Dr. Oliver a visit" Zeltrax pleaded with the Dino Genius.

"Why not?! Maybe the two of you can get the job done, but bring me that egg, Zeltrax"

"Yes, My Lord"

"My Lord" Elsa said, grabbing Mesogog's attention, "May I present a creature as strong as cast iron. The mighty Angor!"

"Excellent" Mesogog said, looking pleased at his new creation.

"I'm ready, Master" Angor said.

"Good, good, accompany Zeltrax and destroy those two Power Rangers."

------------------

Tommy and Ethan were driving down a road on the way to the underground lab in Tommy's Black Jeep.

"Um, Dr. O, do you think Kira is alright?" Ethan asked, obviously worried for his friend.

"Hopefully she is, Ethan, we'll find her and then that White Ranger will get what's coming to him!" Tommy said, startling Ethan.

"What a minute! What happened to the 'let try to help him, cause we owe it him' crap?" Ethan said.

"The White Ranger has gone to far, Ethan. Kira is now in serious danger, and by kidnapping her, he has just upped the stakes and put her and ultimately the whole city in danger"

"How the whole..." Ethan said, cutting off his own train of thought, "...Right, cause without Kira we can't form the Megazord. Man, am I gonna kick Conner's ass for this!"

"Ethan, it's not Conner's fault, mostly"

"Conner allowed Kira out of his site, the idea we went in pairs is to cover each others back, right" Tommy nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, "Well then it's Conner fault!"

"Ethan, you made some valid points, but you can blame Conner all you want later, right now we have to get this egg back to lab and find..." Tommy said, only to be cut off by an explosion that hit road as the jeep travelled along, "...What that hell?!"

"Tommy! Look out!" Ethan shouted; pointing towards the middle of the road, to see a monster with a head the shape of anchor standing next to Zeltrax, Zeltrax was levelling his weapon for another shot.

"HOLD ON!" Tommy shouted, and as he applied the breaks, a blast from Zeltrax stuck the front of the jeep, causing a large explosion, mangling the front end of the car and sending flipping over.

------------------

Conner was making a coffee for the red-headed computer genius when he heard a high-pitched scream from the basement. Conner surmised that Hayley being the only women in the house, that the scream came from her.

"HAYLEY!" Conner shouted, and he bolted from the kitchen, knocking the coffee pot over the work surface and kitchen floor. Conner entered the basement and ran straight for the main computer console, where Hayley sat, "What's wrong?"

"Tommy and Ethan. I was monitoring their journey home as well as searching for Kira, when Zeltrax and Anchor-head here attacked the jeep and they destroyed the front end, sending it flipping over. Ethan and Tommy are trapped inside and the gruesome two-some are advancing on them" Hayley said, in a panic.

"They must be after that dam egg" Conner said.

"Go help them, now! I think petrol is leaking form the gas tank, they don't have much time" Hayley said, gaining some of her composure.

"Right!" Conner said, summoning his Dino Morpher, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Conner shouted, pressing the yellow button, activating the device and in a red glow, he morphed into the Red Dino Thunder Ranger. Conner hit the controls to the vehicle bay, which opened, and his Raptor Cycle came out of the bay. Conner jumped on it, just as Hayley opened the portal containment doors, and Conner entered the portal.

"Good Luck, Conner" Hayley said, after he left.

------------------

"Well, well, well, Black Ranger, how fortune has rewarded me!" Zeltrax said, approaching the destroyed Jeep, still with Tommy and Ethan still trapped inside, "Soon I will have my revenge! Angor, retrieve the egg, it should be in a case in the back"

"Yeah!" Angor said, moving around the back.

"Any last words, Black Ranger, before I destroy you!"

"Yeah, go to hell!" Tommy shouted, trying to struggle with his seatbelt. Ethan doing the same.

"Doc?" Ethan said quietly.

"Yeah, Ethan"

"I don't want to worry you, but I smell gas"

"I know"

"Prepare to be destroyed, Tommy!" Zeltrax said, venomously, as Angor joined him holding a case, obviously containing the dino egg. Zeltrax pointed his weapon at the jeep and begun to charge it, when a red energy blast hit him in the hand, causing him to drop his sword, "What?!"

Zeltrax and Angor turned to see the Red Ranger riding on his Raptor Cycle. Angor fired an energy blast at Conner, which missed when Conner swerved. Conner pulled the throttle down the Raptor Cycle accelerated. Angor and Zeltrax repeatedly fired energy blasts at an accelerating Red Ranger, and suddenly Conner leaped off his cycle and it ran straight into Angor, knocking him back several feet, along with the cycle and forcing him to drop the case.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner shouted, summoning his power weapon and he charged straight for Zeltrax. Zeltrax picked up his sword and swung it at the Red Ranger, Conner ducked and struck Zeltrax several times in the chest and then Conner fired a blast from the mouth on the end which sent Zeltrax flying back. Conner then noticed Angor getting up from the head-on collision with his Raptor Cycle. Conner took his Thundermax Saber out of its holster and aimed it at the reactor in his Raptor Cycle and fired several times. The blasts hit the reactor and breached the core, creating a massive explosion which entombed the Anchor-headed monster. Conner then spotted Ethan and Tommy climbing out of the wreckage of the black jeep.

As soon as they cleared the jeep, a spark caused the over-turned vehicle to explode, sending Tommy and Ethan to the ground, "Tommy! Ethan!" Conner shouted and ran over to check on them, they had various cuts and bruises, but seamed none worse for ware, "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine. Ethan?" Tommy asked.

"Ditto" Ethan said.

"Where's Dumb and Dumber?" Tommy asked.

"Anchor-head is proberly barbequing right now" Conner said pointing to the wreckage that was his Raptor Cycle.

"Man, Hayley is gonna kill you!" Ethan said.

"Proberly. And Zeltrax is..." Conner said, but he was cut off by the cyborg general.

"Is right here, Red Ranger!" Zeltrax said.

"Does he ever give up?" Ethan asked.

"Nope. Ready?" Tommy asked the Blue Ranger, summoning his Brachio Morpher and taking his key out of his pocket.

"Ready!" Ethan said, summoning his morpher also.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Ethan shouted, and he morphed into the Blue Ranger.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Tommy shouted, morphing into the Black Ranger.

"I am going to destroy you, Power Rangers, once and for all!" Zeltrax shouted.

"Leave now Zeltrax, before you make the mistake of really pissing me off!" Tommy said; the venom evident in his voice. Zeltrax prepared to attack when he saw the silver case containing the dino egg, and determining that he was out numbered by three very angry Rangers, he decided to go for the case. Ethan and Conner whipped out their Thundermax Sabers and fired several blue and red blasts right at the cyborg.

"Not so fast, Zeltrax" Conner shouted, just as Tommy unhooked his Brachio Staff.

"Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Tommy shouted, swing his staff in a circle around him and then he fired it at a stumbling Zeltrax, causing a small explosion of sparks to cover the cyborg, "Leave. Now!" Tommy said, aiming his staff. Zeltrax, for once took the hint and was joined by a smoking Angor and they both left through an invisi-portal. The sound of sirens filled the air seconds later.

"Guys, I think we should demorph, quickly" Tommy suggested.

"Right" Conner and Ethan said together.

"Power Down!" The three Rangers said together and they were covered in a glow of their respective colors, as their armor disappeared, two Fire Engines, a police car and an ambulance turned up together.

"Is everyone alright?" A police officer said running up to them with two paramedics. The Fire crews attended to the fire that consumed the jeep and the Raptor Cycle.

"Yeah, officer, we're fine" Tommy said.

"What happened here?"

"A monster attacked us, destroyed our ride" Ethan said.

"A monster attack, right, where were the Power Rangers?" the officer asked.

"The Red Ranger stopped by and drove the monsters away, and helped us out of the jeep" Tommy said "But he said he couldn't stay"

"Okay" the officer wrote it down, "Could I take your names?"

"Dr. Tommy Oliver, I teach at the high school" Tommy said.

"Conner McKnight" Conner said.

"Ethan James" Ethan said.

"Alright, I'll contact you all later, you're obviously shaken up, so I'll take your statements later" the officer said, "Just let the paramedics check you over and you can leave"

"We're fine, really" Tommy said.

"Do you need a lift anywhere?"

"1774 Valencia Drive, that's where I live"

"No problem"

------------------

About twenty minutes later, a police car pulled up into the drive of Dr. Oliver house and Tommy smiled when he saw Hayley waiting outside.

"Here we go. Do you two need a lift home?" the officer addressed Conner and Ethan.

"No thanks, here's fine, we can call out parents from here" Conner said.

"Okay, take care"

"Thank you" Tommy said, and shook the hand of the police officer and the three Rangers got out of the car. As they walked to the front door, Hayley grabbed Tommy in a hug.

"I was so scared" Hayley whispered, "I thought you and Ethan were..."

"We're fine, Hayley, apart from a few cuts and bruises" Tommy said, loosening the hug, "but we have more important things to do"

"Yeah, like finding Kira" Conner said.

"Then lets get to it" says Tommy and the group went into the house to find their missing Ranger.

------------------

"Wakey, Wakey!"

"What?!" Kira said, as she awoke, her head throbbing.

"Hey, Wake up!"

"Where...am...I?" Kira asked.

"Another warehouse, where you're friends can't find us" Kira opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a bright white light and then her vision cleared and then Kira gasped.

"You?!" Kira said, seeing the White Ranger standing near her and she tried to move only to find her hands and legs bound to a chair with rope, "Let me go"

"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to, you intrigue me"

"What...are you....gonna do with me?" Kira asked, becoming scared.

"Anything I want!" the White Ranger said, laughing. Kira's eyes widened realising an implied intention and tears begun to mist her vision as she her fear rose, she was defenceless against a person capable of anything, of doing what he wanted to her and she could do nothing about it, the White Ranger picked up on this "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you give me reason too and besides I don't do rape, I wouldn't disrespect anyone that way, whither they were my enemy or not, I do have some sense of honor you know! So you've got nothing to worry about on that account" This did not alleviate Kira's worry however.

"Please, let me go" Kira asked, the fear in her voice still evident.

"No"

"Please"

"I can't. You're my bargaining chip, at least till this beauty has hatched" The White Ranger said.

"What's inside it?"

"The Drago Zord, I think. I feel a connection with it, between the gem and the intelligence in the egg"

"Look, please, if you let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone where you are" Kira asked, pleading.

"I can't. Please stop asking me"

"Just let me go, please" Kira asked again, tears were falling now.

"Stop it"

"Please, I won't tell anyone. My family will begin to worry..."

"Stop it!"

"...Please, just let me go..."

"Stop. It!"

"...please!"

"SHUT UP! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" White Ranger shouted, grabbing Kira hard by the upper arms. Kira stopped talking, and she hung her head and begun to sob to herself, "Please, don't make me do that again. I don't want to hurt you" When White Ranger let go of her arms, the skin started to bruise and was already starting to go yellowish in color around areas White Ranger grabbed her.

"To late!" Kira said quietly, through her tears.

"What?"

"It's to late. You've already hurt me, by kidnapping me, just now, and you'll continue to hurt me for as long as you keep me here against my will" Kira said in the same low voice as before, not looking up at her captor.

"I'm...I'm sorry" the White Ranger says, his voice changing slightly, enough for Kira to notice, recognising the voice, she looks up, and then White Ranger realised his mistake, as seams Michael is starting to come through.

"Mi...Mic...Michael?!!" Kira says. The White Ranger leans closer and he demorphs, glowing a soft white light and the White Ranger armor disappeared, to the figure of Michael Scott, Kira gasped. Michael grabbed Kira by the chin with his right hand and leaned in close to her, as if to kiss her, but he stopped short.

"There is no more Michael, only White Ranger! Remember that!" He whispered to her, calmly, and he let go and went to his Dino Egg.

Kira begun to cry again, softly, as not to anger her captor, but she was not just upset for her predicament, but for Michael's as well. She was worried for the guy she'd fallen in love with, the guy who was also her enemy.

To be continued....


	4. White Thunder, Part 4

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-014

Episode Title: White Thunder, Part 4

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

'White Thunder, Part 4'

Kira sat still tied to a chair by the White Ranger, revealed to her as Michael Scott, the new guy in town, the guy she was falling in love with. Kira just couldn't understand what happened to him. Was he turned evil by Mesogog, as a way to get at her, at the Rangers, and he turned on Mesogog? Or was his gem corrupted somehow, just like Hayley theorized. It seamed that being tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse gave you a lot of time to think. Either way Kira was determined to try and help him, because the Michael Scott she knew was not the one who kidnapped her.

"Anyone hungry?!" A voice shouted as it echoed through the large space of the warehouse, it was the White Ranger, as he carried a bag of takeaway food to where Kira was, "Well? Are you?"

"I'm starving" Kira said.

"Good, cause you need to keep your strength up" Michael joked, "I'm gonna untie you now, so you can eat, okay?"

"Okay"

"I'm putting some trust in you here, so don't try and run, you know I can catch you, understand?" Michael warned, Kira just nodded. Michael begun to untie the ropes, and Kira rubbed her arms.

"Thanks. What have you got?"

"I got a huge bucket of crispy fried chicken and two diet cokes"

"Thank you"

"I'm generally surprised" Michael said, placing the chicken bucket in the middle and handed Kira a diet Coke.

"Why?"

"I would have thought that you would have bolted by now"

"Because I said I wouldn't. And I want to help you" Kira admitted.

"You want to help me? Why? I don't need nor want your help, Yellow Ranger"

"You're not you, Michael, that gem is doing something to you, we can help you, Dr. Oliver can help you" Kira said.

"Look, Kira, the Michael you know is gone, only the White Ranger remains, I don't need help, only power, and this" pointing to the egg, "Will give me power"

"Listen to yourself, the Michael I know wouldn't say that"

"Well he's gone, so I wouldn't worry"

"Yeah, I guess he is" Kira said, picking a chicken leg out of the bucket.

------------------

The remaining Rangers, still recovering from their car 'accident' and Hayley were sitting around the lab, looking at computer displays in an effort to find their Yellow Ranger. Suffice it to say, they have been less than successful.

"Hayley, any luck?" Ethan asked the red-head.

"None, where ever the White Ranger is keeping her, it's somewhere where that is shielded or deflecting my scans" Hayley said.

"Keep trying, Hayley, I'll try and boost the resolution on the scanners" Tommy said.

"Right"

"Yo, Ethan" Conner said, addressing the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah" Ethan said, walking over.

"I need to ask you something"

"What?"

"Do you, um, do you..." Conner said, but he was cut off by Ethan.

"Do I blame you for what happened to Kira?"

"Yeah"

"I did. But right now, it doesn't seem to matter. Besides I'm too worried about Kira too worry about holding anything against you. The only thing that matters now is to get Kira back safe and sound. Agreed?" Ethan said, holding his hand out.

"Agreed" Conner said, shaking the offered hand, "Um, Ethan?"

"Yeah dude"

"Thanks man"

"No problem"

"Dr. O?" Conner asked the Black Ranger.

"Yes Conner?" Dr. Oliver said.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Conner, what's on your mind?"

"Alone, if that's okay?"

"Sure, come on up" Tommy gestured to the stairs, "Hayley, report on anything, regardless on how small"

"Okay, Tommy" Hayley said, as Tommy and Conner passed her on the way to the stairs.

"You hungry?" Tommy asked the Red Ranger.

"Now that I think about it. I am hungry. I guess I've been too worried to notice" Conner admitted.

"Well, you want a Peanut and Jelly sandwich?"

"You know how to make that?!" Conner asked, surprised that his teacher/team-mate ate food like that.

"Don't sound surprised, Conner. I survived on that throughout college and my intern at MIT!"

"Cool" Conner said as they entered the kitchen, "Um, Dr. O?"

"What do you want to ask me?"

"When you were a Ranger before, did you ever make mistakes that you wish you could go back in time and make right?" Conner asked, to his surprise Tommy laughed, "What?"

"All the time, Conner, all the time. Is this some kind of leadership question?"

"Yeah, I think so" Conner said, "Dr. O, I just worried about making a mistake that could cost someone their life, or several someone's their lives if I screw up. Hell, I could have already cost Kira hers..." Conner finished, holding his head in his own shame.

"Conner!" Tommy said, sympathetically, placing a hand on the young Rangers shoulder, "Conner, look at me" and Conner did so, reluctantly, "Conner, we'll get her back, I've never lost anyone before, I'm not about to start now" Tommy said with a confidence earned throughout several years of leading several Ranger teams, "And Conner, every Ranger, whither they are in command or not, has to face the possibility of screwing up at one time or another, it's a part of life, unfortunately"

"Yeah, but you are the leader of this team, but out there I'm the field commander, Ethan's and Kira's lives are in my hands everytime we go and fight whatever crap Mesogog throws at us"

"Conner, that is partly true"

"What do you mean?"

"Rangering has changed significantly since I was first doing it. When me, Jason and the others first did it, when Zordon recruited the other five, and I joined some months later, we were working off a rule book written ten thousand years before we were born, and most of those rules didn't fit into the world we lived in and still don't" Tommy said, "So we had to amend the rules and basically written our own. And one important rule we'd written is that no single member of the team has to face their demons, fears or mistakes alone, and no one carried the weight of the team on their shoulders alone. We are all here for each other, Conner. Remember there is..."

"No 'I' in team. I know that one, Dr. O"

"Good"

"But, you said Rangering has changed since you first did it, how and in what way?"

"Well, I think it was since the Astro team they each had their own, or similar rules to each other, except the Time Force Rangers, they were the most extreme, while the Wild Force and Ninja Storm teams followed rules very similar to the original teams"

"Oh, okay"

"But?"

"But, I still wish I could go back and stop this from ever happening"

"I know you do. I know you blame yourself, Conner, but we need you to be focused, I need you to be focused, and most importantly, Kira needs you to be focused on this so we can bring her back safely"

"Okay Dr. O"

"I've made sandwiches for everyone, so let go and get some work done" Tommy said, picking up a small plate of peanut and jelly sandwiches.

"Okay" Conner said and the two Rangers went in the direction of the underground lab.

------------------

Meanwhile back in the abandoned warehouse Michael and Kira were talking. They had finished the bucket of chicken and the cokes and they sat talking.

"So, Kira, what did it feel like when you bonded with your Dino Gem?" Michael asked.

"Um, I remember a glow surrounding my hand, and a warm feeling throughout my body, I think that was the gem rewriting my DNA, but it was a nice, warm feeling" Kira said, "What about you?"

"Well from what I remember or what Michael remembers but l felt the same warm glow throughout my body, but there was also, um..."

"What?"

"I felt..." Michael said and then he grabbed his head and gritted his teeth, like he reliving the experience.

"Michael?" Kira said, suddenly getting worried.

"The pain, I felt pain, just like this! AH!" Michael said, "Help, me, Kira, please!"

"I don't know how"

"Help me!"

'_It must be Michael trying too come through_' Kira thought, "I'll try" Kira then took Michael into a comforting hug and after around five or ten minutes, the pain that hit the White Ranger subsided.

"Thank you" Michael said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired" and Michael got up and grabbed a sleeping bag from an overnight bag he had with him.

"You obviously came prepared" Kira joked.

"Actually, when you were still unconscious, I had to pop home and grab a few things. I told Michael's mother that I was going to stay around a friend's house for the night"

"Oh"

Getting into the bag, "Well are you gonna get in, or what?" Michael asked.

"You want me to sleep with you?!" Kira said, unable to believe what the White Ranger was proposing.

"Well, it proberly gonna get quite cold tonight. So you can either sleep on the concrete or in here with me. Your choice!"

"Oh, alright. But don't try a thing!" Kira warned.

"As if I would! I promise to be the proper gentlemen, but you don't try anything either, like something stupid, like running, I am a light sleeper, I will notice" Michael warned also.

"I promise I won't run. I did say I would try to help you"

"You're perfectly welcome to try, but it's a waste of time, Yellow Ranger" Michael said, smiling.

"I like a challenge, White Ranger!" Kira said, returning the smile.

"Me too. Goodnight, Kira"

"Night" Kira said and the two Ranger, enemies but also strangely friends at the same time, fell asleep.

------------------

"Zeltrax!" Mesogog shouted in the main lab of his lair. Elsa was proberly asleep somewhere in her room in the fortress, and a minute later the cyborg entered the central chamber.

"Yes, My lord" Zeltrax said.

"I've detected this in a part of an old warehouse owned by that pathetic human Anton Mercer" Mesogog said, with a scowl, it was a crime that he had to depend on a human to be able to survive, cause without Mercer, Mesogog couldn't exist.

"It's another Dino Egg, my lord"

"Very observant, Zeltrax"

"Shall I secure this egg for you" Zeltrax asked.

"No, not yet. It appears that the White Ranger is or has been in the area. He could be guarding it and he is too strong for you to deal with, Zeltrax. No we will wait till sun rise, and then you, Elsa and Angor with a force of Tyrannodrones will storm that location, secure the egg and destroy anyone that gets in our way. Prepare for tomorrows assault" Mesogog ordered.

"Yes, my lord" Zeltrax said, and he left to prepare the job he had to do, and gain some revenge against the White Ranger for embarrassing him.

------------------

Kira awoke feeling extremely rested and she had a warm feeling inside her, like what she was doing was right. Although she and Michael didn't sleep together in the usual sense, as Kira was still a virgin, she didn't know the same about the White Ranger and his sexual experience and as she only shared a sleeping bag with Michael to share body heat, as it was actually cold last night, she woke up with Michael arms protectively wrapped around her, and she liked that feeling. It seamed that despite the fact that he was being influenced by the White Dino Gem, Michael's feelings for the Yellow Ranger were still open to see and that he obviously still cared for her. Kira turned her head and she saw that Michael was awake and looking at her.

"Good morning" Michael said.

"Morning" Kira said, rubbing her eyes with her free hand, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough" Michael said; like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Long enough to notice how beautiful you are when you are asleep" Kira blushed at the comment.

"Thank you" Kira said, "You know, Michael, when we've sorted all this out, you and me should do this again"

"What? The Whole 'I kidnap you and you sleep out with me in an abandoned warehouse' thing!" Michael said, jokingly.

"Yes and no"

"Yes and no?"

"Well the sleeping thing anyway, my head hurt when you hit my head on the ground last time, I don't want to do that again. You fight dirty!"

"I do not!" Michael said, smiling.

"You do! Sweeping my feet out from under me and then driving my head into the ground is totally dirty. You cheated! You said you wouldn't touch me, and you attacked me, so you cheated!" Kira said, looking Michael in the eye, and to her surprise, Michael just laughed, "What?"

"Yeah, I admit it, I cheated, okay, happy?"

"Yeah" Kira said.

"And yes"

"Yes, what?"

"We should do this again, without the whole kidnapping thing!" Michael said with a smile and Kira smiled back and then a evil laughing could be heard echoing through the warehouse and the two Rangers shot up to find a huge force of Tyrannodrones, Zeltrax, Elsa and Angor blocking the only exit out of the huge building.

"Ah, isn't it cute, Zeltrax? Look at the lovely couple" Elsa said, mocking them.

"Yes, isn't it?" Zeltrax said; Kira and Michael entered their fighting stances.

"What do you want?" Michael asked.

"The egg and gem you have in your possession, give them to us now and we promise we won't hurt you, to much!" Zeltrax threatened.

"Over my dead body, Tin-head! The egg and gem are mine and no-one else's" Michael said edging closer to the egg, Kira doing the same, knowing the consequences if Mesogog gets his claws on that egg, Reefside would be in for a wild awakening.

"That, White Ranger, is the general idea!"

Michael scowled and brought his Dino Gem closer to his chest and he shouted. "WHITE RANGER POWER, HA!" and he was covered by a soft white glow as he morphed, his armor surrounding him, protecting him, encasing him. When the glow subsided, the White Ranger stood. "Kira, get behind me, I'll protect you" Kira did so, but she still kept her stance and then the Drones charged and attacked the White Ranger.

------------------

"Guys, wake up" said Hayley as she woke Conner and Ethan, who refused to go home and rest and wanted to stay and help. When they started to fall asleep, Tommy and Hayley went and got them a couple of sleeping bags and they Red and Blue Rangers slept down in the Lab. Hayley had already gotten Tommy up and was trying to wake the other two male Rangers, "Come on, wake up"

"Hayley, not right now!" Conner said, shifting in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, Hayley, a few more minutes, please!" Ethan said.

"Guys, wake up, I'm detecting large amounts of drone activity near the warehouse district, I think Mesogog has found the White Ranger, and if it is the White Ranger, Kira might be with him, so get up!" Hayley said, and the two Rangers woke up in record time.

"Okay, we're up now" Conner said getting up and Ethan followed suit not soon after and the Red and Blue Ranger tided themselves up and quickly.

"Morning you two, sleep well?" Dr. Oliver asked as his team-mates approached.

"Not as well as you think" Conner admitted, rubbing his neck.

"What exactly have you found, Dr, O?" Ethan asked.

"This!" and Tommy typed a command onto the keyboard, as Hayley sat in the chair next to him, the six TFT video screens came to life to show a huge battle in progress, with the White Ranger fighting for his and Kira's life, as the were surrounded by Tyrannodrones and Elsa, Zeltrax and Angor stood watching. The White Ranger was hit again and went down, falling next to an unpowered Kira, who was doing her best to keep the Drones away from the white Dino Egg.

"Man that has got to be the biggest drone attack yet!" Ethan said, readying his morpher.

"We count sixty-four and those are the ones we can see!" Hayley said.

"Come on guys, we have to get over there, like yesterday!" Conner said.

"Let's go" Tommy ordered as he got out of the chairs and joined the other two Rangers, "Ready?"

"Let's do it!" Conner said.

"Ready!" Ethan answered.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Conner and Ethan said, morphing into the Red and Blue Rangers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Tommy said, morphing into the Black Rangers. The three Rangers ran to the vehicle bay only to find two Raptor Cycles and one armoured ATV. "Conner, take Kira's"

"Right" Conner said, sitting on the Yellow Raptor Cycle.

"Hang on, Conner, I have to change the ID transponder on Kira's cycle to allow you to ride it" Hayley said, typing very quickly on the console, "Done, good to go"

"Let's go" Tommy said.

"Wait!" Hayley shouted as the riders revved up, "Don't forget this!" and Hayley threw Kira's Dino Brace to the Red Ranger and he caught it, attaching it to his belt. Then the three Rangers rode into the portal.

------------------

'_Thirty-two'_ Michael thought as he kicked another Tyrannodrone away.

'_Thirty-three_'

'_Thirty-four_' Michael just kept counting the amount of drones he kept knocking over, but he was becoming tired and the lactic acid was starting to set into his muscle tissue, slowing his reactions, making him sluggish, and Michael paid for it when a drone got a claw in and it hit his chest, sending sparks and the White Ranger back again, but Michael got up again and dived back into the fray, tackling another couple of drones down.

Kira was not having much luck keeping the numbers from overwhelming her either, without her Dino Gem, her Ptera Scream was not as powerful as it was now, with it she could knock Tyrannodrones back several feet, but without it, her scream just disorientated them, although this gave her a marginal advantage, the advantage didn't last for long, but Kira knew she had to keep them away from the egg, and this spurred Kira on to keep fighting, like her life depended on it, cause at the moment, her life did depend on it.

However, Kira's thoughts were split between her own survival and the life of the person she loved, she was worried about Michael, he was being knocked down every couple of minutes and he kept getting up and continued fighting. She knew by the hits he took, that he must have at least a couple of broken ribs. And she was worried, cause soon the drones would completely overwhelm him and proberly kill him in the process, but she also knew that he would keep fighting till his last breath and that scared her more, cause she knew he was fighting for her and by the way we fought, despite the fact that he is evil, he would die to protect her.

Michael took another hit and went flying back right near Kira, and she helped him up.

"Michael, are you..." Kira asked.

"I'm fine!" he said, brushing her off and assuming his fighting stance again.

"You are outnumbered, White Ranger, surrender your Dino Gem and the egg, or be destroyed!" Zeltrax threatened.

"You'll have to pray my Dino Gem from my cold, dead fingers, Zeltrax, as for the Egg, I'll destroy it before I give it to you" Michael counter-threatened, and Kira knew that he was completely serious.

"Then, White Ranger prepare to die!" Zeltrax said, "Destroy them both!" and the drones charged.

"Kira?" Michael said quietly to the Yellow Ranger as the Tyrannodrones charged.

"Yeah?"

"I lo..." Michael begun to say as a series of black, blue and yellow blasts of energy hit the pack of drones sending them scattering. Everyone turned to see the Black, Blue and Red Rangers riding and shooting. Kira was surprised to find Conner riding her Raptor Cycle, _'Why is Conner riding my cycle?'_ Kira thought. The Rangers shot a few more drones down and stopped near the White Ranger and Kira.

"Thought you could use some help" Ethan said, getting off his blue cycle.

"Here, you might need this" Conner said, throwing her brace to her, and Kira caught it and secured it on her wrist, she felt the familiar energy of her gem flowing through her, and a millisecond later her Dino Morpher appeared.

"Thanks!" Kira said, readying her morpher, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Kira shouted and she was covered in a yellow glow and her civilian attire were replaced by the armor of the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, "Ptera Power!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, thank you" the White Ranger said, grabbing his egg in his left arm, and removing his Drago Saber and holding it in his right hand.

"No problem" Tommy said, "Hey, White Ranger?"

"Yeah, Black?" Michael said.

"How about we do this together?" Tommy suggested, taking his Brachio Staff and readying it for combat.

"What a truce? I can do that, for now. But remember this, the egg is mine" Michael said in a scowl.

"We'll deal with the egg issue after we take out the trash, alright?" Tommy said.

"Fine!"

"So the five of you are a team now, how nice for you!" Elsa mocked, "but that won't help you Rangers, attack!" she ordered and the still fifty strong group of Tyrannodrones attacked, but the Rangers were ready and working as one cohesive unit, even with overwhelming odds the drones didn't last long against the combined power of the Rangers.

"Guess I'll have to destroy you myself" Zeltrax said, his sword-axe materializing in his hand.

"Guys, let put them together" Conner said, ordering the assembly of the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Right!" were Ethan's and Kira's responses, and the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers assembled the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready!" Conner said, "Aim!" the weapon levelled at it's targets, "FIRE!" and Conner pulled the trigger, sending a blast of energy towards Zeltrax, Elsa and Angor. The ball of concentrated energy hit Zeltrax head-on sending him flying, and splash damage send Elsa flying in one direction and Angor in the other.

"Got 'em!" Ethan said, as the Z-Rex Blaster was disassembled and he held his Tricera Shield. Conner levelled his Tyranno Staff towards the White Ranger, and the truce seemingly dissolved there and then.

"Okay, White guy, fork it over!" Conner demanded, referring to the Dino Egg the White Ranger was holding.

"Not a chance, Ranger!" White Ranger said.

"Look, you're in no condition to fight us all, so give it up" Ethan said.

"You want it, come and get it!" White Ranger countered, "Although what you get might not be what you want!"

"That's it! You are so gonna get it now!" Conner shouted and he charged with Ethan following close behind. Conner's staff collided with the Drago Saber, and sparked. White Ranger deflected a blow by Ethan with his shield, and White Ranger spun kicked at the Blue Rangers' head. Ethan ducked, but he caught a laser arrow to the chest. Tommy thought this was the perfect time to join the attack and charged with his Brachio Staff in hand, and launched only what could be described as a modified version of his Zeo flying power kick at a seemingly prone White Ranger, but the White Ranger rolled out of the way and the kick connected with none other then the Red Ranger's chest, Conner went flying back into a few crates. Tommy cursed under his breath and continued his attack and was joined by a recovered Ethan. The Blue and Black Rangers drove White Ranger back a few meters but the White Ranger managed to connect a kick to the side of Ethan's head, sending him over. Kira stood watching all this and inside of her was a conflict raging deep within her, she was a Ranger, a defender of the world, a warrior of light, it was her duty to fight against the evil, which in this case was the White Ranger. But the conflict stemmed from the duty to her heart, she could not fight the person she loved, even though he was hurting her friends, something inside of her stopped her from moving. Tommy shouting at her broke her concentration.

"Hey, Kira, you joining in or what? We need you!" Tommy shouted, and then he was hit by three laser arrows in quick succession. This forced Kira to make her decision, she had to help her friends and readied her Ptera Grips; White Ranger noticed this as he turned to face her, holding his saber in a defensive manner.

"Kira?" Michael said under his helmet.

"I don't want to fight you" Kira said.

"Neither do I"

"Then please surrender the egg" Kira asked.

"You know I can't"

"Please!"

"Sorry"

"Then I guess I've got no choice" Kira said, readying her grips to attack.

"I guess not," Michael said, as he levelled his saber right at Kira's heart, "I'm sorry"

"Me too" and Kira charged. Her grips collided with the Drago Saber repeatedly, Michael deflected each and everyone of her attacks and suddenly a laser arrow struck out from the White Rangers saber and hit the Ptera Grip in Kira's right hand, she jumped as the pain stung her arm as her grip went flying. Seeing her other grip to far away to grab in time, Kira took her Thundermax Saber out of it's holster and converted from blaster to saber mode and she held it in her right hand with her remaining Ptera Grip in her left. Kira attacked again, and again Michael blocked everyone of her attacks. The White Ranger block a slash attack and the two large blades were locked together, Kira trying her best to break the deadlock, and Michael trying to prolong it.

Michael spun his saber and sent Kira's Thundermax Saber flying out of her reach. Kira was left just with her remaining Ptera Grip and she switched with from her left hand to her right hand and charged for a third time; and like a skipping record, he blocked again, not attacking but not allowing Kira to attack. It was a stalemate, between the White and Yellow Rangers. Michael faked a slash towards Kira's chest, which took her completely of guard, and Michael snap kicked her remaining grip out of her hand and into the air. As the weapon came down, Michael kicked straight towards Kira, and it missed her by inches, imbedding its self in a steel support beam. In three attacks, the White Ranger had completely disarmed the Yellow Ranger without touching her.

"Kira, I don't want to hurt you" Michael said.

"Then stop this, give me the egg, please" Kira pleaded, as the other Rangers joined her.

"Look pal, just give us the egg" Ethan said.

"No" White Ranger said as the Black Rangers morpher beeped.

"Go ahead Hayley" Tommy said.

"_Tommy, I've got some bad news_" Hayley said.

"Like?"

"_Angor is super-sized and he's not a happy camper_"

"Sounds like you have a problem, Rangers" White Ranger said, "We can say and fight or you can go and save the city"

"He has a point guys" Tommy says, "Go, Hayley will call the Zords for you. I'll deal with the White Ranger here"

"Right! Come on guys" Conner said and he ran off followed by Ethan and Conner.

"You will deal with me, fat chance, Black" White Ranger mocked, place the egg on the ground behind him and he got into his fighting stance.

"We don't need to do this" Tommy said.

"Don't we"

"Let us help you"

"I don't need nor want your help, Black Ranger"

"I know what you're going through, I went through the same thing when I was you age" Tommy admitted.

"I know about your history, Tommy" White Ranger said.

"How?"

"Mesogog's computers. Breaking in was simple, and his islands security sucks, I got by so easily, but yeah I know about your history as the Green Ranger, Rita's Green Ranger, but enough about the history lesson, Tommy!" Michael said, "White Drago Saber, Laser Arrows!" and several yellow arrows appeared around the White Ranger and shot towards the Black Ranger. Tommy tried to deflect as many bolts as he could, but several still hit him, sending him to his knees. "White Drago Saber, Energy Orb!" and Michael turned his saber and a white orb of energy formed around him and he fired it towards Tommy, and it collided head on with Tommy's chest and exploded, sending Tommy into a box of crates. The egg at the White Rangers feet begun to glow, Michael sheathed his saber and picked it up.

"It beginning to hatch! No-one will stand in my way now!" White Ranger said.

------------------

The Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers ran outside and saw Angor fired an energy beam.

"Alright Hayley, send the Zords" Conner said into his morpher.

------------------

"Brachio Zord on it way, Conner" Hayley said, typing on the computer.

------------------

"Thanks Hayley" Conner said as the Brachio Zord turned up and released the Tyranno Zord, Tricera Zord and the Ptera Zord. Each Ranger jumps into their own Zord.

"Tyranno Power!" Conner said in his cockpit.

"Tricera Power!" Ethan said.

"Ptera Power!" Kira added last.

The three Zords begun to morph into the Megazord, and the Ptera Zord clamped in last as the chestplate for the Megazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, Power Up!" the Rangers say together, in the Megazord control room.

"You think you got what it takes to drop the Angor?" Angor says.

The Megazord charges forward and the two behemoths exchange blows, and Tyranno Drill gets stuck in a grove on Angor's arm. "Ha, ha, I've got you angored!"

"We're trapped" Kira says, "We can't move!"

"Hang on; I've got an idea" Conner says, "Tyranno Fire Blast!"

The Megazord then fires a fireball at close range towards the monster and the hit caused the two to separate.

"Let's end this!" Ethan says, "Tricera Punch!" and the left arm of the Megazord hits the monster head on.

"Ptero-rang!" Kira says, and the Ptera Zord appears in the left arm of the Megazord and is thrown towards Angor, but the attack bounces off, and the rang returns to the Megazord.

"My Turn! Tyranno Drill!" Conner says and the right arm begins to spin fast and connects with Angor, but to no effect.

"Now I'm angory!" Angor shouts and blasts the Megazord repeatedly, the Megazord falls down.

"Man! Everything and not a scratch!" Conner says in frustration.

"Hayley, I hope you've got a few more tricks up your sleeve, cause we could really use a white rabbit right about now!" Ethan says.

------------------

"I've got one right here, it's just hatched" Hayley said, "It's the Parasaur Zord and it's on it's way"

------------------

"Para Zord, attachment formation!" the Rangers call out and the Tyranno Drill detaches and the Para Zord takes it's place, "Thundersaurus Megazord, Mega Cutter Mode!" the Rangers shout.

"You think a pair of pruning shears are gonna stop me?!" Angor says, and he readies a spear-like weapon and tries to slash the Megazord. The attack is intercepted and the clipper cuts the weapon in two, the Megazord then proceeds to slash the monster repeatedly.

"Para Zord, Final Cut!" the Ranger call out and the twin-bladed weapon charges up and begins to cut Angor all over his body and gets quicker until Angor falls over from the damage and explodes in an impressive fireball.

------------------

Meanwhile in the warehouse, the White Ranger still watches the egg hatch and in a bright white light as it engulfs the entire building and the release of energy causes the roof to cave in.

"Yes, yes!" White Ranger says.

------------------

"Guys look!" Ethan says, pointing to the warehouse, seeing a huge black, white and gold bird-like zord, and it screeches, causing the Rangers to cover their ears.

"Oh my god, it's the Drago Zord!" Kira says.

"Hey Rangers, what do you think, eh? If you're gonna wear the suit, you gotta have the zord, right?" the White Ranger said, inside the cockpit of his new zord, "What? Don't look so shocked. Now, lets see what this bird can do. Drago Zord, power up!"

"Are we ready for this?" Conner asked.

"I guess so!" Kira said.

"We have to be" Ethan added.

"Let's do this!" Michael said, "Drago Zord, show them what you can do!" The Drago Zord flaps it wings and the force of the wind knocks the Megazord over.

------------------

"_Tommy, can you hear me?"_ Hayley's voice emits from Tommy's morpher, "_Tommy, are you there?_"

"Ah, man" Tommy said, grabbing his head.

"_Tommy, can you hear me? Wake up!_"

"Hayley?"

"_Yeah, are you alright?_"

"A little groggy, where's the..." Tommy said, only to look up and see the huge form of the Drago Zord through the shattered roof of the warehouse, "...Don't bother, I think I can guess what's going on" Tommy uses his staff to pick himself up and he walks outside to see the Drago Zord blast the Megazord with a yellow/gold laser beam. Then the Drago Zord takes off and flies rapidly past the Megazord and it's wings strike it, sending it over.

"Ah, man" Tommy says, seeing the carnage, and he changes the Brachio brace on his morpher into that of the Stego Zord, placing his key into the slot and turning it, Tommy calls on the Stego Zord.

"I was hoping you would do that!" Michael says and he points his Drago Saber at the Stego Zord and a white beam of energy is emitted from it and the Stego Zord begins to glow in a soft white light, "The Stego Zord is now completely under my control!" Michael leaps from the Drago Zord into the control cockpit if the Stego Zord, "let's see what it cam do, Stego Zord, Iron Tail Attack!" the Stego Zord walks up to the Megazord and strikes it with the spikes on the tail repeatedly. The Megazord falls down again due to the abuse.

"He stole the Stego Zord!" Conner says.

"And I know how to use it! Dino Stegazord transformation!" Michael shouts.

"Uh oh, not good" Tommy says.

The Drago and Stego Zord combine into the Dino Stegazord, "Dino Stegazord, Power Up!" the White Ranger shouts.

"He has his own Megazord!" Ethan says, unable to believe what was happening.

"Not bad, eh, for the new guy?" Michael says, readying the Dino Stegazord for battle.

"Why are you doing this? You're losing it" Kira says, pleading.

"No Kira, that's where you're wrong, you're losing it, to me!" Michael says, "Dino Stinger, Laser Arrow!" and the saber weapon fires a huge yellow laser-shaped arrow at the Megazord and the arrow hit the chest of the zord and the impact forces the Megazord into it's component zords, and ejecting the three Rangers to the ground below. Tommy runs up to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Tommy asks.

"Fine, but our zords are seriously tweaked!" Conner said.

Michael sees the four zords lying on the ground, and an idea enters his head, "I'll take the rest of your zords!" his saber begins to glow.

"Not gonna happen" Tommy says and he presses a button on his morpher.

"What are you doing?" Kira asks.

"Recalling the zords back to the Brachio Zord, where they'll be safe" Tommy says, as the zords return to the Brachio Zord.

"You'll pay for that! We will meet again, Power Rangers" Michael says, as the Dino Stegazord disappears.

"Come on, lets get back to the lab" Tommy ordered.

------------------

Back in the underground lab, the Rangers were thinking about the past few days events.

"Well, that was like, the worst day ever!" Conner says sarcastically.

"Conner, there is going to be a lot of day like that, I'm afraid" Tommy said.

"What happened to 'The glass half-full' mentality?" Ethan asked.

"Sometimes it's not. Sometimes it's empty. But that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys Power Ranger become the most important" Tommy says.

Kira is barely listening to the conversation around her. She's thinking about the last twenty-four hours and the events. And how she knows the White Rangers identity, and the tug-of-war within her, should she tell her team-mates or not. Kira knows she has only one choice.

"Kira, you okay, you're not saying much" Tommy asks the Yellow Ranger.

"No, I'm not. I've got a big problem and I don't know what to do about it" Kira admits.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asks.

"I'm going to tell you guys something, and you're not going to like it" Kira says.

"What?" Conner asks.

"I know the identity of the White Ranger" Kira stated.

"WHAT?!!" Conner says, in total surprise.

"Who? He's showed you his face?" Ethan asks.

"Yes, but you're not gonna like it"

"Go on, Kira" Tommy said.

"It's Michael. The new guy, he's the White Ranger" Kira says, hanging her head.

To be continued....


	5. White Thunder, Part 5

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-015

Episode Title: White Thunder, Part 5

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

'White Thunder, Part 5'

"It's Michael. The new guy, he's the White Ranger" Kira says, hanging her head, waiting for the preverbal bomb to drop and explode, like she knows it would.

"WHAT!!!" Conner shouts, jumping up from his seat.

"Man!" Ethan says, unable to believe his ears.

"You sure?" Hayley asked.

"Of course I am. I figured it out when I heard his voice closely" Kira said.

"I cannot believe this!" Conner said, in anger, storming around the room.

"Conner, sit down" Tommy said, but Conner ignored him and continued his rant.

"He played us like fucking fools!" Conner said, and he turned to Kira, "He played you like a fool most of all, Kira"

"He did not, Conner" Kira countered.

"Conner, sit. Down." Tommy said again, this time more forcibly, and the Red Ranger obeyed, "Getting angry at Kira is not helping the situation, so calm down"

"So what do we do, Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, Ethan" Tommy admits.

"We have to help him, Dr. O. He not himself" Kira said.

"Help him, Kira, what are you on?! He's evil, through and through!" Conner said.

"He's not, Conner. His gem is doing something to him, corrupting him, turning him evil" Kira said, trying to persuade Conner.

"How do you know that, Kira, he is just plain evil" Conner said.

"Shut up, Conner!"

"I agree with Conner, Kira, he kidnapped you, 'nice guys' don't do that" Ethan said, emphasising the 'nice guys' with his hands.

"Stop it, Michael is not evil" Kira said.

"Guys, come on" said Tommy.

"How would you know, you sleeping with him, in all!" Conner said. Kira couldn't believe what the Red Ranger was saying. He was angry in all, but he had no right taking it out on her.

"I didn't sleep with him!" Kira says.

"What?! Conner, what the hell are on about?" Ethan asks.

"Ethan, did you not see the sleeping bag?"

"I remember now. What happened between you two last night, Kira?" Ethan asks Kira.

"Nothing, I didn't sleep with him"

"But you shared a bag with him right?" Asks Conner. Kira just nods, her head hanging down low, unable to meet with the Red Ranger's piercing gaze. "So, technically, you slept with him?"

"Conner, leave her alone" Tommy orders.

"Leave her alone" Hayley says, backing up Tommy's orders.

"We shared body heat, Conner, it was cold last night" Kira stated.

"You had the perfect chance to run and you didn't take it" Conner said, holding his arms out in surprise.

"Where could I have gone too, Conner, he would have caught me easily, I didn't have my gem, if you remember!" Kira stated.

"You know dude, she is right there" Ethan said.

"Co-operating, Ethan, is not 'getting cosy' with him in a freaking sleeping bag!" Conner says. Kira is now silently sobbing now, unable to withstand the Red Ranger's verbal assault on her feelings.

"Conner, I'm warning you one last time, leave Kira alone" Tommy warned again.

"Kira?" Conner asks her, and she slowly looks up, tears blurring her vision, "Do you love this guy?" Kira just hangs her head again, and Conner takes this action as her answer, "Fuck!" Conner curses quietly, "She does! She loves him?!" Conner turns to her again, "You love him! You barely know the freakin' guy, Kira" Conner throws his arms in the air, "Great, she's sleeping with the enemy, and even better, she's in love with him! The White fucking Ranger, great, just great!" Kira couldn't stand anymore and with the tears flowing freely now, she ran as quickly as she could up the stairs into the house above the underground lab. Tommy turned to the Red Ranger, and he was not happy.

"Conner, that was completely uncalled for, you had no right to go off at her like that" Tommy said.

"I'm going after her" Hayley says, and went up the stairs after the Yellow Ranger.

"Who Kira decides to fall in love with and to sleep with or not is her business and not yours, you have no right to pass judgement on her for that" Tommy says.

"The guy is evil, Dr. O, we've all fought him, he can't be trusted, and I don't want Kira to be hurt by this nut, who know what will happen next time, he could try to kidnap her and hurt her again. And all she can do is defend him!"

"She defends him, because she cares for him. And further more, if he is evil, then you must pass the same judgement against me, Conner, because so. Was. I. If you remember, from my video diary, as my time as the Green Ranger. If he can't be redeemed, if he can't saved; then by all your accounts, I had no right to a second chance" Tommy said. "My friends never gave up hope on me and they did everything in their power to save me, we as Rangers, as Michael's friends, owe him the same"

"But..."

"No. Buts. Conner, don't say another word. You crossed a line that team-mates should never cross. This team, just like all the other Ranger teams before it were based on one binding principle, Conner. Trust. And today, you have strained that trust, if you ever do anything like this again, I will remove you from active duty. Is. That. Clear!" Conner nods, "Now go find Kira and I want you to apologise and mean it" Tommy ordered, pointing to the stairs, "Now just hope she's still up there and hasn't run away, cause you'll really have done it then. Now. Go!" Conner did as he was told, not willing to anger the Black Ranger anymore, as he was scary when he was angry, the fact that he was completely calm when he was and ran up the stairs to the surface.

"Dr. O?" Ethan said.

"Yes, Ethan"

"Can we help him?" Ethan asked, referring to the White Ranger.

"I don't know, Ethan, but we're gonna try, for his sake and Kira's" Tommy said, "Cause if we can't, then we will have failed"

------------------

"Kira! Kira!" Hayley shouted as she ran up the stairs into the house of the Black Ranger. The stairs from the lab entered into the library/study. Hayley looked into the kitchen and then into the lounge. No Yellow Ranger. Then Hayley looks down the hall and she sees the front door open. '_Oh no!_' Hayley thinks and runs to the door and sees Kira sat on the worktable, on the front porch, crying like there's no tomorrow in to her arms. "Oh, Kira" Hayley says, sympathetically and wraps Kira in a hug, and Kira's crying intensifies. After a few minutes, Kira begins to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Hayley asks.

"No. I hate him!" Kira says, venomously, talking obviously about the Red Ranger.

"Conner?"

"Yeah!"

"He had no right to say those things"

"Then why did he?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, but no doubt Tommy is drilling him right now about it" Hayley said.

"Hayley?"

"Yeah"

"Conner is so wrong about him"

"Who? Michael?"

"Yeah, Michael didn't hurt me; he never laid a finger on me. In fact he was kind, funny, and a gentleman the whole time"

"Really? Even when you shared the sleeping bag?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley!"

"Kira, I'm not Conner, you can tell me"

"Okay, yes, especially when we shared the sleeping bag; we didn't have sex, Hayley; we just led together, sharing each others company. When I woke up, he had his arms protectively around me, and for the first time in my life, I felt totally and completely safe, it felt right, you know what I mean?" Hayley nods, "The fact that he was evil at that point wasn't a factor"

"Do you love him, Kira?" Hayley said.

"Yes Hayley, I do and I think he loves me, despite the gems control over him...Michael's in there Hayley, we have to help him"

"Strange. Very strange indeed"

"What?"

"It sounds like this guy's feelings for you are coming through the gems control over him, if they are..."

"What?"

"If they are, then maybe we can help him"

"Help him? Help him how?"

"I...don't know yet, I'll look into it" Hayley said as see turned to the door, "You coming?"

"Yeah" Kira said, and as they entered the house, Kira and Hayley see Conner standing near the doorway.

"Hi, um...Kira, can I talk to you for a second" Conner asked.

"Why? So you can shout at me again?!" Kira said, getting angry.

"Please?"

"Kira, give Conner a chance, okay" Hayley says, "I'll meet you downstairs" and the red-head entered the house.

"Okay, Conner, you've got fifteen seconds, make it good" Kira says, turning away from him and staring outside the front door.

"Kira, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said down there..."

"Yes you did, Conner, or you wouldn't have said them" Kira said, cutting the Red Ranger off, "You are a jerk, most of the time; some other of the time, you're passable as okay; once in a while, you're actually a decent person. But all of the time, Conner, you tell the truth, you don't lie and you have no problem with showing your feelings. Sometimes that can be a good thing, but it can also be a bad thing"

"I'm sorry"

"I know you are, but 'I'm sorry' won't erase what you said. You hurt me, Conner; really hurt me with what you said down there"

"I know, and I proberly know it won't do any good but, I'm sorry, I really am sorry"

"I know"

"So, do you really love him?"

"Conner?!"

"Please, humour me"

"Yes, I think so" Kira said, not willing to admit as much to Conner as she did to Hayley before.

"We'll help him, Kira, somehow, someway, I promise, we'll help him"

"Why the sudden change, Conner? I thought you hated him?"

"I not to fond of him, I'll tell you that, but I also see what's happening to him is doing too you. And you're my friend, Kira, or at least I still hope you are, and I'll help him for you and I'll help him because it's the right thing to do"

"Thank you"

"Friends?" Conner said, holding his hand out.

"Always" Kira said, lightly shaking Conner's hand.

"Shall we?" Conner asked pointing to the inside of the house, Kira nods, and both Rangers walk into the house.

"So, you love him, really?" Conner asks in passing.

"Yes, I do"

"Man, you've got it bad, haven't you? I mean really bad!" Conner laughed

"Yeah, I do" Kira said, laughing.

"Come on, babe, let look for your wayward boyfriend!"

"Did you just call me, 'babe'?" Kira said. Conner laughed harder as they started to walk down the stairs.

------------------

Meanwhile, Cassidy and Devin are standing in an alleyway, waiting for the boy with the promised White Ranger footage"

"Is it six o'clock yet, Devin" Cassidy asks, looking at her watch.

"Right on the nose, Cass" Devin says.

"Where is that little...?" Cassidy said, as the little boy turns up, "Listen, Peewee, we had a deal, and I want what's coming to me!"

"Oh, you do?" the boy asks.

"Yeah, I do"

"Alright!" the boy says, waving his and around eight more boys and girls appear.

"Oh, how cute! You brought all your little friends with you!" says Devin.

"You ready?" the boy asks Cassidy.

"Yeah, give it to me"

"Okay" the boy says, "NOW!" he shouts and the boys and girls pull out squirt guns and begin to shot Cassidy and Devin, and quickly, the two teenagers are soaked to the bone. The kids run away laughing, leaving them all wet.

------------------

In the lab, the Rangers are still searching for a way to help the wayward White Ranger. Conner is walking around the room, feeling like a spare wheel. He looks at his watch.

"Shit!" Conner exclaims.

"What?" Ethan says.

"I have soccer practice in, like, twenty minutes" Conner said, getting up.

"Go, Conner" Tommy said, "In fact it'll be a good idea for all of you to go do something else, you can't stay here, and there really nothing any of you can really do, except wait, and I'll rather have you doing constructive with your time, instead of sitting around here. So, go have some fun, or just relax or something"

"You sure, Dr. O?" Ethan asks.

"Yes. Ethan is some video game that you would like to check out?"

"I never thought I'd hear my self say this, but I have no real desire to go near a computer right now!" Ethan admitted.

"To tell you the truth, I know what Ethan means, Dr. O. I don't feel like playing soccer" Conner said, "Although, Coach Williams will proberly kill me if I miss another practise"

"You sick dude?" Ethan joked.

"If I am, then so are you"

"Guys! Kira, what about you?" Tommy asked the Yellow Ranger.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until we find a way to help Michael" Kira said.

"Look, I want all three of you to go home, or do something that isn't connected in anyway with this place. We've all been running an adrenaline for the past thirty-six hours, and none of us has got any decent sleep in twice that, so, go on, teacher's orders!" Tommy orders, Ethan reluctantly picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and joined Conner by the entrance/exit to the lab.

"Kira, you coming?" Ethan asked.

"No. I said I'm not going anywhere" Kira said.

"Kira?" Tommy said; Kira looked at her teacher, "Go. Home. You're exhausted, and no doubt your parents are a little confused by your absence yesterday"

"Dr. O, can I stay just a little bit longer, please" Kira pleaded.

"Okay, I'll let you stay for one more hour. Then you go home, agreed?"

"Okay"

"You two, go, I'll make sure Kira gets home safely?" Tommy said to the Red and Blue Rangers.

"See you later" Conner said.

"Bye" Ethan said.

"Bye" Kira said in response.

"Bye guys" Tommy said, and both male Rangers went up the stairs "Enjoy yourselves now, because this is only gonna get worse." Meanwhile, Kira was having trouble holding her eyes open, and a few minutes later, Kira fell asleep, in a half-sitting up/half-sprawling posture.

------------------

"She's asleep you know?" Tommy said, walking over to the main console.

"Then let her be, Tommy, for a little while anyway" Hayley said, "She's been through a hell these last couple of days. So have you, for that matter!"

"Yeah, but the insurance on the Jeep will pay for another one, until then, I'll have to drive my Corvette" Tommy said, talking about the Red Corvette he drove during hid time at Angel Grove High, and at college.

"I wasn't talking about what you'd be driving to work, Tommy. I was saying that you and Ethan were nearly killed yesterday. Although, I'm still worried more for Ethan, that was his first life/death situation, I hope he'll be okay"

"He will. He may not admit it, he may not try to show it, but he is a strong kid. He'll be alright"

"Tommy, what are we gonna do with Kira?"

"I don't know. I suggest we leave the computers to run the data on the White Gem overnight, and hopefully it could have formulated some theories..."

"No Tommy, I was suggesting what we'd do about Kira now, she's gonna get a crick in her neck sleeping like that" Hayley said, pointing over to the prone, half-sitting sleeping form of the Yellow Ranger.

"I can't believe she's sleeping now and it's only five o'clock in the afternoon! It has been a tough couple of days for her, eh?"

"Yeah, but she'll pull through, Kira's tough" Hayley said, looking over at the sleeping Yellow Ranger, who has now adopted the more normal sleeping posture, "She's so peaceful at the moment, I think you can take her home later, for now, let her sleep"

"I'll grab a blanket for her" Tommy suggested, moving towards the stairs, intent on going to the airing cupboard to grab a blanket.

------------------

"Conner, what's up?" Coach Williams said to the Red Ranger, "Normally you don't miss, but that's the eighth free kick you've missed today"

"Sorry Coach, but I've had things on my mind" Conner said.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I can't, I made a promise"

"It must be bad if it's affecting your game like this, Conner, how about we call it a day?"

"We've got qualifying for the High School League championship, I can't just leave practice, and I'll get this right..." Conner said readying another soccer ball and blasted towards the net...and missed again, "Dam!"

"Conner, you are my star player, and I'm worried when my star player is unable perform at the level I know he is capable of. So Conner, go home, think about what ever is bothering you and come back next week when you'll be a lot clearer"

"Okay, coach" Conner said, walking over to the bench and changed his 'Predator' boots for his trainers and preceded to walk to his car, when he spots a familiar face walking on the opposite side of the road, the White Ranger.

"What is he up to?" Conner says to himself, "I'd better see what the hell he's up to now" and Conner decides to follow the White Ranger discreetly.

------------------

Meanwhile, at Hayley's Cyberspace, Cassidy walks in, soaked to the bone and walks up to the counter, where she meets Krista, the waitress who works at the cybercafé.

"Cass, you alright?" Krista asks.

"Do I look alright? I'm soaking wet! Look at me. It was awful! They attacked me from all sides. They're monsters, all of them!"

"Looks like you're lucky to be alive! Half the city looks like a tornado hit it" Krista said, referring to the monster attack earlier.

"Why? Were there others, but luckily nobody got seriously hurt; worse was a couple of broken bones"

"Someone should call their parents, or they should be grounded"

"If you think that'll help. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Yeah, an extra tall soy latte"

"Coming right up" Krista says, "Um, Cassidy?"

"Yeah"

"You want a towel as well?"

"Please" Cassidy said and Krista went to grab Cassidy's order.

------------------

"Man!" Conner says to himself, "He gone!",_ 'Duh! He can disappear, you moron!'_ Conner thought, when a white streak tackled him and knocked him to the ground. Conner kicks the figure of, to find the White Ranger.

"You know, McKnight, you should mind your own business" Michael said threw his helmet.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" Conner shouts activating his morpher, "No more games, Michael, your coming with me, so we can help you. Wither you like it or not"

"Don't think so, Conner! Tell you what; I'll give you a sporting chance!" Michael says; unsheathing his Drago Saber and tossing it into the air, it lands on the ground nearby, blade first.

"You're going down!" Conner says.

"Oh, you think so!" Michael counters, before kicking in his super speed and launching a flying kick right into the Red Rangers chest, knocking him back.

"That's it!" Conner tells the White Ranger, and pulls out his Thundermax Saber and converts from blaster mode to blade mode.

"Can't fight me without a weapon, huh?"

"All right" Conner says, and tosses his saber aside, "Why do we have to fight at all? We're both Rangers"

"You're good. I'm evil. It's a simple concept, when you think about it" Michael says, before he runs up and punches Conner backwards.

------------------

Meanwhile, inside Mesogog's island laboratory.

"Elsa, how are we proceeding?" Mesogog asks the cyborg women.

"We are on schedule, sir. Angor has been upgraded. If our plan is successful, he will occupy the other Rangers" Elsa said.

"Excellent. Zeltrax?"

"Yes, my lord"

"I want to have a chat with this White Ranger"

"I will make it so" Zeltrax said, preparing to carry out his orders.

------------------

"Ah, man, not good" Hayley says, looking at the screen, as the alarms went off, Kira shot up awake, startled to hell.

"Hayley?" Kira said, "What's...What's going on?"

"Angor's back, Kira, and he's super-sized. TOMMY!" Hayley shouted, and a minute later the Black Ranger came down the stairs.

"Sorry Hayley, I was marking some work, had the music up to loud, I guess. What have we got?" Tommy said, looking the screen, "Oh! Never mind" Kira joined them at the console, "Nice to see you're up, Sleep well?"

"Sorry"

"Don't worry, you looked like you needed it" Tommy said as the alarms went off again.

"What now?!" Kira asked. Hayley brought up on the computer screen. It was Conner fighting the White Ranger, rolling away from a tornado kick.

"Okay. Hayley, contact Ethan and have him meet Conner at the quarry" Tommy ordered.

"Right" Hayley said.

"Kira, looks like we're gonna have to deal with this guy ourselves" Tommy said, pointing to the screen with Angor on it.

"Okay" Kira said.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said, summoning his Dino Morpher and taking his key out of his pocket. Kira summoned her morpher.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" Kira shouted, morphing into the Yellow Ranger.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Tommy shouted, morphing into the Black Ranger.

------------------

Mesogog, watching the battles unfold on his screens, and seeing the Blue Ranger riding his Raptor Cycle towards the quarry.

"Nothing must interfere with my plan, Elsa, stop him" Mesogog ordered.

"Yes, my lord" Elsa said, grabbing a squad of Tyrannodrones.

------------------

Michael and Conner are still fighting in the quarry. Michael grabs Conner's arm, blocking a punch attempt, and judo throws the Red Ranger to the ground. Michael then sees Conner's Thundermax Saber on the ground, and picks it up.

"Look what I've found!" Michael says, holding the saber at the Red Ranger as he gets up of the dirt.

"You're out of your mind!" Conner exclaims.

"Now, now, be nice! Especially since I have the sword" Michael says, and then lunges at Conner, striking him repeatedly in the chest. Conner manages to block one swing, "This is getting old. Let's finish this once and for all!" Michael says, kneeing Conner in the stomach, and then striking him some more with his own saber. "Now, this is a surprise!" Michael says, managing to change the saber back into blaster mode and fires it several times in Conner's direction, several blasts hitting him square in the chest.

------------------

Ethan continues to ride towards Conner's general location, when an invisi-portal opens up and a Tyrannodrone falls out and lands square on the back.

"What?" Ethan says, as he turns around to see a Tyrannodrone on the back of his bike, "Hey, get off!" and Ethan tries to shake the 'freeloader' off his bike.

------------------

A black armoured ATV and a yellow cycle pull up into the downtown district of the city, only to find Angor having his way.

"I'll call the zords, you lead them in, okay, and they'll follow you in the Ptera Zord" Tommy said.

"Okay. Ptera Zord, Online!" Kira said, pressing a button on her morpher.

"Auxiliary Zords, Online!" Tommy said, the Brachio face plate changing first into the one for the Cephala Zord. Tommy turns his key, "Cephala Zord!" Then the face plate changes into the Dimetro Zord, and Tommy turns his key again, "Dimetro Zord!" Then the face plate changes again, this time into the Parasaur Zord, "Parasaur Zord!" and the Ptera Zord, followed by the three auxiliary zords exited the Brachio Zord. Kira then jumped into the cockpit of her zord.

"Ptera Zord, Power Up!" Kira said, placing her hands over the neuro-sphere. Then she led the four dino zords against Angor. Angor fired energy beams at the four zords, but they just kept charging. The Cephala Zord punches the monster, the Dimetro Zord then hits it with a bite, followed by the Parasaur Zord, which attacks with its tail. Finally, Kira fires laser from her zord right at Angor, sending him flying.

------------------

Back in the quarry, Michael points the commandeered blaster at its owner, and Conner tries valiantly to get up.

"Don't even bother, Conner, it's over!" Michael threatened.

Groaning from the pain and in anger, "It is SO not over!" Conner tells the White Ranger, and he extends his arm out, the white pattern of diamonds all over his armor begin to glow in a golden light and his visor glows in a red light, and moves, appearing to roar, a huge monstrous roar fills the quarry. When the glowing subsides, the diamonds have become solid scales, "My turn!" Conner shouts and he charges forwards.

"Stay back!" Michael warns, and he fires the blaster, but the blasts are absorbed by Conner, and the Red Ranger continued charging, and slashing the White Ranger with the armor plates on his arms repeatedly and Michael falls down hard.

"Whoa! Looks like I've tapped into a whole new level of power!" Conner says excitedly.

------------------

"Get off me!" Ethan says elbowing the Tyrannodrone in the head, forcing it off his bike. Ethan is forced to stop his cycle when he is confronted by a swarm of Tyrannodrones. Ethan decides to throttle his bike and rides straight at them, and a drone tries to get on the back again, "I said no free rides!" and Ethan removes his blaster from it's holster, and fires at the hitch hiker, sending to the side of the road. Ethan then pulls the trigger on his cycle, sending large blue laser blasts towards the pack.

------------------

"You beat me at my own game. Congratulations. Looks like you won't have to worry about the White Ranger anymore!" and Michael faints, dropping Conner's Thundermax blaster.

"Oh, crap!" Conner says, and he races up to the unconscious form of the White Ranger, "Are you alright?" Michael suddenly grabs the blaster and fires, point blank range, into the Red Rangers chest, sending him flying back several feet. Conner hits the ground and his morph fails.

"Man, I can't believe I fell for that!" Conner says, holding his chest.

"And here's the price for your stupidity!" Michael says, firing the blaster, which clips Conner in the shoulder, and he walks slowly towards the Red Ranger and picks up his Drago Saber on the way, "You put up a pretty good fight, but now it's over! I'll tell Kira you put up a valiant fight, you know put you in a good light!" he says, pointing his saber right at Conner's heart.

"And do you think she'll still love you if you kill me, Mike?" Conner said. This gets a reaction out of the White Ranger, and Conner is ready to capitalise on it when a crackle fills the air and an invisi-portal opens, Mesogog and Zeltrax drop in.

"Don't let me interrupt" Mesogog says.

"Who are you?" Michael asks, his saber still pointed at Conner's chest.

"I cannot believe you two haven't met. You have so much in common!" Conner says, sarcastically.

"Silence!" Zeltrax shouts and fires a blast from his sword, which hits behind the two Rangers, a warning shot.

"Do not speak unless spoken to!" Mesogog tells Conner, turning to the White Ranger, "I believe we have some business to discuss"

"I'm sorry, Messy-gog, is it?" Michael jokes.

"Meso-gog!" the mutant scientist says, not enjoying the mocking.

"Right, sorry. I'll have to check my diary, maybe we can reschedule. You see I'm rather busy"

"I'll make you a deal, Ranger. I'll help you defeat the rest of the Power Rangers, and you can be one of my loyal subjects when I rule the planet" Mesogog proposes.

"I'll think I'll pass" Michael says, stepping away from the Red Ranger, "Drago Zord, Online!" he shouts, "I'm outta here!" and he disappears.

Zeltrax, seeing Conner still on the ground, "Master, should I finish the Red Ranger off!"

"No, it appears that our new friend has a fascination with the red one. I'll let him live in the hopes that he will lead us to him again." And Mesogog and Zeltrax teleport out through an invisi-portal.

Just then, Ethan rides up on his Raptor Cycle, gets off and runs to the Red Ranger.

"Conner?!" Ethan shouts, taking his helmet off and knelling by Conner, "Ah, man, you okay?!" he asks, referring to the blaster wound on Conner's left shoulder.

"Yeah, he just clipped me, flesh wound; I think" Conner said, "Ethan?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Just so you know, Ethan, not all the good guys wear white!" Conner tells the Blue Ranger.

"_Ethan? Conner?_" Hayley says from Ethan's morpher.

"Go ahead, Hayley" Ethan says.

"You guys had better get down town, Kira and Tommy need you"

"We're already there, Hayley" Ethan said, closing the channel, turning to the Red Ranger, "You okay to do this?"

"I'm fine, let's go" Conner said, readying his morpher, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" Conner shouts and morphs into the Red Ranger once again.

"Come on, get on" Ethan says, strapping his helmet on and climbing on the cycle. Conner got on behind.

"Let's go" Conner said. And both Rangers rode towards the city centre.

------------------

"The White one is tiresome" Mesogog said, observing the White Ranger assembling the Dino Stegazord. "He's back. Send Angor. Stop him now!" Mesogog orders Elsa. Elsa teleports the monster to the location of the Dino Stegazord.

------------------

"Hey, where did he go?" Kira says, from the cockpit of her zord.

"Something's not right" Tommy says in the cockpit of his zord.

"Oh no! The Dino Stegazord!" Kira says, seeing the White Rangers Megazord in the distance.

------------------

"_Angor, capture him!_" Mesogog tells Angor through telepathy.

"My pleasure!" Angor answers, and throws a chain around the Dino Stegazord.

Ethan and Conner enter the area and get off the Blue Raptor Cycle.

"Ah, man!" Conner said.

"Not good!" Ethan agreed.

"I've got this all wrapped up!" Angor says.

"You think?!" Michael says, and then the Dino Stegazord begins to glow, "Not!" and the chains melt, freeing the Megazord.

------------------

"This cannot be happening!" Mesogog angrily says, "Find out whom this insect is, I want everything on him" he orders.

------------------

"Dino Stegazord, Stega Dino Mode!" Michael shouts, and the tail round the back begun to swing. "Stego Tail Attack" and the Dino Stegazord jumps into the air and smashes the monster in the head. "Dino Stegalaser!" he shouts, and a huge blue laser is fired from the Megazord at the ground first and then begins to move up and cuts Angor in half.

"That's gotta hurt!" Ethan says.

"Je-sus!" Conner says.

------------------

Mesogog watched the whole one-sided battle unfold on the monitor and zeros in on the Dino Stegazord.

The Rangers are watching the Dino Stegazord as well.

Michael flips the load speaker control on the neuro-sphere.

"Power Rangers! Mesogog! I don't work for anyone, anyone who gets in my way, I will destroy!" he shouts, angrily and with more venom then ever before and then the Dino Stegazord disappears.

"Guys, we have a serious problem. I think Mesogog has just pushed Michael over the edge, we may have lost our chance to save him" Tommy says.

"Oh-no!" Kira says to herself.

------------------

Back in the lab, the Ranger sit, pondering what to do next with the White Ranger.

"I don't get it, first Michael's fighting us, then the next thing, he blows up Mesogog's freak" Ethan says, "He could seriously go on an anger management course!"

"Dr. O, can we help him now? What happened?" Conner asked.

"I think the meeting with Mesogog and his evil, with Mesogog trying to capture him, and the corruption of his Dino Gem, that combination allowed the White Ranger personality to assume control" Tommy explained.

"But can we help him?" Conner asked again.

"I don't think we can, Conner, not unless he wants to be helped" Tommy said, and Kira begun to sob to herself again, Tommy takes immediate notice of this, "Kira?" the Yellow Ranger looks up, "We won't give up, I won't give up, until I've found a way to free him of the evil in the gem, promise you"

"Dr. O, please don't make promises you can't keep" Kira says, quietly, and then gets up and walks up the stairs.

"That didn't go well!" Tommy said aloud.

"Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, Ethan"

"What was with the whole 'Super Dino Power' thing?"

"That means you guys are beginning to access your full potential"

"I like the sound of that" Ethan says.

"Um, guys, I'm going to the warehouse to pick up mine and Kira's Dino Scanners. With all this excitement over the past few days, I kinda forgot them" Conner says.

"No, you guys go home, get some rest. I'll pick them up" Tommy orders.

"Thanks, Dr. O" Conner said, and then he and Ethan walked up the stairs to collect Kira and go home.

"Here you go Tommy" Hayley says.

"Thanks. Hayley, how could I have failed?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Jason and the others were at about to quit, when Rita destroyed the original dino zords after me, Goldar and Scorpina beat them, somehow, someway, they managed to pull something out of the woodwork and save me. How come I can't pull the same trick with Michael?"

"It's not over yet, Tommy, don't forget that and never give up, the moment you give up, is the moment 'they' win! We will find a way to free Michael, and then Mesogog will have five Rangers to deal with then!" Hayley says, with confidence.

"Thanks, I needed that"

"No problem. Now go"

"Yes, sir!" Tommy said, jokingly.

------------------

In the warehouse where Kira was kidnapped, Tommy entered and begins his search for the two missing Dino Scanners. He finds one device hanging on a hook. He reaches up for it and then something knocks him down at high speed. Tommy looks up to see the White Ranger.

"Fight or die, Black Ranger!" White Ranger threatens.

"Michael don't do this" Tommy says, getting up, dumping the backpack on the ground.

"No more talk, Black Ranger, time to be destroyed!" and the White Ranger fires a laser arrow at Tommy, but the Black Ranger jumps out of the way.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Tommy shouts, jamming his key in and turning it, morphing into his Black Ranger armor. Tommy unhooks his Brachio Staff and the two Rangers begin to go at it.

Michael manages to gain an upper hand and slashes Tommy across the chest, then kicking him in the stomach.

"Time to say good bye, Black Ranger!" White Ranger says, holding his saber out. Tommy clicks the red button on his morpher. Michael then see the Dino Scanner on the hook and removes it and gets an idea.

"Hayley!" Tommy shouts.

"_Yeah_" Hayley responds.

"I need help..." Tommy said as Michael pointed the scanner at him and placed his Drago Saber's blade in the way, and the beam hit Tommy head on and begun to encasing him in an amber prison.

"Yes, you do!" White Ranger said, before dropping the scanner and he disappeared.

"_Tommy, come in!_" Hayley said, franticly, "_Tommy, do you hear me? Tommy!_" Hayley continued to say, as she became more frantic.

------------------

Next Episode: -

PRDT-AU-016 - Truth and Consequences.

Synopsis: Tommy trapped in amber; The White Ranger, is captured by Mesogog, destroys Mesogog's monsters, battles the Rangers again, and almost kills Kira. The event forces Michael to temporally brake the gems control over him and after meeting with Kira, he decides to leave the City, deciding he is to dangerous to stay, but he finally admits his feeling to Kira before he does.

------------------


	6. Truth and Consequences

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-016

Episode Title: Truth and Consequences

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

'Truth and Consequences'

"Tommy, come in!" Hayley said again. Still no response. "Conner. Ethan. Kira, come in" A few seconds passed, '_Where is everybody?'_ Hayley thought, when she received a response.

"_Go ahead, Hayley_" said the voice of the Red Ranger, Conner McKnight.

"Where were you?"

"_I was still driving Ethan and Kira home; I had to stop, before I had a car accident_"

"Are Ethan and Kira still with you?"

"_Where here, Hayley_" Ethan said over the line.

"Good. I need the three of you to check on Tommy..." Hayley said before she was cut off.

"_Why? Is there something wrong?"_ Kira's voice was heard over the line.

"I've lost contact with him"

------------------

"Want us to check it out?" Conner asked.

"_Yes. I suggest you 'Ranger'-up, just to be on the safe side_" Hayley suggested.

"You think it's White Ranger?" Conner asked again. Kira shot her head round at the suggestion that Tommy wasn't responding is due to the White Ranger.

"_I don't know. But all I'm picking up is his transponder_"

"Okay, we're on our way" Conner said.

"_Be careful"_

"We will" and Conner cut the line, looking around, checking for civilians, "Are we clear?" Conner asked his team-mates.

"Looks that way" Ethan said, "Yo, Kira, you ready?"

"Fine" Kira answered.

"Let's do it!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" the three Rangers shouted, pressing the buttons on their morphers and the three Rangers morphed into the Power Rangers.

------------------

After a five minute ride on the Raptor Cycles, the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers entered the warehouse where Kira was kidnapped a few days before by the White Ranger.

"Okay, let look around" Conner said, and the Ranger begun to walk around, with Conner's right hand resting on his Thundermax Saber, ready to withdraw at a seconds notice.

Several minutes of searching the Rangers find one of the two Dino Scanners.

"Wait. I see something" Ethan called out, picking it up, "It's one of the scanners"

"Okay, let's continue searching" Conner said.

The Rangers go towards the back end of the expansive warehouse where they see a large crystal formation in the middle of the space, and something is trapped inside.

"What the hell?" Conner said.

"Dr. O?" Kira said, putting a hand on the yellow crystal.

"Hayley?" Ethan said, bringing his morpher to his mouth.

"_Yes, Ethan"_ Hayley said.

"We've found Dr. O"

"_And?"_

"It's not good"

"Hayley?" Conner said.

"_Yeah, Conner_"

"We need to get Dr. O to the lab, like ASAP, have we got access to a truck with a crane?"

"_Why?"_

"Cause, it's gonna be hard moving Dr. O without one"

"_Okay. I'll try and arrange something, give me an hour or so_"

"Okay, we'll stay here"

------------------

After a few hours, Hayley managed to secure a crane, and they took the encased Black Ranger back to the underground lab, where Hayley was testing the yellow crystal in which Tommy was trapped.

"Is he okay?" Ethan asked.

"I won't know yet, an internal scan will be able to tell me more" Hayley said.

"Is he frozen?" Kira asked next.

"Not exactly. It's more like he's fossilized, fused into this amber-like substance"

"Can you get him out?" Conner asked, just as Hayley was getting results from the internal scan.

"To risky. According to the scan, he's alive, and should be able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out"

"A palaeontologist turned into a fossil?! The White Ranger has got a great sense of humor!" Ethan said.

"I've had enough of him, I say we go out and deal with him, now!" Conner said.

------------------

"Incompetent fools! The White Ranger destroyed another one of my creatures! I want him dealt with!" Shouts Mesogog, obviously in a very bad mood.

"My lord, how can we stop him if we can't find him?" Zeltrax asked.

"You are completely useless! I should end your miserable existence right now!" Mesogog shouts into the cyborgs face, before grabbing him and throwing him to the ground.

"Fortunately, My lord, I am not useless...I have constructed this tracking device, and from the data collected so far about the White Ranger, should be able to detect and locate the White Dino Gem's energy, and should lead us to exactly where he is, regardless of whether he is morphed or not. We should be able to track him in his civilian form"

"Excellent work, Elsa. Begin your search" Mesogog says, and turning to Zeltrax, who is picking himself of the ground, "Zeltrax, help Elsa in her search, I will deal with you later"

"Yes, master, right away" Zeltrax answers.

------------------

Twenty-four hours later, the Rangers, minus Tommy are in Hayley's Cyberspace, trying to relax, but being unable do to so when their teacher is trapped in his amber prison.

"Hey guys, I think Hayley has some idea on how to free Dr. O" Ethan says.

"Yeah dude, but Hayley looks like she's gonna collapse, I bet she hasn't slept at all" Conner comments.

"She is busy, and Krista calling in sick today hasn't helped either" Kira adds, "I'm gonna go help her" Kira says and walks to the counter.

"Okay" Conner says, and turns to the Blue Ranger, "Well, we can hit the streets. I mean, it's not like the White Ranger is just gonna walk in here" And just as Conner finished talking, a figure walked in.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?!" Ethan said, the figure was none other then Michael, the evil White Ranger, and he spots the Red and Blue Ranger sitting on the couch and walks over, all smiles.

"Hi guys" Michael says.

"What are you doing here?" Conner asks, with venom evident in his voice.

"I've come to hang out, McKnight" Michael says, sitting down in the armchair next to the two male Rangers, "Problem?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, what did you do to Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Bull, if you don't tell me, I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what? You know I can beat you, Conner! And I doubt we want a fight here, either, I know you want to avoid civilian casualties, although I couldn't give a crap about these morons, but I want to keep my identity a secret as much as you two idiots want to keep yours, so let's play happy families, and just try to get along" Michael said.

"Conner, as much as I hate to agree with him, he's right, a fight here will not be a hot idea" Ethan said.

"Okay, we'll play along for now, but just so you know, you'll be getting yours soon, Mike!" Conner said.

"Whatever, McKnight! Hey, where's Kira?"

"None of your business, Michael. She doesn't want to see you"

A crash was heard from behind the couch, and the three guys looked behind them to see Kira, with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Why don't we ask her, eh, McKnight?" Michael said, getting up and walking around to the Yellow Ranger, "Hello Kira"

"Stay away from me" Kira said, backing off.

"Oh, come on, it's still me, somewhat" Michael said.

"I said stay away from me" Kira said again and she then ran towards the door and away from the cybercafé.

"Nice going, pal!" Ethan said.

"Whatever! Well it was nice hanging with you losers, but I've got to go" Michael said, and he walked out another door.

"I can't wait to give what's coming to him!" Conner said; his hand curled into a fist.

------------------

Outside, Michael goes round the back of a building nearby Cyberspace, and he subconsciously activates his Dino Gem and morphs into the White Ranger.

"Now, that's better" the White Ranger said.

------------------

"It works. My machine has detected the White Ranger!" Elsa says excitedly inside the confines of Mesogog's island fortress.

"So have I. He's right there in the open" Mesogog adds, "Well, what are two idiots waiting for! Go down and capture him!"

"Yes, my lord" Elsa says.

"Yes, sir" Zeltrax says, and both teleport to the White Ranger's position through an invisi-portal.

------------------

When Elsa and Zeltrax appear out of the exit aperture of the invisi-portal, right near the White Ranger, with a small force of Tyrannodrones as back up.

"What do you two morons want?" White Ranger says, unsheathing his Drago Saber from his hilt and resting the blade on the armor on his shoulders.

"We have a special invitation to you, from Lord Mesogog" Elsa says.

"It's more of a command. Join him or be destroyed!" Zeltrax adds.

"I don't know how many more times I have to say it. I'm not interested" the White Ranger says, quickly becoming annoyed.

"Maybe this will change you mind" Zeltrax said, charging up an energy bolt from his sword, and firing right at the White Ranger. As the bolt flies directly towards the White Warrior, he blocks the blast, with his Drago Saber and throws it aside, causing an explosion.

------------------

Inside Cyberspace, the Red and Blue Rangers, hear the explosion, just like everyone else there.

"What on earth was that?" Ethan asks.

"Want to take a wild guess?" Conner says, "Come on lets go" and the two Rangers run outside.

------------------

The small force of Tyrannodrones and the White Ranger are fighting, with Elsa and Zeltrax watching on, in short order, the drones are not a match for the speed and skill of the White Ranger.

"Okay, that was too easy" White Ranger said, placing a boot on the chest of a Tyrannodrone he defeated and placing his weight on his leg, crushing the creatures rib cage, killing it easily, "Who's next? How about the both of you?" Elsa and Zeltrax don't even respond and charge, Elsa swinging her sword, which White Ranger dodges and then avoids a slash from Zeltrax. White Ranger kicks Elsa's sword away, sending her spinning, and he blocks Zeltrax again, and holds the cyborgs sword, the two deadlocked, until White Ranger kick Zeltrax in the knee, causing his leg to buckle, and White Ranger kicked Zeltrax in the chest, sending him into some barrels.

Elsa was back up and attacking again, White Ranger blocking each and everyone of her attacks with her sword.

"Haven't we met?" White Ranger said, before shoving his boot into Elsa stomach, sending her towards Zeltrax.

Conner and Ethan turn up on running in their Ranger armor. They see Elsa and Zeltrax reeling.

"Whoa, whose side do we take?" Ethan asks.

"We'll make it easy for you!" Elsa says, and then she and her cyborg companion teleport out.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too!" White Ranger says, pointing his sword towards the two Rangers.

"Dream on!" Conner answers back; and both male Rangers charge against the White Ranger. Conner tries to kick the White Ranger, but his leg is grabbed, and White Ranger drives his elbow into the shin of the Red Ranger, and following up with a slash to the chest. Ethan attacks with a punch, and then a kick, but White Ranger blocks those attacks as well and slashes the Blue Ranger as well.

"I thought with all the times we've fought, you Rangers would have picked up my fighting style by now!" White Ranger says, "Had enough?"

"Michael!" a voice shouts from behind them, and the White Ranger turns around to find the Yellow Ranger. "Get away from them, now!" she warns.

"Make me!"

"Fine! Super Dino Mode!" Kira shouts and the white diamonds on her armor become armoured scales and wings appear on her suit. She uses her power to lift White Ranger in the air before dropping him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that. I'm taking you down!" White Ranger says, "White Drago Saber, Laser Arrow, Single Shot!" he shouts and a yellow arrow appears from the tip of the saber and strikes Kira in the chest. Conner and Ethan take their Thundermax Sabers out of their holsters and fire, but White Ranger deflects the blast back to their source, hitting the Red and Blue Rangers instead.

"Michael, that's enough!" Kira shouts, getting up.

"Michael is gone forever, Yellow Ranger!" White Ranger said.

"I like you, Michael, but you leave me no choice, I am going to stop you! Once and for all!" and she charges the White Ranger, but he blocks her attacks, and grabs her.

"You're a little out of your league, don't you think?!" White Ranger says, before pushing her back, and slashing Kira with a charged up blade, causing her to fly back in a shower of sparks.

As she gets up from the attack, the White Ranger fires a single arrow right at the Yellow Ranger, "See my point!" the White Ranger says, mocking her and Kira demorphs. Kira tries to get up again, despite not being morphed anymore and she gets a laser arrow clip her in the shoulder, and she screams in pain as the arrow sparked and slashed though her clothes and skin, before continuing on beyond and exploding behind her. Meanwhile Conner and Ethan try to defend their powerless friend from an obviously psychotic White Ranger but got beaten down and were thrown into some crates.

"Pathetic!" White Ranger says, and turning towards Kira, who was holding her bleeding arm, "I never did like the color Yellow!" he said as he stalked towards Kira.

"Well, Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye!" White Ranger says, holding his saber towards her, and brings it up, ready to strike...

------------------

"Yes, I will destroy the Yellow Ranger, then the other two. Then I'll deal with that fool Mesogog. No body will stand in my way" a figure in white says, standing looking over an abyss, seeing through the White Ranger's eyes towards a vulnerable Yellow Ranger.

"STOP!!" a voice shouts behind him. The figure in white turns around to see a battered Michael in a fighting stance, "I will not let you hurt her!"

"You don't make the rules around here, this body is mine now, I decide who to destroy" he says, "Your limited control before is now over, I, White Ranger, am in control!" and the figure turns around to reveal himself as the White Ranger. "This mind is mine, and will not give it up without a fight. And when I've beaten your will to live, just before I destroy your conscience entirely, Michael, you will get the honour of watching the Yellow Ranger die at my, i mean, your hand!"

"I said you. Will. Not. Hurt. Her! Or do I have to repeat myself" Michael said.

"I've had enough sharing this mind with you" White Ranger said, taking his Drago Saber out of it sheath, "I will enjoy destroying you"

"Let's cut the crap!"

"Yes, let's" Michael said, and the two personas of the White Ranger ran at each other. White Ranger slashed towards Michael's chest, but he avoided it, and tried to go for a leg sweep, but the White Ranger jumped over and caught Michael in the head with a snap kick.

"I know your every move, Michael, before you can make them!"

"That maybe so. And you do have the advantage..." Michael said, picking himself up.

"At last we agree on something" White Ranger said.

"...but I have two things that are stronger!"

"What might those be?" White Ranger asked.

"One: I love her, and I will not let you hurt her, even if I have to die, I guarantee I will take you, you bastard, with me! And Two: I'm royally pissed off and ask anyone who has fought me,that is a position you do not want to be in!" Michael shouted, getting into a fighting stance and fighting with everything he has. Almost everyone of Michael's attacks this time find their mark, and the White Ranger was unable to withstand the onslaught, and Michael had managed to grab the White Drago Saber and had pushed the White Ranger towards the abyss.

"Here's a tip for you, pal, never, ever, piss me off. Especially when you hurt the girl I love, that is the most definite way to piss me off! Now, get out of my fucking head!" Michael shouted before slashing the White Ranger with his own saber and sending him into the abyss.

"This is not over, Michael, you can't destroy me, and we are a part of each other!" White Ranger shouted, falling, his voice becoming as loud a whisper, "I WILL BE BACK!" he shouted empathizing his point.

"I know. I'll be waiting!" Michael said, before throwing the Drago Saber into the abyss also, turning to the image of the White Ranger about to finish Kira off, "Now to stop this"

------------------

...Kira closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. '_I'm gonna die! And Michael's the one who's gonna do it! Michael, I forgive you."_ Kira thinks as she awaits the saber to begin to cut into her flesh, spilling her blood and eventually killing her.

"Kira?!!!" the White Ranger says, and Kira opens her eyes to see the White Ranger, still with saber ready to strike, but not moving, "Kira...help...me..."

"Mike...Michael?" Kira asks.

"Help. Me!" he asks again, "It won't...won't take long for him to return. Go. Now!" Michael warned, still stuck in the 'striking' pose, "RUN. GO. NOW!!" Michael shouts as he grabs his head in pain... "He returning..."

------------------

Meanwhile inside Michael's head, over the abyss.

"I told you I'll be back" White Ranger said, climbing up from the abyss "I now every road inside you head, and now we have some unfinished business!"

"I won't let you hurt Kira again!" Michael said.

"Enough! White Drago Saber, Laser Arrows!" White Ranger said, and several arrows appeared around him and were fired towards Michael's prone body, and several hit him, sending him over the abyss.

"Now to finish what I started, the destruction of the Yellow Ranger" White Ranger said.

------------------

Kira was about to apply with Michael's request when his voice changed again, back into the psychotic White Ranger.

"That's better! Where do you think you're going?! Prepare to be destroyed, Yellow Ranger" White Ranger said. Kira decided it was time to run, but the White Ranger had other ideas, "White Drago Saber, Laser Arrow, Single Shot!" and an arrow struck Kira in the leg, and sparked again. Kira screamed as the heat and pain exploded in her leg this time, and she grabbed it in reflex.

"Get away from her, you sadistic sonofabitch!" Conner shouted.

"Yeah, you bastard, leave her alone!" Ethan shouted also, "Ready!"

"Let's do it!" Conner said.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" Conner and Ethan shouted together and the white diamonds turned into armoured scales. Both Ethan and Conner both slash the White Ranger repeatedly and he falls to the ground. Conner and Ethan return to normal. The White Ranger picked himself of the ground, "I'll be back, Rangers, count on it!" he said before disappearing. Conner and Ethan power down and go to a bleeding Kira.

"Kira, are you okay?" Ethan asks.

"He blew two holes in her, Ethan! Do you think she's okay?!" Conner said.

"I'm...fine, guys, just get me to the lab" Kira said.

"Okay, I'll take your cycle" Conner says, and both male Rangers morph and Kira is carried back to Dino Ops on.

"Blue Raptor Cycle!" Ethan shouts and seconds later his armoured cycle appears, and Ethan climbs on. Conner and Kira both get on to the Yellow Raptor Rider, as Hayley still hasn't built him a new one, due to other 'circumstances'.

"Kira, hold on tight. Let's go" Conner says, and all three Rangers ride back to the lab at top speed.

------------------

"You two are miserable failures! You'll never be able to catch the White Ranger" Mesogog says.

"In his Ranger form, no. But if we can find him in his human form, we might have a chance" Elsa says.

"Then find him, Elsa" Mesogog orders.

"Yes Master"

------------------

The three Rangers enter the lab, to find their fellow Ranger still encased in amber and now Hayley in site.

"Ok, Kira, on the bio-bed" Conner ordered. And Kira did so, slowly, limping, due the injury in her leg.

"Looks like the wound in you leg isn't to bad, proberly due to the fact that you wear baggy pants, they took most of the blast, lucky!" Ethan said, checking the burn wound on Kira's right leg.

"Okay, Ethan, go get the regen kit from the medical cabinet" Conner asked.

"Right" and the Blue Ranger said, going off to get the Ranger first aid kit.

"Okay, Kira, take your top off" Conner said.

"What?!" Kira asked, unable to believe what Conner was asking, "I am not taking my top off, especially notfor you, Conner"

"Kira, I'm not looking for a cheap thrill, okay, but I've got to get to the cut on your arm, and I can't do it with your top on, so, please?" Conner explained.

"Conner's got a point, Kira" Ethan said.

"Oh, alright! But no staring, okay?" Kira said, allowing her yellow shirt to fall from her shoulders and grabbing the bottom of her black shirt and pulling it over her head, gritting her teeth the whole time. She's wearing a yellowish-white cotton bra underneath.

"Here you go, Conner" Ethan says, handing a gun-like implement to the Red Ranger.

"You'd better not be staring, McKnight!" Kira warns, although her embarrassment is rising. Her two best friends are fixing her various cuts and bruises up, while she's sitting on the bio-bed with her top half just in her bra.

"I've better things to do then stare at your breasts, Kira, like mending this gash on your arm!" Conner said, waving the 'gun' over the cut, and a white light was being emitted from the end, "Besides, I'd rather keep my teeth in my mouth!" Conner added, Kira laughed slightly, and then regretted it when the pain hit her mid-section.

"I was think more of your eyes, Conner, if you were staring, I might be tempted to rip them out of your head!" Kira said.

"Lucky for me I'm just looking at the cut on your arm" Conner said.

"Also luckily forus we aren't asking for you to take your pants off too" Ethan said, earning a stern look from the Yellow Ranger, "Kira the wound in your leg should easily be taken care of by your Dino Gem, it's only a flesh wound, although you've now got a friggin' big hole in your pants"

"Done" Conner said, as Hayley came running down the stairs, to find Kira in just her pants and bra, with Ethan and Conner near her holding the dermo-regenerator.

"Are you guys alright?" Hayley said.

"We're fine, although Kira took the brunt of White Rangers attacks" Ethan said.

"Don't hyper, Hayley, I needed to get to the cut on Kira's arm and the only..." Conner said, trying to explain why the Yellow Ranger was mostly in her underwear.

"Its okay, Conner, I can see that. Kira, are you alright?" Hayley asked, as Kira was putting her top back on, still wincing from the bruises covering her body.

"I'm fine" Kira says.

"Good" Hayley said.

------------------

"Master, it worked! The scanner had trouble picking him up when he's in his civilian form, but I have him, the White Ranger in his human form" Elsa says.

"Excellent work, Elsa" Mesogog says, "Zeltrax?"

"Yes, master" the cyborg says.

"Send some Tyrannodrones to secure him for delivery here. He is not to be harmed" Mesogog orders.

"At once my lord"

------------------

Michael, the White Ranger is sat on a park bench holding his head in pain, as the internal battle for his body, for his soul rages inside his body.

------------------

"You cannot defeat me, Michael" White Ranger says.

"I can and I will!" Michael counters. And both of them go at it again. Block, counter, block, strike, block, counter-block. That was the routine until one of them made a mistake, and unfortunately, the White Ranger was the one who made the mistake. Michael took advantage of this and drop kicked the White Ranger off the edge of the cliff again, "See, didn't believe me did you, you bastard!"

------------------

However when Michael regained the control over his body, he was not aware of the Tyrannodrones stalking him and about to throw a net over him and when they did, he didn't have enough strength to fight back, but he tried anyway. Until one of the drone clockedhim over the head, knocking him into unconsciousness. And the Drones and their captive teleported through an invisi-portal.

------------------

"Get off me!" Michael says as he is dragged by the Tyrannodrones into Mesogog's lab and is strapped into the life force extractor. Then Mesogog enters.

"So, the White Ranger finally pays us a visit at last. Let's finally see the man behind the mystery!" and pulls the net.

"You?! I thought it was you, from the warehouse, with that Yellow Ranger" Elsa says, in disbelief.

"Who is he?" Zeltrax asks.

"He's a new brat at the school, just transferred this week"

"Well, well, well" Mesogog says.

"What do the hell you want with me freak?" Michael demands.

"I want you to fight by my side, as we bring the world back to the magnificent era of the Dinosaurs!" Mesogog says, triumphantly.

"You are out of your friggin' mind!" Michael says, "I'll never help you!"

"Oh, but you will" Mesogog says, "Think of it, White Ranger. With our combined powers, the modern world doesn't stand a chance. We'll crush them like insects!"

"Forget it! I'll never help you!"

"You don't have a choice. Now that the White Dino Gem has bonded with you, it's only a matter of time before you lose your internal struggle and allow the evil to consume you"

"I won't. I'll fight it!"

"For a while longer, maybe. But I can feel the struggle inside of you, between yourself and the evil of the gem, for the control of your body, your mind, and your soul. You can't stop him for more then a few minutes, can you? I can feel the battle raging within you, even as we speak, and even as you grow weaker, he grows slowly stronger, until he rules and you no longer exist. You understand, it is inevitable. The White Ranger will win in the end; there is nothing you can do to stop him, except join me. I can stop him and give you control over your body again!" Mesogog finishes with, and he waits for a response, but receives none.

"I thought so. It would be so much easer to give into me, I can help you, Michael. Only if you join me! Michael, join me!" Mesogog said.

"NO!" Michael shouts, "WHITE RANGER POWER!" and he morphs into the White Ranger, the morph knocks back the Tyrannodrones and Mesogog.

"You know that by morphing in your present condition, you are giving into the darkness!" Mesogog shouts, as he picks himself of the floor of his lab.

"I am the darkness!" White Ranger says, and fires a laser arrow right at the mutant genius, but Mesogog easily deflects the arrow with his psycho-power. "Don't get in my way again, Mesogog! Or I will destroy you!" and just them Zeltrax and Elsa run in, weapons ready, ready to defend their master, "I'm outta here!" White Ranger disappears.

"Where is he?!" Mesogog asks, "Well, find him!"

------------------

The alarms blare out of the computer systems in the underground lab at Dr. Oliver's house.

"What is it?" Conner asks.

"White Ranger, he's back!" Hayley says, pointing to the screen, picturing the Dino Stegazord "And he's busting right out with the Megazord!"

"Great, major Megazord action right off the bat!" Ethan says.

"Well, this might be a got time to test out the Ankylo Zord" Hayley says.

"Ready?" Conner asks.

"Ready" Kira and Ethan say.

"Wait, Kira, you know we've got to do whatever it takes to stop him, you know that, right?"

"Yeah" Kira says.

"Do you?"

"What do you mean? You don't think I want to stop him?" Kira asked.

"I know you do, Kira, I just want you to know that I'll give the order to destroy him, if I have too, if he forces me too and I want you word that you'll follow it if I give it?" Conner asks, Kira just nods, understanding what's at stake, not even Michael's life is worth the jeopardising the safety of the city.

"Ready?" Conner asks again.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" and the three Rangers morph.

------------------

"Dino Zords, manual engage" Hayley says, typing the command into the white keyboard, and sending the Brachio Zord to meet the Ranger at the battle site.

------------------

Arriving at the scene, the Rangers jump into their Dino Zord and activate the neuro-spheres.

"Tyranno Zord!" Conner shouts.

"Tricera Zord!" Ethan adds.

"Ptera Zord!" Kira says.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, engage!" the Ranger shouts as one, and the three zords begin to join as one, with the helmet clamping down on the Megazord's head last, competing the transformation.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, Power Up!"

------------------

"Guys, here you go, I'm sending the Ankylo Zord" Hayley says.

------------------

"A new dino zord, eh? I'll add that one to my collection!" White Ranger says, from his cockpit.

------------------

"Not a chance! Ankylo Zord, weapon formation!" Conner shouts, and the Tricera Zord detaches and the Ankylo Zord takes its place.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, Double Drill mode!" the Rangers shout together.

------------------

"He was right here, and you two idiots let him get away! Ah!" Mesogog says, watching the battle between the Rangers and the White Ranger on the screen.

"We're sorry, sir" Zeltrax said.

------------------

"You think you can beat me with that!" White Ranger mocks, "Dino Stegalaser, fire!" and the same blue-white beam which cut Angor in half appears from the Dino Stegazord's mouth, fired at the ground and then towards the Rangers.

"Oh, no, the Stegalaser attack!" Kira says.

"Got it covered! Ankylo-shield!" Ethan says, and the Megazord turns by ninety degrees and the shield on the Ankylo arm begins to spin, deflecting most of the energy right back at the Dino Stegazord.

"Let's finish this!" Conner says.

"Right!" Ethan and Kira respond, although Kira a little less enthusiastically.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, Double Drill Attack!" the Rangers shout. And the Megazord slashes the Dino Stegazord in an 'x' formation, the Tyranno Drill first, which knocks the Stegazord back, and then the larger drill on the right arm hits home, sending the Dino Stegazord down.

"Don't think this is over!" White Ranger warns, as the Dino Stegazord teleports out.

------------------

Back in the lab, several hours have passed, while the Ethan, Conner and Hayley find a way to break Dr. Oliver out of his amber prison.

"Is there no way to break him out of this thing, Hayley?" Conner asked the red-head.

"I'm still looking into it. If only I had a power source powerful enough..." Hayley said.

"What about the Dino Gems?" Conner said, making it sound like an afterthought.

"Yeah, Hayley, maybe the three of our gems could break Dr. O outta there" Ethan said.

"No, it's two risky" Hayley said.

"What if it's our choice to make, Hayley" Conner said.

"No! I will not use your Dino Gems" Hayley said more forcibly.

"Why?"

"It's too risky"

"Why?" Ethan asks this time.

"Cause if your gems are destroyed in the attempt, there will be no-one left to defend the world from Mesogog!"

"What if we decide to take that chance?" Conner asks.

"I won't let you take that chance, Conner. Tommy certainly won't. And seemingly the fact that Tommy can't speak for himself at this time, I'm in charge at the moment"

"But..."

"No buts, Conner, Tommy won't risk his life against the fate of the world, and I won't let you either, so drop it"

"Okay, what about Dr. O's Zeo crystal, Hayley?" Ethan says, remembering Dr. Oliver's time as Zeo Ranger V.

"I've thought about that, Ethan, Tommy's Zeo crystal alone won't generate enough power to crack that thing"

"What about the others? If we got the other Zeo Rangers here, couldn't they help by assembling the Zeo crystal?" Conner asked.

"I've tried to track them, Conner, but the other Zeo Rangers are not listed and I've tried Jason already and he can't help either, but, theoretically, if I had all five sub-divisions of the Zeo Crystal, not only would we have enough power to free Tommy, but proberly enough to beat Mesogog as well"

"What are we waiting for, let get them here!" Ethan says.

"I'm working on it, though, I've got the computer searching for the Zeo signatures, but I doubt we'll find them in time. Tommy's condition is not getting any better, the longer he stays in there, the worse it'll eventually get for him"

------------------

While the Red and Blue Rangers are discussing things with Hayley downstairs in the lab, Kira is resting up stair on Dr. Oliver's expansive and expensive couch, which you could sink into and be lost in if you weren't careful. Kira was ordered by her friends to rest, much to her objections.

Kira was starting to actually fall asleep when the phone ringing brought her out of her reverie.

"I'll get it!" Kira shouted down the hidden stairwell to the basement lab, as she went to the telephone, "Hello?" she said as she brought the receiver to her ear.

"_Kira?_" the voice said on the other end. Kira instantly recognised the voice.

"Michael?"

"_Yeah, it's me"_

"How do I know it's you and not the White Ranger?" Kira asked.

"_I don't know how to convince you that it's me, but I've managed to hold him at bay, for now and I rang to ask you to meet me_"

"You want me to meet you? I can't trust you at the moment" Kira said down the phone.

"_I need to talk to you, Kira, please?_"

"How did you get this number, anyway?"

"_Oh, come on Kira, I know your identities as Rangers, even Dr. Oliver's, so it was a matter of elimination to find his number in the Yellow Pages. So can you meet me, alone?_"

"Alone?"

"_Please, I need to see you, I need to talk to you_, _bring Conner and Ethan as back-up if you want to, but I need to talk to you alone_"

"Okay, I'll come alone, but at the first sign of deception I'm morphing, okay?"

"_Deal_"

"Where?"

"_By the lake, in an hour_"

"See you then"

"_Bye_" Michael said, putting down the receiver on the other end. Kira grabbed her bag and ran out the door as fast as she could, it was a long walk to the park.

------------------

Kira walked towards the lake and she could see a lone figure standing by the lake, tossing stones into it, trying to make them skip across the lakes surface. Kira walked up slowly, looking around, she saw plenty of people around to stop White Ranger from morphing and attacking her if it was a trap, but this didn't lower her anxiety level.

"I was starting to wonder if you would show" Michael said, not even turning around.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Kira said.

"I'm sorry"

"For?"

"For everything, I can't control him you know"

"Who?"

"White Ranger, he's becoming harder and harder to control"

"What do you mean?"

"When I found this gem" Michael says, showing the black Dino Brace with the white gemstone set within it, "Everything changed, and he showed up and I've been forced to watch everything that been going on. Everything he did. And I've been fighting him for what seams like forever!"

"What happened in the warehouse then, cause I swear it was you in there, both at night and in the morning, before the attack"

"I think mostly it was me, but it was also him. That's the conflict between us, before I meet Mesogog, I had some influence over his decisions, over his actions, but the feeling were completely mine, that I assure you. But after my first meeting with Mesogog, it changed, it was like he probed my mind and set him free and that's when he took control, and I had little of my own, except to fight, but even that's become to much for me"

"Why?"

"He's winning, slowly, but he's winning"

"Let us help you" Kira said.

"No, it's too late. The power of the Gem and it's influence over me are taking over, just like he said"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, Kira, I have to go away, I have to leave Reefside, for everyone's sake, for everyone's protection. For your protection."

"But..."

"I said no, Kira. It's not safe for anyone to be around me, especially you, he's taking great pleasure in making you suffer, causing you pain, trying to kill you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, especially if I'm the cause. I care about you too dam much!"

"Michael, please, come with me, we can help you" Kira pleaded again.

"No. I can't. Don't ask me again and just honour my wishes, please" Michael said, walking slowly towards the Yellow Ranger, "But I had another reason for asking you here"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I want to tell you something, something I've wanted to tell you for a while now" Michael said, standing really close to Kira, "They say actions speak louder then words, so..." Michael lightly places both his hands under Kira cheeks and lightly lifts her head up a few millimetres, brings his face closer to hers and lightly kisses her on the lips. Kira is shocked by this at first but begins to ease into it and she places her arms around the White Ranger's neck, as he moves his arms down her side, near her hips, as their kiss intensifies. And just as Kira is really getting into it, Michael breaks it off, "...Kira, I love you," Michael says, "I just wanted to say it. I needed to say it before I go"

Michael then begins to walk away and picks up a bag on the way, throwing it over her shoulder. Kira watches him start to walk away, and tears start to creep from her eyes as she realises that he is walking away. From her.

"Michael...Michael, please come back!" Kira says, with tears running down her face, "I love you, please come back. I love you. I love you!" Kira says, her voice becoming quieter every time she says it.

------------------

Michael continued walking, hearing Kira's pleas for him to stay, and being torn between his love for her and his passion to protect her. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Michael's passion to protect her wins out.

"Just keep walking. It's for the best. Just keep walking" Michael says to himself.

------------------

Kira continues to cry as she watches the love of her life walk away, until he can't be seen beyond the horizon. Kira drops to the grass and cries like she's never cried before in her life.

Just then, in a parking lot near the lake, Conner's car pulls up and the Red and Blue Ranger step out and see Kira sitting on the grass.

"Kira!" Conner shouts, and the two male Rangers run up to her, and Conner sees Kira crying and he can guess why, "Oh, Kira, come here" Conner says, gathering the Yellow Ranger up in his arms and hugging her, she cries into his shoulder.

"He left. He left me!" Kira says, muffled slightly into Conner's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kira"

"Come on, let's get you home" Ethan says, and the two male Ranger walk towards Conner's red car.

------------------

Author's Note: -

I just want to thank everyone who voted. To think, I have three votes. I never thought I would even get that many.

So thank you.

Matthew

(RedGenesisRanger)

p.s. now onto the preview for the next episode.

------------------

Next Episode: -

PRDT-AU-017 - Leader of the Whack

Synopsis: Tommy is still trapped in amber. Meanwhile, Michael, the evil White Ranger, is still in the process of leaving Reefside. A meteorite decides to fall through the sky and burns up in the atmosphere and now it's a race against time between the Rangers, with a reluctant Michael helping; and Mesogog's forces trying to secure the meteor fragment. The fragment is the only thing that could free Tommy from his prison.

------------------


	7. Leader of the Whack

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-017

Episode Title: Leader of the Whack

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

Author's Note: -

Hi, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this episode, but my job has been so demanding lately.

I just want to say before you read this episode of Dino Thunder AU, that this version of 'Leader of the Whack' will be vastly different from the original. While not knocking the original episode, as the acting by all the actors was brilliant, especially Emma Lahana's portrayal of the 'Valley Girl' Kira was excellent; as it appeared she had great fun playing Kira in a different way. I felt it wouldn't fit into well with my version of the storyline. So in effect the alternate personality's plotline has been dropped in favour of a Kira/Michael storyline, with a Conner/Ethan sub-plot trying to defend the city alone.

So I hope you enjoy reading and hope you continue to review.

Thanks

RedGenesisRanger

------------------

'Leader of the Whack'

Michael Scott, the White Ranger. He just made the hardest, and strangely, also the easiest decision of his life. He is leaving Reefside, to protect the people, and Kira, from his alter ego, the evil White Ranger. He is walking through the woods, the quickest way to the freeway.

"Okay, according to the map and the GPS, the freeway is only a few more hours walking through here" Michael says to himself, "I need to get further way" then Michael begins to think about the reasons he's leaving.

------------------

Flashback

"_But I had another reason for asking you here" Michael said, walking towards the Yellow Ranger._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah, I want to tell you something, something I've wanted to tell you for a while now" Michael says, "They say actions speak louder then words, so..." and Michael slowly moved his hand to lightly cup Kira's face and brought his mouth down to kiss her lightly on the lips. After a few minutes, Kira begins to ease into the kiss and her arms go around his neck. So Michael moves his hands down to Kira sides. 'I need to go, before this gets any harder" Michael thinks, and he breaks the kiss off. "...Kira, I love you. I just wanted to say it. I needed to say it before I go"_

_Michael lets go of the Yellow Ranger, walks to his bag, throws it over his shoulder and walks away._

"_Michael...Michael please come back!" He can hear Kira say, as he walks away, he can also hear her crying, "I love you, please come back. I love you. I love you" He can hear her repeat those words until her voice is a mere whisper. It's killing him to be walking away from her like this, but he knows he needs to do this._

------------------

'_I shouldn't left like that. I madeher cry'_ Michael thought to himself, "You know why you're leaving"

------------------

Flashback

"_Michael!" Kira shouts behind the White Ranger, "Get away from them, now!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_Fine! Super Dino Mode!" Kira shouts and the white diamonds on her armor glow and change into hard armoured scales. She jumps and grabs the White Ranger and throws him to the ground._

"_You'll pay for that. I'm taking you down!" he says, "White Drago Saber, Laser Arrow, Single Shot!" and a yellow energy arrow hits Kira right in the chest. The Blue and Red Ranger fire their Thundermax Sabers at the White Ranger, but he blocks the blasts with his saber and sends the blue and red energy pulses back to their sources._

"_Michael, that's enough!" he could hear Kira shout._

"_Michael is gone forever, Yellow Ranger!" he could hear himself say. 'No, Kira, I'm right here! Help me!" Michael shouts, but his words unable to get through the White Rangers control._

"_I like you, Michael, but you leave me no choice, I am going to stop you! Once and for all!" and she charges the White Ranger, but he blocks her attacks and grabs her arms._

"_You're a little out of your league, don't you think?!" he says before pushing her back, and charging the blade up and slashing Kira across the chest, causing her to fly back in a shower and explosion of sparks. 'KIRA! NO!'_

_Kira tries to get up, only to get a laser arrow in the chest, making her fly back further, and her morph fails. "See my point!" he could hear himself say, his voice a twisted, psychotic version of his own, and fires another arrow towards the defenceless Yellow Ranger, hitting her in the arm, causing her arm to explode in an effect of sparks and blood. Kira screams in pain, instinctively grabbing her arm, as the arrow continues to fly behind her and explodes when it hits a beam behind her. White Ranger see the Red and Blue Rangers running towards him, Thundermax Saber drawn into Blade modes, but White Ranger blocks their attacks and slashes and kicks them into some crates._

"_Pathetic!" White Ranger says, and turns towards the Yellow Ranger. "I never did like the color yellow!"_

"_Well, Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye!" He says, bringing his saber up, readying the killing strike. 'I've got to stop this' Michael thinks, gathering all his strength, hoping to break the White Rangers control just enough to allow Kira to escape._

"_Kira?!!!" He can hear himself say, himself and not White Ranger, "Kira...help...me..."_

"_Mike...Michael?" Kira asked._

"_Help. Me! It won't...won't take long for him to return. Go. Now!" he says, "RUN. GO. NOW!!" he shouts, grabbing his head in pain with his left hand, "He's returning..."_

_Kira takes notice and begins to get up. 'Run, get away from me' Michael says to himself, then he feels the White Ranger take control again._

"_That's better" White Ranger says, his voice changing again, he sees Kira getting up, "Where do you think you're going?! Prepare to be destroyed, Yellow Ranger!" Charging the blades tip up again, "White Drago Saber, Laser Arrow, Single Shot" and another arrow flew out, striking the Yellow Ranger in the leg. Kira screamed again when the arrow hit her, and forgetting the arm, she grabbed her leg._

"_Get away from her, you sadistic sonofabitch!" Conner shouted. 'Yes, Conner, stop me!' Michael attempted to shout._

"_Yeah, you bastard, leave her alone!" Ethan added, "Ready!"_

"_Let's do it!" Conner said._

"_SUPER DINO MODE!" The Red and Blue Rangers shouted. The white diamonds turned into scales. Then the two male Rangers attacked the White Rangers, slashing him with the scales, sending him to the ground._

"_I'll be back, Rangers, Count on it!" White Ranger shouted, before activating his dino ability and camouflaged._

------------------

'_If it wasn't for Ethan and Conner kicking my butt with their Dino Armor, I would have killed Kira' _Michael thought, "I'd better get going" Michael said, and started walking again. Just then a meteor hits the atmosphere and it burns, creating a giant fireball. Looking up, Michael saw the fireball fly over him. "What the hell?!" Then the meteor hit the ground a few miles from him, "I'd better go check that out. Man, I hope I don't regret this!" Michael says as he adjusts his backpack on his shoulders and begins to walk towards ground zero.

------------------

Meanwhile, in the Rangers underground lab. Conner is practicing keep-up soccer with a small red-and-white ball, Ethan is playing on a small portable television connected to an Xbox console, playing Halo: Combat Evolved. Kira is strumming her guitar, trying to practice, but her mind is not on her music. Hayley is still trying to free Tommy from his amber prison. Then the computer beeps. Ethan pauses his game, and instantly jumps to the main computer console, Hayley joining him in the other chair.

"What going on?" Conner asks, standing behind Ethan, and being joined by Kira.

"I'm picking up a strange reading in the forest" Hayley said.

"We'll check it out" Conner said, gesturing for this fellow Rangers to join him, and they walk up the stairs.

------------------

"My lord, if my calculations are correct, Rojobot will be the most aggressive creature we have ever created" Zeltrax tells his master.

"We'll see about that" Mesogog says. Elsa activates the Geno Randomizer and a monster with large yellow eyes and two whip-like arms.

"I am Rojobot, and will destroy the Rangers" Rojobot said, in a threatening manner.

"Excellent work, Zeltrax" Mesogog said. Then an alarm sounds.

"My lord, I'm picking up heat signatures and radiation from the forest" Elsa says.

"What kind of radiation?" Mesogog asks.

"Like nothing on record"

"Send that creature to retrieve it...he should be able to handle that" Mesogog ordered.

------------------

After walking for around forty minutes, Michael managed to reach ground zero of the meteor impact site. As Michael got close, the meteor begun to glow purple, and Michael's Dino Brace glowed as well.

"Michael?" a voice behind him grabs the White Ranger's attention. Michael turned around to find Kira, Conner and Ethan walking up to him.

"Kira?" Michael said, stunned to see her so soon, something he wasn't planning to. Michael was waiting for the strange sensations in the pit of his stomach, waiting for the White Ranger to try and gain control again and tryto hurt her. Michael was somewhat enjoying a minor respite to that, but he knew that White Ranger could and would take control again. The feeling he was waiting for never came, "What...what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"I might ask you the same thing. Haven't seen you around for a while" Conner says.

"Yeah, we really need to catch up" Ethan adds.

"Not right now, guys" Michael said, holding his hand up, "I suppose you're here to check this thing out?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Ethan said, "You?"

"I saw it fly over head, I think it was a meteor or asteroid" Michael said.

"Let's check it out" Conner replies.

"I don't think I'm gonna let you do that" Rojobot says, appearing out of an invisi-portal with some Tyrannodrones.

"Whose side are you on today, Mike?" Conner asks, standing next to the White Ranger.

"Not now, Conner, do you want my help, or what?" Michael said, and then the Tyrannodrones attacked, and the four Rangers fought against Mesogog's genetic troops. Conner blocked the attacks from three drones, and kicked them back, before taking on another two. Ethan used his armoured skin to knock Tyrannodrones back and as his skin caused slight sparks as it connected with the exoskeleton of the Tyrannodrones. Kira blocked an attack, and swept the drone of its feet, then she spun on her foot with her arms out straight, avoiding another attack, and shot her palm into the 'chin', if you could call it that of a drone, sending it into a tree. Michael kicked another drone away and using the same leg, swung it behind him, catching another in the stomach. A Tyrannodrone kicked out at the White Ranger, Michael blocked it with a kick of his own, and deflected the kick away, before spinning away and catching another drone with a kick to the head, before turning his attention back to the drone he blocked with the kick and kicked it straight in the head, the force of the kick sending it back. Kira's brace beeped, signalling she was being contacted.

"_Kira?"_ Hayley's voice came over.

"Yeah, Hayley?" Kira asked.

"_That rock you found, it's generating a lot of power, the crystal composition of it is similar to that of your Dino Gems, you need to stop that monster from getting it"_ Hayley explained.

"You think it could help Dr. O?"

"_Maybe, I think so_" Hayley said.

"Enough!" the monster shouted, getting the Rangers attention, "Come on Humans, put 'em up!"

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Ethan asks.

"Way ahead of you" Conner responded, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ethan and Kira said.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" the three Rangers shouted and they morphed. Rojobot brought in more Tyrannodrones from a nearby invisi-portal, and they attacked. The Rangers with an unmorphed Michael fought the new arrivals. Conner decided to take on Rojobot directly and they fought.

While Rojobot and the Tyrannodrones kept the Rangers busy, Elsa and Zeltrax teleported in. Michael noticed them teleport in.

"Guys, we've got company!" he shouted, gaining Ethan's attention.

"Ah, man!" Ethan said, kicking a drone away, "Why don't you morph?"

"You know I can't! They're after the meteor, I'll stop them"

"Michael..." Kira said, slashing a Tyrannodrone in the chest with her Thundermax Saber in blade mode, "...you can't take them alone" but Michael ignores her and attacks Zeltrax and Elsa alone. Zeltrax moves to intercept, and tries to take the White Ranger's head off, but Michael ducks and kicks the cyborg in the gut. As Zeltrax reels from his hit, Elsa brings her sword down, but Michael dodges the attack and kicks her sword away. Elsa swings her sword again and Michael blocks the attack, holding her sword with his hands, then Zeltrax swings his towards them both and Michael uses Elsa's sword to block Zeltrax's and then he kicks the Cyborg away again, before kneeing Elsa in the stomach.

Zeltrax runs towards the White Ranger, slashing upwards, which Michael avoids easily, and kicks his assailant in the head, sending him reeling, but he doesn't see Elsa launch an energy attack towards him, which impacts the ground in front of him, exploding in a fireball, Michael falls to the ground. Elsa walks towards the fallen White Ranger, and readies her sword to run him through.

------------------

Kira kicks another Tyrannodrone away, before slashing another couple with her Thundermax Blade. Looking around for the White Ranger, she sees the explosion which sends him to the ground. Elsa begins to walk ever closer to Michael's position on the ground, with Zeltrax following close behind, and her raising her sword, ready to push her molecular-sharpened blade through Michael's heart.

"No!" Kira says to her self, and begins to run towards the person she loves, in the attempt to save him.

------------------

"Prepare to perish, White Ranger!" Elsa says; her sword prepared to turn Michael into a human equivalent of a kebab. Elsa thrusts her sword towards his chest, when a blade deflected the attack from out of nowhere, sending upwards and away from the White Ranger's chest. Elsa sees the Yellow Ranger, Thundermax Blade ready to counter-attack.

"Stay away from him, you bitch!" Kira warns.

"Such language, Kira!" Elsa jokes.

"Stand aside, Yellow Ranger, let us destroy the White Ranger, and we promise we won't hurt you. Too much!" Zeltrax said, standing beside Elsa.

"Not a chance!" Kira said, standing in front of Michael, who was still trying to get his bearings. Zeltrax launched himself at the Yellow Ranger, and the attack took her of guard, and Zeltrax managed to get several hits in, and the force of one blow sent Kira back towards the unmorphed White Ranger, where she unmorphed also. Elsa scowled and the bent down to pick up the meteor fragment, Zeltrax joined her and both teleported threw an invisi-portal.

"No!" Michael shouted, picking himself up off the dirt, "I've got to get that rock!" he said, placing his hand out into the aperture of the portal and disappeared into it, intent on getting the one thing that could free him and Dr. Oliver from their own prisons.

"Michael!" Kira shouts as the White Ranger disappears into the green vortex, Kira walks to the location of it and copying Michael's actions, accessing the portal, following.

------------------

Conner kicks Rojobot back, and then hitting him with his Tyranno Staff, while Ethan clobbers several Tyrannodrones with his Tricera Shield.

"I'll be back for round two, Rangers!" Rojobot says, picking himself off the ground, "Retreat!" and the monster and surviving Tyrannodrones disappear into an invisi-portal.

"Okay, power down" Conner says, and both him and Ethan power down, their Ranger armor disappearing.

"Um, Conner, Where's Kira?" Ethan asks. Conner looks around, not finding Kira or her allusive love interest, Conner put two and two together, and came out with five.

"Ah! Not again!" Conner shouts, "I can't believe we trusted him!" Conner says, referring to the White Ranger, thinking the obvious, that he has kidnapped Kira again. He brings his Dino Morpher to his mouth, "Hayley?"

"_Yes Conner"_ The computer genius says from the other end.

"Kira and Michael have gone missing, again! I think he has her"

"_Okay, Conner, calm down. I detected several invisi-portal activations in your vicinity in the past few minutes, and my scanners didn't show the activation of the White Ranger powers"_

"What's that got to do with anything, Hayley?" Conner asks.

"_That Michael is in control of his body for the moment, not White Ranger_" Hayley explained.

"Hayley, he's tricked us before"

"_Yes, but right now we've got to worry about that meteor fragment. So get back to lab, and we'll begin a search for it and Kira and Michael"_ Hayley ordered.

"Okay. We're on our way"

------------------

Michael landed with a thud in a forest area, landing in some thick foliage.

"Ah, man. Watch the last step!" Michael said sarcastically, picking himself up of the ground and dusting himself off. "Welcome to Juri-maniacs Park!" he said, recognising Mesogog's lab in the distance. Then he heard a crash behind him and turned to find the Yellow Ranger lying in the same spot he'd occupied seconds before.

"Kira?!" Michael said, obviously not impressed with her idea of following him, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her hand, pulling her up.

"Helping you!" Kira said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I don't need your help, so go back to your friends before the invisi-portal closes" Michael says, pointing to where they both exited from.

"No, you need my help, your never gonna get that meteor fragment back by yourself"

"I'll be fine!" Michael snapped, turning away from her, then facing her again, "What you've done is really dumb, Kira, do you know where we are?"

"No" Kira said, looking around, seeing a forest with tree's she doesn't recognise.

"Mesogog's Fortress Island!" Michael snapped, "And now the only way off this death-trap is inside that building" pointing to the only structure on the island, "Also I'm not exactly a good luck charm either, If White Ranger takes control, well you can guess what he'll love doing to you!"

"He'll try to kill me" Kira stated, it being a matter of fact.

"And make no doubt, Kira, he'll succeed! Hell, he might try to have some fun with you first before killing you! You got lucky last time, and you know it! If Conner and Ethan didn't stop me, 'I' would have killed you" Michael said, emphasising the 'I' by pointing to himself.

"Okay. I'll admit that what I did was not a good idea..." Kira said, before getting cut off by the White Ranger.

"Not a good idea, Kira! This has got to be the worse idea in the whole grand scheme of bad ideas, ever! If they had awards for bad ideas, this would get the hall of fame induction!" Michael said sarcastically.

"Why are you being so horrible?" Kira said, quietly.

"Jeez, Kira! I'm not trying to be nasty, or horrible. I'm trying to protect you"

"From what?"

"From me!" Michael shouts, and then he calms down "I love you, Kira. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't control him"

"I love you too, I trust you"

"How can you trust me, when I don't even trust me?"

"Does that even need an answer?" Kira asks, moving closer, and leaning up to kiss Michael on the lips, taking the lead this time round. Michael lightly grabs Kira's hips with his hands and then moves them to the small of her back. Kira wraps her arms around his neck and both Rangers begin to deepen the kiss, fore filling their desire for one another, something they've both wanted since admitting their feeling for each other a few days before. They continued to kiss until the need for air overrode the need for physical contact, and they broke the kiss, Kira whimpered a little, as the contact was broken, both of them were breathing hard and Kira was feeling more than a little light-headed.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that!" Michael said, his forehead pressing lightly against the Yellow Rangers own forehead, both of them seemingly helping to keep the other up.

"I think I can take a guess," Kira said, "About as long I did, right?"

"Yeah!" Michael said, unhooking his arms from around Kira's waist and unhooking Kira's arms from around his neck, "Kira, as much as I want to stay around and continue this with you. I really do but we've got get into Mesogog's fortress and get that meteor back, before bone-head uses it for, whatever?!"

"Yeah, let's go"

"Follow me"

"You know your way around here?" Kira asked.

"What did you think I did when I wasn't fighting you guys, or hatching a giant white Easter egg?" Michael answered, "Come on" and both Rangers begun to walk through the underbrush towards the towering structure that was Mesogog's Castle Fortress.

------------------

Back in the Underground lab, Conner and Ethan were with Hayley and a fossilised Dr. Oliver. Hayley was analysing her scans of the meteor fragment.

"So, Hayley what have we got?" Conner asked.

"Well, that meteor fragment has an unusual crystalline composition; it is similar to that of your Dino Gems, meaning it is capable of generating large amount of power. I might be able to use that power to free Tommy" Hayley explained.

"Really?" Conner said.

"Cool! It's about time we've got some good news" Ethan added.

"Theoretically, it could also free Michael from the control of his evil gem" Hayley says, "Unfortunately; Mesogog most likely has it now"

"Man!" Conner says.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm searching for an invisi-portal into Mesogog's lab, so you guys can get it"

"Hey, do you think that's whyMichael and Kira disappeared?" Ethan asked, "To go get it?"

"Maybe..." Hayley says when the alarms go off, she turns to the computer; see Rojobot attacking civilians, "Great! Mesogog's latest freak is going medieval on some civilians. Go, now"

"Ready!" Conner asks.

"You know it!" Ethan responds.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" both of them shout, morphing into Rangers again.

------------------

Meanwhile, Michael and Kira had managed to successfully infiltrate Mesogog's fortress, due to Michael knowledge of the facility, they'd managed to evade several Tyrannodrone patrols, although, they did have to fight one in the forest on the way.

"Which way to Mesogog's lab?" Kira asked; as her knowledge of the building was a few corridors surrounding Mesogog's main laboratory. Michael however seams to know his way round.

"Only a few more meters?" he said, "Wait here!" Michael said, pushing Kira lightly into a dark corner, "I'll be back in a minute"

"I'm coming with you" Kira stated.

"I need to scout ahead; I'll come get you when the coast is clear"

"But..."

"I'm the one with the camouflage; beside I'll only be a few minutes. This could all be a trap you know!"

"Okay, but don't be too long" Kira said as Michael disappeared, the she felt something press on her lips for a brief couple of seconds and then draw away, Michael had just kissed her while he was invisible.

"Be right back" Michel's disembodied voice said in the air.

Michael entered Mesogog's main lab chamber and instantly sees the meteor attached to some sort of scanning equipment. '_Mesogog's proberly trying to find out what it does, I need to get it outta here'_ Michael thinks and walks over and reappears next to the machine.

He starts to disconnect it from the scanner and grips it in hand, where is begins to glow bright purple and it shoots several purple energy tendrils out, two hit the White Dino Gem on Michael's Dino Brace and it glows white briefly. Then a scream is heard outside and Michael turns to see Zeltrax dragging Kira in being followed by Elsa and several Tyrannodrones.

"Hold it right there, White Ranger" Zeltrax warned, raising his sword towards Kira's neck.

"Let her go, Zeltrax!" Michael threatens.

"You are in no position to make demands, Ranger. Give us the rock and I promise I won't dissect your Yellow Ranger here in front of you" Zeltrax threatens, making his threat clear by pressing his sword against Kira's neck, the ultra-sharp blade drawing blood, despite the fact that it barely touched her.

"No Michael, don't" Kira says, feeling Zeltrax's blade pressing against her skin, her blood trickling in drops down the blade and then onto her chest.

"Give it here, Ranger" Elsa demands, and Michael lets Elsa take the meteor fragment.

As Elsa steps away, Michael sees only one way out of this, to morph. It's a risk, but he knows all to well that White Ranger hates Zeltrax just as much as he hates, well just about everyone else. Elsa turns to join the cyborg behemoth, when Michael shouts.

"WHITE RANGER POWER, ha!" and the Dino Gem begun to glow brightly, and because the energy from the gem is not being regulated by a Dino Morpher, the energy release is enormous. It sends Elsa flying back, causing her to knock her head on a workbench, sending her into unconsciousness and dropping the rock. Zeltrax is forced to shield his 'eyes' from the burst of energy, letting Kira go in the process. And the Tyrannodrones and Kira are blinded by the light and shield their eyes also. In the confusion, Michael, morphed as the White Ranger, picks up the meteor and begins to help Kira up. She resists, knowing he morphed, thinking it's the evil White Ranger.

"Kira, it's me, it's Michael!" Michael shouts. Kira looks in the general direction of the voice, still temporary blinded by the light.

"Michael?" Kira asks in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on get up, into not gonna take Zeltrax long to recover" and Kira lets herself be lifted up onto her feet.

"I've already recovered, Ranger! Prepare to be destroyed!" Zeltrax says.

"Speak of the devil!" Michael says, pushing Kira behind him, "I've got no time for this! White Drago Saber..." Michael pulls the weapon out of the hilt on his belt with his right hand, "...Laser Arrows!" and Michael draws several yellow arrows in the air, and using the saber, he flings them all in a group towards Zeltrax. The cyborg tries to block them, and succeeds deflecting a few, but the rest hit home, sending him flying back.

"Come on!" Michael says, placing his saber in his hilt again, and grabbing Kira by the hand. They ran to a console, and Michael pressed the 'Activate Portal' button, an invisi-portal opened, and Michael and Kira jumped through it.

------------------

Conner and Ethan were being beaten by Rojobot, Mesogog's latest freak. They had tried everything, but without Kira to help assemble the Z-Rex blaster, all Conner and Ethan could do was keep him occupied until Kira did turn up.

Several meters away an invisi-portal opens up and the White Ranger holding Kira appear.

"Kira, can you see?" Michael asks.

"Yes, just about" Kira says, looking around, and seeing the Red and Blue Rangers getting blasted by another bolt from Rojobot, "Conner! Ethan!" Michael looks over as well, "We need to help them"

"You'd better morph" Michael suggests.

"Right" Kira says, readying her morpher, which appears on her wrist, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" and Kira morphs into the Yellow Ranger. Michael runs towards the monster, kicking his super speed in and slashes the monster repeatedly, sending him to the ground. Both grabbing the monster and the other Rangers attention. Kira runs towards the Red and Blue Rangers.

"Kira!" Conner shouts, but goes defensive when he sees Michael walking over after hitting Rojobot. "You?!" and Conner points his Tyranno staff at him.

"Easy, Conner, he's here to help" Kira says, holding her hand out, Conner backs down, reluctantly.

"Really, Conner I am, I'm not your enemy" Michael says.

"Yeah right!" Conner counters.

"Um, guys, we've still got a monster to worry about" Ethan says.

"Okay, we'll sort this out later" Conner says, and the four Rangers turn to the Rojobot.

"Let's put 'em together!" Ethan says, and the three core Rangers form the Z-Rex Blaster.

Michael places the rock on the ground, unsheaths his Drago Saber, and the saber turns from saber into sword mode.

"Z-REX BLASTER!" Red, Blue and Yellow shout out together.

"White Drago Saber, Energy Orb!" White Ranger shouts, drawing a pure white orb of energy with the tip of his blade. "Fire!" and Michael flings the orb directly at Rojobot, trapping him in it.

"Man, he has an energy orb attack, just like Dr. O" Ethan says, shaking his head.

"Ready! Aim!" Conner says, "FIRE!" and the Z-Rex Blaster fires at Rojobot, still tapped in the energy orb, and then the Z-Rex blast hits the orb, it explodes in spectacular fashion.

"We rock!" Ethan says.

"Nice work guys!" Conner says.

------------------

Back in Mesogog's lab, the large Dino genius walks in to find his lab looking like a warzone, Zeltrax is still picking himself up off the ground, Elsa was still conscious.

"Zeltrax, what is going on here?" Mesogog asks.

"White Ranger, my lord"

"What?!"

"He came in, sir"

"Where is my meteor?"

"He took it, my lord" Zeltrax says, only to be blasted by telepathic energy from his master.

"Incompetent fool!" Mesogog says, walking over to his chair.

"Yes, my lord, but Rojobot is destroying the other two..." Zeltrax begun to say.

"Well, Zeltrax, it appears that your calculations were wrong, your monster had been destroyed by the Rangers, and the White one is among them" Mesogog says, then blasts Zeltrax again, "As I engage the Hydro Regenerator myself, I would like you to think about that you have done, and how much this has set back my master plan. Activate!" and Mesogog presses a button. Seconds later, Rojobot reappears in giant form.

------------------

They Rangers see Rojobot being grown large.

"Hayley, its zord time!" Conner calls into his Dino Morpher.

"_They're on their way_" Hayley says on the other end.

And the Tyranno, Tricera and Ptera Zords entered the area and the three Rangers jumped into their respective zords, and form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Ankylo Zord!" Conner calls, and the brace on his morpher changes from that Tyranno Zord into the Ankylo Zord. When the Ankylo arrives and stands beside the Megazord.

"Ankylo Zord, Double Drill Formation!" the Rangers shout, and the Tricera Zord detaches and the Ankylo takes its place, "Thundersaurus Megazord, Double Drill Mode!"

"Take this!" Rojobot fires several energy blasts towards the Megazord, but the Ankylo shield is used to deflect the attack back.

"Catch 'ya on the flip side! Rojobot says, walking away, "Stupid Megazord!" he says to himself.

"No so fast!" Michael calls from the ground, "Drago Zord! Stega Zord! On-line!"

The Stego and Drago Zords appear from their hiding place within a waterfall, and Michael jumps up to the Drago Zord and enters the cockpit. "Drago Zord, Power Up!" and the Drago Zord screeches, "Dino Stegazord Formation!" and the Drago Zord picks up the Stego Zord and lifts into the sky and the two zords begin to merge, the Drago Zord making up the helmet, the arms and legs of the White Rangers Megazord while the Stego Zord makes up the torso, the head and tail. Michael pilots the Dino Stegazord to block Rojobot's escape.

"Going somewhere?!" Michael asks, "Dino Stegazord, Tail Whip Attack!" The Dino Stegazord pivots on its feet and smashes its tail into the face of Rojobot.

"I told you guys, Michael was here to help" Kira said.

"Dino Stega-stinger!" Michael shouts and places the Dino Stinger in front of the Megazord and using an energy pulse from the hands, fires it towards the monster, hitting it sending it down.

"Finish it off, guys!" Michael shouts.

"Right!" Conner says.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, Double Drill Attack!" The three Rangers shout, and hits Rojobot first with the Tyranno Drill and then with the Ankylo Drill. After the three attacks, Rojobot falls to the ground and explodes.

------------------

Michael jumps from the Dino Stegazord to the ground; and the Rangers join him, Hayley recalling the Thundersaurus Megazord. The three Rangers approach the White Ranger; Michael turns around, holding the meteor fragment.

"Hey guys" Michael says as they approach, "here it is, take it" Michael held the rock out to the Rangers, Conner was apprehensive to take it.

"What's the catch?" Conner asked, not willing to trust him as much as Kira was.

"No catch, Conner" Michael says, continuing to hold it out, "I think it could help Dr. O"

"You proberly know it could help you too" Ethan says.

"What?!" Kira says, "How?"

"I know, but I don't thinkit can help both of us. Don't tell me how I know that, but I just know" Michael said, "Besides, I want it to help Dr. O, considering I was the cause of his problem" Michael continued to hold the meteor out, and Conner finally took it.

"Thank you" Conner said, and Michael turned around and prepared to jump into his Megazord.

"Conner?" Michael said.

"Yes"

"Say sorry to Dr. Oliver for me. It proberly doesn't mean much right now, but..."

"No problem, I'll tell him" Conner said.

"Thanks"

"Hey, man" Ethan says.

"Yeah, Ethan"

"Thanks for the assist"

"I enjoyed it. Being good defiantly has its perks!" Michael says, "Well guys, I've gotta go" and Michael jumps up to his Megazord and it starts to walk off.

"Michael!" Kira exclaims.

"Come on, lets get this to Hayley" Conner said, putting his spare hand on Kira's shoulder.

------------------

Inside the underground lab, several hours later, Hayley has constructed a laser using the meteor as a power source.

"Hayley, Ethan mentioned that the meteor could help Michael. Could we use it fight the effects of the White Dino Gem?"

"That might work, Kira. Assuming we don't blow this up on the first attempt" Hayley said; adjusting the machine, "Let's try to free Tommy first" Hayley flips the switch on the machine. A steady energy beam goes towards the amber and begins to dissolve it, but the machine begins to overheat and sparks fly, and seconds later the machine explodes, the force of it knocking Hayley on her butt. Kira and Conner a thrown also, but Conner catches her.

"You okay?" Conner asks, getting up, and helping the Yellow Ranger to her feet.

"The rock! It's fired!" Kira called out.

"Ethan! Get the fire extinguisher" Hayley shouted to the Blue Ranger, as Conner helped her up also. Ethan came back and put the small fire out on the machine.

The three Rangers and Hayley stood, when a figure came out off the smoke.

"Tommy?" Hayley called out.

"Dr. O?" Conner and Ethan said. Kira was happy that Tommy was free, but was upset that proberly the only chance to free Michael was destroyed.

"Good job guys" Tommy said.

"How do you feel, Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"A lot better, thanks guys. It's nice to be able to move around. Now what I could really do with nowis a shower!" Tommy said crossing his arms, "Power down!" However Tommy's armor failed to disappear. "I said 'Power down!'" Again, Tommy failed to demorph.

"I think we might have a problem" Tommy said looking at Hayley.

------------------

Next Episode: -

PRDT-AU-018 - Burning at Both Ends

Synopsis: Tommy is free from his amber prison, but the meteor was destroyed, meaning it can't help break the White Ranger from the control of his evil gem. After freeing Tommy, Michael attacks Reefside in the Dino Stegazord and steals two of the Rangers auxiliary zords. Later, a fight between Michael and Conner is interrupted by Zeltrax and a monster, and they attack Michael. The attack seemingly destroyed the evil and returned Michael to normal. Michael wants to make amends and return the auxiliary zords, but can the Rangers really trust him?

------------------


	8. Burning at Both Ends

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-018

Episode Title: Burning at Both Ends

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

Author's Note: -

Sorry about the delay on this one, and the next, but you know Christmas and all that.

You'll find this episode is almost a copy of the original, you'll find that about a few of the episodes in this AU series. But I said almost, I will be trying to add more detail in several of the scenes in this. Please forgive me if when you read this you'll find a somewhat symmetry to the original 'Burning at Both Ends'. But I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Again thanks to all those who have reviewed, your views are greatly appreciated, what ever you may think about my writing.

RedGenesisRanger

Additional: -

In due light of the Tsunami disaster in Asia, I am dedicating 'Burning at Both Ends' and 'The Missing Bone' to the victims and the survivors of the dead and missing of this most tragic event. Let's hope that all this cooperation throughout the world over the past week will help bring the world closer together long after this tragic event has long past.

Matthew Keirl

------------------

'Burning at Both Ends'

"Power down!" Tommy said, crossing his arms, but Tommy's Ranger armor didn't disappear as it should have done, "I said 'Power down!'" Tommy didn't demorph.

"I think we might have a problem" Tommy said.

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good and all, but quit kidding around" Kira said.

"I wish I could, Kira. When Michael trapped me in that amber, somehow my Dino Gem and my morpher became re-molecularized" Tommy said, still trapped in his Black Ranger armor.

"In other words?" Conner asks.

"He's stuck. His morpher and his Dino Gem have become fused; the Dino Gem is supplying a constant supply of power to the morpher. It appears the power down circuit built into the morpher has been damaged, and we can't repair the circuit with the morpher still active. I'll begin researching a way to safely interrupt the power supply, but that could take time." Hayley explained. Then the alarms from the computer go off.

"And speaking of Michael, looks like he's up to no good again" Hayley says. The image on the video screen shows the Dino Stegazord attacking downtown Reefside.

"Man, I'm so over that poser!" Conner says.

"Conner, it's not his fault!" Kira counters.

"That's your excuse for everything, Kira"

"Guys" Tommy said, "Right now you need to stop him before he hurts innocent people. We'll figure out something here"

"Right" Conner says, activating his Dino Morpher.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" and the three Rangers morph.

------------------

The Dino Stegazord fired its lasers again, and civilians run away from the ensuing chaos.

"That's right, you'd better run!" White Ranger shouts, controlling his Megazord from his neuro-sphere. Several laser blasts hit the Dino Stegazord from the ground level. The blasts came from the Rangers Raptor Cycles as the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers entered the battle area.

"Get outta here!" Ethan shouts.

"Michael, stop!" Kira says.

"That is enough" Conner adds.

"I'm just getting started!" White Ranger says.

"It's Zord time!" Conner says into his morpher.

------------------

"Right. Brachio Zord!" Tommy said, talking into his morpher, "Brachio Zord on its way guys"

------------------

"Let's bring 'em together" Conner orders, and the three Rangers jumped into the control centers of their zords and they joined together to form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Parasaur Zord!" and the Parasaur Zord exited the Brachio Zord and replaced the Tyranno Drill on the left arm of the Megazord.

"What are you Rangers waiting for? Make your move!" White Ranger says.

"What is he up to?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know" Conner answered, "But we're gonna stop him"

Taking out his Drago Saber the White Ranger draws a chain in front of him, "I hate to do this to you, it's nothing personal" and White Ranger throws the chain around the Thundersaurus Megazord, wrapping it up.

"Dino Stega-stinger!" White Ranger says, and the Dino Stegazord lays the weapon in front of it's self and fires it at the Rangers Megazord, hitting it hard causing it to fall to the ground, "All too easy!"

"Auxiliary Zords, Online!" Conner shouts, and the Dimetro and Ankylo Zords exited the Brachio and advanced.

"Perfect!" White Ranger said, and drew two circles which turn into two energy spheres with his Drago Saber in quill mode, "Containment fields!" and the White Ranger fires them at the Dimetro and Ankylo Zords, and get trapped inside the spheres.

"What?!" Conner says, "Give them back!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen!" White Ranger says.

"Michael, you've gotta stop this, please. You're out of control!" Kira says, trying to plead with him.

"Looks like I'm in control!" White Ranger says, "Dino Stegalaser, fire!" and the blue-white laser beam is fired at the Thundersaurus Megazord, causing it to separate into it's separate component zords, "Catch you losers later!" and the Dino Stegazord and the captured zords disappear.

------------------

"What's the situation, Hayley?" Tommy asks, the Rangers having regrouped back in the lab.

"It's no good!" Hayley answers, "I can't detect the Dimetro and the Ankylo Zords on the scanners"

"It's not Michael's fault! The gem is making him this way!" Kira pleads.

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Conner snaps, "We find a way to deal with him, or thing are gonna get ugly!"

"Slow down, Conner. I was in his shoes once. And I wouldn't be here today if my friends hadn't given up on me and we know Michael is a good person, we owe it to him to try and help him" Tommy said.

"Okay, so we don't give up yet, but what do we do?" Ethan asks.

"Go back to school, keep a low profile, and Hayley and I will let you know if anything changes" Tommy said.

------------------

Meanwhile inside Mesogog's island fortress.

"White Ranger has captured two of the Ranger's auxiliary zords" Zeltrax informs his master of the latest developments.

"He continues to be neither with us" Mesogog says, "Nor against us. I cannot allow such power to remain outside of my control"

"Master, we share a common enemy. If there was only some way we could persuade or force White Ranger to join with us"

"Zeltrax, you cannot force someone to do what is not in their nature, but perhaps his nature can be changed...I have a mission for you" Mesogog orders.

------------------

"White Ranger!" Zeltrax shouts inside a warehouse, "White Ranger, I wish to speak with you" and then a white streak hits Zeltrax repeatedly and the cyborg warrior drops to the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" White Ranger says, "I don't talk to losers, especially ones with a track record like yours!"

"I come with a gift from my master" Zeltrax says, getting up, holding a box.

"What's that?"

Zeltrax opens the box to reveal a Dino morpher, "It a morpher, a device similar to the ones the Rangers use, to allow you better control of your powers" Zeltrax says, the White Ranger looks unconvinced, "You didn't think Dr. Oliver was the only one who could build Ranger technology, did you?"

"Why?"

"It's a gift, take it in the manner it's offered," Zeltrax says, "I also come with a proposition from my master"

"I'm not interested"

"Not even if Mesogog has something to offer you?" Zeltrax says.

"What could Mesogog possibly have to offer me?" White Ranger asks.

"What would you do to be rid of that pathetic Michael Scott, White Ranger," Zeltrax asks, "and have the Yellow Ranger to do with as you will?"

"What's the catch?"

"Join in an alliance with us, and together we'll destroy the Power Rangers"

"You haven't answered my question, Z, what's the catch?"

"Join with us and my master will help you get rid of Michael Scott; you'll be the White Ranger, not sharing that mind with him, and together we'll eliminate the Rangers, and we'll allow you to do with the Yellow Ranger what ever comes into that psychotic mind of yours"

"Alright, you have my attention. What do you need me to do?" White Ranger asked, taking the Drago Morpher from the box and placing it over his Dino Gem.

------------------

Conner is walking outside the plaza in the centre of the city on the way to school, with his bag on his shoulder and holding a small red and white soccer ball. Michael materializes out of thin air in front of a wall, catching the Red Ranger of guard.

"You know Red, you shouldn't walk to school alone. You never know who you might bump into!" Michael says sarcastically.

"How did you do that?" Conner asks.

"You didn't think you were the only one with Dino powers, did ya?"

"I don't want a fight" Conner says.

"Well, that makes one of us!" Michael says, and he places his right hand over his over his left shoulder, with his left arm down by his waist, and his Drago Morpher appears, "WHITE RANGER..." he says, and he throws his right arm in front of him and bring his left arm near his chest, then he brings his right hand to the button on the morpher, "...DINO POWER, ha!" and Michael morphs into the White Ranger.

'_Where did he get a morpher from?'_ Conner asks himself.

"Bring it on!" White Ranger says, feeling more in control of the White Powers then ever before.

"If that's the way it has to be" Conner says, tossing the football aside and dropping his bag, then Conner activated his morpher, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" he morphed into the Red Ranger, "Tyranno Power! Show me what you got!"

"No problem" White Ranger says, and the two Rangers go at it. Conner tries to punch, but White Ranger block and kneed Conner in the stomach. Conner launches a kick; White Ranger blocks and sweeps him off his feet. Conner flips to his feet and tries a punch combo, but White Ranger blocks each and every one of them and grabs Conner's wrist, restraining him.

"It doesn't have to be this way" Conner says.

"This is the only way, Red Ranger" White Ranger responds.

"Why won't you let us help you?"

"I don't need anyone's help, least of all yours!"

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it" Conner says, and White Ranger pushes Conner back and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying back. Conner gets up and pulls out his Thundermax Saber, "Thundermax Saber!" Conner shouts.

"White Drago Saber, Sword Mode!" White Ranger says, bringing his weapon out and the two Rangers continue to trade blows, and both Rangers hit each other with their weapon sending them flying back. When Conner gets up he converts his saber into blaster mode.

"White Drago Saber, Laser Arrow, Single Shot!" White Ranger shouts, charging the tip of his sword. Conner and White Ranger fire at the same time and their respective blasts hit each other, sending them to the ground.

Seconds later, Zeltrax and a monster appear through an invisi-portal.

"Perfect timing! Shall I infect them both?" the monster asks.

"No, do as we've been instructed. Just the white one" Zeltrax says.

"Yes, sir" and the monster fires an energy beam at the prone White Ranger, and the White Ranger demorphs seconds later.

"What have you done to him?" Conner asks, getting up. The Monster and Zeltrax look at the Red Ranger and promptly disappeared through a portal, "Ah, man! Power down!" and Conner demorphs and runs over to the White Ranger, "Mike, are you alright?"

"I'm better then okay, I'm me!" Michael answers, sitting up, in his normal voice.

------------------

Outside in the grounds of Reefside High School, Ethan and Kira are walking through the parking lot next to the sports field, talking.

"Ethan, I don't what to do" Kira says.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know if I can keep fighting like this"

"What?"

"It's difficult fighting someone you're in love with, Ethan, and even harder knowing you can't help them" Kira says.

"We'll help him, Kira, never give up" Ethan said, as Principal Randall walked up to them.

"Ms. Ford, Mr. James, I've just received an E-Mail from that science teacher of yours, he saying he's too sick to come to work" Randall said.

"Now that you mention it, he didn't seem himself the last time I saw him" Kira says.

"Well, I better not find out he's faking it, or he can kiss his job goodbye!" Randall said, before walking off.

"She the perfect model of warmth and sympathy!" Kira says sarcastically.

"Hey, guys!" Conner shouts over, gaining his team-mates attention.

"Conner, what's wrong?" Kita asks.

"Yeah, you seam more confused then normal!" Ethan adds.

"Funny! Come on!" Conner says, waving his friends over towards the bleachers, "It's like he's reformed!"

"Michael?!" Kira asks, seeing the White Ranger sitting on the concrete stairs.

"Don't worry, Kira, it's really me" Michael said standing up.

"Yeah, one of Mesogog's freaks messed up big time" Conner said.

"I think it's released the Dino Gem's hold on me" Michael says.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense" Ethan says.

"Guys, Kira, Look, I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You've got to believe me, it wasn't me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you..." Michael said, before being cut off by the Blue Ranger.

"How about returning our zords for starts?"

"Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon, after school. I'll give you back your zords. And I might have a little peace offering as well"

------------------

"So they fell for the ploy?" Mesogog asked, as the White Ranger walked behind him, inside Mesogog's lab.

"They took the bait, hook, line and sinker! Gullible fools!" White Ranger answers.

"Excellent"

"I did my part, now you need to pay up" White Ranger says.

"Of course. I never cheat an ally" Mesogog says.

"Let's get one thing straight, Mesogog, we are not allies!" White Ranger says, getting right into Mesogog's face, "It's like we said; you don't stab me in the back, I don't stab you in yours! Then we go our separate ways! That was the deal"

"Ah, yes" Mesogog said, and the White Ranger left through the door, "We shall see..."

------------------

Michael sits inside a large warehouse with lots of crates and boxes and something covered in a large white drape. The Power Rangers enter in on their Raptor Cycles, with Dr. O riding on the back of the Blue Cycle.

"Hope you don't mind. I tagged along just in case" Tommy said getting off with the other Rangers and walked up to the White Ranger.

"The more the merrier! I'm glad you're okay" Michael said, as he and Tommy shook hands.

"More or less"

"I hate to get right to the point, but I don't see any Dino Zords around here" Ethan says.

"We'll get to that in a minute; I remember I said I'll have a peace offering for you. I'll give that first" Michael said, walking over to the white draped-covered object and he lifts it off. Underneath the drape is a black and gold bike with heavy armor and large cannons, it's around twenty-five percent larger and more heavily armed and armoured than the Raptor Cycles.

"What's that?" Conner asks.

"The Black Dino Battle Cycle, I thought you could use the help against Mesogog" Michael says, "Who wants to give a spin?"

"Make way!" Ethan says; only to be stopped by the Black Ranger.

"Sorry Ethan, but I think it's better if I try it out first" Tommy says, walking towards the Battle Cycle.

"Aww man!" Ethan adds, just as Tommy walks to inspect the new vehicle.

"Nice!" Dr. Oliver says as he hops on the battle cycle, "Advanced targeting systems; high-energy plasma weapons..."

"Yep!" Michael says.

"...Good work, twelve-stroke engine?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah, sure is" Michael says.

"Michael..." Tommy says, turning his head towards the White Ranger, "...they don't make twelve-stroke engines!"

Michael's expression changes instantly, like the weather, from a friendly face to an evil one, his look burning holes into the Black Ranger, "Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people good either!" this catches Dr. Oliver and the other Rangers, especially Kira, off guard, and he jumps over the crate he was sitting on and kicks the back of the cycle.

"It's a trap!" Tommy shouts, and the bike starts and takes off, outta control, carrying Dr. Oliver through several cardboard boxes and out of the warehouse.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Conner says, pointing a finger at the White Ranger.

"Not this time" Michael says, "WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER, Ha!" as he presses the button on his morpher and morphs into the White Ranger. Conner charges and White Ranger blasts him with a golden lightning bolt from his morpher, hitting all three Rangers sending them to the ground, sparking, near their Raptor Cycles.

"See you losers later!" White Ranger says, "White Battle Cycle, on-line!" he shouts and a White cycle pulls up next to him. This battle is different from the black one, with similar weaponry and armor and a face plate similar to his helmet. White Ranger gets on, throttles the bike and goes towards the Rangers, and they jump out of the way.

"Come on!" Conner orders, climbing on his cycle, while Kira and Ethan do the same, all of them going to pursue, when an invisi-portal opens and a monster and several Tyrannodrones exit.

"You Rangers are not going anywhere, I, Insectolite, are gonna make sure of that!" the monster says.

"Try and stop us. Come on guys!" Conner says, pulling the throttle on his new Raptor Cycle.

------------------

Dr. Oliver's new ride smashes through some more cardboard boxes, out of the Black Rangers control, Tommy tries everything to gain some control but to no avail, and sees a serious problem enter is field of vision. He's heading for a head-on collision with someone's car.

"How do you control this thing?!" Tommy asks, pulling on the bars again, hoping to nudge the bike out of the way, to no avail, "Not good! Think Tommy, think"

Tommy suddenly gets an idea and grabs his Brachio Staff and stabs into the hood of the bike. This knocks something inside the bike and Tommy turns the handles ever so slightly and manages to turn the vehicle to the right, stopping it inches from the car, "Now that was close!" Tommy says, catching his breath, only to see the White Ranger fly over head in a two-wheeled vehicle, but also similar to his, "Time to get to work!" He says, swinging the battle cycle around and shots after the White Ranger.

White Ranger turns his large bike and sees the Black Ranger coming at him, "Wanna play, eh?" He asks, and shots of to intercept the Black Ranger. Both bikes exchange fire as they pass and skid to face each other. White Ranger turns his bike and shots towards the Black Ranger, who was still turning his bike around, "Lightning Cannons, full power!" he shouts and the two guns on the side of the bike fire, shooting two large golden and white lightning bolts towards the Black Ranger. Tommy manages to swing his bike out of the way just in time to avoid the energy bolts, as White Ranger shoots past.

------------------

Conner flies past a Tyrannodrone, blasting away at others, and he swings his bike around and blasts some more. Ethan also fires his lasers at several Tyrannodrones, sending them back, one runs at him and jump into the air, Ethan just lifts the front of his bike up and fires directly at the jumping drone, sending it flying back several feet.

"See ya, spike!" Ethan says, brining the nose of his bike down.

Kira rides past the Blue Ranger and fires her lasers at a group of Tyrannodrones, and turns her bike around as Ethan joins her and both Rangers ride along side each other. Insectolite aims a satellite-like weapon at the Blue and Yellow Raptor cycles and fires at them as they pass. Ethan's bike is hit first and careens out of control, hitting a car, sending the Blue Ranger flying over the hood. Kira is also hit and her bike skids along the ground on its side, Kira rolls off and her bike runs of into come crates. Conner rides past, flying over some crates, blasting some more Tyrannodrones as he goes, when Insectolite blasts him. Conner's bike suddenly brakes and Conner rolls violently to the ground, his bike flipping over itself.

Ethan and Kira run over to the Red Ranger, and help him up.

"You okay, dude?" Ethan asks.

"I'm okay. How are you guys?" Conner asks also.

"Could be better" Kira says.

"Okay, I guess" Ethan says. Conner looks over at his bike, it was damaged and sparking. It was brand new, given to him by Hayley as a replacement for the one he destroyed in rescuing Dr. O and Ethan from an attack by Angor and Zeltrax.

"Man, Hayley is really gonna kill me!" Conner says, "That was brand new!" referring to his Raptor Cycle.

"Is that all you've got?" Insectolite asks sarcastically.

The Rangers just look at each, silently conveying an agreement between them. They were becoming so close as a cohesive unit that they knew what was needed next.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" the three Rangers shouted, and the White Diamonds turn into hard, armoured scales and Kira gained a set of wings under her arms.

"Super what-y what?" Insectolite asks, "Oh, attack!" he orders the remaining Tyrannodrones to attack with him following behind. The Rangers meet him head on and Conner landing a flying kick directly into Insectolite's mid-section, the monster goes flying back into some crates. Insectolite gets up only to see Conner leap into the air. Insectolite fires a beam at the Red Ranger, and the beam hit home, but cause no damage, and as Conner come down and slashes Insectolite with the scales on his arms. "Not this time, you crazy freak!" Conner says.

Ethan slashes a couple of Tyrannodrones in front of him and then he hits a couple with his forearm blades that come up behind him. Ethan grabs a couple of Tyrannodrones and flips them into the air.

Kira runs towards a wall and flips off it onto a large packing crate, where she slashes a Tyrannodrone with her wings, ducking under another attack and slashing a couple more in quick succession.

------------------

The White and Black battle cycles ride through a packing area, White Ranger firing behind him all the way. Tommy manages to keep a marginal lead, but White Ranger is catching.

'_What does this kid do motocross, or something?" _Tommy asks himself, which is entirely possible as the Rangers know almost nothing about Michael Scott or his likes and dislikes, except was little he has told Kira, '_He rides like a factory pro!'_ he thinks again, seeing the White Ranger accelerate past him, riding on the loading platform and jumping off into the open area a few meters ahead. Tommy pulled down on the throttle and accelerated towards him. The two blast each other as they pass again, but there blasts miss by mere meters. When Tommy turns his bike, he find that he is trapped in a dead end.

"Your trapped, Black Ranger! Nowhere to run" White Ranger says tormenting him.

"Michael!" Tommy shouts, "Don't think for one second I won't hesitate to destroy you!"

"Whatever, old man!" White Ranger says, and he accelerates towards Tommy, and Tommy responds in kind. Both Rangers wheelie as they ride towards one another.

"I'm sorry, Michael, but you've asked for it!" Tommy says.

"Bring it" White Ranger responds. And when they pass each another, they throw punches, hoping to knock the other off. Tommy stops and swings his bike around, as White Ranger does the same, and begins to accelerate towards him. Tommy takes his Brachio Staff out and twists the dial on the handle to a lightning bolt. "Brachio Staff, Lightning Strike!" Tommy shouts and a large white lightning bolt streaks out from the 'head' and the bolt strikes all around the White Ranger. As the smoke starts clearing, Tommy throttles up and goes in search of the other Rangers.

------------------

Ethan strikes the last Tyrannodrone and turns to face Insectolite, just as Conner and Kira join him, all still in their Super Dino Mode.

"Your bikes are history, and you Rangers are next!" Insectolite said. Just then several black blasts of energy hit Insectolite, the Rangers turns around to see Dr. O blasting him with the lasers on the Black Battle Cycle.

"All right, Dr. O!" Conner shouts, cheering on his teacher. Tommy stops next to the Rangers and climbs off the Battle Cycle and joins his fellow Rangers.

"Talk about a wild ride!" Tommy says.

"Glad you're okay!" Kira says, and the four Rangers face off against Insectolite.

"Sorry Rangers, I'll love to stay and play with you, but I've got to go" the monster says, before disappearing into an invisi-portal.

"Dr. O, where's Michael?" Kira asks.

"Right here, Yellow!" White Rangers says, pulling up on his Battle Cycle, "Nice to see my friends were keeping you busy" White Ranger looks over towards the three damaged Raptor Cycles, "Someone has been a little careless, haven't they?!"

"Michael, you are making a mistake, you cannot trust Mesogog" Tommy says.

"Who says I do trust him?"

"Dude, he's using you" Ethan says.

"I know"

"Then why are you helping him?" Kira asks.

"Cause I'm using him too. I've got what I've wanted" White Ranger says, before climbing onto his battle cycle, "Goodbye Rangers, till next time"

"Hey, what about our zords?" Ethan asks.

"Say bye-bye to them to" White Ranger begins to ride off.

"Michael, don't do this" Tommy pleads. White Ranger breaks and turns his head around.

"Keep the Battle Cycle, who knows, it still might come in handy against Mesogog" White Ranger says.

"Why? I thought you hated us" Conner asked.

"I do, Red, but I'm not that much of a fan of Mesogog either" he says, "I'm outta here, catch you again, Rangers!" and the White Ranger rides off.

------------------

Back in at the underground lab, the Rangers sat, with Dr. Oliver still trapped within the confines of his Ranger form, and so are the other Rangers, but they have the ability to take there helmets off, which they have done.

"Can we go over this again? Michael made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectolite turn him back into himself, as a way of getting us into taking the rigged battle cycle?"

"I can't believe it. Michael making a deal with Mesogog" Kira says, to stunned to say anymore.

"What do you think of your boyfriend now, Kira?!" Conner snaps, although somewhat lightly, "I can't believe we trusted him, him of all people!"

"Conner, enough" Tommy says, the Red Ranger shuts up.

"Wait! Guys, the White Ranger was supposed to beat us, Mesogog is gonna be pissed" Ethan said.

"Lighting the candle at both ends, the White Ranger is bound to get burned!" Tommy said, Hayley coming up behind him, placing a hand on the Black Ranger's shoulders.

"And I think I know how to get the fire going. The energy pulse used by Insectolite short-circuited the control systems on your bikes was a high energy plasma discharge. I'd bet if we can get that creep to aim that at the trapped zords, which I've found by the way..." Hayley explained before getting cut off by Conner.

"Where?" Conner asks.

"In the woods" Hayley said, "But what I was getting to, is if we can Insectolite to aim his energy pulse at the forcefields trapping the zords..." Hayley said, though this time getting cut off by Kira.

"We could break through Mike's energy shields and free the zords" Kira said.

"Right"

"Okay, small problem, how's Michael or more importantly, White Ranger, gonna feel about this? Ethan asked.

"Well, Ethan, every trap needs its bait!" Hayley finished.

------------------

Walking through the woods, the four Rangers, three with their helmets back on are searching for the White Ranger, as they are near the location of the captured auxiliary zords.

"Mike, we have to talk, bro!" Conner shouted.

"Michael!" Ethan called out, Kira also called out a few seconds later.

"Michael, you made a deal with Mesogog, it's about time you made a deal with us" Tommy shouted.

From behind a tree, White Ranger materialised and stepped out into the open, brandishing his Drago Saber, in quill mode. The Rangers barely had time to react when White Ranger engaged his super speed and streaked at the Rangers, hitting them and slashing them repeatedly, and to finishing them off, White Ranger drew yellow crosses across the chests of all four Rangers, before streaking to a stop a few feet from them, and a second later the crosses on the Rangers chests exploded, causing a massive shower of sparks, sending the Rangers to the ground.

"What do you think of my new move, Rangers?" White Ranger asks as Conner gets up off the ground first and runs at the White Ranger with his Thundermax Saber in hand. White Ranger converts his saber from quill mode to sword mode and blocks Conner's attack and the two Rangers dance around, throwing attacks at each other, until they lock swords.

"What do you want, Red?" White Ranger asks.

"We just wanted to make a deal of our own" Conner said.

"I don't make deals with losers" White Ranger said, before kicking Conner in the stomach and slashing him across the chest. Conner recovers surprisingly quickly, and swings his arm high, trying to catch White Ranger in the head, who ducks, Conner then goes for a leg sweep, White Ranger expertly jumps it and lands on a tree stump, "You Rangers just won't learn" White Ranger says as the other three Rangers joins Conner's side.

"Learn what?" Conner asks.

"The White Ranger always wins" and White Ranger slashes the air repeatedly before disappearing. Tommy's morpher beeps.

"Yes Hayley" Tommy asks.

"_It working, Insectolite is back and not far from your position, around two clicks from you in a north north-westly direction_" Hayley says.

"Got it" Tommy says.

"Come on!" Conner orders and the Rangers run to the monsters location. When they arrive they see the back of him, "There he is!" Insectolite turns around to find four Power Rangers in fighting positions.

"Get outta my way Rangers, I don't have time, I'm here to find the White Ranger" Insectolite says. The Rangers charge and Conner tries to land a kick only to get it blocked by the monsters leg, sending Conner to the ground by the force. Tommy misses a flying kick, only to get struck across the chest. Kira's kick is blocked and she's thrown away. Ethan's punch is blocked and he gets kicked in the chest. Conner manages to land a solid hit, then Kira and Dr. Oliver land a double kick sending him back further, finally Ethan lands a drop kick to the monsters chest, sending him to the ground.

Getting up, Insectolite is meet by three Thundermax Blasters and a Brachio Staff pointing at him. Insectolite fires several energy pulses at the Rangers that send them to the ground. Tommy is the first to get up, holding his staff, "You're going down!" he informs the monster, "Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" and Dr. Oliver charges up a black orb and fires it towards the monster.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner shouts, his weapon appearing in his hands, and he slashes the monster repeatedly with both ends of it, sending him in the path of the Blue Ranger.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan shouts and his weapon of choice materialises on his right arm, and Ethan blasts him with an energy pulse before slashing Insectolite with the tusk end of it, before passing the buck onto Kira.

"Ptera Grips!" Kira shouts, her duel-welded weapons appear in her hand and she jumps over the monsters head and slashes him across the back.

"Let's put 'em together!" Conner orders, and the four Rangers assemble the Z-Rex Blaster, without the Brachio Staff.

"Remember guys, we want him alive" Tommy reminds.

"Right. Ready, aim, FIRE!" The three remaining Rangers shout and they fire the Blaster directly at Insectolite...right at his feet, sending him back, ploughing down several trees along the way. Insectolite is now down and out in the brush several feet away.

"We got him!" Conner says.

"Good work, help me load him up on the ATV" Tommy orders.

------------------

The White Ranger is looking up at the captured Dimetro and Ankylo Zords, two of the most powerful individual zords in the Rangers arsenal, as he's holding his glowing saber and morpher up to them, golden lightning lancing up towards them, turning them evil.

"Soon, your friends are gonna try and rescue you, those fools are for a wild awakening!" White Ranger says, pouring more energy into the corruption of the Zords.

------------------

A black ATV arrives carrying two passengers, one dressed in black and the other tied to the ATV its self, Insectolite. Tommy grabs Insectolite and pushes him forwards, "Do it!" Tommy orders, preparing to unhook the monster when something strikes the Black Ranger in the back, dropping Tommy to the ground like a sack of potatos. Tommy looks up to the see White Ranger. Insectolite also turns to see the same thing, but is unable to do anything as his limbs are tied behind his back.

"You...you won't shot an, an unarmed person...would...would you?" Insectolite said.

"First, your not a person, your one of Mesogog's freaks; secondly, I just shot theBlack Rangerin the back, you work it out, moron!" White Ranger says, sarcastically.

"Oh..." Insectolite said.

"Yeah, 'oh' would just about cover it!" White Ranger said, charging his sword up, "White Drago Saber, Energy Orb!" and White Ranger fires an white orb, similar to the one Black Ranger fires, at the monster, which gets absorbed into it and white and golden lightning crackle inside the orb, just before claiming Insectolite in an impressive explosion.

"Oh man!" Tommy says, seeing what could be their only chance to free their zords blow up.

"Yeah, 'oh man!' would also cover it!" White Ranger draws several arrows in the air with his saber, "Nighty night, Dr. Oliver! White Drago Saber, Laser Arrows!" and around fifteen to twenty yellow arrows fly towards the Black Ranger, who does his best to block as many of the incoming as possible, but get hit by around ten of them, and Tommy falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Now to deal with the other three, no doubt they've found their precious zords already" White Ranger said, before streaking off.

------------------

Meanwhile, the other three Rangers are searching for their auxiliary zords and after several minutes, they find them in a clearing, still trapped in their forcefields.

"Yo, check it out!" Ethan shouts.

"All right!" Conner says.

"All we've got to do is wait for Dr. O to free them" Kira notes.

"I'm afraid that Dr. O is indisposed at the moment" White Ranger says walking up behind them.

"You?!!" Conner shouts, pointing him, "What have you done with Dr. O, you psycho bastard?!"

"What would your mother say, Conner? Using such language?" White Ranger says, before kicking in the super speed and slashing the Rangers repeatedly, sending them to the ground, "Meet my new friends, Rangers!" He says, "Dino Zords, on-line!" and he draws two laser arrows with the tip of his sword and launches one each at the captive Dino Zords, and when the arrows connects with then forcefields they pop, revealing two fully mobile and active zords.

"Destroy them!" White Ranger commands, referring to the Ankylo and Dimetro Zords to attack the Rangers on the ground.

"He has control over the Dino Zords!" Ethan says, unable to believe.

"Hayley, we need the zords, now!" Conner shouts into his morpher.

------------------

"They're on their way" Hayley says, typing several commands into her keyboard.

------------------

The Brachio Zord turns up and it releases the Tyranno, Tricera and Ptera Zords from it's internal hold, and the Rangers jump onboard their respective zords and join them together to form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Megazord, Power up!" the Rangers shout, just as the Dimetro Zord jumps at the Megazord, hitting it with its blade. Then the Ankylo Zord approaches the Megazord, spike tail first, the classic defensive pose for the Ankylosaurus, and the Zord hits the Megazord repeatedly, sending to the ground.

"Dino Zords, stop attack!" White Ranger shouts and the two evil zords stop their pounding of the Megazord, "My turn! Drago Zord, Stega Zord, Power Up!" and White Ranger jumps towards his own zord, the Drago Zord when it flies overhead. "Dino Stegazord, transformation!" The Drago Zord pick up the Stega Zord and both fly into the sky, where the zords begin the transformation into the White Rangers Megazord. When the transformation is finished, the Dino Stegazord falls to the ground in between the Dimetro and Ankylo Zords.

"Hello Rangers" White Ranger says from the cockpit of the Dino Stegazord, "Mind if I join in?! Dimetro Zord, Ankylo Zord, formation!" he shouts and the two arms of the Dino Stegazord detach and the two captured zords attach in their place, Dimetro Zord attaching to the left arm and the Ankylo Zord on the right, "Dino Stegazord, Cutter and Drill formation!"

"Ah, man, he's forced out zords against us" Conner says.

"I thought the Zords would make an excellent addition to my collection!" White Ranger says.

"No way! That's crazy!" Ethan says.

"It was so easy to convert these two to work for me, just like the Stega Zord" White Ranger admitted, "Let do this! Dino Stegazord versus the Thundersaurus!"

"You're on! I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to us, you bastard!" Conner shouts, getting pissed at the White Ranger.

"You'll be paying Red, and you can't afford it!" White Ranger says, "Ankylo Zord, Slash attack!" and the tail of the zord strikes the Megazord repeatedly, causing the central cock-pit to spark and shake with each impact, "Dimetro Zord, Saw Blade attack!" The blade begins to spin and connects with the Thundersaurus Megazord, causing a massive explosion of sparks inside and outside the Megazord, sending it to the ground.

"With our zords, he's just to powerful!" Kira says, picking herself of the deck of the central cockpit.

"Now your getting it, Kira!" White Ranger says, "Why don't you just surrender the rest of your zords to me? And I promise I won't hurt you, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I hope you choose the hard way"

"If you think were gonna give up our zords to you, you're one crazy sonofabitch" Conner says.

"I was so hoping you'd say that, I'll guess I'll have to take 'em!" White Ranger said, sadistically, and the Dimetro Zord's blade begun to rev up and moves towards the Megazord. Inside all the Rangers flinch.

"Michael! Please don't do it!" Kira shouts, and suddenly the Dino Stegazord stops, with the blade inches from the Thundersaurus. And suddenly a something hits the Dino Stegazord on the back.

"What?!" White Ranger says, snapping out of his momentary lapse of concentration, turning his zord around to find Insectolite.

------------------

Mesogog is watching the battle unfold on his screen inside the confines of his laboratory fortress.

"Foolish boy, you think I would let you double-cross me?" Mesogog says.

------------------

"Out of my way, insect!" White Ranger shouts at Insectolite, "Dino Stegazord, Stega-tail attack!" and the Dino Stegazord jumps into the air and smashes the monster with it's tail, "Dimetro Zord, Dino Blade attack!" and the Blade begins to slice the monster, "Ankylo Zord, Dino Drill attack!" next, the drill on the other arm impales Insectolite and begins to spin, drilling a large hole in the centre of him, Insectolite is sparking, and about to fall down and explode, like all the other monsters before him destroyed by Power Rangers.

"I'm not finished with you! Dino Stegazord, Dino Stega-laser, fire!" The White Ranger command his most powerful attack, which begins to charge and cuts up from the ground towards the nearly destroyed creation and slices him in half, vaporising him, the laser leaving nothing left in it's wake.

"Man, did you guys see that, he went postal on Mesogog's freak!" Ethan says.

"Another day, Rangers" White Ranger says, turning his Megazord to leave, "By the way, Dr. Oliver is down there" the Ankylo Zord arm pointing the location of the Black Ranger.

------------------

Back at Dr. Oliver's house, the three Rangers after collecting a rather groggy Dr. O are sitting at the counter in the doctors' kitchen.

"What are we gonna do now? He has three of our zords" Conner asks.

"I don't know" Kira simply states, still hating the fact that she has to fight the person she has feelings for with no clear way to help against the evil and corruption in the gem, all though she does know, if they don't figure something soon, the evil and corruption will extinguish Michael forever.

"Why doesn't he just give up?" Ethan asks.

"Cause it's not in his nature to give up, Ethan, you can't expect someone to change their nature at another's whim" Tommy said, entering the kitchen, still in his Ranger Form.

"It's a good thing I don't give up either" Hayley said, wiping her hands of oil and the Rangers look at her, "Your bikes are fixed"

"Thanks Hayley" Conner says.

"Yeah, thanks" Kira says.

"Nice one, Hayley" Ethan adds last.

"Just don't do it again, especially you Conner, I don't want to have to build you another bike" Hayley says, patting the Red Ranger on his shoulder.

"Hey, last time, I saved Dr. O and Ethan from Zeltrax and that Anchor-headed freak. I'd say that was a nice pay off" Conner said in his defence.

"True enough" Hayley said.

"Hey, Dr. O, is it such a hot idea you being up here?" Ethan asks, "What happens if, you know, someone comes here and your up here?"

"Ethan, this is my house, I'm not being confined to the basement till I get this off, beside, the nearest person lives five miles away, through the woods, so I wouldn't worry to much" Tommy said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, on another note, I've reprogrammed and repaired the Battle Cycle. It should come in handy," Hayley explained, "It power output almost equals that of the Z-Rex Blaster, should be an effective backup for you Tommy when you need pure firepower over manuvrebility, which the ATV was designed for"

"Good, cause we could use all the help we can get. Cause if White Ranger and Mesogog team-up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands" Tommy said.

"Who says they'll eventually team-up? You heard Michael, he hates Mesogog just as much as us!" Conner asks.

"Mesogog is not the genius he is for no reason, Conner, Mesogog will find an away to hold something over the White Ranger's head, or just buy him off with something, almost everyone has a price" Tommy says.

------------------

"Why must you two continue to fail at bringing me the White Ranger?" Mesogog calmly says, although his calm demeanour betrays his true mood.

"My lord, you yourself know that the power of the White Dino Gem and it's powers are unfathomable..." Elsa says, only to be cut of by Mesogog, finally losing it and he blasts them both with a mind blast.

"Excuse after excuse! Now get out of my site. I need time to think without your snivelling incompetence distracting me" Mesogog orders.

"Yes, my lord" Zeltrax says, and both he and Elsa leave. Mesogog starts walking around his laboratory but grabs his hand in pain, it is glowing a fiery-orange color "No..."

The pain intensifies and Mesogog starts turning back into something else. "I...must control...it..." he says, and seconds later Mesogog turn into a human being. Called Anton Mercer, owner of the second largest bio-research conglomerate in California, next to Bio-Lab, called Anton Mercer Industries, "...Before he control me!" Anton finishes Mesogog's last line, while adjusting his tie, and then he proceeds to walk out of the door. Dr. Anton Mercer is Mesogog! Mesogog is Dr. Anton Mercer! They are one and the same.

Near the door a figure blends out of nowhere, revealing himself to be Michael Scott, the evil White Ranger. He just laughs.

------------------

Next Episode: -

PRDT-AU-019 - The Missing Bone

Synopsis: Kira gets controlled by a creature created by Dr. Oliver and Dr. Mercer on a field trip with her new teacher, a replacenent for Dr. Oliver, Dr. Anton Mercer. Whe she brings the creature to life, it might take all five Rangers working together to defeat it, the question is, can they?

------------------


	9. The Missing Bone

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-019

Episode Title: The Missing Bone

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

Author's Note: -

This story is dedicated to the victims and survivors of the Asian Tsunami Disaster that has devastated the world this Christmas.

Matthew Keirl

------------------

'The Missing Bone'

Conner McKnight, Red Ranger; Ethan James, Blue Ranger and Kira Ford, the Yellow Ranger, were walking up the steps into the main building of Reefside High, getting ready for the first class of the day, which was history with Mr. Mackenzie, a forty-year old man with a balding head. The Rangers walked up the main staircase to the first floor, where their first period class if located.

"Hey Kira, you heard from Michael yet?" Ethan asks.

"No" Kira simply answered.

"Well, either way we need to make sure he doesn't go on a rampage cause some freshman wouldn't give him some lunch money!" Ethan says, as the three of them start passing the first floor lockers.

"Eth, I think Michael is after a little more than a grilled cheese!" Conner says.

"We just need to find out what he wants, maybe we can make a deal" Kira says.

"Until then, we keep a close eye on him. Agreed?" Conner says.

"Agreed" Ethan says.

"Okay" Kira adds as well, and the three Rangers enter the classroom. Seconds later, a figure materialises from out of nowhere in an empty corridor. It was the White Ranger, Michael Scott, a victim of circumstance, a prisoner inside his own mind, trapped there by the evil of the White Dino Gem.

"You guys can watch me all you want, won't make a blind bit of difference" Michael says with an evil smile spread over his face.

A three-toned chime sounded over the school announcement system "_Michael Scott, please report to the Principal's Office. Michael Scott_" Principal Randall's voice echoed through the empty corridor.

"What does she want?" Michael asks and he secures his bag to his shoulder and walks to Randall's office.

------------------

Michael knocks the door, and he receives an acknowledgement from inside and opened the door. Inside was Principal Randall sat at her desk.

"You asked to see me, Principal?" Michael asked politely, hiding his true mood.

"Yes, sit down" Randall ordered, when Michael did so, she continued, "I've called you here because there's been some concern among your teachers that recently, you been, how can I put this? Ah...Pre-occupied"

"Pre-occupied?" Michael asks in return.

"Mr. Scott, your grades have been slipping, your behaviour has been erratic and your suffering from a general lack of attention in your all classes" Randall explains, "Normally the slipping grades could be explained to you getting used to a new school, new surroundings and that you've been getting yourself situated. Normally we would let you get used to being here at Reefside until you've got your feet, but your erratic behaviour and lack of attention in your classes has given me cause of concern. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"I'm fine; there is nothing to worry about" Michael states.

"Okay. Let's talk about friends. Is there a particular group you've been hanging out with?"

"No, not really. I prefer to keep to myself"

"Alright. Is there any team you'd like to be a part of? Any team would like an athletic person like you to join" Randall says, "Have you ever thought of that?" To Randall's surprise, Michael laughs, "Is something funny, Mr. Scott?"

"It's funny you should have mentioned the whole 'team' thing! I was just recently asked to join one recently" Michael says.

"And?"

"They were losers!" Michael says flatly, Randall's face falls, "I can't really see me on a losing team, can I? You can understand that, right?" Randall doesn't answer; Michael takes that as his cue to leave, "Um...Principal, Can I get back to class?"

"Oh yes, of course, go" Randall says, and then Michael exited the room, Randall's expression turns from a false happiness to anger.

------------------

Later that day, inside Dr. Oliver's classroom, the students were messing around. Ethan and Conner were throwing pieces of screwed up paper towards Devin, who was holding his insulated lunchbox and trying to catching them. The two male Rangers had managed to start quite the competitive game between them, see who can get more in. Kira was looking towards the White Ranger, who was sitting on the other side of the room, not paying anyone any attention.

"Hey, anyone heard that we are getting a new teacher?" Ethan asks, throwing another ball of paper but missing the target, "Dam!"

"Yeah. Any guesses?" Conner asks, throwing his ball of paper and it landing in the box.

"I've heard from a very reliable source that it is an eighty-year old woman that used to teach Kindergarden in Ohio" Cassidy says.

"Really?" Conner asks. Just then, Principal Randall walks in.

"Good Morning Class" She says addressing the students, "I would like you to meet your teacher..." she pauses, "...Dr. Anton Mercer"

This catches the attention of the Rangers, all four of them, the old friend of Tommy Oliver walked in holding an expensive black leather briefcase, Anton Mercer, the millionaire and one of the leading authorities in the field of palaeontology and owner of one of the largest scientific research conglomerates in California, Anton Mercer Industries, a leader in DNA and bio-synthetics research. "Hey, she looks pretty good for eighty!" Ethan says, earning a laugh from the class, although Devin earned a slap on the arm for it.

"Hey, it was funny!" Devin says in his defence.

"Dr. Mercer has ever so graciously agreed to take over for Dr. Oliver, until he's able to get back on his feet again. I would like you to treat him with the same respect as you would treat Dr. Oliver" Randall says, and nods towards Dr. Mercer, who smiles and nods back, and then Randall leaves the room.

"I'm honoured to be here. This is only a temporary position and hopefully Dr. Oliver will get better and be back soon" Dr. Mercer said, and then he moved to the front desk, opened his briefcase and took a small pile of paper out, "In my hand are permission slips for your parents to sign for a little field trip tomorrow to the museum. I've managed to secure both first and seconds periods for this, so you'll get your second morning class off too..." and several of the students were saying 'Cool!' and 'Sweet!' and other one or two letter words. "...I hope this is sufficient incentive for you to try and make it on time"

------------------

"Anton Mercer teaching?! Now that's just plain weird" Kira says, as she walked with her friends towards the exit of the school grounds after a tough day.

"Yeah, I wonder whose brilliant idea that was!" Conner asks.

"I'd bet you it's all Randall's idea" Ethan says, "The way they walked in together, it was like they were pals"

"Yeah" Conner says.

"What are you guys doing?" Kira asked.

"Soccer practise. We've got a big game against Mariner Bay this weekend and coach wants me to pick up my game" Conner said, Kira turned to the Blue Ranger.

"Computer Club. We're testing out a few new games" Ethan said, and he asked Kira, "You?"

"I'm helping Dr. O inventory some stuff back at the lab" Kira said.

"What? No band practice?" Conner asked.

"No, not in the mood right now" Kira said.

"Why?" Ethan asked, "You ill?"

"No, just not in the mood, besides I promised Dr. O that I'll help inventory stuff in the lab" Kira said, "Plus, he'd proberly want to know who is teaching his class"

"I wonder what he'll have to say about it" Conner said.

"Bye" Kira said, walking off.

"Take care" Conner said, still worried for her safety after the White Ranger kidnap incident.

"Always. I'll give you guys a call if I get into trouble" Kira responded.

"Bye" Conner said.

"See ya" Ethan said.

------------------

"Well, who's covering my class, Miss Archer? Mr. Jacobs?" Tommy asked, still trapped inside the confines of his Ranger Form, placing several dinosaur bones inside a box, "Who is it, Kira? Stop keeping me in tenterhooks!"

"It's Dr. Anton Mercer" Kira said, looking at the labels on various bones and passing them to Dr. Oliver.

"That's great!" Tommy exclaimed, surprising Kira a little.

"You're kidding right?!"

"No. Okay, Anton maybe a little strange..." Tommy said, before Kira cut him off.

"Yeah, and Justin Timberlake is a little cute!" Kira said.

"Okay, I'll give you that one, he's a lot strange, but he's a brilliant scientist and humanitarian. He taught me a lot of what I know about palaeontology and science in general. He is really an amazing person once you get to know him, but..." Tommy said.

"But, what?" Kira asked.

"But, I don't know how Anton will react being compared to Justin Timberlake!" Tommy said with a laugh, Kira joined in and for the first time in ages she was laughing without the need to pretend, then suddenly, as if the laughter had broke the wall that contained Kira's emotions, as she was hit by a torrent of emotions from within herself, Kira begun to sob lightly. Tommy placed the bone in his hands on the table and placed it on Kira's shoulder. Tommy knew that the past couple of weeks have been hard on the Yellow Ranger, both in civilian life and as a Ranger, seeing the person you loved every day at school, not being able to see, talk, laugh or joke with them and then fighting against them every couple of days, and knowing you couldn't help them, Tommy knew it was killing her a little bit inside everyday. After a few minutes Kira stopped and regained her composure, whipping the tears from her eyes. Tommy handed her a tissue.

"Thanks" Kira said, "Sorry"

"No problem, Kira. Remember, we're always here for you, no matter the time. But there's no telling how long you've been holding that up inside. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little, thanks"

"You don't always need to be strong Kira, there are times when showing a little weakness is good for you" Tommy said.

"You sound like you know that from experience" Kira asked.

"More then you'll ever know, Kira"

"Tell me, please" Kira asked, placing her hand over the gloved hand of the Black Ranger, silently pleading for him to tell her she's not alone in the world.

Tommy stood, thinking about a safe topic. '_Okay, Tommy. She wants to know something about you. Something she needs to hear, something that would help her grief. But what?_' Tommy thought, and suddenly an image of Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger, flashed into his head; Tommy flinched inside, not expecting that so suddenly '_Not Kimberly, Tommy, you don't want to go there and you definitely don't want to freak the girl out. The Kimberly subject is of limits. At least not for a long while yet anyway!'_ Tommy thought, but then the image of the original Pink Ranger strapped to a table in one of Lord Zedd's dimensions came to mind, '_You're not gonna let up today, are you?'_ Tommy said sarcastically to his mind.

"Okay, Kira" Tommy said, sitting down, "When I was a Ranger, in my earlier days, Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, one of Zordon's first Rangers, had her power coin stolen by Rita and Zedd..." Tommy said, before cut off by Kira.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. When Kimberly's coin came in contact with evil, it begun to affect her, if it remained in evil hands for to long, it would affect her to the point it would have killed her"

"My god!"

"Yeah. To save Kimberly, Zordon psychically cut the connection to her coin. Effectively, at that point, she was no longer the Pink Ranger, although she could have used her Ninja abilities. Then we lost Ninjor and the Falconzord, my zord afterwards. Unfortunately, it didn't end there, using another friend of ours, Katherine..."

"Zeo Ranger One, right?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. Rita and Zedd, using Katherine, who was under a spell, managed to kidnap Kimberly and strapped her to a primitive machine similar to Mesogog's life force extractor" Tommy explained.

"What happened next?" Kira asked.

"Zedd had managed to uncover five ancient zords, the Shogun Zords, and was planning to unleash them on Angel Grove. But he had a problem, he needed pilots, and he chose us. He also gave us two choices"

"What?"

"Pilot his zords and destroy Angel Grove or slowly and painfully watch Kim waste away on the viewing globe as the machine sucked what was left of her life force out of her"

"What did you do?" Kira asked.

"We agreed to pilot his zords" Tommy admitted.

"What?!" Kira said, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"But, we only did that as a cover while I went in to Zedd's dimension and rescued Kimberly. I had to fight Zedd, personally, to do it, and I actually underestimated him, he could fight, and he nearly kicked my butt, but in the end we had managed to rescue her" Tommy said.

"How did you feel before you rescued Kimberly?"

"Helpless. While Billy, Alpha Five and Zordon tried to find a way to get me in, I felt like a spare wheel" Tommy said.

"I know, I feel so helpless. We've got all this technology and we can't help him" Kira said, referring to the White Ranger.

"We will help him, Kira, I promise" Tommy said, placing his hand on the Yellow Rangers shoulders.

"Thanks Dr. O" Kira says, "Um...Dr. O?"

"Yes Kira"

"About Kimberly, did you love her?" Kira asked, and for the first time since being a Ranger with these kids was Tommy Oliver completely lost for words. It took Tommy almost a full minute to come to his senses, however Kira picked up on this as well, "I'm sorry, Dr. O, I shouldn't have asked that sort of question, forget I ask..." Kira said, before being cut off.

"No, Kira, it's okay. You just...caught me a...a little of guard, that's all. Did anyone tell you, that you are very perceptive?" Tommy said, Kira nodded, "Yes. I did love her, and maybe, on some level, I still do, it's just a long, painful and complicated story that surrounds that, one that I don't really want to go into"

"Have you seen her?"

"I saw her, um, a few years ago, at a funeral, for an old friend. We talked a little, but apart for that meeting and a few weddings, I haven't really seen her for, um....almost, eight years"

"Oh"

"Maybe we should finish this up before your parents start to worry where you are" Tommy suggested, noticing the conversation becoming uncomfortable, decides to change its direction.

"Okay" Kira said, and she eyed a bone about the length of her hand, from thumb to little finger, with a small spikes running along the top, "Where does this go?

"Oh, you'd better give that to me"

"What is it?" Kira asked, handing the bone over.

"It's just a bone"

"Why is it so important?"

"It just needs to be kept safe, with me" Tommy says, placing it inside a armoured titanium box, "Let's just put it away" Tommy then puts a large padlock on the box, locking it up, "That's enough for today, Kira, you can go home, if you want"

"Okay, Dr. O, same time tomorrow" Kira asked, picking up her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder.

"I'll let you know about that, but I think you have some homework to hand in"

"Yeah, I do" Kira said, heading towards the exit, "Um, Dr. O?"

"Yes"

"I won't tell the guys, I promise"

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that, Kira"

"Bye, Dr. O" Kira said.

"Bye, Kira" Tommy said in return, the Yellow Ranger smiled at him and went up the stairs, then Tommy just slumped into the chair and sighed heavily.

------------------

"All right, come along. We don't want to keep our pre-historic friends waiting" Dr. Mercer said, as his class walked past a large statue of a Tyrannosaurus Rex outside the entrance. Conner, Ethan and Kira walked as a group, with Michael walking a few feet in front. As the Rangers walked past, Kira abruptly stops and looks behind her towards the T-Rex, catching the attention of her male team-mates.

"What's the matter?" Conner asks.

"That 'thing', it's really creeping me out" Kira said.

"In what way?"

"I don't know. But I swear it moved"

"You know dinosaurs are extinct, right?" Ethan asks, earning a 'What the hell are you talking about?' look from the Yellow Ranger, "Okay, I see your point!" Ethan ways, and the group continues walking, and Kira looks behind her again to see if the T-Rex has moved.

"Stop staring!" Kira says to the large artificial dinosaur, and she catches up with the group.

------------------

Inside the museum, the class walk past the skeletal frame of a Triceratops, as Dr. Mercer explains about it.

"Just ahead here is a Triceratops, from the Cretaceous period, it was strictly an herbivore, and was generally hunted by the Tyrannosaurus Rex" Dr. Mercer said, leading the group past the namesake of Ethan's Dino Powers. Conner grabbed the Blue Ranger from the back of the shoulders.

"You've gotta love the T-Rex!" Conner said into Ethan's ear.

"Whatever, bro!" Ethan counters, sarcastically.

Kira is walking behind the Red and Blue Rangers, looking over their shoulders towards the White Ranger, who couldn't look any less interested if he tried. Then a noise from a nearby exhibit catches Kira's notice and she turns around. She sees a shadow running behind some glass cases. Kira decides to break off from the main group and investigate. Cassidy notices Kira walk off and follows her.

Kira, being followed by the inquisitive Cassidy Cornell, passes a glass exhibit case when Cassidy taps the Yellow Ranger on the shoulder.

"Aaahhh!" Kira shouts, turning around to see Cassidy, "What are you doing, you scared the hell outta me!"

"Sorry. I was just wondering where you were going?" Cassidy asks.

"Uh, to the bathroom?" Kira said.

"Me too, because my lip gloss is, like, totally wearing off!"

"Well, stay put, because you're just gonna get to us get us into trouble"

"I'm going to the 'little girl's room'" Cassidy says, "You can do whatever you like!"

Kira just rolls her eyes and walked off. Cassidy begins to search for the bathroom, when a figure steps out from behind her.

"Ms. Cornell, why don't come join us, we don't want you to miss any artifacts, would we?" Dr. Mercer asks.

"But what about..." Cassidy begins to say, but she is shushed by Dr. Mercer.

"Come along now" he says, leading the blonde reporter back to the rest of the group.

------------------

Kira walks down a corridor, following the illusive shadow she saw back in the exhibit. She approaches a door labelled 'Storage Room'. Kira tests the door knob, expecting to find it locked, but it swings open, much to her surprise. '_The Janitor must have left it unlocked by accident_' Kira thought as she entered the room. Inside the room are a several artifacts and prehistoric goods, including some Egyptian, Greek and Roman artifacts, as well as various stuff from other periods in human history, although Kira wasn't to surprised to find a large amount of dinosaur bones in crates and wrapped in protective paper, this was after all 'Dr. Mercer's' Museum. Looking around, Kira didn't unfortunately notice the small group of Tyrannodrones behind her, emerging from behind the crates and boxes around the room. One came behind her and grabbed her, and on instinct, she elbowed it, sending it back. Three surrounded her and leapt to attack, Kira blocked a few of their attacks, kicking one away with a 1-2 combo and elbowing another in the face. She then kicked one in the stomach, but the drone grabbed her leg and flipped her over. Kira landed in the arms of two behind her and no matter how much she struggled, they would not let go.

"Let go of me you freaks!" Kira shouted.

"_Bring her to me"_ a voice said inside the Yellow Rangers mind.

"Who or what is that?" Kira asked, being dragged in front of a dinosaur skull on a shelf. However this was not your ordinary skull, even Kira could see that. When the skulls eye sockets begin to glow, Kira flinches in response.

"_Kira, you will listen to me!_" the skulls says, Kira closes her, trying not to look into the glow, "_Open her eyes!_" the voice shouts to the Tyrannodrones holding her, and in response another drone came up behind her and forced her eyelids open, "_Kira! You. Will. Listen. To. Me!_"

"I will listen, master" Kira said, her eyes changed from her beautiful brown to almost pure white with black pupils.

------------------

Meanwhile the rest of the group were listening to Dr. Mercer talk about the Velociraptor, a dinosaur that was a pure predator.

"The Velociraptor and it's cousins, like the Utahraptor were extremely quick carnivores, capable of between forty and sixty miles-per-hour, respectively, and were extremely smart and intelligent animals, using pack and ambush tactics to hunt it pray. They were also efficient and capable killers, making them pound-for-pound one of the most powerful hunters in the prehistoric era" Dr. Mercer explained.

Michael was not paying attention; however, he was looking around for the Yellow Ranger, wondering where she was gone, he was wondering why she wasn't with the other two losers. Michael decided to ask them, and slowly walked towards Conner and Ethan.

"Hey, McKnight?" He whispered, Conner turned around and the look on his face said it all, he was not happy to see him.

"What the hell do you want?!" Conner said venomously.

"Watch your tongue, McKnight, or I might have to just cut it out!" Michael warned, Ethan came and backed his friend up.

"Look, pal, we don't want to talk or speak to you, alright" Ethan said.

"Fine! Although, you might want to hear what I have to say" Michael said, turning around, "Wither you know where Kira is?"

"What do you mean? She's right..." Ethan said, looking around, hoping to find the Yellow Ranger, and not finding her, "Conner, she's not here"

"Alright, where is she?!" Conner threatened.

"How the hell should I know? I just thought you wanted to know she not here" Michael said, "Although I might have an idea where she went, follow me"

"Why?" Conner asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, I want to know why we should, or if, we can trust you" Ethan asked.

"You don't, Blue, but do you want to find her, or what?"

"Okay, lets go. But be careful, I'm watching you"

"Ditto!" Michael responded and the three Rangers went in search of the missing Yellow Ranger, slipping away from the rest of their class.

------------------

Conner, Ethan and Michael walk near the corridor where Kira disappeared up.

"Where could she gone?" Conner said; they'd been searching for around five minutes, if they didn't find Kira soon, Dr. Mercer would come searching for them, and the results would not be pleasant if he found them.

Kira came staggering out of the corridor and was noticed by Ethan. "There she is!" Ethan shouted. Conner and Ethan ran up to her, Michael catching up behind. Kira looked up holding her head when Conner grabbed her arm, to stop her falling over.

"Are you alright?" Conner asked. Kira forcibly removed her arm from Conner's light grasp, but she almost fainted when she spotted the White Ranger lingering behind, not expecting him to be there, and looking for her.

"Um, Yeah, I'm fine, I just got lost" Kira said.

"Lost?" Conner said. "_Ignore them. Complete your mission_" Kira heard in her mind.

"Yeah. Lost. As in not found!" Kira snapped, her headache getting worse, "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, we're leaving"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kira ordered and walked off, leaving two dumbfounded Rangers. Michael walked up behind Conner and Ethan.

"Keep an eye on her, something's different about her" He whispered.

"Eh?" Conner said.

"She's changed. Be cautious around her" Michael said, walking to follow her.

"What does he mean?" Conner asked.

"I don't know, Conner, but something tells me to trust him" Ethan says.

"What?!" Conner said, "Trust him, you can't trust him, Ethan! He's a nutjob!"

"Okay, I see your point and I agree with you. But I think on this instance, we should follow his advice. Kira was acting weird"

"Okay. Come on, before Dr. Mercer goes postal on us" and the two Rangers followed to catch up with the rest of the group.

------------------

At Hayley's Cyberspace, Conner and Ethan are sitting at a table, both on laptops, doing the assignment given to them by Dr. Mercer. Although their ability to concentrate on the matters of their homework is being interrupted by the change in the Yellow Ranger, who was sat on near the counter.

"Something's not right" Ethan says, earning a nod from his male team-mates.

Meanwhile, Hayley is being a little more inquisitive and decides to ask Kira about her sudden change.

"Hey Kira?" Hayley says; Kira looks up from her book, irritated that someone interrupted her, "How come you're not studying with the guys?" Kira returns her eyes to her book.

"Do we have to do everything together?!" Kira asks.

"No" Hayley answers, "But you usually do"

"Not anymore!" Kira snaps, catching Hayley a little short, "I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to get this done, for Dr. Mercer's Class.

"'Dr. Mercer's Class'? I don't think I will ever get used to that" Hayley says.

"Dr. Mercer is a really good teacher and we're gonna learn a lot from him" Kira says.

"Okay, whatever you say, Kira" Hayley says, walking over to the guys.

"Any luck, Hayley?" Ethan asked as the red-head came over.

"None. Why don't you guys try?" Hayley suggested.

"Okay" Conner said and both Conner and Ethan got up and walked over to Kira, "Hey Kira, do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

"No" Kira states simply.

"You know, when someone doesn't want to hangout, they generally come up with an excuse, even a completely lame one, like 'I'm washing my hair' would have done!"

"Look, I just don't want to spend anymore time with you guys than I really have to, okay?" Kira said, and then she got off the stool and picked up her books and bag, "I have to go, I've got something to do" And Kira walks off.

"What's up with her?" Ethan asks.

------------------

"_Complete your mission. Retrieve the bone_" the skull told Kira in her mind. She simply nodded, standing outside the entrance to the Ranger's Vehicle Bay, a cave connected to the lab.

"Must complete my mission" Kira says, like she's in a trance, and then she raised her Dino Brace to her mouth, "Dr. O, are you there? It's Kira"

Inside the lab, Tommy is sitting at the main computer terminal.

"Yeah, what's up Kira?" He asks.

"_I was walking home and I think I saw something by the edge of the old forest, by the lake. It might be a dinozord egg. Could you check it out for me, I've got to get home"_ Kira said.

------------------

"_I'm on my way_" Dr. Oliver said through Kira's Dino Brace.

"Great. Thanks" Kira said, closing the channel. Kira then hid behind a tree, so not to be seen by Dr. O as he exited the portal exit. Seconds later, Tommy, still in his Black Ranger uniform, came riding out on his ATV, as it was more suited to the uneven terrain of the forest then the Battle Cycle, which was designed more for high-speed urban combat and when you need firepower, if you wanted manuvreability, you choose the ATV. Kira watched as Tommy disappeared into the clearing, and then she ran into the vehicle bay through the portal entrance.

On her way to the lab, Kira passed through the vehicle bay, which contained the three Raptor Cycles and a Black armoured Battle Cycle, the most powerful vehicle in the Rangers arsenal. She continued walking for a few more seconds when the bay doors open into the lab.

"_Now finish the task!"_ the skull tells her, and Kira walks into the lab and see the titanium case the bone sitting on an examination table. Kira stops in the claw motif on the floor and lets a Ptera Scream rip, right at the look, blasting it with concentrated sonic energy, the lock shatters and falls off. Kira walks to the box, opens it to find the spiked bone inside.

"_Excellent_" the voice in her head says, "_Soon I will be complete, then I will rise again_!"

------------------

Tommy come to stop in a clearing near to where Kira described her dinozord egg was located at, looks around, and checks the scanner on his cycle, but finds nothing.

"I don't see any dinozord egg" Tommy says, "Kira, it's me"

------------------

"_Kira, it's me_" Tommy says, over her brace, "_I couldn't find anything out here, you sure you saw something?_"

"Um, I, must have been wrong" Kira says, still holding the bone, "thanks for checking out for me, Dr. O"

"_No Problem_" Tommy says and he cuts the line. Kira then proceeds to walk away.

------------------

About twenty minutes later; Conner, Ethan and a morphed Dr. Oliver are walking into the lab from the vehicle bay. Obviously Tommy contacted them after talking to Kira.

"You think Kira's been acting kind of strange?" Tommy asked.

"We just don't know what's wrong with her. But I'm sure I didn't say anything that would nark her off think this" Conner said, in his own defence.

"You sure? Sometimes you say things that you don't think will get people angry, but still gets things thrown at you" Ethan says.

"Dude, I promise. I didn't say anything"

"Just asking" Ethan said. Dr. O picked up the empty security container, noticing that the bone was not inside.

"Alright you two. I think we may have a bigger problem then that" Tommy said, "This box contained the final bone to a creature created by me and Mercer years ago"

"What kind if creature?" Conner asks.

"Fossilodor. We were trying to create a dinosaur at one time with the power of mind control. We scrapped it when it got out of hand"

"Great!" Ethan said sarcastically.

"As long as I had the main support bone, it could never come to life"

"So the question is who took the bone?" Conner said.

"If it wasn't you two; and if it wasn't me or Hayley. That seriously cuts down the list of suspects"

"Kira?!" Ethan says, shocked.

------------------

Kira uses her Ptera Scream to blast the door of it's hinges as it seamed it was locked during the day, the door exploded in a blast of matchsticks and splinters.

"I have returned, as you have commanded" Kira said.

"_Good Girl. Did you bring it?_" the voice said. Kira simply held the bone up, "_Excellent work, give to me"_ Kira had begun to walk towards the entrance when a figure materialised from out of the wall; it was Michael, the White Ranger.

"You know Kira; the evil thing doesn't really suit you, give me the bone" Michael said, his hand held out. Kira just looks at him, her eyes white with black pupils. Even that shakes the White Ranger a little.

"_Ignore him. Bring me the bone_" the voice said.

"Yes" Kira says and she places the bone near the skull. A seemingly invisible wind picks up and blows violently around the room, kicking loose stuff up and the rest of the skeleton of Fossilodor begins to form. Michael shields his eyes and after a few seconds, the creature known as Fossilodor stands near the Yellow Ranger.

"You have served you purpose" Fossilodor says. Michael readies his morpher, just in case. The bone monster blasts Kira directly with purple energy, sending her flying back towards the shattered entrance she blasted minutes before. Fossilodor then turns to the intruder, "And you will not stop me!"

"We'll just see about that" Michael says, stepping in front of the monster, "WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER, ha!" he shouts and morphs into the White Ranger. Michael jump kicks him in the head and lands a hit, but it seams to have no effect and Fossilodor blasts him with the same purple energy he hit Kira with, sending him back towards her. His morph saved him from unconsciousness, but he lost his morph in the exchange.

"Time to finally introduce myself to the world" Fossilodor said, gathering all the surrounding energy and focusing it to grow. The monster continues to grow, smashing through the roof. Michael, lying near an unconscious Kira, instinctively gets on top of her, using his body to protect hers as the roof practically caved in on them.

Meanwhile, Fossilodor, now super-sized, is seen stomping his way through the city.

"Yes, I'm free; my time has come at last!"

------------------

Back at the lab, Fossilodor is shown on the monitor, destroying a building.

"Let me take a wild stab in the dark, but I'd say that's your fossil monster!" Ethan says.

"Unfortunately, Ethan, it is" Tommy says and he turns to Hayley, who has just arrived, "Any word from Kira?"

"Nothing. But I've being trying to locate her on the scanner, but when fossil-breath showed up, I lost my trace on her" Hayley said.

"Okay. Guys, think; where did Kira came in contact with this thing?" Tommy asked.

"The museum!" Conner says, "We went on a field trip there with Dr. Mercer this morning"

"Yeah, and she disappeared for a while, when she came back, that's when she started acting weird" Ethan added.

"Okay, Hayley, you go to the museum and look for Kira" Tommy says, "We'll try to hold this thing off"

"On my way" Hayley said, getting up and grabbing her car keys from the table and going up stairs.

"We'll take the Raptors" Tommy said.

"Don't have to convince me" Conner says, "Ready?"

"Ready" Ethan responds.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" Both Conner and Ethan shout and they morph into the Red and Blue Rangers, respectively, "DINO POWER!"

------------------

When the Rangers turn up on their Raptor Riders, they find Fossilodor towering over them.

"Check out them bones!" Conner says, as he pulls his Raptor up. Then red lighting hits Conner in the chest, sending him flying off his ride. Same then happens to Ethan and Tommy. Zeltrax steps in front of the Rangers.

"You Rangers are not going anywhere" Zeltrax shouts, "Triptoids" and several of the Black and White robot fighters from Ethan's computer game charge at the three male Rangers. Conner and Ethan take their Thundermax Sabers out, while Dr. O takes his Brachio Staff and they charge the Triptoids, slashing them. Tommy kept several Triptoids away while simultaneously taking on Zeltrax.

"You guys go on. I'll deal with Zeltrax" Tommy shouts.

"Okay" Conner says, and he slashes another troid. Ethan does the same and they run off.

"Brachio Zord, Power Up!" Tommy shouts, while taking on Zeltrax, blocking his attacks. The huge Black and Gold dinozord shows up and releases the Tyranno Zord and the Tricera Zord from it's internal bays. Both Zords try to attack Fossilodor, but the monster blasts them with his purple lightning.

------------------

Meanwhile at the museum, which a part of it has been destroyed by Fossilodor's escape. Hayley runs down towards a fire exit to find it locked; she looks in through the glass to find another way in when a voice calls her from the top of the steps.

"Hey, what are you doing here; you should be in an emergency shelter, there is a monster in the city, and he was here not to long ago" the young security guard says.

"I understand. But I think there maybe a high school student trapped inside" Hayley says.

"That's impossible. I checked the whole place before that thing busted it's way outta here"

"Could you check one more time? The student has diabetes and she'll need her insulin injection soon, without it she could fall into a coma!" Hayley lies, hoping to get the guards trust.

"You sure?" he asks, becoming serious, when Hayley nods, his face turns into one of worry, "Do you have her injection on you?"

"In my car. So can we go and get her"

"Okay, follow me" the guard says, and Hayley smiles.

------------------

"Let's do it" Conner says, surveying the Zord battle.

"Yeah!" Ethan says. And both Rangers jump into their own zords, their neuro-spheres appearing in front of them.

"Activate..." Conner says.

"...Megazord!" Ethan finishes, and the Tyranno and Tricera Zords morph into the Thundersaurus Megazord, without the Ptera Zord as the chest plate and helmet.

"Ah man, look at that guy! This is not gonna be easy!" Conner says, still in his own cockpit. The Rangers don't move to the central control center unless all three zords are together.

"You read my mind!" Ethan says, from his cockpit. The Megazord charges and tries to hit Fossilodor with the Tyranno Drill and then the Tricera Fist, but the monster blocks them and slashes the Megazord repeatedly.

"You can't stop me!" Fossilodor says. Conner holds onto his neuro-sphere and activates the communications channel.

"Any word from Kira, Dr. O?" Conner asks.

"_Eh-yah! Nothing yet, you guys hang on!"_ Tommy says over the line.

------------------

Hayley and the security guard arrive to the storage room to find it trashed, and to find two bodies in half covered in plaster board from the rubble.

"Kira!" Hayley shouts, running in and the security guard not to far behind. Hayley and the guard start removing the rubble to find Kira being covered by second body, he coughs and kneels up, "Michael?!" Michael ignores her and tries to get his bearings.

"Kira, wake up" Hayley says and the Yellow Ranger does, Hayley knells by her, "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" Kira responds.

"What happened?"

"Oh no! I sent that thing..." Kira says, but she gets cut off by Hayley, not wanting to expose to much information the security guard.

"Can you stand?"

"I'm fine" Kira says and she stands up. Michael joins her standing up.

"What were you kids doing in here in the first place? This is a restricted area" the security guard asks.

"What do you think we were doing? We were making out, when bone bag showed up and trashed the place!" Michael says, although Kira and Hayley looked at him in utter surprise, Kira more so in total shock, although her cheeks were going red without her knowledge.

"Well you shouldn't have been. The museum is not the place for that sort of thing" the guard warned, "Do you two require a doctor?"

"No, I'm good" Michael says.

"I'm fine, thanks, I just need to go home" Kira says.

------------------

A few minutes later Hayley walks out the side door with Kira and Michael following.

"I can't believe I was responsible for that thing coming alive" Kira says.

"It wasn't your fault. In your civilian form, you couldn't stop him from controlling your mind" Hayley says, "It's lucky the guys are protected by their powers"

"I'm going over there" Kira says.

"You sure?" Hayley asks.

"Yeah. Nobody messes with my wind and gets away with it!" Kira says.

"I'm coming too. He's gonna find out that paybacks a bitch!" Michael says.

"Okay. I can't believe you said we're making out!" Kira says, turning to the White Ranger.

"It was the only thing he was going to believe. What would you have said?" Michael says.

"Not that!"

------------------

Fossilodor blasts the Megazord with a mega dose of his lightning attack, sending it to the ground. Just then two 'things' fly overhead.

"Hey, what's that?!" Conner says; holding onto his neuro-sphere like it was a rubber ring.

One of the 'things' fly over to reveal Kira standing on the nose of her Ptera Zord.

"Hang on guys!" Kira shouts.

"Kira!" Conner shouts, his spirits rising.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" Kira says, and she morphs into the Yellow Ranger, "Ptera Power!" and Kira enters the cockpit of her zord.

"Alright!" Ethan says.

The Thundersaurus Megazord gets up off the ground and jumps into the air and the Ptera Zord comes in to complete the transformation.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, Online!" The three Rangers shout forming into the central cockpit.

"Good timing, Kira" Ethan says.

"We could us the help" Conner says.

"That's why I brought some more" Kira says.

"What?" Conner says, and he looks to the sky, the second 'thing' in the sky.

"Hello Rangers!" Michael shouts from his cockpit, although he is unmorphed.

"You?!" Conner says.

"Yes, me! Do you want my help or not?"

"Not really"

"Tough!" Michael says, readying his morpher, "WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER, ha!" and he morphs into the Evil White Ranger, "Drago Power!"

"Stega Zord, online!" White Ranger orders and the Stega Zord arrives from it's waterfall hiding place, "Initiate Dino Stegazord Formation!"

The Drago Zord picks the Stega Zord and flies into the sky, where the two zords combine to crate the White Ranger's own Megazord, "Dino Stegazord, Power Up!"

"Guys, he's on our side for now, Fossilodor blasted him too" Kira says.

"Really?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah. Let's blast this bonehead!" Kira says and both Megazords face off against Fossilodor, "Fire lasers" The eyes on the Thundersaurus Megazord glow and fire green blasts of energy towards the monster, which bounce off harmlessly.

"Ptera Rang!" Kira orders and the Ptera Zord is charged and thrown at Fossilodor, which slices of his hand at the wrist.

"Nice Try!" Fossilodor mocks, as his as grows back.

"No way!" Conner exclaims.

"My turn, losers!" White Ranger says, "Dino Stega-winger!" and the Dino Stegazord lays it's weapon out in front of itself and fires towards the monster, but the Winger goes straight through and exits out the other side, leaving a hole in Fossilodor's chest, which grows back instantly, "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, White Ranger!" Fossilodor says, and shots both Megazord's with his purple lightning again, sending them crash to the ground.

------------------

Tommy slashes another two toids, one black and one white and then looks up towards the Megazord fight, and seeing the Thundersaurus Megazord and Dino Stegazord working together must be shock for him, and if it is he's hiding it well. He then slashes a couple more and dodges an attack by Zeltrax, just in time to see Fossilodor blast both Megazords.

"That's bad!" Tommy says. Zeltrax decides to take advantage of Tommy's momentary loss of concentration, and attacks him. Tommy sees this ahead of time and dodges it, slashing several drones and kicking others. Tommy and Zeltrax eye each other up and jump at one another, Zeltrax getting a kick in, sending Tommy into a black car.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Tommy asks.

"Not of destroying you!" Zeltrax answers and then fires blast of blue energy at Tommy. Tommy expertly dodges it and he lands, slashing and dodging more Triptoids, before dodging another energy blast by Zeltrax an landing on a white car. Upon landing Tommy slashes a white troid and then a black one.

"Anyone else?!" Tommy challenges.

Responding to the Black Rangers challenge, a white troid leaps at him on top of the car, Tommy simply roundhouse kicks away in mid-air. Zeltrax is next to accept the good Doctor's challenge and uses the flat end of his sword into Tommy's left knee, making him fall onto his back. Zeltrax moves into finish the job, but Tommy blocks his attack with his sword.

"Not this time!" Tommy shouts, jumping up from his back and landing on his feet. Zeltrax tries to take Dr. Oliver's head off, but Tommy just ducks, spins and hits Zeltrax in the chest with a huge slash, sending him into the black car, which explodes from the impact, the gas explosion sends Zeltrax into the area between both cars.

"Looks like you lose again!" Tommy says.

Getting up, Zeltrax says, "It matters not, Dr. Oliver! Soon your Rangers will be finished, and without them, you'll be nothing!" before disappearing into an invisi-portal.

"I still don't know what his problem is!" Tommy said, sheathing his Brachio Staff and looking up to the Megazord fight, "Hang on, guys!"

"We're hanging, we're hanging!" Ethan shouts, as the Megazord is blasted again.

Thinking of a way to defeat Fossilodor, Tommy concentrates and then the idea come to him, "Kira, aim for the missing bone, it's where he's most vulnerable"

"Right, you got it!" Kira says.

The Dino Stegazord leaps at Fossilodor and grabs him, holding him, White Ranger hearing Dr. O's advice and keeping Fossilodor from escaping.

"You'd better target that bone, and quick, I don't know how long I can hold him!" White Ranger says, the zord sparking all around him, as Fossilodor blasts him with repeated attacks of bluish lightning.

"Locked on!" Kira says, "Tyranno Drill! Michael, disengage!"

"Disengaging!" White Ranger says, "Dino Stega-laser, fire!"

"_Unable to fire. To close to target"_ the computer on the White Ranger's Megazord reports.

"_Michael, disengage, now!"_ Conner's voice shouts over channel, "_You've got four seconds!_"

"Override!" White Ranger orders and milliseconds later a blue laser beam travel up Fossilodor's entire body, and a large explosion separates the two behemoths. The Dino Stegazord goes flying back, suffering the after-effects of it's own attack. Amazingly, Fossilodor survived the attack only to be drilled straight though it's support bone, and right out the other side.

Fossilodor explodes in a massive green explosion, just as the Dino Stegazord manages to pick it's self up.

The three Rangers jump down, with the White Ranger following closely.

"Good job, guys" Tommy said.

"Thanks, Dr. O" Conner says and then he turns to the White Ranger, "Why did you just help us against Fossilodor? Turning over a new leaf?"

"Hardly, Red! No, I'm not turning good. It's just that Fossil-for-brains there presented a larger threat at that time then you four losers" White Ranger said.

"Whatever your reason, thank you" Tommy says.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it cause I felt like it" White Ranger says, "Don't think this is gonna be a regular occurrence, this is a one off deal. We weren't even allies, don't confuse the facts, we just had a common enemy. Next time we meet, we'll be enemies again!" White Ranger took a short walk nearer to his zord.

"Michael? Why did you protect me in the museum?" Kira asked, referring to the instance he used his body to cover her when the roof caved in.

"I don't know, seamed like a good idea at the time" White Ranger responded.

"Oh"

"Who knows, maybe Michael was coming through" White Ranger said, before jumping up to his zord and piloting it away, leaving Kira confused.

------------------

Back at Dr. O's lab; Conner, Ethan and Kira walked down the stairs from the house above.

"It's good to have you back, Kira. You were kinda scary there for a while" Ethan says.

"I'm sorry for being mean earlier" Kira apologises.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't yourself" Ethan says.

"Seriously" Conner adds, "We're kinda used to it!" Kira gives him 'The Look'.

"See? Those are the things you say from time to time!" Ethan says to the Red Ranger.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Conner responds.

"Conner, you asked if I wanted to go to the movies earlier" Kira asked, Conner nodded, "Is the offer still open?"

"Yeah, if you want to go with us two losers?" Conner said, smiling.

"Of course, I couldn't hope to find a better couple of loser to go to the movies with!" Kira said.

"Cool" Ethan says, getting the joke.

"Thanks, I think!" Conner says, not getting the joke.

"I'm just glad everything worked out, but kind of weird" Kira states. Tommy; based at his computer, swivels in his chair, facing the group.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Anton Mercer, Fossilodor was stored at his museum, why?" Kira asked.

------------------

"Come on, Anton" Anton Mercer says, messing around with some chemicals, which do not belong in you usual home chemistry set. He added several chemicals to a bluish formula and it turned green, "There has to be a way to stop it?" During this time, Anton is sweating and then he falls to the ground in extreme pain, as the transformation took place; he dropped the beaker he was holding. Anton kept screaming as the pain grew, and then it suddenly the screaming stops and a figure stood up. It was Mesogog, Anton Mercer's alter ego.

"You are weak, Anton. Weak, and pathetic" Mesogog says, "As long as I am alive, my plain to bring back my time of glory will go on as scheduled," Mesogog picks up the Petri Dish and drops to the ground, "Power Rangers, or no Power Rangers!"

------------------

Next Episode: -

PRDT-AU-020 - Bully for Ethan

Synopsis: Ethan gets on the wrong side of one of Conner's soccer friends and he begins to pick on the Blue Ranger. Ethan must try to not be forced to use his dino powers against his bully. White Ranger/Michael tries to make a deal with Zeltrax to help each other in their quests, White Ranger helps Zeltrax destroy the Black Ranger; in exchange for Zeltrax's help in destroying Mesogog. Also, Tommy finally finds out the deal with Zeltrax and is problem with the Black Ranger.

------------------


	10. Bully for Ethan

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-020

Episode Title: Bully for Ethan

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

'Bully for Ethan'

Ethan James, the Blue Dino Thunder Power Ranger, is sitting with his laptop computer with several of his computer club friends, who also had their laptop computers out with wires connected between them, meaning they were playing a network game.

"Ha! With the Platinum Sword of Tryos, I can enter the locked chamber, and none of you will stand a chance! Read 'em and weep, Suckers!" Ethan said, earning groans and grumbles from his friends.

Meanwhile, nearby on the soccer field Conner McKnight, the Red Ranger is practicing soccer with a friend of his, Derrick. They'd been practicing for the past fifteen minutes and Derrick has missed the goal every single time.

"Okay, Derrick, let try again" Conner says, Derrick placing another ball in front of him. Derrick kicks the ball, and it sails, comfortably over the goal, "You missed again, Derrick!"

"Oh, oh great. Thanks. I really appreciate you support, man!" Derrick says sarcastically.

"You don't need support, dude. You need game!" Conner says, placing another ball down, "Now try it again" Derrick takes a step back and runs forward, he punts the ball and it misses the goal by miles and flies through the air...hitting Ethan's laptop square on the keyboard, the screen suddenly goes black.

"What the hell?" Ethan says, looking around and seeing Derrick snigger at the incident. Ethan gets up of the seat he's sitting at and angrily walks over and yells right at the soccer player. "Hey!"

"What are you complaining about, geek?!" Derrick says.

"First of all, my names Ethan, not 'geek'! And out of this whole field, you had to kick the ball over there?! Man, you really do need practice!" Ethan says, and Derrick gets right into the Blue Ranger's face.

"Well, look, E-than, this is my field, and I kick the ball where I want, when I want!"

"Obviously, everywhere except the net!" Ethan counters.

"That's it!" Derrick angrily says, making a fist with the intension of punching Ethan, but Conner stops him before he makes a mistake.

"Hey, it's a big field! Come on, party's over" Conner says, dragging an angry Derrick away.

"You'd better watch yourself, dweeb!" Derrick says.

"Chill, dude" Conner tells his soccer buddy, and he turns to Ethan, "Cool it!"

------------------

Inside the underground lab, underneath Dr. Oliver's house, sitting at a desk are the Black and Yellow Rangers are sorting out through some stuff in boxes. Tommy however is still trapped inside his suit.

"No offense Dr. O, but you need some serious improvement when it comes to organization!" Kira says.

"That's why you're here. Thanks for helping me out" Tommy says, "But I hope I'm not unconvincing you. I've heard from Conner and Ethan that you've not been putting much attention into your music lately, can I ask why?"

"I just don't feel like at the moment" Kira states.

"Kira, this is not healthy. The guys are worried about you. I'm worried about you. You barely sleep, and you're not eating what you should be to keep up your Ranger metabolism"

"I'm fine, Dr. O" Kira says, although even with his helmet on she can tell that he isn't convinced, "Really I am"

"Kira, doing this to yourself is not going to help Michael in anyway"

"I know"

"Look Kira, You need to keep better self of yourself, especially now. With White Ranger and Mesogog both on the loose, we need you to be at your best. If I don't see you not being able to perform at your best, I will pull you from active duty, Kira, for your own safety"

"But..."

"No buts, Kira. I don't want you in the position where you would be hurt or worse, killed, or where accidents could happen because your fatigued or unable to perform. This is a very dangerous business, Kira, and it's not only your life that is as stake, but the lives of your team-mates and every innocent life on the planet if you make a mistake" Tommy said, placing a hand on the Yellow Rangers shoulder, urging her to look at him.

"I know"

"I don't want to have to tell your parents how their only daughter died, and have to tell them why. So please, not only as your teacher, but as your friend, please promise me you'll take better care of yourself"

"I promise"

"Thank You" Tommy said, and then he pointed at a pile of photographs on the table, "Shall we?"

"Okay" Kira said, "What is all this stuff anyway?"

"Odds and ends. Mostly from before I joined up with Mercer. I thought as long as I'm stuck in my Ranger form, I might as well as put the time to good use, I really haven't had the chance since I moved in"

"Wow!" Kira said picking up a photograph, one with the original six Power Rangers minus their helmets; Jason, Red Ranger; Zack, Black Ranger; Trini, Yellow Ranger; Kimberly, Pink Ranger; Billy, Blue Ranger and finally in the back, Tommy Oliver in his Green Ranger suit. "Nice hair!" Kira said, joking around.

"Hey, it was the style back then" Tommy countered, taking the photo and placing it in the 'keep' box.

"Oh, this one was Zeo right?" Kira asked, holding it out. It were the six Zeo Rangers in a mirror image-style pose to the previous photo; With Tommy, Red Ranger in front and next to him was Katherine, Pink Ranger and Jason, Gold Ranger and behind them in a line was Rocky, Blue Ranger; Tanya, Yellow Ranger; Adam, Green Ranger and finally Billy the former Blue Ranger, all the Rangers were in their Ranger forms, minus their helmets.

"Yeah, that was taken just after Jason returned and assumed the Gold Ranger powers" Tommy said, "Jason returned just when we really needed him, although sometimes I wished I didn't ask him to take the powers" and he put the picture in the 'keep' box.

"Why?"

"Cause the Gold Powers almost killed him" Tommy flatly said, "Although, if Jason knew that when he took the power, it wouldn't have made a difference, he still would have accepted"

"He sound like a great person" Kira said.

"He is"

"Is that a stock car?" Kira asked picking another picture out of the pile.

"Yeah. I did that during my time as a Turbo Ranger, and for about a year after I officially retiredfrom Rangering, with my Uncle John's team" Tommy said, pointing to his uncle in the picture, "Then I decided to go to college, after I made some money racing and then I meet Hayley. I was fond of that time" and the photo joined the other two in the box.

"Cool. Who are they?" Kira asked holding up a picture, Tommy took it from her and looked at fondly.

"That was when I came out of retirement for one more mission, against the remnants of the Machine Empire. Me and nine other Red Rangers joined forces against a rogue general from uncovering a weapon of terrible power from being used against Earth" Tommy said, holding the picture with nine of the ten Red Rangers standing in a line in front of the Astro Megaship inside the NASADA Hanger after the successful mission against General Venjix and the Machine Empire from resurrecting Lord Zedd's Zord, Serpentera.

"Where's the tenth Red Ranger?" Kira asked.

"Oh, Aurico, the Red Alien Ranger, couldn't survive in Earth's Atmosphere for more then a few hours without the need to re-hydrate and the ordeal on the moon really took it out of him, so he had to go home"

"Oh" Kira said, and she picked another photo out of the pile, "Is this who I think it is?"

"Man!" Tommy says, taking the picture, "That seams like a lifetime ago. This picture was taken on our first dig together"

"Okay, that's you" Kira said, pointing to Dr. Oliver in a black hat, "And that's Dr. Mercer" pointing to the man in the middle of the group, "But who's that?" she asked, pointing to the person on the other side of Anton Mercer.

"His name was Terrence Smith. Everyone called him 'Smitty'"

"Was?"

"He was killed in an accident"

"What happened to him?" Kira asked.

"It's kind of sad, really. He and I were up for the same job at Anton Mercer Industries. Anton chose me. So Smitty went to work for another company. That's where he had his accident. The newspapers said he was killed in a chemical explosion. I remember his funeral." Tommy explained.

"I'm sorry. Not really a happy family memento" Kira said.

"I'm not really sure where it came from. Just put it over there in the trash pile" Tommy asks and Kira does so.

------------------

"My lord, if we stop the Black Ranger once and for all, the others will be at our mercy" Zeltrax said, inside Mesogog's lab.

"Zeltrax, I appreciate your commitment to revenge, but your obsession with destroying Dr. Oliver is starting to get in the way of my goal to capture the White Ranger" Mesogog said.

"But, sir, what if I had a plan that would accomplish both out goals?" Zeltrax asked.

"I am not interested in your goals, Zeltrax, but, if you should destroy the Black Ranger in the course of serving mine...so be it"

"Yes, Master" Zeltrax says, Mesogog walks out of the lab.

"So, Zeltrax doesn't like Dr. Oliver?" a voice said out of thin air.

"Huh? What? Who said that?" Zeltrax said, and Michael materialized out of the wall, "You! How did you..."

"Can't say I like him much either. Gives way too much homework" Michael said.

"Surrender at once!" Zeltrax demands, pointing his sword at the White Ranger's chest.

"What's that gonna do? Do you think your boss is going to let you continue your quest for vengeance once I'm out of the picture?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You'll be surprised what I know. Lots of interesting things!" Michael says, "Like where Tommy Oliver is most vulnerable!"

"What game are you playing?" Zeltrax asks sceptically.

"No game.Just asimple exchange. I'll help you get Tommy; you help me get Mesogog"

"Impossible! I would never betray my master"

"That's okay. Considering Mesogog will proberly get rid of you at the earliest opportunity anyway" Michael said, and he then begins to walk away. Zeltrax then blocks his path with his sword.

"Wait. Perhaps we should talk" Zeltrax said.

------------------

Meanwhile back at Reefside High, Ethan walks up to towards Conner, who happens to have Derrick standing by him.

"Hey, Conner. Did you get the answer to number five on Dr. Mercer's homework? It's gotta be a trick question" Ethan asked.

"Yeah I got it, thanks" Conner said, earning a strange look of his soccer buddy.

"Do you know this guy?" Derrick asks the Red Ranger.

"What's that got to do with you?" Ethan counters.

"Look, geek-boy! Isn't there some kind of sci-fi convention that you need to go to?!" Derrick says.

"Oh, you really are cliché, aren't you? Your parents must be so proud!" Ethan sarcastically says.

"What did you just call me?" Derrick asked, and then he turned to Conner, "What did he just call me?"

"Why are you asking him? Don't you know what 'cliché' means?" Ethan asks, "It means and I quote from the dictionary definition, 'A person or character whose behaviour is predictable or superficial'"

"What?"

"Can't you figure it out? Man, you really are the epitome of 'dumb jock'!" Ethan said.

"That is it!" Derrick says angrily, breaking a pencil with one hand and throwing to down to the ground, "You're in need of a serious lesson"

"Oh, fine. Bring it!" Ethan counters.

"Ethan, are you sure you want to do this?" Conner asks.

"Look, stay out of this, McKnight. This is between me and the geek!" Derrick directs towards the Red Ranger. Then the bell rings for the next period.

'_Saved by the bell!'_ Conner thinks, "You know what? For the first time in my life, I actually want to go to class. So come on, guys" Conner says, ushering Derrick on. Derrick stops near Ethan, forcibly placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You and me, after school. Your friend won't be there to protect you" Derrick whispered.

Ethan bends down to pick up his bag and a noise outside catches his attention, "What now?" Ethan says as he looks out the door, and he sees Zeltrax and an insect-type monster walking through the courtyard between buildings.

"Great. Like I don't have enough to think about!" Ethan says, dropping his bag and running to confront the two intruders, "The school for the misguided machines is down the road!" Ethan quips.

"Very funny. But it's this school we're after" Zeltrax responds.

"Get real, Zeltrax"

"This is very real. Termitetron can destroy whole cities in a matter of moments. Turn over Dr. Oliver, or I will release him on your fellow students"

"Not if I can exterminate him first" Ethan says.

"Stubborn as always. It be on your conscious, Ranger!" Zeltrax says.

"Ready!" Ethan shouts, readying his Dino Morpher, "DINO THUNDER..." Ethan starts but gets interrupted by Cassidy, Devin and a small group of students.

"Perfect timing" Zeltrax says, seeing the predicament the Blue Ranger is in. Morph, reveal his identity to the entire school; or don't morph, and watch as several of his fellow students are hurt because he couldn't morph.

"Now those are what I call bullies! Roll it, Devin" Cassidy says, Devin grabs his camera.

"No, stay back" Ethan warns, although emphasising his point, Termitetron fires a blast that lands in front of the crowd.

Termitetron then fires a blast right at Ethan, but the Blue Ranger dodges the attack. Ethan jumps up and tries to attack Termitetron, but not being morphed, the fight is kinda one-sided, and Termitetron throws Ethan to the ground. Just then Kira enters the courtyard and sees Ethan fighting, "Great, like I'm not late enough" she says, hiding behind a pillar, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" and she morphs into the Yellow Ranger.

Ethan's back slams hard into the ground again, he looks up to see Termitetron standing over him, and then yellow bolt of energy slam into the monsters chest. The Yellow Ranger lands in front of him, holding her Thundermax Blaster. The Yellow Ranger turns her head towards him, "You okay?...Why don't you step aside?"

"Just cover me enough for me to morph" Ethan whispers.

"Go on, Ethan, go" Kira says, and Ethan runs off.

Meanwhile over at the exit to one of the buildings, Conner and Derrick are watching the fight unfold.

"Check out your loser friend now. I'm so gonna kick his ass after school" Derrick says.

"I'm going to take a look" Conner says, preparing to go and aid the Yellow Ranger, but a hand comes down lightly on his shoulder, restraining him.

"Stay back. The Rangers will deal with this" Dr. Mercer says.

Kira is having trouble fighting these two titans, and receives several hits, sending her rolling to the ground. Termitetron jumps at her, only to be deflected by the Blue Ranger. Ethan draws Termitetron away with several attacks, but that leaves Kira with Zeltrax to deal with. Zeltrax tries to slash her across the chest and Kira dodges the attack, but receives a kick instead, which takes her of balance, and Zeltrax then slashes her across the chest.

Ethan and Termitetron go at it, both laying into each other. Termitetron slashes Ethan across the chest, Ethan recovers from this and withdraws his Thundermax Blaster and fires it at the monster, but the blast barley phases the monster.

"I've got one too!" Termitetron says, firing a blast the Blue Ranger, sending him flying back, near to where the Yellow Ranger lies. Both Rangers help each other of the ground, only to receive a duel blast from both Zeltrax and Termitetron, sending them back again.

"I want you to give a message to the Black Ranger" Zeltrax says, "Tell him to surrender to me at the old warehouse before sunset, or I will turn Termitetron loose on the city" and both monsters disappear through an invisi-portal.

"Great" Ethan says.

------------------

"Okay Class, lets continue our work with..." Dr. Mercer said, when the door opened and in stumbled Ethan and Kira.

"Um, sorry we're late, Dr. Mercer. Did we miss anything?" Ethan asked.

"No, not at all, Mr. James, Ms. Ford. It's nothing that you both can't make up in detention this afternoon" Anton Mercer says, "Now please take your seats" Both Ethan and Kira go to do so, when Ethan trips over something. On the floor, Ethan looks up to see Derrick smiling down at him.

"My bad, dude" Derrick says.

"Mr. Mitchell, I believe there are rules in the student handbook about treating your fellow students with courtesy and respect" Dr. Mercer said without turning around, still writing on the white board, and then he turns around, "So why don't you give us the honour of gracing detention with your presence, so you can review the handbook on how to treat afellow student"

Ethan and Derrick stared holes into each other, "So, where were we, ah yes, could we please turn to chapter eight so we can continue our work from last lesson about the Periodic Table"

Everyone in the classroom turned there books open, when Ethan noticed Derrick say something, but could quite make it out, as Derrick is mouthing it, it goes like, 'You're dead meat, geek!'

------------------

After Dr. Mercer's class, the Ranger trio are walking down a corridor lined with corridors.

"You're gonna tell Dr. O about Zeltrax, right?" Kira asks the Red Ranger.

"Yeah. But what about you dude?" Conner asks Ethan.

"What about me?" Ethan says.

"The fight?" Conner says.

"Yeah, the whole school knows about it" Kira adds, just as the group passes Cassidy and Devin.

"Oh, Ethan, hello. Good luck for today, okay. And if you happen to fall over, fall towards the camera. That'll be really good for me!" Cassidy says before running off.

"Good luck dude" Devin says in passing.

"Look, unlike some people, we're your friends. And we're not gonna let you do something stupid. So Derrick is a bully who can kick your butt. Who cares?!" Kira says, then she stops suddenly, as something previously not though of entered her attention, "Wait, you're not gonna use your Dino Power on him, are you?" she asks.

"No, I'm not going to use my Dino Power, this does count as one of those 'Don't use your powers for personal gain' things Dr. O was talking about in his three rules lecture" Ethan says.

"Dude, no offense, but without it..." Conner said, only to be cut off by the Blue Ranger.

"There's other ways to deal with a bully" Ethan tells him.

------------------

"You're going? Isn't that walking right into his hands?" Conner asks, standing inside the underground lab.

"Maybe, but he's not gonna stop pushing us around until someone stands up to him. Besides it not like I have a lot of choice anyway, right?" Dr. Oliver says.

"I suppose"

"Come on, let's go see what Zeltrax is up to" Tommy orders.

------------------

"Once Tommy Oliver is destroyed, I will have Elsa all to myself!" Zeltrax exclaims.

"Ah, is our little Zeltrax in love?!" Michael mocked, materializing in front of a wall "Oh, right I forgot, you need a heart to feel love, and a sad excuse for a near sighted scrap-pile like you doesn't have a heart, right? Man, I love Star Wars, don't you?"

"Quiet!" Zeltrax all but shouted, "All that concerns you is the destruction of Dr. Oliver!"

"Whoa, some one got out of the wrong side if the recharge bay this morning. Did you plug the plug into the wrong socket last night..." Michael says, until Zeltrax grabs hold of his shirt and shoves him up against a wall.

"I am not some dam robot. You will not mock me or the deal is off!" Zeltrax warned, but Michael simply broke the lock the cyborg had on him and reversed the position, shoving Zeltrax up against the wall, face first.

"You really need too learn how to appreciate humor, Z. You just stick with the plan and Oliver's history!" Michael said, letting Zeltrax go and straightening his white shirt.

"If your plan works, White Ranger" Zeltrax said, turning around.

"If you don't do your usual fantastic job of defying the odds and screw up a perfectly good plan, it will work like a dream, and when you succeed, I will expect you to hold up your end of the bargain and contribute to the overthrow of Mesogog" Michael said, holding his hand out for a hand shake, "As we agreed"

Zeltrax returned the handshake, "As we agreed" the Cyborg said.

------------------

Meanwhile, inside the abandoned warehouse specified, Conner and a morphed Dr. Oliver enter, awaiting the arrival of Zeltrax.

"Where is that walking hunk of junk?" Conner asks.

"Stay focused, Conner. I've got a bad feeling about this" Tommy says, then suddenly Termitetron appears out of an invisi-portal.

"You really are suckers for punishment" says Termitetron, and the unmorphed Red Ranger and the morphed Black Ranger run towards him.

------------------

Back at Reefside High, Ethan, Kira and Derrick are watching the clock in intimate detail, hoping it will strike four pm, and they can leave. After several agonising minutes, the second hand strikes twelve, signalling its end of detention.

"You may leave" Dr. Mercer says, picking up his suitcase and leaves.

"Man, that was about as fun as root canal surgery!" Ethan says, earning a laugh from Kira and most surprisingly, Derrick.

"I may not like you, geekiod, but do I agree with you, that was a good waste of an hour of quality pounding time" Derrick said.

"Is that all you think about? Violence?" Kira asked.

"When it comes to your buddy there, yeah"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, Derrick" Ethan says, "let's get this over..." but he is cut off by their Dino Braces, "...Man, We may have to reschedule"

"I knew you'd try and get out of it" Derrick said.

"Believe me, I want this over with as much as you, but something just came up"

"He's not lying, it's important, we really need to go" Kira says, backing him up.

"Look, as soon as I'm done, I'll be right back. I'll meet you on the soccer field" Ethan suggests.

"Fine. In one hour, if you don't come back, I'm coming looking for you. And you won't like it when I find you. I'll make the beating I had planned for you right now look like a friendly slap on the back!" Derrick threatens.

"I'll be there" Ethan said, as he and Yellow Ranger raced out of the door.

------------------

Tommy and Conner continue to fight Termitetron, but the monster knocks the two Rangers to the ground, just as Ethan and Kira run up and help them of the dirt.

"I thought you were supposed to meet Zeltrax" Kira asks Dr. O.

"I guess he was too afraid to face me in person" Tommy says.

"He'll be here. I'm just the welcoming committee!" Termitetron says.

"Well, I guess we'd better change and welcome him in true Ranger style" Conner asks, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ethan and Kira respond.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" the three Rangers shouted together and they morphed. Conner then jumps towards Termitetron and kicks him down with a flying kick, knocking him back.

"You Rangers are no match for me! Bug bombs!" Termitetron says, and he throws several insect-shaped bombs towards the Rangers which exploded on contact with them, the floor, and practically everything else around them. Out of the explosion, Conner jumped and slashed Termitetron multiple times with the end of his Tyranno Staff, before anchoring it the concrete and kicking the monster away.

"Let's put 'em together!" Conner orders, and the Rangers assemble the Z-Rex Blaster with the Brachio Staff attached.

"Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode!" the four Rangers shout.

"Time to bug out!" Ethan says, and Conner pulls the trigger, fires a blast towards the monster, obliterating it in a fireball.

------------------

"Your plan has failed" Zeltrax comments.

"It's going according to plan, num-nuts. Remember, it ain't over 'til the fat monster sings." Michael says, "Just make him grow. He'll keep the Rainbow Crew busy, while you take care of Oliver"

"This had better work"

"Have faith, Z, it'll work. Now get down there and do what we agreed" Michael ordered, as Zeltrax accessed an invisi-portal and disappeared through it.

------------------

"You guys ready?" Tommy asks the other Rangers, just as Zeltrax appears from an invisi-portal.

"Rangers" Zeltrax says.

"Better late then never, I suppose!" Tommy says.

"I'd say my timing is perfect. Give up, Tommy, and I'll call him off, or you can watch as Reefside burns!" the Cyborg threatens.

"I don't give up, Zeltrax, I thought you'd have gotten that by now" Tommy counters.

"Then watch as Termitetron destroys your precious city"

"Not on my watch, right guys?" Tommy asks.

"Right!" Conner, Ethan and Kira respond.

"Brachio Zord!" Tommy shouts into his morpher, and on the horizon appears the huge dino carrier zord. It's three compartments open to reveal the Tyranno, Tricera and Ptera Zords. The Rangers jump into their cockpits and activate the transformation sequence for the Thundersaurus Megazord, "Now where we?" Tommy asked, and both he and Zeltrax charge at each other.

------------------

"We could use some bugspray!" Ethan says, as he and the other Rangers stand in the control center.

"This annoying pest needs a good swat" Kira adds.

"Then let's make him a smear on the sports page!" Conner says, "Ready?"

"Let's do it!" Ethan says.

"Alright!" Kira says.

"I'm gonna swat you Rangers into next week!" Termitetron says, charging the Megazord and striking it. Then the monster throws several bombs at the Megazord, several detonating on it, and the Rangers huge fighting machine falls to the ground.

"I'm not being beaten by some stupid bug" Conner says, earning confirmation from his team-mates. The Megazord picks it's self up, "Ankylo Zord, power up!" Conner shouts, and the tail swinging zord exits out of the top the Brachio and trundles towards the Megazord. Where the Tricera detaches and the Ankylo Zord takes it place.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, Double Drill formation!" the Rangers shout.

------------------

Tommy and Zeltrax jump at each other, each slashing the other in passing and land in each other original starting position. They turn and clash weapons a couple of times until they lock weapons.

"You know? I'm getting pretty sick of meeting like this. I wish you'd just tell me what it is you have against me" Tommy says to the cyborg, Zeltrax obliges by kneeing the Black Ranger in the stomach, breaking the dead-lock.

"Does the name 'Terrence Smith' mean anything to you?" Zeltrax says.

"Smitty? Impossible, he was killed in an explosion at Bio-lab three years ago!" Tommy says.

"'Nothing is impossible', to pun a saying you like to use, Doctor. I was the person you once knew as Terrence Smith"

"No. I attended his funeral, he's dead, Zeltrax, God rest his soul. Stop the lies; I want the truth, now!"

"You want proof? How about some thing only 'Smitty' would know?" Zeltrax said, "The first dig we went on with Anton Mercer, the dig that decided who would get the position at Anton Mercer Industries, the job you stole from me. When Mercer gave you the job, we got into an argument, I called you a back-stabber and told you our friendship was over, and then I stormed off"

"No?!" Tommy said to himself, and he was caught unawares when Zeltrax attacked, the cyborg got several good hits in, sending the Black Ranger back. Zeltrax attacked again, but Tommy was prepared this time, and deflected the blows and got some good ones in himself, "But you were lost in that accident?"

"I was on the verge of a breakthrough, when it all went wrong" Zeltrax said, "I was trying to create a stable bio-matrix for Dr. Zaskin, so Bio-lab could create their own Bio-zords, a duplicate of the Quantasaurus Rex, to allow the Silver Guardians to go toe-to-toe against Ransik and those pathetic Time Rangers, when it happened"

"Man!" was all Tommy could say. He knew Smith worked for Bio-lab after he got the job working for AMI, but he didn't know it was trying to duplicate the research he and Dr. Mercer were trying to create.

"Then Mesogog found me and put me back together again. He's a genius with cybernetic reconstruction" Zeltrax said.

"Oh, man, Smitty"

"I don't want your pity, Tommy!" Zeltrax says, before charging, clashing weapons again.

------------------

The Megazord slashes Termitetron with both arms, pushing the monster back.

"Okay, let's dynamite this termite!" Conner says.

"Right!" Ethan and Kira shout.

"Double Drill Attack!" the Rangers shout and the Thundersaurus Megazord slashes Termitetron with the Tyranno Drill first and following up with an attack with the Ankylo Tail. Termitetron, unable to withstand and he fell to the ground and exploded in a fireball.

"Let's go help Dr. O, guys" Conner ordered.

------------------

"Genius or not, he's the enemy! You shouldn't be serving him!" Tommy said, dodging a downward slash and parrying with his Brachio Staff.

"He gave me life. Life you stole from me, and now you will repay it with your own..." Zeltrax counters, "...or those of your precious students!"

That last comment, Zeltrax's threat to his team-mates, spurred the Black Ranger and he got several hit in, "No-one threatens my students!" Tommy shouts, but his attacks were immediately repaid in kind from the cyborg warrior.

"Then give into me, Tommy, and I'll leave your students alone, once I have my revenge!"

"Don't do this, Smitty! Revenge is never the answer!" Tommy pleaded, trying different tactics.

"It's all I have left! It's what's kept me going all these years!" Zeltrax shouts, before delivering a harsh and fierce kick to the Black Ranger, knocking him into several packing crates, "Revenge is mine!"

"Find another hobby!" Tommy says, charging forward. Zeltrax fires a laser blast from his sword, but Tommy uses his Brachio Staff to deflect the blast aside and he leaps into the air and kicks the cyborg back.

"Give it up, Zeltrax, you can't win!" Tommy says.

"Never!"

"Then you leave with no choice. I hate to do this to you, Smitty" Tommy says, "Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" and Tommy arches the staff in a circle and fires it towards Zeltrax. The cyborg tries to deflect the orb, but it surrounds him and explodes in a fireworks shower of sparks, Zeltrax falls to the ground.

"Had enough?" Tommy asks, just as the other Rangers run to back him up.

"I'll be back. I promise you that!" Zeltrax says, as he leaves through an invisi-portal.

"I'll be waiting, Smitty" Tommy says.

------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Conner asks the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, I mean, the guy's a jerk" Kira says, carrying a laptop.

"Would you guys just trust me for once, I got this" Ethan reassures his friends.

"Out of my way, McKnight. This is between me, and the geek!" Derrick says; Conner and Kira reluctantly joined the rather large group assembled.

"Kay, here's the deal." Ethan says, "I could fight you, but what would that prove? Instead, I'd like to make you a proposition"

"Hmph, you're bailing? That's a surprise, I wouldn't want to fight me neither" Derrick says sarcastically.

"Are you gonna listen, or not?" Ethan asks.

"What's a few more minutes?"

"Okay, I think I can improve your game. If I do, you promise to lay off me and my friends" Ethan says, "My LT please" and Kira gives him his laptop computer. Ethan brings it out of it's stand-by mode and quickly brings up a video of Derrick kicking a soccer ball.

"This is a computer image of you kicking" Ethan says, clicking a couple of buttons, "I've superimposed it against the image of a pro player from Manchester" The screen now shows Derrick's kick with another image showing a pro soccer player kicking. It shows the difference between the two kicks, "You see, you're 'punting' the ball, which explains the loss of accuracy in your kicks. The pro player, however, is kicking with the inside of his boot, making the ball curve and spin in the air, making it more accurate"

"How did you do that?" Derrick asks; too stunned beyond belief.

"I'm a 'computer geek', remember?" Ethan replies.

"Yeah?"

"Well, all you need to do is change this one small hitch in your technique, and you're set" Says Ethan, "Want to try?"

"Yeah"

------------------

The Reefside team goalie walks over the goal on Conner's insistence and prepares to defend it as Ethan places a soccer ball down in front of Derrick. Derrick takes a run up to the ball and kicks it. The ball flies through the air, curving slightly and hits the upper left-hand corner of the net.

"It worked! I don't believe it! I'm giving it another go" Derrick says, and he insists that another ball is placed before him, which Ethan does. Derrick blasts the ball and it hits the same corner again, "Dude, It really works!"

"I told ya" Ethan says.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Derrick asks.

"The net. The Internet, that is. A few soccer training sites. I can give you the web addresses, so you can go and check them out yourself later"

"Yeah, that's cool," Derrick says, "Look, I'm sorry about, about before. I just though, you know, a guy like you, you know, so smart 'n' all wouldn't want to talk to a jerk like me"

"No sweat. We're both from different worlds. Besides, I am friends with Conner, aren't I?" Derrick nods, "All I want to do is bury the hatchet, we both obviously had a rough morning, I just want to forget about it and start again, if that alright with you?"

"That's cool" Derrick says, and both shake hands.

"It's a brave new world out there, my friend" Ethan says, "Catch you around?"

"Yeah, see you around, Ethan" Derrick says, before walking off.

"Nice going, dude" Conner says, patting the Blue Ranger on the shoulder.

"Nicely done" Kira adds.

"Diplomacy one-oh-one, guys" Ethan says.

"You know, Eth, the soccer team could use an assistant coach, especially with your computer skills..." Conner started to say, but was cut off by Ethan.

"Oh, no. I feel dirty just checking out those soccer websites. Give me an good old fashion network game any day" Ethan says, Conner and Kira laughs.

"Let's go" Kira says, and the three walk off.

------------------

"So we didn't win. That doesn't mean we still can't be friends" Michael said, inside Mesogog's fortress.

"That's precisely what it means" Zeltrax tells him.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you" Michael said, when he suddenly grabs his head in pain, and he turns around to find Mesogog firing his mind beam at him.

"It is never easy for a father to punish his son" Mesogog says, stopping the beam.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Michael says, grabbing his head.

"I said, 'it is never easy for a father to punish his son'" Mesogog repeated.

"You are not my father, freak!!" Michael says, venomously.

"Oh no. Are you so sure?" Mesogog asks, "Zeltrax, leave us"

"Yes, master" Zeltrax says, leaving the lab.

"Yeah, I'm dam sure" Michael says, still holding his temple.

"Well, if John Scott wasn't your father, who was?"

"I...I don't know"

"I'll show you" Mesogog says, walking over to one of the various computer consoles, prompting Michael to follow him, "I need a DNA sample from you" Michael reluctantly holds his arm out, while Mesogog takes a blood sample and enters it into the computer.

"The strand on the top is Anton Mercer's" Mesogog says, typing commands into the console with his three-clawed hand, "And the bottom one is yours" Michael looks at the screen, seeing the flashing protein sequences in the digital representation of the DNA strand on the screen.

"What do those mean?" Michael asked.

"Those are the protein strands both you and Mercer share" Mesogog pointing to the green flashing sequences, "These are the ones that me and Mercer share" pointing to yellow flashing ones, "and finally these are the ones you and your mother share. These rest are fairly identical through out most animal species on Earth"

"So, what does that mean?" Michael says, too stunned beyond all belief.

"The question should be: Whose side are you on?" Mesogog asks, Michael looks at him like he's grown a second head, "Yes, Michael. Zeltrax told me of your agreement from the start. Loyalty is the most valued asset in my regime. An asset you have yet to demonstrate"

"Okay. So what are the consequences if I don't join up?"

"I destroy you, here and now" Mesogog threatens, "And believe me, as powerful as you are, you are not a match for me"

"Alright. I'm with you, but don't expect me to start calling you 'dad', okay!"

"I don't expect you too. But you had better be with me. Family or not, no one gets in my way!" Mesogog says; his face mere inches from the White Rangers.

------------------

Author's Note: -

Well, what did you think? Liked the major curveball I threw in at the end? Please tell me what you think, regardless if you liked it or not.

I would also still like to thank those of you who still continue to review.

Keep reading and reviewing.

RedGenesisRanger

p.s. There will be no 'Lost & Found in Translation' episode, as it just won't fit into the series. I liked the original episode, thought it was funny as hell. It was so cheesy, it was actually good, and it even made some of the season one MMPR episodes seam less cheesy.

------------------

Next Episode: -

PRDT-AU-021 - It's a Mad, Mad Mackerel

Synopsis: Kira gets an internship at Channel 3, working on the Funky Fisherman's Cartoon Cavalcade. But she finds out that not all is what it seams, especially when Elsa attacks and kidnaps a character called Marty Mackerel. Kira morphs in front of a security camera, threatening her identity. Meanwhile, Zeltrax and Michael get ready for a fight, for the right to be the undisputed second-in-command in Mesogog's regime. Will the Rangers be able to save Marty Mackerel? And who will win, Zeltrax or White Ranger?

------------------


	11. It's a Mad, Mad Mackerel

Power Ranges Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-021

Episode Title: It's a Mad, Mad Mackerel

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

Author's Note: -

Again, 'It's a Mad, Mad Mackerel' is an episode that closely follows the original aired episode, but again, in several of the scenes, I will try to add more detail and/or expand the storyline if I can. Except the Zeltrax/Michael battle will be vastly different from the original.

RedGenesisRanger

------------------

'It's a Mad, Mad Mackerel'

Hayley's Cyberspace. The central hub for teen activity in Reefside is, as expected, totally packed on a Saturday morning. Hayley was serving on at the counter, while Conner and Ethan were at two of the computer stations, side-by-side, lining the far wall, near the stage.

"Manchester United on a webcast!" Conner said, beaming, "I so take back everything I said about the internet"

"See, dude. Told ya" Ethan said, just as Kira excitedly runs up to them holding a letter with a big red 'ACCEPTED' stamped near the bottom. "You seem happy about something?" Ethan asked the Yellow Ranger.

"I got it!" Kira says, holding the letter out.

"It's not contagious, is it?" Conner asked, earning a laugh from Ethan and a 'dumb-ass' look from Kira.

"Funny!" Kira says, in a monotone voice.

"Sorry. What is it?" Conner asks.

"I applied for an internship with Channel Three last month" Kira said, almost pushing the letter in Conner's face, "and I'm in!"

"That's awesome! Lot's of kids from school applied for that" Ethan stated.

"Yeah, they only accepted two students this semester. And guess what show I'll be working on?" Kira asked.

"What?" said Conner.

"I'm only working on the 'Funky Fisherman's Cartoon Cavalcade!'"

"No way! That's, like, my all time favourite show!" Ethan admits, earning a very strange look from Conner.

"You serious dude?" Conner asks.

"Okay, I mean, when I was like eight...I can still hear the theme tune now," and Ethan begins to sing the lyrics, "'It's the Funky Fisherman Cartoon Show. So grab your gear and we'll all go!'" Ethan continued to sing, and most people in ear shot were looking at him, almost all of them strangely, "'Look, it's Marty Mackerel! He'll hook us a cartoon spectackerel!'"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! Dude, it's songs like that made me want to go outside and play soccer" Conner said.

"Look, I've got to get to the station, so I'll see you guys later?" Kira said.

"Good luck and have fun" Conner said.

"Yeah, see you later, Kira" Ethan said, and Kira began to walk away, when the Blue Ranger grabbed her attention, "Oh, Kira, could you get me Funky's and Marty's autographs, please?"

"I'll see what I can do" Kira shouted back, "Bye Hayley"

"Good Luck, Kira" Hayley shouted back.

Near to where the Rangers were talking, Cassidy and Devin listened in.

"Did you just hear that?" Cassidy says angrily, "The teen angst poster child just got my internship! I'm the one with the future in television. Oh, it was a stupid internship anyway!" and the blonde gets up and walks away. Devin just opens a piece of paper in his hands, a letter almost identical to Kira's.

"Yeah, really stupid" Devin says to himself and grabs his bad to head to the TV station.

Back at the computer stations, Conner and Ethan are browsing the internet.

"Yo, Eth?" Conner says.

"Yeah, Conner"

"It's nice to see Kira happy again, you know?"

"I dig that, dude. This whole 'Michael' thing has really gotten her down as of late"

"I know" Conner says, "Hey, Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go out for a kick around?" Conner asks, picking up a small red and white soccer ball from his bag.

"Soccer? No thanks" Ethan says.

"Oh, come on, It's just a kick around, and besides I need to get some fresh air and wondered if you wanted to come with?"

"Oh, alright" Ethan said.

------------------

Meanwhile at the Channel Three building, Kira is standing near the catering table when a man in his late forties walks up to her, wearing fishing gear.

"Well, you must be the new girl" the man says.

"Hi, I'm Kira" Kira says, offering a handshake. The man doesn't return it, "And you're the Funky Fisherman. It's so great to be here. I've watched your show..." Funky rudely cut her off.

"You see this hand?" Funky Fisherman said, Kira nodded, "It should have a coffee in it!" he snaps, "You have five seconds..."

"Sure...Do you take..." Kira said.

"...five...four...three..." Funky continued to countdown, as Kira quickly poured him a cup, "...two...Where's the cream?" Kira quickly adds the cream from a small metal pitcher.

"Too slow! What is it with you dam stupid interns?" he yells, and then walks off, coffee in hand. Kira just shakes her head, wondering what she did wrong.

"Kira?" one of the stage hands calls to her.

"Yes, Mr. Weston" Kira asks.

"Could you take that garbage can to the recycle bay, please"

"Um...sure...no problem, Mr. Weston" and Kira grabbed the can and walked out through the exit doors leading out of the studio.

------------------

Devin is carrying several tapes down a hallway when he slams into something, the black tapes go flying across the floor and he falls right on his butt.

"I'm so sorry" a voice says to the amateur cameraman, "Devin?" Devin looks up to see Kira Ford, holding her had out, Devin grabs it and she helps him up off the floor.

"Kira? It so nice to see a friendly face around here!" Devin says, steadying his feet.

"You work here too?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell Cassidy, but I got the other internship, she'd freak if she knew!"

"Some internship! So far all I've done is empty trash and get yelled at by the Funky Fisherman" Kira admits, helping Devin pick up the tapes.

"Oh, tell me about it. All I've been doing is monitoring the CCTV and ferrying tapes back and forth between storage. Not great!" Devin says, "I'm serious, Kira, I've had more fun watch paint dry!" Kira laughs dryly.

"Devin, I'm seriously thinking about quitting. This job is not what it was cracked it up to be" Kira says, picking the last couple of tapes off the floor, and placing them in Devin hands when somebody dancing slams into the teenager's back, sending the tapes scattering again.

"Ah man!" was all that Devin could say, however Kira was looking at a man in his early-thirties wearing a big, bulky fish costume.

"I'm sorry. I was practicing the Happy Fish Dance...You two must be the new interns...Welcome, I'm Mark. I would shake your hands, but it's difficult in these gloves."

"Kira" Kira said, shaking a fin.

"Devin" Devin said, shaking the other.

"How's your first day going?" Mark, aka Marty the Mackerel said.

"Oh, it's proberly going to be my last" Kira admits.

"Why?" Mark asks.

"First, I'm here to learn about the entertainment industry, right?" Kira asks, "All I'm doing is making coffee, taking the trash out or getting yelled at by Funky Fisherman!"

"Oh, don't mind Jacob, he's like that with everyone. I've been here for ten years, he still treats me like an intern sometimes. It's kind of an initiation for interns, just pay it no mind. But making coffee and taking out the trash, that normal work for an intern, especially on the first day. Remember you should never give up. It'll get better, I promise" Mark said.

"How do you know? That it'll get better, I mean?" Kira asked.

"How do you think I started out in this business?"

"You were an intern?" Devin asked.

"No. A little to old for that, but I had to start somewhere, right? Making coffee and doing the small jobs are what helped me break into this business"

"Mark!" someone shouted down the hallway, "show-time in five!"

"Alright, Pete, I'll be there in a minute." Mark shouted back, and he turned to the two teenagers in front of him, "Never a moment's peace in this place. I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you two. I hope you stick around. You never know, you might get 'hooked!', I did!" Mark said and he left, waddling down the hallway.

"Well I guess I'll see you around" Devin says, picking up his order of tapes in double time.

"Yeah, see ya" Kira responded, picking her trash can up and both went in their separate ways.

"Have fun!" Devin shouted down the hallway.

------------------

"Quiet on set!" The assistant director shouts, "We're going live in ten!" Kira just walks in and takes a seat near the live audience.

"Five...four...three..." the director shouts, and me moves his hand to indicate the 'two...one' part of his countdown, "and...Action!"

The Funky Fisherman Cartoon Show theme tune begins to play, Kira smiles as she watches.

"_It's the Funky Fisherman Cartoon Show _

_So Grab Your Gear and We'll All Go _

_Look! It's Marty the Mackerel! _

_He'll hook us a cartoon spectackerel!_

_Come on Now! _

_Happy Happy Fish Fish! _

_Happy Fish, Happy Fish! _

_Happy Happy Fish Fish! _

_Get Hooked!" _

I'm a Happy...Happy Mackerel!" Marty finishes the tune, with the four to eight year olds in the audience singing along, this makes Kira smile even more.

------------------

"Now that's scary. A giant fish man would give anyone nightmares" Elsa comments, watching the show on the monitor from Mesogog's laboratory, on his island fortress.

"Very frightening!" Zeltrax says, sarcastically.

"I will capture him for the Geno Randomizer, since he can't be any worse then the other life forces they've sampled" Elsa says.

"That may be the dumbest idea you've had yet!" Michael says, "Ranks right up there with trying to capture me!"

"Watch you tongue!" Zeltrax warns the White Ranger. Michael walks right up and gets right into the cyborgs face.

"Make me!" Michael shouts into Zeltrax's face.

"Break it up, you two!" Elsa orders, and both reluctantly separate, "You two had better find a way to co-exist, or Mesogog will put you both in the punishment chamber. Now, I'm going to get me that fish! You two behave while I'm gone" Elsa says, walking off.

"You may be Anton Mercer's son, White Ranger..." Zeltrax said, only to be cut off by Michael.

"How do you know about that?" Michael asks.

"My master tells me everything relevant to the success of our mission. Now, you maybe Mercer's son, but you are still new to Mesogog's team. You shouldn't overstep your place"

"What if I don't like my place? What if I think I deserve to be higher up in the food chain?" Michael says, "Say second?"

"That is my position"

"Then I guess you won't mind defending it, winner takes all"

"Name the time and place" Zeltrax says.

------------------

Meanwhile, back in the television studio, Kira is sorting out green skittles from the rest of packet into a small bowl, a task set to her by Funky Fisherman. She notices Devin unscrewing the casing to one of the security cameras.

"This day couldn't get any worse" Kira says to herself. And suddenly a gust of wind whooshes past the Yellow Ranger, '_Wind doesn't blow indoors, unless..._' Kira thought, when, confirming her suspensions, Elsa and several Tyrannodrones appear, "Why did I have to say that?!" Kira silently reading her Dino Morpher.

"Get her!" Elsa shouts and the Tyrannodrones attack. Kira lands a kick to the stomach area of one and then swings her leg to sweep another off its feet. Kira sees three drones climbing up the ladder after a defenceless Devin, so she picks up the small glass bowl, containing six packs worth of green skittles and throws right at the first drone. The bowl shatters as soon as it hits the monster's head, causing it to loose its balance and fall of the ladder, taking its comrades with it.

Kira then proceeds to make her way to the prop table and picks up two rubber fish. Kira readies them like she would her Ptera Grips and attacks the Tyrannodrones, striking them with the fish. Elsa kicks Kira in the stomach, causing her to drop the weapons she's carrying. Elsa tries to slash the Yellow Ranger with her sword, but Kira deflects the attack and grabs the cyborg women's arm.

"Sorry, all guests have to check in with security" Kira says, sarcastically.

"I'll, um, sign 'em in" Devin says, seeing an opportunity to bail. Kira knees Elsa in the gut, sending her back, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" and she morphs into the Yellow Ranger. Unfortunately, Kira didn't to notice the CCTV camera filming the entire episode.

Kira kicks a Tyrannodrone back, sending it crashing into the catering stand, and she then runs into the stage and throws a couple of drones into the pool of water on set. Elsa pulls out her sword from its scabbard and charges at the Yellow Ranger. Kira dodges Elsa's attacks and kicks her back towards someone's dressing room, and out walks the Funky Fisherman.

"Who the hell is interrupting my therapeutic cleansing nap?!" Jacob aka, Funky says angrily.

"Ah man!" Kira says, just as Marty Mackerel's dressing room opens.

"What is going on out here?" Mark asks.

"The Fish! You're all mine!" Elsa says, firing a device, but the beam bounces off the TV screen and hits Funky instead and the fisherman disappears, reappearing in the TV screen.

"Oh no" Kira says, and Elsa blasts her in the chest with an energy blast from her sword.

"Get the fish!" Elsa orders, and the remaining Tyrannodrones grab Marty and disappeared through an invisi-portal, Elsa follows a couple seconds later.

"Power down!" Kira says, and she her armor disappears

"_Where am I? What's going on? You've got five seconds to get me out of here!_" Funky said from the television, "_Five...four...three..._"

"Oh, be quiet!" Kira said, pressing the mute button on the front of the set. She then pressed the button on her morpher, "Guys, we have a problem"

------------------

"Sorry, Devin, but until our two stars decide to make an appearance, the show's on hold. You can go home for today, we'll contact you" the director said, and then walks off.

"And I was just starting to enjoy my menial role" Devin says.

------------------

"All clear" Kira answers, and Conner and Ethan walk out wheeling a television set on a trolley, "We've got to get him back to Dr. O and get him back to normal." On the television set, Funky Fisherman is still speaking, but no sound is coming out as Kira muted him.

"We'd better cover this thing up, just in case he can see out" Ethan suggests, and Conner places a dark sheet over the TV.

------------------

The waves crashed against the rocks as two warriors prepared to duel. Zeltrax and Michael stared at each other, neither one moving an inch.

"Are you ready?" Zeltrax asked.

"Ready when you are, Z" Michael said.

"Don'tyou think youshould morph?"

"I'm more than you can handle as it is, I don't want this fight to become too one-sided! Besides, I need the exercise, forgot to do my training this morning!"

"Very well then"

"Winner takes all?" Michael asks.

"The winner will be the undisputed second-in-command"

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Michael says, and Zeltrax immediately started thing off by firing a laser blast at the unmorphed White Ranger, but Michael expertly dodged the attack and jumped at the cyborg, landing a kick directly into Zeltrax's chest, knocking him back. Zeltrax screamed and charged at the White Ranger, taking his sword out at the same time, and went to take Michael's head clean off his shoulders, but the White Ranger ducked and swept Zeltrax off his feet.

"Now come on, Zeltrax, your not holding back, are you?" Michael said, Zeltrax picked himself off the sand and fired several blasts from his sword, which impacted all around the White Ranger. If Zeltrax had a mouth, he would be smiling. When the smoke cleared, Michael Scott was nowhere to be found.

"I am the victor" Zeltrax said.

"You've missed one small detail, big guy!" a voice said, carrying on the air, and behind the cyborg general, Michael Scott materialised from out of nowhere, "You actually have to beat your opponent to be declared the victor!" Zeltrax didn't say anything in response, but he just charged and attacked. Michael countered and both warriors fought for supremacy.

------------------

Meanwhile, inside Mesogog's laboratory, Marty Mackerel was trapped inside the Geno Randomizer.

"This is quite a set. I can almost smell the creativity. So nice to meet you. Who made your costumes?" Mark said.

"Silence, fool!" Elsa shouts.

"Oh, you're good. Who's your agent?"

"I am not impressed, Elsa" Mesogog says.

"You will be in a moment, My lord, I guarantee it" Elsa said, "Activating Geno Randomizer" and Elsa flipped the switches, and the chamber fills up with what looks like steam. Several seconds later, a monster with several red eyes a fish-shaped left arm and a fishing pole for his right, "Now that's a monster!"

"Excellent, Elsa" Mesogog says.

------------------

"Scanning now, we should have the results shortly" Hayley said, running a scanner over the TV set, which was still covered in the dark sheet.

"This could be the end of one of the most popular kids shows ever made! We have to do something" Ethan says.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out" Hayley reassures the Blue Ranger.

"Sir, are you alright in there?" Tommy asks, still trapped in his Ranger form.

"_Am I alright? Do I look alright?! I'm frigging..._" Funky says, but is muted again by Kira.

"People are so different on TV then they are in person, aren't they?" Kira says.

"What do you think they wanted with Marty in the first place?" Conner asked.

"Sushi?" Ethan answers, then the alarm beeps. The monitor on the console automatically comes to life, showing Mad Mackerel.

"There's your answer" Hayley says.

"Okay, we'll go deal with this guy. Hayley, see if you can figure out how too get our friend back to normal"

"Right" Hayley said, as the Rangers went to deal with the new threat to the city.

------------------

"Dev, what's up?" Cassidy asks her friend as she sits down next to him on a fountain in the center of the city, "You look awful, what's happened?"

"Well, I just lost my internship down at the..." Devin says, but stops when Cassidy's face changes from the concerned face to an angry one.

"You got the internship?! My internship?!" She asks him forcibly.

"Yes, but wait, before you go and completely freak out on me, let me tell you it wasn't all muffin baskets and pedicures. I mean, they had me watching and archiving security camera footage all day. Whoo hoo!"

"Okay, well that doesn't sound like fun" Cassidy says.

"The only vaguely interesting thing was when the Yellow Ranger showed up..." Devin explains, and Cassidy's eyes light up like she's just hit the jackpot, "And then Marty Mackerel was captured, and also Funky Fisherman was stuck in a TV. It was weird!"

"Devin? Do you have any footage?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we do. It's all boring, boring, boring!" Devin says, and then Cass grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"Come on, Devin! This is the chance I've been waiting for!" Cassidy says excitingly, but suddenly something catches onto the back of her shirt and pulls hard, and both Cassidy and Devin go into the sky and into Mad Mackerel's jar.

"Two more for the catch" Mad Mackerel says.

"Hold it right there, fish-face!" Conner shouts, him and the other Rangers running up.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asks.

"Ready!" the three Rangers shout, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" and they morph into the Power Rangers.

"Something fishy's going on!" Conner says to the new monster.

"You won't get a line on me!" Mad Mackerel counters.

"We're gonna scale back your operation" Ethan says.

"Not till I've got my limit" the monster says.

"We'll fillet you!" Kira adds.

"And your bad fishy jokes!" Conner says.

"Time to reel in some Rangers!" Mad Mackerel says, throwing his line and it latching onto Kira, wrapping around her arms and dragging her into the air. Ethan grabs her feet, but is unable to keep Kira on the ground and is lifted into the air. Conner then grabs Ethan's feet, but gets dragged into the air also. Finally Tommy grabs Conner's feet and anchors his feet around a small bench.

"Hold it together guys!" Tommy shouts.

"I can't hold on!" Ethan says, his arms slipping from around Kira's ankle.

"Kira, can you reach your blaster?" Conner asks.

"I'll try" Kira says, as she tries to manuvre her arm to her Thundermax Blaster, and after some wiggling around, she had managed to remove her blaster and fired it towards the monster, hitting the fishing rod.

"You broke my rod, by graphite water shaft is broken! I'll be back, Rangers!" Mad Mackerel says, disappearing through an invisi-portal.

------------------

Block. Dodge. Block. Block.

This was the routine that Zeltrax was forced to employ against the unmorphed White Ranger. He was unrelenting; Zeltrax had never encountered an opponent like him. Even unmorphed, Michael Scott was giving the cyborg a major run for his money. Zeltrax swung his sword, but Michael kicked it away and moved in with a punch combo, hitting Zeltrax multiple times, finishing the combo with a vicious uppercut, sending him back.

"Why don't you just give up? While your still able too" Michael says.

"Never!" Zeltrax said, picking himself off the ground again.

"I'm not even using my powers, Zeltrax, and I'm kicking your ass, just imagine what damage I could do to you if I morph?"

"Then why don't you?"

"I'm having too much fun" Michael said, launching another attack.

------------------

"Okay. The energy Marty the Mackerel is using to capture people in his jar is the same energy that was used to put the Funny Fisherman in the TV" Hayley explained.

"_That's Funky Fisherman!_" the man in the TV said, still covered with a sheet, to protect the Rangers identities.

"Do you want us to mute you again?" Kira asked.

"_No!_"

"Then be quiet and listen"

"To free 'Funky' Fisherman from the television, all you have to do is get Mad Mackerel to fire his capture ray at the monitor, deflect it with this reversal shield" Hayley says, handing Tommy a small circular device.

"Thanks" Tommy says.

"What about Marty?" Kira asks.

"Marty is somewhere inside Mad Mackerel still. The only way to free him is to destroy the Geno Randomizer's configuration"

"_Where's that fish?! I heard that! That two-faced hanger on fish-faced freak deserves to suffer for every bit of misery he's caused me!_" Jacob said, from the TV.

"Hey, that 'freak' helped make you what you are today" Ethan countered.

"More importantly, he's your friend, or don't you know what that word means anymore?" Kira added.

"You may not deserve it, but your about to get a second chance. Let's go guys" Tommy says.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" Conner, Ethan and Kira say, activating their morphers and morphing into their Rangers Forms.

------------------

"Oh yes, come to papa!" Mad Mackerel says, reeling in another innocent civilian.

"Let them go, now, you fish-faced freak!" Conner shouts, pulling up on his Raptor Cycle; Ethan and Kira not far behind with Tommy driving his ATV pulling up behind them.

"Who wants fish off the bone?!" Ethan says.

"Let's do it" Tommy adds. Conner, Ethan and Kira pull out their Thundermax Sabers and attack. Mad Mackerel deflects their attacks and slashes them with his fishing rod. Tommy takes out his Brachio Staff and twists the dial, "Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" and the monster is hit by a huge blast of wind, knocking him down.

"You think a bit of wind is gonna stop me!" Mad Mackerel says.

"Mark, are you in there?" Kira asks.

"He's not here anymore! Only Mad Mackerel!" the monster says.

"Take your best shot" Tommy dares Mackerel.

"Gladly!" and the monster fired an energy beam at the Black Ranger. Tommy pulls out the device Hayley gave him and activated it, deflecting the blast towards the television set mounted on the back of the Dino ATV, freeing the trapped occupant inside.

"It's a trick!" Mad Mackerel says. Kira notices the jar the monster is holding and she runs and kicks it away, shattering the jar, releasing everyone inside.

"Ew, gross. I smell like fish!" Cassidy says.

"That does it!" Mad Mackerel says as he runs away, only to be stopped by Dr. Oliver.

"You're not going anywhere!" Tommy says, "Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" and Tommy fires a golden ball of energy at the monster, causing it to explode in a huge shower of sparks, "Put 'em together guys"

"Right" the fellow Rangers responded and assembled the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, aim, Fire!" Conner shouts, pulling the trigger, and the energy blast destroys the Mackerel monster. After the explosion subsides, a figure can be seen crawling out, his costume a little burnt around the edges. Jacob walks up to Mark, and helps him up.

"Mark, why do I get the strangest feeling I owe you an apology" Jacob said.

"I don't know, but I sure feel like a tuna sandwich...Join me?" Mark asks.

"Sure, pal. My treat"

"It sure feels good be back to normal" Mark finished.

"And our work here is done!" Conner says, climbing onto his Raptor Cycle.

"Let's get back to base, Rangers" Tommy says, climbing onto his ATV. All four Rangers ride away from the crowd as the emergency services turn up.

------------------

Zeltrax fired an energy blast which knocked the White Ranger on his back.

"It's time I ended this" Zeltrax said, "I will destroy you once and for all, White Ranger!"

"How would Mesogog feel about that? If you destroy me?" Michael asked, getting up, only to be knocked down by a swift kick from Zeltrax.

"Mesogog wouldn't care. He would have the White Gem in his possession anyway. I would be praised for it"

"Would you?!"

"Yes. And now it's time for me to finish the job. It was an honour fighting you, White Ranger, you are a very skilled warrior, but you should have morphed when I gave you the chance. In the end, you just weren't strong enough to defeat me" Zeltrax said, holding his sword towards Michael's exposed throat.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And now you will pay with your life"

"You know, Zeltrax?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't underestimate me" Michael says, as he swings his legs around and sweeps Zeltrax of his feet. Using the momentum from swinging his legs round, Michael lands perfectly on his feet, "I'm more powerful then you think!" Picking up Zeltrax's sword and pivoting it so the blade is pointing down towards the cyborg and striking the sword down...impacting right next to Zeltrax's head.

"I've beaten you, Zeltrax. Say it!" Michael shouted.

"You are the victor, White Ranger" Zeltrax simply said. Michael begun to walk away, when Zeltrax got up, retrieved his sword and tried to slash Michael across the back. But Michael dodges that attack, like he knew it was coming, and he spun kicked the cyborg, sending Zeltrax of balance.

Michael activated his morpher, upon turning around, "WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER, ha!" and Michael morphed into the White Ranger. Removing his Drago Saber, White Ranger streaked and slashed Zeltrax several times, and finishing it off by drawing several yellow crosses on the cyborg's body, causing a chain-reaction of explosions. But White Ranger wasn't finished yet; he charged the blade tip with golden energy and slashed Zeltrax in a "Z" move, severely damaging him. Zeltrax fell down in a broken heap.

Zeltrax lifted his head, "This isn't finished!" he said.

"Loser can't be choosers, Zeltrax. I'll see you back at the lair, number three!" White Ranger said, before teleporting out.

------------------

Back at the television studio, Funky Fisherman is twisting balloon animals, more specifically balloon fish.

"This is for you, Marty" Funky says, twisting the fish and presenting it to Marty.

"A grouper?" he asks.

"A group of groupers!" Funky replies.

"This calls for the 'Happy Fish Dance'!" Marty shouts and both he and Funky dance around.

Meanwhile, nearby, watching from the back stage area were Ethan, Kira and Conner.

"Man, this stuff is classic!" Ethan says, cheering along with the youngsters like he was still one himself.

"Jacob even complemented me on my last coffee run" Kira said.

"So, you glad you didn't quit?" asks the Red Ranger.

"Yeah, you know some things do get better if you just stick with 'em" Then Devin walks up carrying a couple of video tapes.

"Hey, you stickin' with the job too?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, it's not so bad after all. Plus, Cassidy promised to forgive me if these tapes of the Yellow Ranger were any good. Oh, I can't wait to see them. It's gonna be great" Devin says, but suddenly he was surprised by Marty's fin brushing him and he flung the tapes into a bowl of punch.

"The only thing on those tapes is fruit punch" Kira says.

"I don't believe this! Cassidy's gonna freak! Why does this always happen to me?" Devin says, picking his wet tapes out of the punch and walking off.

"That was close" Kira tells her team-mates.

------------------

Next Episode: -

PRDT-AU-022 - Copy That

Synopsis: Zeltrax plans revenge against the White Ranger for his humiliating defeat. He plans to frame him and turn Mesogog against him. Mesogog inadvertently helps Michael finally break the evil control of the gem and Michael decides to help the other Rangers. He even saves Dr. O from Zeltrax. After the Ranger decide to trust him and accept him onto the team.

------------------


	12. Copy That

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-022

Episode Title: Copy That

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

Author's Note: -

I would like to thank the people who have been supporting this fic, especially Storm2003, your reviewing is what is keeping me going and wanting to keep writing this story. As long as I have at least one fan, I will continue to write.

So here is my version of Copy That, I hope you enjoy it.

RedGenesisRanger.

------------------

'Copy That'

"Okay Devin, I have a student council meeting at eleven, then the yearbook committee at twelve," Cassidy asks her cameraman, both of them sitting down at a table in Hayley's Cyberspace, "Are you getting all this?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am. Oh, do you remember you have square dancing club at two" Devin says.

"Why did I join that again?"

"You thought you looked cute in that puffy little dress"

"Oh yeah! Of course!"

"Look, Cass, I'm really starting to wonder how you fit all this stuff in. I know, maybe you should clone yourself?" Devin asks.

"As if there could be more than one Cassidy Cornell!" Cassidy says.

On another table, sat Conner, Ethan and Kira. Cassidy's announcement didn't go unnoticed.

"Just imagine if there was more than one, Cassidy. The horror of it!" Ethan joked.

"Totally dude!" Conner said, agreeing with the Blue Ranger.

"Hey, I wonder why we haven't seen White Ranger around for the past few days." Ethan asks.

"I don't know. You think he's joined up with Mesogog?"

"Who knows? Kira, what do you think?" Ethan asked Kira.

"Maybe" Kira says.

"I guess kicking our butts hasn't kept Michael busy enough these days! That he has to join up with Mesogog!"

"Yeah, no doubt!" Says Ethan.

"I'd hate to admit this, but I think you guys might be right. Maybe there is no good left in him" Kira said.

------------------

CRASH! A Tyrannodrone goes flying into a stone bench. Michael Scott stares at the remaining group of his assailants, and he urges them to attack him. One runs towards him, Michael just simply pivots on his foot and spins around and snap kick it in the head, sending to flying back. Michael then grabs another drone and throws it into a pillar. Several attack at once, but Michael comfortably keeps them at bay, and after a few more kicks and sweeps, all the Tyrannodrones are left at his feet. Anton Mercer walks up after watching the whole fight.

"I need more competition. This is too easy. I wipe the floor with them every single time" Michael says, picking up a towel and whipping his brow.

"So it seams" Anton says, as Michael picks up a glass of orange juice from the table and takes a drink from it, "Look, Michael, this change in you, your...your mother would like it"

"Keep her outta this. You maybe my father, Anton, but your not my dad. Don't try to pretend otherwise, I came here to train, nothing more. You didn't know I existed till Mesogog made the discovery"

"I know. I regret that I never got the chance to know you. I regret that your mother never told me about you"

"Whatever! All I know is the Dino Gem is making me stronger every day. Soon no-ones going to be able to stop me, 'Dad'!" Michael said, snapping the word 'dad', "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it's not what I would have wanted for you. That's what Mesogog wants" Anton says, Michael look on a little confused, "Look, we share the same mind, but I hate what he's done to you"

"But you are Mesogog!" Michael snaps back.

"And you're the White Ranger" Anton counters; "Both of our circumstances are not by choice" Anton got up and proceeds to walk away, "You know, my research on dinosaur DNA was bold, it was groundbreaking. I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology, one that would serve the betterment of mankind. But it was experimental. Too risky to try on anyone but myself. I had no idea the effect would be so...monstrous"

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs - it's all within our reach" Michael says.

"That's not my plan. That's what I'm trying to tell you, Michael. This creature, Mesogog, he's poisoned my mind. I would never have wanted this for you. I would never want this for anybody. Do you understand that?"

"Well, it's too little to late, Anton!" Michael said, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "To little too help me and way too late to try and play 'dad'!" and he walked off.

"That went well" Anton said.

------------------

"Whoo hoo!" Elsa says, watching the footage of Michael's victory over Zeltrax, the 'Z' strike that made the White Ranger in Mesogog's regime, "This is fabulous! Oh! Oh! I could watch that over and over again and laugh every time" In fact that is what Elsa did next, she play the footage again and laughed even harder. Elsa has since changed her style, gone is the tight hair style, but she has grown her hair and placed it in a ponytail. Elsa gets out of Mesogog's chair.

"It was an unfair fight. Next time..." Zeltrax said, before being cut off by Elsa, the person he now reported to, thanks to the White Ranger.

"Next time, he may not be so easy on you. During that fight, he handed your cyborg butt to you, and you know it! You're just jealous 'cause Mesogog favours the White Ranger over you" Elsa said.

"Because he's his son. But that won't stop me from destroying him"

"Right. Whatever. Is that before or after he reduces you to your basic components?" Elsa asks.

"There's something different about you" Zeltrax says, ignoring her question.

"I'm just trying a new look, you like?"

"Why? Trying to impress the Black Ranger? He doesn't even know you are alive"

"Don't go there! Why don't you try and make yourself useful for once?" Elsa asks.

"If that is your wish," Zeltrax says, walking over to the Geno Randomizer, "I will dedicate this monster to you. Activating Geno Randomizer" Zeltrax flips a series of switches and seconds later a monster with a large green sweet pepper from a head and a scanner and photocopier for arms appears from the chamber, "Meet Copyster"

"You're joking, right?" Elsa asks.

"I admit, he may not look terrifying, but with his help, I will win back Mesogog's approval, and get my revenge on the White Ranger"

------------------

"Come in guys, we've got a situation. I need you over at the city center parking lot right away" Tommy says. Talking to the other Rangers from the underground lab. Tommy is still trapped inside his Black Ranger form.

------------------

"Okay, Dr. O, we're on out way" Conner says into his Dino Brace. All three Rangers look at each other and leave the cybercafé and go behind a parked and unattended yellow tram.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" and the three Rangers morph.

A few minutes later, the Power Rangers arrive a confront Copyster.

"Okay, creep. We're taking you down!" Conner says. Copyster turns around

"Oh yeah, says who? Here's a pepper for you!" the monster says, and he throws a red pepper at them. Kira unhooks her Thundermax Saber and using a flat end of the sword, she smacks it right back at Copyster, causing the pepper to explode on contact.

"I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods. Thanks anyway" Kira says.

"Then how about some seafood...This is what I call shell-shock!" Copyster says, and then throws several oyster shells at the Rangers, but Ethan and Conner slice them out of the air with their Thundermax Sabers, "You'll pay for that!"

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan calls out and summons his power weapon.

"That's exactly what I've been waiting for! Now here's my secret power! Copy! Tricera Shield!" Copyster says; the scanner on his right arm glowing and seconds later an identical version of the Blue Ranger's weapon appears in his hand, and he fires it at Ethan.

"Now it's on" Kira says.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner says, his staff appearing in his hands.

"Ptera Grips!" Kira says, doing the same, her daggers appearing in her hands.

"Copy! Tyranno Staff! Ptera Grips!" Copyster says, and a duplicate of Conner's Staff appeared in his hand and a copy of one of Kira's Ptera Grips appeared in his left.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner says.

"That's cheating!" Kira adds. Copyster charges forward and strikes Conner with the copied staff and then hits Kira with the fake Ptera grip.

"He has our weapons; I wonder what else he wants?" Kira asks, being helped up by Conner and Ethan.

"Copy!" Copyster says, his scanner attachment glowing, "_Hi! I'm the Yellow Ranger! Aren't I cute?_" Copyster says, using Kira's own voice.

"My voice!" Kira says.

"Man, that's cold!" Ethan adds.

"That's enough!" Conner tells the monster.

"I agree. I have more important things to copy. See ya!" and Copyster runs off.

"I can we beat him?" Ethan asks.

"We start by finding him, let's go" Conner says, and the Rangers give chase.

------------------

"Outta my way!" a voice shouts, just as Cassidy exits from her square dance society meeting, "I said 'outta my way!'" the voice shouts again just as they collide with each other. Cassidy looks to find a pepper-shaped monster on the ground.

"Why did you do that for?" Copyster asks.

"Excuse me! But you bumped into me. Just because you're a hideous mutant creature, doesn't give you right to be rude" Cassidy says.

"Ah! Copy!" Copyster says, activating his scanner, and precedes to copy another three Cassidies. They all begin to complement each other, until one grabs the attention of the other three.

"Come on guys, we better hurry up, because we've got a busy day" the lead Cassidy says.

"Totally!" the other three say in unison, and then all four walk off.

"Oh, I'll proberly regret that!" Copyster says, then a white streak attacks Copyster rapidly, and the white form materializes into the White Ranger.

"One of Zeltrax's freaks. Maybe you'll be achallenge" White Ranger says.

"Ah, just the Ranger I was looking for. Copy!" and the monster creates a duplicate of the White Drago Saber.

"Hey!" White Ranger says, seeing the facsimile of his weapon in the monsters hands.

"I'll be going now" Copyster says, disappearing into an invisi-portal.

"What the hell was that all about?" White Ranger asks.

------------------

Knock. Knock.

Karen Scott heard the knocker on the front door go. Her and her son had moved to Reefside from Detroit several weeks ago. Her son was Michael Scott, the evil White Ranger, although she didn't know that. She had noticed his change in both his attitude and mood over the past few weeks, but hadn't commented on it yet.

Knock. Knock.

'_I wonder who that could be?_' Karen asked herself. As she got up from her computer and walked towards the front door, and saw a man standing on the front porch, looking away from the peephole. She opened the door and he turned around. Karen almost fainted when she saw who it was. A man she though she'd never see again. Anton Mercer.

"An...Ant...Anton?" She asked.

"Hello Karen, long time no see" Anton asks. Then next thing Anton receives is not a warm welcome, but a hard, forcible slap to the face. One so hard, it turns his head almost ninety degrees to the side and a vicious red hand print is burnt on to his left cheek, "Okay, I guessed I deserved that"

"What are you doing here, Anton?" Karen asked.

"I came to talk to you about our son" Anton said, Karen however was ready to slap him again, when he caught her arm, and then realising his mistake, he let go.

"You bastard. You don't write, call, or anything for seventeen years. In fact I don't even hear your name unless it's on the news or the paper. You even disappear of the face of the Earth for two years. Then you appear on my doorstep, expecting to talk about the son you never wanted"

"Karen, I never know about him. You didn't tell me about him"

"For good reason, Anton. I was young and foolish, and I was scared. I was only nineteen."

"Look, can we not talk about this out on the porch."

"Come on" Karen said, allowing Dr. Mercer into the house.

"Karen, I came to ask if you noticed anything strange about him" Anton asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Cause he's came to see me"

"He what?!"

"He came to see me. Please Karen, I know about him now. I want to be a part of his life"

"You're too late, Anton, he's eighteen in a few months, he doesn't need you in his life" Karen said.

"But does he want me?" Anton asks.

"I don't know. I've always allowed him to make his own decisions. I suppose if he wants too" Karen says, "but you ask me if anything has changed about him, how do you know anything about him?"

"I don't. But you do. Is his current behaviour normal for him?"

"No. When we moved here, Michael was fairly happy, but the day he came home from his first day at the high school, something was different"

"In what way?"

"He became colder and more distant. The only other time that happened was when his dad died"

"His 'dad' I would suppose was his step-father?"

"Yes, John. He died when Michael was fifteen"

"I'm sorry. But you said he was becoming distant, was there anything else?"

"One very strange thing. Michael started to wear more white than normal" Karen said.

Anton noticed that everything she was saying was consistent with both the effects of the dino gem and with he's observed with being a Power Ranger.

"Anton? Do you want a drink?" Karen asked, bringing Anton out of his reverie.

"I'd love to" he said.

"What?"

"Coffee would be fine. Thanks"

"Make yourself at home"

"Karen?" Anton asked sitting on the couch in the front room.

"Yes Anton"

"I know we could never pick up where we left off. But I am hoping we could just be friends"

"I would like that. Cream? Sugar?" she shouted from kitchen.

"Just black please" Anton said, only to feel a very familiar sensation begin in his hand. '_Oh no! Not now, please, anytime but now!_' The feeling was getting worse. He was doubling over in pain. '_I have to get out of here, now!_' Just then Karen make the perfect opportunity to walk, and seeing Anton Mercer double over in pain, she dropped the mugs she was holding.

"ANTON!" she said, running over to him, "Are you alright?"

"I have to get out of here, now"

"Shall I call you an ambulance?"

"NO!" Anton's reaction was immediate, taking her by surprise. Anton gathered all the strength he had to stand, but in the attempt he flashed his hand in plain view.

"Anton! Your hand!" Karen screamed. His hand had changed from its normal five-fingered human hand, to the three-clawed hand of Mesogog, he was transforming right in front of her. He had to get away. Anton picked up his coat and ran towards the door as fast as he could and Karen followed, but she lost him when he disappeared around the corner.

"Anton, what is happening to you?" She asked.

------------------

Anton Mercer stopped when he was sure he'd lost her. He couldn't let Mesogog hurt anyone, most of all her. He'd hurt her enough in the past, he couldn't bare to hurt her again. Anton accessed a nearby invisi-portal before his transformation was complete.

------------------

Meanwhile in Cyberspace, Devin walks in to find Cassidy sitting down in her square dancing outfit.

"Cass, aren't you supposed at the student council meeting?" Devin asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. Listen, could you run out to my car an grab my organizer?" Cassidy asks.

"Sure" And Devin walks back outside the cybercafé, but on the way he runs into another Cassidy.

"Dev, glad you're here. We need to go over tomorrow's agenda"

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted your organizer?"

"Hello, what does this look like?" Cassidy Two says, holding up a pocket organizer, "Now do you have my square dance mix CD?"

"Yeah, it's in my scooter"

"Could you go and get it?"

"Sure" and Devin exits the café and goes to his scooter to find another Cassidy sitting on it, playing a portable CD player, "Oh man!" Devin says and he walks up to the third Cassidy. She sees him approach and removes the headphones from her ears.

"Let me guess, you square dance mix CD?" Devin asks.

"Yeah, how did you know? Oh never mind. Do you feel like a decaf latte, 'cause I could totally use one? Come on" And she walks into the entrance.

"Mom always says to wear my glasses. But no, I'm afraid of looking like a dork!" Devin says to himself.

"Yoo hoo! Devin!" another Cassidy shouts from behind him.

"And look what happens" Devin finishes.

------------------

"My laboratory!" Mesogog says; looking at his laboratory, which has been turned inside out, "What has happened here, Zeltrax?" he bends down to examine the wreckage, "Months of experiments, ruined! Who has done this?"

"I don't know, master. It is horrible" Zeltrax says, although not sounding utterly convincing, "What is this?" Zeltrax bends down into the mess to find something, when he removes it and brushes it off; it is the White Drago Saber.

"Master, look" Zeltrax says, gaining Mesogog's attention, "The White Ranger's weapon. It couldn't have been"

"I knew he couldn't be trusted"

"Why would he betray you?" Zeltrax answers.

"Because he wants all the power for himself"

"Shall I bring him in for you to punish?"

"No. Zeltrax, this is something I will deal with myself" Mesogog says.

------------------

The Rangers arrive in the agricultural district of Reefside, just outside the main city, on their Raptor Cycles.

"Okay guys, I'm picking up some kind of signal from around here" Conner says, getting of his Raptor Cycle.

"Where is he?" Kira asks.

"Looking for me? I was picking peppers" Copyster said, and he throws both Red and Green sweet peppers at the Rangers, which they expertly dodge.

"We need to be careful, as he can copy out weapons" Ethan says.

"How can we defeat him when he can do that?" Kira asks.

"I got it! How about we close up the head of the Z-Rex Blaster. He copies it, fires it at us. And as soon as he pulls the trigger, BOOM!" Conner explains.

"Sneaky! I like it!" Ethan says.

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" Copyster asks.

"Just a minute!" Conner shouts, "Let put it together guys"

"Right!" Ethan and Kira respond. The Ranger assemble the Z-Rex Blaster, except with one small detail, Conner closes the head of his Tyranno Staff before assembly.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" all the Rangers call out.

"Copy!" the monster says and seconds later, the Z-Rex Blaster appears in his hands, "Z-Rex Blaster! Ready to go!" Then the monster notices something about his copied weapon, "Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" and he opens the head of his Z-Rex Blaster, "Now it's ready!" and he fires it, the explosion sending the Rangers into a pond.

Looking on from a distance, Michael, in his unmorphed form, is watching the fight between the Rangers and Copyster unfold.

"So, I guess I get to fight the winner?" he says. But he is unaware of the invisi-portal opening up behind him, and a dark three-fingered claw appearing out of it, which grabs him and drags him into it.

"Get up, so I can blast you again!" Copyster says, aiming his Z-Rex Blaster at the three prone Rangers.

"I don't think so!" Tommy shouts, gaining his attention, and preparing his Brachio Staff, "Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" Tommy shouts; slamming the weapon into the ground and a huge force of wind smacks the monster head on. Tommy runs to the other Rangers.

"Are you guys alright?" Tommy asks.

"I'll take one of those! Copy!" Copyster says, and a duplicate Brachio Staff appears in his hand, "Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" and a huge force of moving air slams into the Rangers.

------------------

Meanwhile, inside Mesogog's fortress, Michael is tied to the Life-Force Extractor, with Mesogog breathing right over him.

"Traitor! You'll regret double-crossing me!" Mesogog hissed.

"Traitor?! Double-crossing you?! Michael says in confusion and mixed fear.

"You cannot be trusted, and therefore, must be eliminated!" Mesogog says, walking over to a control console.

"No, you're making a mistake!" Michael pleads.

"Goodbye, White Ranger!" Mesogog says as he activates the Life-Force Extractor, which the tip begin to glow in a white light, which fired itself at the White Ranger, and an accompanying scream not soon after, as the machine, quite literary, sucks him dry.

After several minutes, Michael screams of pain subsided into mere whimpers, and acute delirium was beginning to set in, due to the draining of energy from his body.

"Dad, don't! It's me, Michael. I'm your son...Dad, don't. Please!" Michael says. Mesogog suddenly begins to fall to the ground and the painful process of reversion back into his human alter-ego, Anton Mercer. When the transformation is complete, Anton Mercer stands up, looking a little shaken, and he turns around, to find his son strapped onto Mesogog's torture device.

"Michael!" Anton shouts; pushing the extractor out of the way, as a stream of white energy begins to ricochet around the room, until it strikes the white gem in Michael's black Dino Brace.

"Michael!" Anton asks, Michael groans, as his father un-straps him form the chair, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I feel like my old self again" Michael says, holding his head.

"The explosion. The explosion must have broken the evil influence the gem had over you" Anton said.

"Does that mean there's no more White Ranger?"

"As far as I can tell, the power's still active" the scientist said, as he looked at the Dino Brace, "Try shifting your morpher" Michael hold his left arms down by his side, and a split second later, the Drago Morpher appears in a flash of white light.

"Great! What do I do with it now?" Michael asks.

"Now, you'll be able to use it. You'll be able to use it however you choose" Anton says, as a new wave of pain hits him and he falls to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Michael asks.

"You have to get out of here"

"No, I can help"

"No! I'll find a way to stop this, but until I do, I want you to go and use your powers for something good. Go and help the other Rangers" Anton instructs.

"The other Rangers? That's crazy! They won't trust me!"

"I'm beginning to understand you, Michael; I know you'll do what ever you have to do, even fighting against me. Go, help them" Anton says, Michael beings to find the exit, "Michael, wait"

"Yeah"

"I needyou to do me a couple of favours?"

"What?"

"First, talk to you mother. You too need to talk about a lot of things" Anton said, as his features begun to change.

"The other?"

"Please don't tell Tommy or the other Rangers about this. I need time to sort this out"

"I promise. I won't tell them your secret" Michael said.

"Now go!" Anton shouts as he falls to the ground again, Michael promptly leaves, in search of an invisi-portal.

------------------

"How's the dirt taste?" Copyster asks, hitting the Rangers with another Wind Strike from his copied Brachio Staff, until several white energy blasts hit the monster, sending him flying back. The White Ranger turns up, riding his custom White Battle Cycle, and he skids it to a stop, like a pro rider.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help!" Michael asks, stepping off his cycle, unholstering his Drago Saber and streak attacks the monster as it gets up, hitting it multiple times with the small dagger-like blade. Michael then draws four large golden crosses on various parts of the monster, and when Michael becomes to a stop, the crosses explode.

"Man" Ethan says.

"Whose side is he on now?" Conner asks angrily.

"Is that all you got?" Copyster asks, getting up off the ground, "I'm not finished yet!"

"Actually, no. SUPER DINO MODE!" Michael shouts, and the black areas on his arms, legs and shoulders extent into black armoured spikes, while the hands pads on the tops of his gloves extend into arrow-like serrated blades, "White Ranger, Super Dino Power, eh-yah!" Michael shouts, assuming his super dino fighting stance.

"He's got Super Dino Mode!" Conner says, not being able to believe that the White Ranger has just gotten stronger.

"And I like it!" Michael says.

"Big deal!" Copyster says, and he fires several energy pulses at the White Ranger, exploding all around him. But out of the explosion, comes a flying White Ranger, using the dino spikes to fly towards the monster, Michael imbeds the serrated blades right into Copyster, and the speed at which Michael was flying at, picks the monster up and pins him up against a tree.

"But I thought we were on the same side?" Copyster asks.

"Not anymore!" Michael says, jumping up, and using his legs, pushes his blades from out of the monster. Using the momentum form the jump, Michael back-flips and upon coming down, slashes Copyster with the two charged arrows on his hands. Michael then begins to walk away and stops a few feet away from Copyster, putting his hands together, Michael suddenly pivots on his feet and makes a slashing motion with his arm-arrows. Just then, two huge golden energy blades lash out, striking the monster, slashing it in half. Michael spins around, facing away from the monster as he explodes, and a second later, the tree falls over also.

"Is this another trick?" Conner asks.

"Ah, man!" Ethan said.

"Michael?" Kira asks.

------------------

"You are beginning to try my patience, Rangers" Mesogog says, as he activates the Hydro Regenerator, and seconds later Copyster reappears, in mega form.

------------------

"Brachio Zord!" Tommy calls into his morpher and the Black Ranger's zord turns up and releases the Tyranno, Tricera and Ptera Zords. Conner, Ethan and Kira, jump into their respective zord and begin the Thundersaurus Megazord assembly. When the Megazord is finished, it charges Copyster.

"I know you can take this guy. Stay focused!" Tommy says, as he is stalked from behind by Zeltrax. Tommy turns, just as Zeltrax is about to strike, and the cyborg strikes Tommy in the chest, sending the Black Ranger to the ground, "You again?" Tommy asks.

"I've been waiting of this moment for a long time!" Zeltrax says, levelling his sword, to strike the finishing blow.

Michael sees Zeltrax strike Dr. Oliver and the cyborg moving in for the kill. "No!" Michael says, bringing his arm-blades up, he jumps the large distance and block Zeltrax's weapon with one blade, knocks it up with the other, and then kicks Zeltrax in the stomach area, sending him back, "Get back, Zeltrax!"

"What is going on?" Tommy asks, seeing the White Ranger and Zeltrax begin to fight, "Okay, now I'm really confused!" Tommy says.

Michael blocks an attack from Zeltrax with his blades, only to get a kick to the stomach. Zeltrax slashes the White Ranger, sending him back, but with Super Dino Mode active, Michael barely feels the attacks and jumps at the cyborg. But Zeltrax blasts him with a laser beam from his sword, sending Michael flying back, next to Tommy, causing his Dino Mode power-up to fail, and he reverted back to normal White Ranger.

Tommy, Brachio Staff in hand, runs towards Zeltrax, only to get kicked back. Michael flips to his feet, Drago Saber in hand and joins in the fight, both locking weapons, until Zeltrax kicks him away. Tommy joins in again, and both rivals clash weapons, but Zeltrax blasts Tommy away with a laser blast from his eyes. Tommy quickly recovers and stands up, only to find Zeltrax flying towards him with a jump kick. Then a white figure intercepts Zeltrax sending him flying instead away from Tommy.

"You will pay for that, traitor!" Zeltrax says, lying on the ground form the kick given to him by Michael. Zeltrax promptly teleports through an invisi-portal.

"You okay?" Michael asks an obviously confused Dr. Oliver.

"What do you want?" Tommy asks, putting his hands in a defensive posture.

"Power Down!" Michael says, crossing his arms, and his Ranger Form disappearing in a soft white glow. He starts to walk towards the Black Ranger.

"Whoa, stop right there!" Tommy orders.

"Dr. Oliver, you've gotta listen to me" Michael says, as he begins to explain what is going on.

------------------

Copyster fires another vegetable barrage at the Megazord.

"Oh, it's on now!" Ethan says.

"I like vegetables as much as the next person, but this is ridiculous!" Kira said.

"Parasaur Zord!" Conner calls and the facia on his morpher changes from the Tyranno to the Parasaur. The Tyranno Drill detaches and the Parasaur takes it place, "Let's prune this overgrown veggie patch!" Conner says.

"Parasaur Zord, Final Cut!" the Rangers call together and the left arm starts to Copyster to bits, and he explodes after several more cuts.

------------------

Outside Cyberspace, Devin is trying to walk wearing large glasses, and not having much luck seeing where he is going. He is intercepted by the combined and scary might of four Cassidy Cornell's.

"Oh, Devin, great, you're here" Cassidy one says.

"Okay! I think it might be time for a new prescription" Devin says to himself.

"We have so much to do today" Cassidy three says.

"Yeah, I know, Cass, we've always got things to do. I'm trying..." Devin says, trying to find the right Cassidy to address.

"Well, obviously, you're not trying hard enough, 'cause we're not getting anything done!" Cassidy four says.

"No, I am. It's just everywhere I go, there's Cassidy!" Devin points to one of them, "Cassidy!" points to another, "Cassidy!" points to yet another one, "And guess what? Cassidy!" Devin finishes by pointing at the last one.

"And the Problem is?" Cassidy two asks.

"Well, there are just too many Cassidies to handle!" Devin says, loosing despair, and proberly, soon, the will to live!

"Devin, I'm not asking for you to handle me. I'm just asking for you to do what your told..." Cassidy four starts.

"...Now, if that's too hard for you to comprehend, I'm going to have to fire you, because it's really starting to annoy me!" Cassidy one finishes.

"Look, I'm sorry, Cass" Devin says, as he removes his glasses, and is on the verge of crying in frustration, "I...I just can't do this anymore" he finishes by walking away from the group of Cassidy Cornell's, just as the three created by Copyster disappears. The original Cassidy follows after her helpless friend.

"Devin, do you need a hug?" she asks.

"Cass, it's okay. Let's just go, okay" Devin says, as he throws his glasses into a trash can.

------------------

Outside the entrance to the underground lab, the one with the dinosaur imbedded on the wall with it's jaw that is used as a switch. Conner, Ethan and Kira are waiting outside, Conner with his hand on the jaw-switch.

"Anyone know why Dr. O wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan asks.

"Don't know, he just mentioned something about a big surprise" Kira said. Conner flips the switch and the door opens, to reveal Michael standing there with his arms folded and a smile across his face.

"Hi guys" Michael says, and the three Rangers go on the defensive, "Whoa!"

"How the hell did you get in here?" Conner asks, threateningly.

"Because I let him in" Tommy says, turning around in the chair he's sitting in at the computer console.

"What?" Conner snaps.

"But he's..." Ethan begins.

"...On our side now" Tommy finishes.

"Yeah, right. Every time we hear that, he burns us. Why should we believe him this time?" Ethan asks.

"Because he saved my life" Tommy states, as a matter of fact.

"Is that true?" Conner asks Michael.

"Yeah. I'm in control of the Dino Gem now" Michael says.

"How can we trust your word that you're free this time? The last time you played this card, we got burned big time. You've still got three of our zords" Conner states.

"Cause I scanned the gem, Conner. No evil influence was detected. It's energies are clean, like yours" Tommy said, "Plus, Michael has freed the Ankylo and Dimetro Zords"

"What about the Stega?" Ethan asks.

"When Michael took control of the Stega Zord, he poured so much energy into it, the Stega Zord will only respond to him now, much like the Drago" Tommy said.

"Oh"

"Look, I'm in control of the White Ranger powers completely, for the first time. I want to use it to fight with you" Michael said.

"I wouldn't have brought Michael here, if I didn't think he was telling the truth. But only you can decide whether you trust him or not" Tommy said.

"Well, If Dr. O's down with it, then I guess I'm onboard too" Ethan says.

"Yeah, I guess we've got no choice, considering I'm kinda tired of getting my butt whipped by you!" Conner says. Michael turns to face Kira, who was behind him. Michael lightly took Kira hands in his, pleading her to look up to him

"Kira. I know I've got a lot to answer for. A lot to make up for. For all the bad things I did towards you. I proberly irreparably damaged your trust in me, and for what I did; I don't deserve anything from you. But I promise, this time I won't let you down" Michael said.

"I believe you" Kira said, "And I trust you with my life and my heart. But isn't there a rule that newbie Rangers have to clean all the zords?" Kira says with a smile.

"Hey, I forgot about that rule!" Ethan says, Conner grinning behind him.

"The Zords? But they're gigantic!" Michael says.

"Yeah, they are. So, uh, better get started, eh?" Conner says, pushing him off.

"Kira?! Help me!" Michael says, pleading.

"I'll be here when you finish" Kira says. Then all three Rangers laugh.

------------------

After a few hours of cleaning, Michael had finished cleaning the Zords. He found out that using his streaking ability, he could clean a whole zord in around twenty minutes. When Michael returned to the lab, he found that Ethan and Conner had already gone home, but Kira was still waiting, just like she said she would. Now he was now driving her home in his car.

"Well, here we are" Michael said, pulling up near her driveway.

"Yeah" Kira said.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Kira said. They both leaned in for a kiss, pressing their lips together. As they intensified the kiss, Michael moved one of his hands to the back of Kira's head and he lightly stroked the light hairs on the back of her neck, making the Yellow Ranger shiver in delight. Michael and Kira broke the kiss when oxygen became a factor.

"You'd better go. Before your parents wonder where you are" Michael says, "I've got to get home, try to explain my behaviour to my mom"

"Michael, you can't..." Kira said.

"I can't say all the details, I know, but she'll want some explanation."

"Okay. Goodnight" Kira said.

"Love you"

"I love you too" Kira said, getting out of the car. Michael watched her walk up her path and the front door opened when she reached it. Michael took this as the good time to leave.

Kira watched as Michael drove off, her own father beside her.

"Kira, who was that?" Kira's dad asked.

"Michael. My boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?!"

"Don't sound so surprised, dad"

"I'm not that surprised, honey, but you've never mentioned him before"

"I didn't know where we were before. Now we do" Kira said, "I'll tell you about him over dinner" and then they both entered the house.

------------------

Michael pulled his car up into the driveway of where he lived, to find his mother waiting for him on the front porch.

"Hi, mom" Michael said.

"We need to talk" Karen Scott said.

"I know. About a lot things. But, I'm starving; can we do it over dinner?"

"Okay. But you'll explain why you've been acting so strange these last few weeks" she said.

"I will if you explain to me about my father" Michael said.

"Deal"

"It feels good to be me again"

"It's good to have you back" Karen said.

"Oh, mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I've have a girlfriend now"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about her over dinner" Michael said, and both also entered the house.

------------------

"Hey, Zeltrax, if I were you, I'd get outta here" Elsa said.

"Why?"

"Well, now that the White Ranger has joined the enemy, Mesogog will be furious" Elsa says.

"We haven't lost the battle yet" Zeltrax said.

"Yeah, right. How do we beat the White Ranger?"

"I think the saying goes, 'Fight fire with fire.'" Zeltrax says, holding Copyster's scanner arm.

"That's the mutant's copy weapon?"

"Yes, I came in quite handy, before the monster was destroyed"

"How?" Elsa asked, and the main lab doors opened up and in stepped the White Ranger.

"He's an exact duplicate of the White Ranger, but with no trace of Michael Scott in him. A soulless warrior that is one-hundred-percent evil"

"I am at your command" Evil White Ranger said, in a twisted voice.

------------------

Author's Note: -

Hey, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Please, tell. Also the next episode will be the first truly original episode written by me.

Enjoy!

RedGenesisRanger

------------------

PRDT-AU-23 - Part of Me

Synopsis: When Michael starts having nightmares about the time he was the Evil White Ranger, Michael's confidence takes a major nosedive and he pushes everyone away, to ashamed to face his friends, especially Kira, the he hurt the most.

Even when Tommy is unable to reach him, Tommy calls in a very old friend to help. The Original Red Ranger to see if he can get through to him. When Zeltrax decides to test out his new White Ranger clone against the original, Can Michael trust in himself to defeat this impostor?

Idea for episode based on the Linkin Park song 'Part of Me'

------------------


	13. Part of Me

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-023

Episode Title: Part of Me (updated as of 28/04/05)

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

As due to news rules by this site, I have updated this chapter accordingly, and have removed the lyrics.

Author's Note: -

Well, here it is. My first original episode. Based on the lyrics of a Linkin Park song of the same name, but don't worry this isn't a song-fic. But the lyrics do echo Michael Scott's situation very well. It is a very good song, I recommend you try and listen to it, if you can. 'Part of me' is off the Linkin Park debut album 'Hybrid Theory EP'.

This episode is a little darker then I've been used to writing at late, but it nothing to overboard.

I hope you enjoy this episode. Please review.

RedGenesisRanger

'Part of Me'

"_Prepare to be destroyed, Rangers!"_ _White Ranger said._

"_What are you doing Michael? Thought you were on our side?" Conner asked picking himself of the ground._

"_You thought wrong, Red Ranger! White Drago Saber, Laser arrows!" White Ranger said, drawing several golden arrows in the air and then flinging then at the Rangers, striking them._

"_Michael, please fight it" Kira pleaded._

"_There is no Michael, Only White Ranger!" White Ranger shouted, and he charged. He slashed Conner across the chest, blocked Ethan's attack and slashed him also. Dr. Oliver charged, attacking with his Brachio Staff, White Ranger blocked and slashed the back of the Black Ranger's knee, causing Tommy to fall, gripping the joint. Kira attacked, reluctantly, and White Ranger took advantage and slashed her repeatedly with the Drago Blade._

"_White Drago Saber, Energy Orb!" White Ranger shouted, in a twisted voice as he drew a large sphere of white and gold energy, which he flung towards the Rangers, causing a large explosion. The Rangers landed hard and all four demorphed._

_Michael looked on in horror as his alter ego attacked his friends, "No!"_

_Conner got up and attacked, but without being morphed, he was hardly a match for White Ranger, who smacked him in the face with the blunt, flat side of his Drago Sword. Tommy and Ethan attacked together, but even Tommy's past experience did help, as the White Ranger still expertly took them down. Kira attacked with a Ptera Scream, but somehow, White Ranger deflected the sonic pulse, which caught Kira head-on. Conner was back up, a cut on his left cheek, and he attacked again with a flurry of kicks and punches, but White Ranger, almost on auto-pilot, dodged them all and he punched Conner in the stomach, and then brought a knee into Conner's face, breaking his nose, White Ranger then grabbed Conner by the collar of the shirt, and whispered in his ear._

"_Say goodbye, Red!" White Ranger venomously said, before driving the Drago Saber up in-between the Red Rangers ribcage into his lungs._

"_NO!" Tommy shouted, getting up. Kira just screamed. Ethan just charged. White Ranger threw the now bleeding Red Ranger to the ground. Ethan attacked in a blind fury, not taking the time to aim and focus his attacks, and he was making mistakes. White Ranger capitalised on this and he grabbed Ethan in a headlock and twisted, all that could be heard was snap echo all around and the Blue Ranger simply fell to the ground in a broken heap. _

"_Stay here!" Tommy said to the Yellow Ranger, as he stood up and he attacked, using all his skill. Tommy was determined to protect Kira, his only remaining student, from the White Ranger. Tommy, although angry and upset, being a master martial artist for most of life, focused that aggression, and he hit the White Ranger several times, but those hits barely phased him, and White Ranger charged his blade up and fired a single golden arrow directly at the Black Ranger, which struck him in the chest, sending him flying back, the Black Ranger didn't move at all after that._

_Michael continued to look on as three Ranger lay on the ground, dead. He was moving on Kira now, who was running away, the only option left open to her, but the White Ranger was unrelenting, and he shot a single arrow shot which struck Kira in the back._

"_NO!" Michael shouted and ran towards the White Ranger, took a flying leap and went to connect with a flying kick, but when the attack was about to strike, he went straight through him and landed behind the White Ranger. He turned to find the White Ranger had dragged Kira to her feet, and driving the Drago Saber into the Yellow Ranger's stomach. Kira let out a bloodcurdling scream as the blade penetrated her skin. White Ranger threw her to the ground also._

_White Ranger turned to face his alter ego. Michael charged with a blind fury, and tried to connect with a vicious combination of kicks and punches, but none of them were connecting...at all! The attacks were going straight through the White Ranger. However White Ranger simply kicked Michael away with a sabot kick._

"_You never learn, do you!" White Ranger said, holding his Drago Saber, resting the blade on his shoulder armor, "You can't escape me, I am always with you, I am a part of you; we are the one and the same, White Ranger"_

_White Ranger slashed the air with his saber, as he simply disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a scene of utter carnage behind. Michael crawled to where Kira lay, and pulled her head into his lap._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" Michael screamed as loud as he could, with tears running down his face._

(A/N: That part was so fun to write, how often does one get to actually kill Power Rangers, eh!)

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Michael screamed as he awoke in his bed, him, his bed sheets and pillow soaked in perspiration. The door to his room opened and his mother ran in.

"Michael, what wrong?" Karen Scott asked. Michael just kept breathing heavily, "Honey, please tell me. This is the forth night in a row you've had nightmares"

"It's nothing, mom" Michael said.

"I wish you would tell me, Michael"

"I...I can't, It's a secret"

"We never used to keep secrets from each other, Honey"

"I know. But this time I made a promise, and if I told you about my nightmare, I would have to break my promise and I can't do that, not this time" Michael said.

"Okay. I won't force you to break any promises, but if this keeps happening, I am sending you to the doctor" Karen said and she leaned in and kissed Michael on the cheek, "Goodnight, sweetie"

"Goodnight, mom. I gonna grab a shower" Michael said.

"Okay, just don't stay up to late and try to get some sleep"

"Okay" Karen said, closing the door, going to her own bed.

"Man!" Michael said, throwing the covers of himself and grabbing a large towel from the draw next to his bed and prepares to walk to the bathroom to take a shower before going back to bed, when his black dino brace beeps, "Ah, man!" Michael says, grabbing the handle on his door.

"Go for Mike!" Michael says bringing his brace near his mouth.

"_It's Tommy, sorry for waking you but Mesogog has sent a monster to the Reefside power distribution center, the others are there already; can you meet me there?_" Dr. Oliver said.

"No problem, Dr. O, I was already awake. I'll be there" Michael said, and as the channel was cut, he shifted his morpher into view, "White Ranger, Dino Power, ha!" Michael said, pressing the red button in the center of his morpher and he morphed in a glow of white light, and when the glow subsided, stood in the center of the room was the White Ranger.

When Michael arrived he found his fellow team-mates fighting what appeared to be a cross between a pit-bull and an audio sound system. Michael ran and launched a flying kick to the monsters back.

"Eh? What?" The said, turning around, "Ah, the traitor! Sound-Blast!" the monster said, and Michael was hit head on with a sonic pulse from its stereo speakers and Michael collided with a collection of boxes.

Conner summoned his Tyranno Staff and charged. He slashed the monster with it repeatedly, but the hits caused little damage. Ethan summoned his Tricera Shield, and blasted it with a laser bolt, but again the weapon caused little to no damage. Kira summoned her weapons, her duel Ptera Grips and slashed the monster with the small blades, but still causing no damage. The monster blasted them with energy from his speakers, sending all four of them back. Then an explosion grabbed the monsters attention from behind as a laser arrow hit him from behind.

"Hey, you know you can't beat a Sony sound system!" Michael quipped, "Better bass control!"

"Oh, really?" the monster said.

"Yeah! So why don't we see if you can really kick it!" Michael teased.

"Oh, a challenge" the monster said, and he charged the speakers built into his anatomy, getting ready to release a lot of bass towards the White Ranger.

"White Drago Saber, Laser Arrows!" Michael shouted, and he drew several arrows in front of him and flung them at the monster, a couple hitting the speakers, releasing the energy stored within, inwards and the speakers exploded, send the monster to the ground, smoking. Michael jumped over him to join his recovering team-mates.

"Good work, Michael" Tommy said, "Okay guys, let put 'em together" he ordered, and the Rangers assembled the Z-Rex Blaster, with the Brachio Staff attached.

"Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode!" Conner, Ethan, Kira and Tommy shouted in unison.

"Ready? Aim! Fire!" Conner said, as he pulled the trigger and a blast of energy was sent towards the monster from the head of the Tyranno Staff. The monster exploded when the pulse hit him.

"Great work, guys. Thanks for the save, Mike" Tommy said.

"No problem" Michael said, turning around, "Look, um, I'm going home, see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye, dude" Ethan said, getting the same idea.

"See you all tomorrow" Tommy said.

"Bye" Conner added.

"Mike, wait" Kira said, running up, "You alright?"

"Fine. Just a little tired" Michael said.

"Any reason why?"

"Nope. I'll see you at school tomorrow" Michael said, walking away.

"Yeah, okay" Kira said, and then she ran to catch up with her fellow Rangers, "Guys, I'm worried about Mike"

"In what way?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"I don't know. He seams pre-occupied with something" Kira said.

"Yeah, I noticed it too" Ethan says.

"I wonder what his problem is now?" Conner ask.

"Well, I suggest we ask him tomorrow" Tommy said, "its late enough as it is, and you guys have school tomorrow"

"Okay Dr. O see you later" Conner said, as Tommy went to his ATV, climbed on and rode off.

The remaining three Rangers said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Mainly to their own beds to catch up on their sleep.

The next day at school, Conner, Ethan and Kira meet on the way to their first class, which was first period Calculus, they were waiting for their White Ranger.

"Where is he?" Ethan asked, "Class will be starting in a few minutes"

Just then Michael came around the corner, looking a little worse for ware.

"Hey...What's up with you?" Conner said, "You just wake up?"

"Never went to sleep" Michael said.

"You okay?" Kira asked.

"Fine" Michael said, "Are we going in, or we gonna stand out here?"

"Let's go" Conner said, and the four Rangers entered the classroom.

Meanwhile, inside Mesogog's Island Fortress.

"Are you gonna show him to Lord Mesogog?" Elsa said, referring to the clone White Ranger, who was fighting several creatures in a chamber.

"When it is time. He's not ready" Zeltrax said.

"What do you mean he's not ready?"

"I need to see of he's a match for the original"

"They are identical, Zeltrax"

"Identical doesn't necessarily mean stronger. If Michael Scott can defeat him, then I know I need make him stronger, but I want to make sure before I present him to Mesogog" Zeltrax said.

"And if the real White Ranger destroys him?"

"He won't"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause he won't"

"Well, I just hope the White Ranger blows your photocopied fake away, just to see what Mesogog does to you!" Elsa scowls.

"That was fun!" Conner said, exiting the classroom, "I can't stand algebra!"

"I enjoyed it" Ethan said.

"You would!" Conner says. Behind the Red and Blue Rangers walked Kira and Michael.

"You sure you're okay? You seam very distracted" Kira asks her new boyfriend.

"I'm fine" Michael responded.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Mike, if we're gonna go out, we have to trust each other. Maybe I can help" Kira suggested

"What is with everyone today!" Michael snaps, "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong! Will everyone stop going on about it!" and the White Ranger starts to walk in the opposite direction.

"Michael!"

"Leave me alone, Kira!" Michael shouted back.

"What's his problem?" Ethan asks.

"Wish I knew" Kira said.

"Well he was evil till a few days ago; seaming we have next period free, maybe we should ask Dr. O if this is normal?" Conner suggests.

"Wow, dude. A good idea from Mr. McKnight" Ethan jokes.

"I do have them"

"It's actually a very good idea, nice one, Conner" Kira says, Conner beams "Let go"

"So, Dr. O, is Michael behaviour normal?" Kira asks the still suited-up Black Ranger.

"I wouldn't know, Kira. My experience as an evil Ranger was vastly different from Michael's. Firstly, he was evil a lot longer than I was. I was only under Rita's spell for about a week in total" Tommy said, "But..."

"But!" Conner asked.

"But I generally kept to myself until I felt comfortable with being on the team"

"Could it be something else?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. You guys had better head back to class, I'll find him and talk to him" Tommy suggested.

"Okay" all three teens said.

"Thanks Dr. O" Kira added.

"No problem, Kira" Tommy said, and he waited until he was alone in the lab before contacting the White Ranger

"Michael?" Tommy said into his morpher. He waited a few minutes, when he got a response.

"_Yes, Dr. O?"_ Michael said over the line.

"Can you come to the lab for a few minutes? I wish to go over a few things with you"

"_Yeah, sure. Give me half-hour_" Michael said.

"Okay" Tommy finished, cutting the line.

Tommy waited for over half-hour for the White Ranger to appear, but when Michael did, he looked tired and rundown, like someone who hasn't slept for a while.

"Ah, Michel, please, sit down. I need to talk to you" Tommy said.

"About?" Michael asked.

"Your behaviour as of late" Tommy stated.

"My behaviour!"

"Yes, frankly, your team-mates, your friends, are worried about you. Today you snapped at Kira, didn't you?" Tommy asked.

"How did you...?" Michael asked.

"The guys came and told me"

"They did what!" Michael snapped, "Why can't people mind their own fricking business!"

"That is now how things are done, Michael. We trust each other, or it doesn't work. If there is a problem, we talk about it, because anything that can affect you, also in turn affects the whole team, and if we aren't working together on the same page, we can't work as a team. It's as simple as that"

"But what about privacy? Do we get that?"

"Yes, unless it directly affects the team. You don't get any second chances in this game. Now what ever is affecting you, we need to sort it out, before it becomes a problem. Now, what's the problem?"

"There is no problem. I'm just tired that's all"

"Now, how come I get the feeling that I don't believe you?"

"I don't care if you do believe me or not. I didn't sign up to be interrogated. In fact didn't sign up to be a Ranger at all, and now I'm stuck with it. So why don't you do this on someone who actually cares!" Michael shouted, picked up his bag and walked out of the lab, up the stairway.

Tommy sighed, "Nice job, Tommy. Real nice!" he said to himself.

"So something is defiantly bothering him?" Conner asks, him, Ethan and Kira with Dr. O in the underground lab.

"Yes, but when I tried to get it out of him, he blew up in my face" Tommy said.

"What are we gonna do?" Kira asked.

"I've got an idea. I just need to make a phone call" Tommy said, going up stairs. When Tommy reached the study, he picked up the portable phone on the side, and dialled a number on the phone. He waited several rings for someone on the other side answered.

"_Hello"_ the voice said on the other side.

"Hello, Jason" Tommy said.

"_Tommy!_" Jason said, "_What brings you a callin'?"_

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call, Jase, I need your help"

"_With what?_"

"A Ranger-related problem"

"_Ranger-related? Bro, the last time you called me on a 'Ranger-related' problem, we went to the moon, can you be more specific?_"

"You know I'm back in uniform, right?"

"_I've heard rumours, so it is true?"_

"Yeah, Jase, it's true. Our problem is our White Ranger, he's, um, confrontational, and something is defiantly bothering him, Jason and we can't figure it out"

"_And how can help?_"

"Do you think you can come to Reefside for a day or two?"

"_Sure, only if you promise to have a drink with me after, we haven't done that since, um, after Trini's funeral, right?"_

"Um, sure, anything. Will you come and talk to him?" Tommy asked, unsure that to say about his current predicament he was quite literary stuck in.

"_Sure think, bro, what's your address?"_ Jason asked.

"1992 Valencia Drive" Tommy said.

"_Okay, see you in three hours_"

"Yeah, bro, see you soon" Tommy said, putting down the handset.

"Who was that, Dr. O?" Conner asked, coming up the stairs.

"An old friend, he's coming to try and help us" Tommy said, "I just hope can"

After a few hours, the four Rangers, who had been joined by Hayley, heard a motorcycle pull up the drive and stop outside.

"That's Jason" Tommy said.

"Guys, get ready to meet a legend" Hayley said, "I'll get it" And Hayley went to get the door.

"_Hayley!_" Jason's voice could be heard from hallway, "_It's good to see you again."_

"_Yeah, it's good to see you too, Jason"_ Hayley could heard saying; Tommy got up and went to 'face the music'.

"I have to show him sometime" Tommy said to the teens, "Jason? That you?" Tommy shouted.

"Well, Hayley, I see you're still hanging out with total losers!" Jason shouted.

"Hey, I heard that!" Tommy said, stepping out from the lounge.

"Tommy, Bro...Okay, there's no need to show it off!" Jason finished, shocked to find Tommy in his Ranger Form, "You know you can actually power that thing down!"

"I wish I could, Jase" Tommy said, Conner, Ethan and Kira joining him.

"What?" Jason asked.

"He's stuck, Jason, he can't power down" Hayley explained.

"Okay. By the way, nice suit!" Jason said.

"Thanks. Jase, I want to introduce the other Dino Rangers" Tommy said, "Conner McKnight, Red Ranger..." Tommy pointed to Conner.

"So you're the new guy!" Jason asked, echoing something he said to another Red Ranger once upon a time, holding out his hand.

"It's an honour to meet you" Conner said, shaking Jason's hand.

"...Ethan James, Blue Ranger..." Tommy said.

"Man, the first Red Ranger, how cool is that!" Ethan said, shaking Jason' hand, Jason just smiled.

"...and Kira, the Yellow Ranger" Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you" Kira said, also shaking Jason's hands.

"Trini would be proud, to know the legacy of the Yellow Ranger is in safe hands" Jason said, making the current Yellow Ranger blush a little. Jason then turned to the Black Ranger, "So what is the situation with your White Ranger, Bro?"

Tommy and the other Rangers spent the next hour explaining the situation to the original Red Ranger, it was an abridged version, to save Kira some embarrassment, but when they explained it Jason had a better picture of the situation at hand.

"Okay, so Michael was freed from the evil in his gem only a few days ago. And he's become short with all of you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, that about right" Conner says.

"You've seen this before" Kira asked.

"Yeah, In Tommy, not to this extent, but at first, Tommy just wanted to be left pretty much alone, try to get his bearings, only joining the rest of us to fight" Jason said. The Rangers looked at the Black Ranger, who nodded.

"Yeah, I was ashamed of what I did as Rita's Green Ranger, and at the time, I didn't feel like I was a proper Power Ranger, I was just wearing the suit" Tommy said, "I didn't feel like I belonged in that suit until my second time back in it"

"You think this is what Michael is feeling now?" Ethan asked.

"Without talking to him, I won't know for sure. But it sound like it. He just needs some space, time to sort himself out" Jason said, "But I guess this case is urgent, or you wouldn't have called me, right?"

"Mesogog is very dangerous, Jase, we need all our Rangers at full strength. Mesogog makes Rita, Zedd, Mondo and Divatox look like amateurs" Tommy said.

"Okay, do you know where he could be now?"

"Try the lake in park, he likes to go there" Kira says.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. I will see if I can help him" Jason said, picking up his helmet from the table.

"Thanks Bro" Said Tommy.

"No problem. The moment you get that off, you, me, and a jug of beer" Jason suggested.

"That would be cool"

"Be back later" Jason said, putting his helmet on and stepping out the house to motorcycle.

Michael sat on the bench, near the lake, throwing stones in to it; he was the only person near it at that time of the day. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a motorcycle pull up on the road near the lake. A man, taking his helmet of, came walking up to the bench and placed it on the other side.

"Mind if I join you?" the man in the black riding leathers said, Michael looked up.

"Knock yourself out! It's a free country" Michael said, picking up another stone and throwing it into the lake.

"Thanks" the man sat down, "It beautiful here, isn't it, just like back home"

"Is it, I haven't noticed" Michael said.

"Yeah, just like the lake back in Angel Grove"

"Angel Grove, eh? Never been there"

"Yeah, I was born there, I can see why you picked this place to come and sit" the man said, "My names Jason" he held his hand out, Michael however didn't reciprocate.

"Michael"

"So, is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seam pre-occupied with something"

"You know, that's about the hundredth time I've heard that today"

"So, is something wrong?"

"Look, Jason, I don't mean to be rude, but whatever problems I have are none of your business" Michael said.

"I just to help"

"Why do you care?"

"Don't I look familiar to you?"

"No, why?"

"Because I am a part of the same select group you are" Jason said.

"You're a Power Ranger!" Michael said.

"Yeah. First Red Ranger"

"'The' First Red Ranger? Sorry man, I didn't recognise you, you look different in Dr. O's video diary"

"Yeah, younger!" Jason joked, "Look, I'm gonna be honest with you. Your teacher called me to talk with you"

"What!" Michael said, "Why?"

"Because they're all worried about you. You don't have to tell me, but I came to see if I can help you, if you'll let me" Jason said, he gave Michael some time.

"Okay, I've been having nightmares"

"What sort?"

"Where I've been seen the White Ranger attack and kill the others" Michael said, swallowing hard, "And I've been powerless to stop it each and every time"

"Okay. Nightmares are a consistent after-effect of being evil, Michael, or with any traumatic event"

"How do you know?"

"I've been evil before" Jason said, "You ever heard of the legend of Maligore?"

"Yeah, something, the legend spoke of a demon locked away by a powerful wizard inside an active volcano, it said if he was released, a wave of unstoppable evil would spread all over the universe. Dr. O's video diary didn't elaborate too much, but the Turbo Rangers fought him, when they switched from the Zeo Power to Turbo, because they needed the turbo keys to get through the Nemesis Triangle"

"Yeah, I was there, so was another former Ranger, Kimberly. We were taken captive by Divatox and were sacrificed to Maligore. We became 'Maligore's Children', imaginative name, I know! We were totally consumed by the evil, for weeks; I had nightmares about doing something I never thought I would do"

"What?"

"Helping evil. I had nightmares about throwing Tommy down into the volcano, turning him evil, like me and Kim, and the three of us helping to destroy the Rangers. It took me a while to get over that"

"I was freed by the influence of my gem, but I think I'm not completely free of it. I think I could turn evil at anytime and kill my friends. I'm scared to be around them"

"I can see how you understand that, you think that this nightmare is a message" Jason explains, "But maybe you're taking it too literally. Some times a dream is a dream, and should be left at that"

"But what if it is some sort of message?" Michael asked.

"If it is, talk to your team-mates about it, that's why they're there. No matter what you think, or do, your team-mates will always be there for you. You're never alone, your team will become as close as any family can be, and I guarantee that!"

"Really?"

"Really! I can't guarantee how long it will take for you to get over it, but you will. And if you let your friends help you, you get over it that much quicker"

"So what your saying is I should stop being a complete ass, and talk to my friends"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I will"

"Good" Jason said, just them the wind picked up, Michael stood up suddenly, Jason following, "What's wrong?"

"We're about to get company" Michael said, just then an invisi-portal opened up and Zeltrax exited.

"Hello, White Ranger" Zeltrax said.

"Zeltrax" Michael responded.

"Nice to see you've brought a witness"

"For what?"

"So I have definitive proof that I beat you" Zeltrax said, "Plus I have someone you should meet" from behind the cyborg a figure materialized and stood next to Zeltrax. Michael couldn't believe it, it was a White Ranger, identical to him in everyway, when he's morphed.

"Hello Michael, long time, no see" White Ranger said, in the same psychotic, twisted voice that inhabited Michael's head every time he fought for control, every time he fought against the Rangers as the Evil White Ranger.

"What the hell!" Michael said, "What is this, Zeltrax?"

"What is this? You'll find out soon enough, when I destroy you and take my rightful place as the true White Ranger!" White Ranger said.

"Not gonna happen!" Michael said, before moving closer to Jason, "Jason, you able to morph?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I brought my morpher just in case" Jason said back.

"Jason, you ready?" Michael said, shifting his Drago Morpher into place.

"You know it!" Jason said.

"Why don't you do the honours!" Michael said.

"With pleasure!" Jason said, putting his right hand behind his back, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Jason shouted, pulling out a small device emblazed with a small golden coin "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason shouted, and the device opened up, and the internals glowed red. Jason morphed into the Red Ranger, his helmet in the shape of a Tyrannosaurs, two white diamonds and four half-diamonds adorning the chest and back and red diamonds on the gloves and boots and finally a blade blaster holstered on the right side.

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER, ha!" Michael shouted, pressing the button on his morpher and morphing into the White Dino Ranger.

"I'll take Zeltrax" Jason said.

"I guess I'll take my doppelganger then!" Michael said.

Jason and Zeltrax moved into away from the two White Rangers.

"So you must be Zeltrax, the one butt Tommy's been kicking!" Jason said, mocking the cyborg.

"The Original Red Ranger, my master will reward me greatly for bringing your head to him" Zeltrax said, pulling his sword from his sheath.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" Jason asked.

"An old washed up Ranger, who is past his prime"

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Jason said, "POWER SWORD!" and the Red Ranger's trusty battle sword appears in his hand in a red glow of light, "Let's see if you're any better then Goldar!"

"Prepare to be destroyed, Ranger!" Zeltrax said, before charging.

Meanwhile, the two White Ranger continued to look at each other.

"It's like looking into a mirror, isn't it?" White Ranger said.

"Only my reflection is a twisted version!" Michael countered.

"Touché!" White Ranger said, "Too me, you're the twisted reflection"

"So, how about we cut the chit chat, a-hole!" Michael said, "And get down to business"

"You read my mind" White Ranger said, taking his Drago Saber out of its holster, Michael doing the same. Both White Rangers charged at each other, both exact mirror images of the other. They locked sabers repeatedly and block each others kick and punches.

"I know your every move" White Ranger said.

"So it would seam. So do I" Michael said. Both Rangers readied their sabers in it's quill mode.

"WHITE DRAGO SABER, LASER ARROWS!" both White Rangers called at the same time, drawing the exact same number and then flinging them at each other. Nearly all the arrows intercepted others, but some got through and hit the opposing White Ranger, sending them to the ground. Both recovered almost immediately and charged at each other again.

Jason and Zeltrax locked swords, Jason parried up and slashed Zeltrax across the chest with his Power Sword and he kicked the cyborg away. Zeltrax countered with a upward slash and then a downward cleaving attack, but Jason dodged them and kicked Zeltrax away again.

Zeltrax got up of his feet and launched an energy blast, which struck Jason in the chest, sending him back. Zeltrax walked over to the Red Ranger, and went to strike Jason on the ground, but Jason took out his Blade Blaster and converted it to blaster mode, pointed it at the cyborg and fired, hitting him in the chest and Zeltrax flew back in a shower of sparks.

Michael and White Ranger tangled, striking each other with their swords.

"You can't win, Michael" White Ranger said, "You'll always be a part of me!" those last words took Michael completely by surprise and the White Ranger took advantage and slashed Michael repeatedly. Michael picked himself off the ground as White Ranger charged again, but Michael ducked under the White Ranger's attack and slashed him across the side, under the armpit area. White Ranger turned and Michael slashed him across the chest diagonally downwards first and then upwards, White Ranger staggered back.

"Time to end this!" Michael said, "WHITE DRAGO SABER, ENERGY ORB!" and he drew an orb of golden and white energy and threw it towards his clone. The sphere encompassed the evil White Ranger and the energy orb collapsed in on its self and the resulting explosion consumed the White Ranger double. When the fire died down nothing was left standing. Michael went to help the Red Ranger.

Zeltrax picked himself off the floor to find a Red Ranger and a White Ranger standing over him.

"Zeltrax, I suggest you use the better part of valour and leave, before I destroy you just like I destroyed that poor excuse of a clone you sent against me" Michael said, pointing his Drago Saber at him.

"Take his advice, Zeltrax. He looks like he could do some damage when he's pissed" Jason says.

"This is not over, Traitor. I will have my revenge against you and Dr. Oliver" Zeltrax said, before disappearing through an invisi-portal.

"Come on, Jason, it's proberly best if we report this to Dr. O" Michael said, "Power Down!" he added, crossing his arms across his chest and the separating them and then his Ranger Form disappears in a soft white glow.

"Power Down!" Jason said, touching the Power Morpher on his belt and his Ranger form disappeared in a red glow, "Yeah, I guess. Michael?"

"Yeah, Jason?"

"I enjoyed that, it was fun" Jason said, Michael just laughed.

"You sure it was a White Ranger?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah bro, identical to your White Ranger in every respect, except the personality, it was twisted" Jason said.

"Dr. O, how could have Zeltrax created him?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. But I can think of only one possibility" Tommy said. Michael took a few seconds to think.

"Copyster!" Michael exclaimed, "It must be. That thing could copy our weapons, to every minute detail. Hell, there were rumours that he copied Cassidy. It wouldn't take much to copy me"

"I'll look into it. Michael, do you think we should tell the guys about this?" Tommy said.

"No, no point. I'm fairly sure I destroyed that clone Ranger; I hit him with an energy orb, which is the strongest attack I have outside of Dino Mode. Unless you think there's a point?" Michael asked.

"You're proberly right. If you're sure you destroyed him, the last thing we need is an clone White Ranger running around"

"Dr. O, where are the guys?"

"At Cyberspace" Tommy said.

"Well, I'd better go over there. I think I have some more apologizing to do. I seam to be doing a lot of that lately" Michael said, with a laugh, "See you around, Jason"

"Take care, kid" Jason said.

"It was an honour fighting along side you"

"All mine, the honour was all mine" Jason said.

"Bye, Dr. O" Michael said.

"Bye, Mike" Tommy said back, and Michael left the lab through the stairway.

"Man, look at this place. You've got the whole 'Command Center' theme going on here!" Jason said.

"Yeah" Tommy says.

"So, Bro, what's the whole story? What have you been doing since our little romp to the moon two years ago?"

"That, Jason, that is a very long story" Tommy says.

Conner, Ethan and Kira sat in one of the big settees in the cybercafé, drinking soft drinks and generally hanging out.

"So, do you think Jason is having any luck?" Conner asks.

"I hope so" Kira says, "I just want Michael to trust me"

"I think he does Kira, maybe he just doesn't trust himself" Ethan said.

"Yeah, but he should trust in himself, cause I trust him" Kira says.

Just then Michael walked in; he looked around for a few seconds and spotted his friends sitting down.

"Hey, speak of the devil!" Conner says, as the real White Ranger walks over, "We were just talking about you".

"Hey guys" Michael said, and he leaned in to give Kira a small kiss, "Really? There's a surprise!"

"Anymore of that and we're leaving!" Ethan joked, referring to the show of affection between the two Rangers; Kira lightly smacked him on the arm, "Ouch!"

"How are you feeling, dude?" Conner asked.

"Better, Now that I've gotten it outta of my system" Michael said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Nothing important now. Let's just say that I'm feeling better" Michael said, "I want to apologise, to all of you, again. I've been a total ass, keeping it all bottled in when I should have been talking to you, for that and for my overall shitty attitude these past few days"

"Mike, we work effectively as a team when we trust in each other. If we have a problem, we talk about it" Conner said.

"I know"

"Michael. You're our friend, what effects you, effects us, were not just five people who just happen to wear similar costumes, we work better as a collective unit" Ethan says.

"I know"

"Michael, I'm just glad your feeling better" Kira said.

"Me too" Michael says, "So, who wants a drink, my treat!"

"Cool!" Conner says.

"Nice one!" Ethan says.

"Thanks!" Kira says.

"Be back in a minute" Michael says, taking their glasses.

Michael walked over to the counter to where Hayley was serving.

"Hey, Hayley" Michael said.

"Michael, how are you feeling?" the red-headed genius asked.

"Better"

"More drinks?"

"How did you guess!" Michael said, "Hayley?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any work going?"

"Why? You interested?"

"If you've got it"

"I do as a matter of fact, have one position open, but why do you want to work here?"

"I want to feel more stability; I haven't had that since I got the gem. And maybe working her will give me some sense of that, also I need the money and an employer who'll give me time off for my 'extracurricular activities'!" Michael said.

"You mean an employer who'll let you off to save the world?" Hayley said, smiling.

"Yeah. So, have i got the job?"

"Only on a trial basis. Can you start tomorrow?"

"After school? Yeah, no problem. I make my own protein drinks all the time, so a smoothie shouldn't be much harder"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow" Hayley said, handing Michael a trey with their drinks on it.

"Thanks Hayley, you won't regret this" Michael said, before rejoining his friends.

"You were lucky you weren't vaporized again the White Ranger!" Zeltrax said to the Evil White Ranger.

"He's the one who got lucky! Next time, I'll destroy him" White Ranger said.

"Yes, next time"

"You have a plan?"

"Yes, follow me. I plan to use your energy matrix to create..." Zeltrax said, as they walked down the corridor.

Next Episode: -

PRDT-AU-024 - Triassic Triumph

Synopsis: When Zeltrax releases the evil White Ranger clone and a new and terrifying monster loose on the city, The White Terrorsaurus; the remaining Rangers learn about the White Ranger clone for the first time. Conner, Ethan and Kira then must defend the city against the Terrorsaurus while Dr. Oliver and Michael embark on a quest to find an ancient artifact, the Shield of Triumph, which could be the only thing to stop the monster. Later Conner uses it to become the Triassic Ranger after the other four give their power to it. But even with the Shield, can the Rangers defeat the Terrorsaurus?


	14. Triassic Triumph

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-024

Episode Title: Triassic Triumph

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

------------------

Author's Note: -

Sorry about the delay. But I decided to take a week of to rest. Writing can really take it out of you, besides I was starting to suffer from RSI. So I've been playing games, watching Power Rangers, Dino Thunder naturally and working.

Well, here's Triassic Triumph. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

------------------

'Triassic Triumph'

Conner, Kira and Ethan, also known as the Power Rangers, walk through the doors into Hayley's Cyberspace, one of the most popular teen hangouts in Reefside. The Rangers find Hayley working the counter, with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Hayley. You look happy today, why?" Ethan asks, approaching.

"Michael. He started today, and he's working out great" Hayley says.

"Yeah, and with the new attitude adjustment, he's almost likeable!" Conner adds, only to get a serving tray upside the head, admit lightly, "Hey!"

"I heard that!" Michael said, laying the tray on the counter, "Two more Cyber Berry Blasts, please Hayley"

"When did you start working here?" Kira asks her boyfriend.

"Earlier today. I needed some stability, and working here might help give me that" Michael admitted.

"So how's it going?" Conner asks.

"Fantastic! I'm actually enjoying myself, its great being able to act normal, as apposed to an unstoppable, white wearing, zord driving, arrow throwing, psychotic madman!" Michael said quietly, so only the other Rangers and Hayley could really hear, "I feel like a new man!" he finished.

"I'm just glad the old you is back. You're one of us now. No more secrets" Kira says, touching Michael on the arm, as Hayley puts two dark red and purple drinks onto the tray.

"Yeah, no more secrets!" Michael says, turning away.

------------------

Meanwhile, inside Mesogog's Island fortress, the evil genius himself, Zeltrax and Elsa are watching the Evil White Ranger fight three monsters together down in the lower depths of the fortress on a video screen.

"You see, my lord. Your very own White Ranger, exactly identical to the original in every way, in skill and fighting ability, but one hundred percent evil and loyal only to you, completely devoid of pathetic human traits" Zeltrax says, meanwhile on the screen the Evil White Ranger kicks in his Super Dino Mode and charges the three monsters, slashing them with his arrow-blades, and then turning on the spot, putting his arms to together and launching a super energy blade attack, slicing the three monsters in half, and the monsters explode.

"Excellent, Zeltrax, you have done well" Mesogog says.

"Ooh, I hate to admit it, but even I'm impressed!" Elsa adds, "But didn't the White Ranger defeat him?"

"Pardon?!" Mesogog asks, "Zeltrax, care to explain?"

"Um, Master, I sent our White Ranger to fight the original, to test his abilities and Michael Scott defeated him, but it was a close battle, my lord, our White Ranger almost won"

"'Almost' isn't good enough, Zeltrax..." Mesogog says.

"But Master, please let me explain, I have modified and upgraded our White Ranger using the Geno Randomizer to be faster, stronger and smarter then the original," Zeltrax says, "The Evil White Ranger will defeat the original, that is guaranteed"

"It had better be, Zeltrax, for your sake" Mesogog says, "Now what is your plan?"

"Using a sample of the White Ranger's cloned energy will allow me to create a being of unparalleled power and terror. I give you..." Zeltrax says, introducing a large white and black monster who resembles the White Ranger's Super Mode, mutated out of proportion and kicked into overdrive, "The White Terrorsaurus. A creature who shares both the White Ranger's traits, like the camouflage and streaking abilities and other powers, but also he can capture the Dino Rangers zords, rendering the Rangers defenceless"

"Ah, Excellent!" Mesogog says, getting out of his throne, "Michael Scott may have promised not betray his father, but he is after all...only human. And no human can be trusted. I must strike before his sense of right and wrong, outweighs his sense of loyalty"

------------------

"Hey, guys, we've got to go. That report won't write it's self" Ethan shouts from the doors into Cyberspace.

"Go on, I'll meet you there later" Michael says, serving some more drinks to a couple of teenagers sitting on one of the large couches.

"Dev, the camera!" Cassidy shouts and she runs up to a guy walking towards the doors, "Hi, Alexi Poporoff. Exchange student, soccer genius. Cassidy Cornell, roving reporter for Channel Seven News. So, what do you think of the soccer scene here at Reefside? And do you think they have a shot at the Super Bowl?" she asks.

"Um, Cass, soccer doesn't have a 'Super Bowl', it's a World Cup!" Devin corrects.

"Cup, Bowl, whatever! So, what do you think of the team?" Cassidy asks the soccer player.

"I am sorry. I must go now" Alexi said, straightening his bag on his shoulder and walking out the door.

"She's never cared about soccer before" Conner says, "At least, she's never wanted to interview me"

"Someone's looking a little more green than red!" Michael says, causing Kira to giggle.

"I'm not jealous. It's just that, if he's that good, he should be on the club team. I'm gonna see if he's joined up with anyone" Conner says, before walking away.

"Jealous?!" Michael says.

"So jealous!" Kira adds, giggling some more, "See you later, at the library?"

"I've got to finish my shift first, but, yeah" Michael says, and he leans in and gives Kira a soft kiss on the lips, "See you there"

"Bye" Kira says, and she walks away, waving to Hayley in passing.

------------------

Conner runs up to a guy unlocking his bike from the rack.

"Hi. Alexi, right?" Conner says, introducing himself, "Conner McKnight" he holds out his hand, but receives nothing in return, "Ooh-kay! I heard you're a pretty good player. I was just wondering if you're thinking about..." Conner says, but he gets cut off.

"Sorry, I must go..." Alexi says, fastening his cycle helmet to his head, and rides off.

"Okay, whatever, dude!" Conner says.

------------------

"Don't you think that was rude? I mean, he doesn't even think about it. He just walks away" Conner tells his friends.

"I'm sure he has a good reason. Maybe you should just ask him again" Kira says.

"Look, I'd love to stay and hash this out with you guys, but if we don't get to the library soon, I'm totally gonna fail this project!" Ethan says.

"Then prepare to fail, Blue Ranger!" a voice says from behind the Rangers, they turn to find Zeltrax holding his shield and a blue bladed sword.

"I knew I should have gone straight there!" Ethan quipped. Zeltrax lift his right hand into the air, clicks his fingers and two white and black streaks appear of nowhere and strike the Rangers, hitting them repeatedly. After a few seconds of this, the Rangers fall to the ground, suffering from various small cuts and bruises all over the bodies as the two streaks converge near Zeltrax, to reveal the White Ranger and a monster, the White Terrorsaurus. When the Rangers look up, they can't believe it, seeing a White Ranger standing with the enemy.

"Michael?!!" Kira says, unable to believe it, holding a small cut on her arm.

"This can't be real!" Ethan adds, holding his mid-section.

"Oh, this is very real, Rangers!" Zeltrax says.

"What the hell are you doing, Michael?!" Conner asks, his mood not improving.

"Oh, him?! You think I'm that pathetic excuse for a White Ranger! HA! All I know is that you'll soon be destroyed!" the Evil White Ranger answers.

"I'm so not in the mood for this! Ready?!" Conner asks, shifting his morpher.

"Ready!" Ethan and Kira both answer, doing the same.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" the three Rangers shout and they morph into the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Rangers. The Evil White Ranger and the Terrorsaurus both prepare to attack when Zeltrax steps in front of them.

"Wait. Allow me!" Zeltrax says.

"Be our guest" Evil White Ranger says, turning to the Terrorsaurus, "Let's get a better view"

"Right" the Terrorsaurus says, and both of them jump to an upper staircase, to allow Zeltrax to have his fun. Conner fires his Thundermax Blaster at the charging Cyborg, but Zeltrax blocks the attack with his shield, and counters with a laser blast of his own, hitting the Red Ranger in the chest. Ethan and Kira attack with their blasters, but Zeltrax either deflects or blocks them and slashes them across the chests with his sword. Conner gets back up, converts his blaster to blade mode and proceeds to battle Zeltrax.

Zeltrax blocks the Red Rangers attacks and knees him in the stomach, before smacking Conner with the center of his shield, sending Conner near his friends.

"You okay?" Kira asks.

"Fine" Conner answers, only to receive a laser blast to the chest again, sending his Thundermax Saber into the air.

"Now you're mine!" Zeltrax says, before charging again, with intent if causing the Red Ranger harm. Ethan and Kira see this and throw their Thundermax Blasters to the Red Ranger, who catches them, rolls forward into a knelling position and fires both blasters, hitting Zeltrax multiple times.

"Double Trouble!" Conner says. Then two white streaks hit the Rangers again, slashing them again multiple times, sending them to the ground. Both streaks materialise into the Evil White Ranger and the Terrorsaurus again.

"White Drago Saber, Laser Arrows!" the Evil White Ranger says, drawing several golden arrows and launching them at the Rangers, the arrows striking them, sending them back to the concrete.

"Do you Rangers want to surrender now or after we destroy you?" Evil White Ranger asks.

"Not a chance!" Conner says getting up, Ethan and Kira following not to far behind.

"Then be destroyed! Try and stop my Terrorsaurus!"

"Let me show you the extent of my powers. You will be defeated!" the White Terrorsaurus says. Just them two large gold and white lightning bolts hit all around the terrible trio.

"Not on my watch" a voice can be heard behind them. They turn to see the real White Ranger riding to them on his Battle Cycle. Michael rides next to the bad guys, unhooking his Drago Saber from his belt, and still riding by, draws six or seven laser arrows and throws them at Zeltrax, his evil double and the Terrorsaurus, distracting them. Michael comes to a stop next to the Rangers.

"Hey guys, thought I'd join the fun" Michael says, climbing off his cycle.

"Wait! Who's who?" Ethan asks.

"Guys, it's me"

"Enjoy your reunion while you can. Nothing you do can stop us now!" Evil White Ranger says, and he, Zeltrax and the Terrorsaurus teleport out through an invisi-portal.

"We'll see, White!" Michael shouts as they depart, and he turns to his friends, "You guys okay?"

"Power down!" Conner says, and Ethan and Kira follow suit, "Great! You had a twin brother you never told us about?!" the Red Ranger asked venomously.

"Power down!" Michael says and he sighs.

------------------

"Okay, so we barely got one White Ranger under control, then another one shows up. Any idea who it could be?" Kira asks her boyfriend.

"None" Michael says. Dr. Oliver, still trapped within the confines of his Ranger Form, swivels around in a chair.

"My sensors show it's some kind of cloned energy force. It's proberly not even a living being at all" Tommy explains.

"Yeah, he may not be alive, but his kicks sure felt real!" Conner says.

"I never said he wasn't real, Conner. He's a threat all right"

"Well, now that that's settled, what's with that Terrorsaurus? Man, was he raggedy?!" Ethan said.

"He's giving off some of the same reading as the other White Ranger. It's almost like they were one and the same" Tommy said.

"I knew it!" Conner shouted, flying of the handle, towards Michael, "You shouldn't been here in the first place! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Conner!" Kira said, surprised by Conner's outburst.

"Hold on, Conner!" Michael countered, "I thought I destroyed him"

"You know he existed?! And what, didn't think it wasn't important to tell us? Your team-mates" Conner said.

"I thought I destroyed him! I hit him with an energy orb, okay, that generally finishes most things off in one hit"

"Well you obviously didn't do a good enough job!"

"Conner, back off! I knew that clone White Ranger existed, and Michael didn't think it wasn't important to tell you guys, since we both thought he was destroyed..." Dr. Oliver said, before being cut off by the Red Ranger.

"You knew?!" Conner shouted, turning to his teacher, "I thought you would know better!"

"Conner, you're going off at the wrong person" Ethan says.

"Look, I'm sorry, Okay Conner. I'm one big fucking screw-up, alright?! I admit it! I should have told you guys and I didn't. I'm sorry" Michael said.

"Dam right you should be sorry. I should be in my right mind to kick your ass for lying to us...again!" Conner said, getting right into Michael's face.

"Conner, stand down!" Tommy orders.

"It's okay, Dr. O. If Conner wants to hit me, he's more than welcome, cause one hit is all he'll get before I open up on him!" Michael says.

"Both of you, back off, before I start cracking some heads!" Tommy orders again, and both Rangers slowly back off, "We're going to need some big time backup. Michael, come with me"

"What? Why him? Why not me? Or one of others?" Conner asks.

"You'll have your role to play in this, Conner. Trust me. Right now, I need Michael. Keep an eye on the city, and call is if that thing returns" Tommy says, "Michael, come on" and both the Black and White Rangers walk off, Conner drilling holes in to Michael's back.

------------------

Alexi, the foreign exchange student, kicks a ball towards the goal and scores. The goalie throws the ball back out and Alexi kicks again, but it goes wide and Conner catches it, Alexi runs up to reclaim the soccer ball.

"Hey, nice kick. Can you..." Conner says, but is cut off by Alexi grabbing the ball and running back onto the field.

"Hey, McKnight, are you playing or what?" Derrick says, shouting from the other side of the field.

"Maybe later" Conner shouts back, when another player runs up to him.

"He's good. Better be careful, or you just might find yourself fighting for your place!" the player said.

"We'll see about that" Conner said, dropping his bag, and beginning to open it, when his Dino Brace beeps. Conner grabs his bag and runs off.

------------------

"What's up?" Conner asks, running down the stairs into the lab.

"Our problem just got a whole lot bigger!" Kira answers.

"He's in the woods outside of town" Ethan says, typing commands into the computer.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Conner asks.

"Our orders, remember? Dr. O said to call him and Michael if that guy showed up again" Kira says.

"Yeah, but why? I mean it's obvious they've got something important to do. We can handle this" Conner says.

Ethan and Kira look at each other, "Okay, but the minute things get ugly, we call for backup" Kira says.

"Sure"

"Let's do it. We'll call the zords from here" Ethan said, and the three Rangers move into the center of the lab, calling their morphers on the way.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" they call, morphing into the Power Rangers once more.

------------------

The Rangers arrive on the scene in the Thundersaurus Megazord, but to find nothing around.

"Where is he?" Ethan asks.

"I can't see him" Kira adds.

"I'm not taking any chances" Conner says, "Ankylo Zord; Parasaur Zord, Online!" and the two zords appear, and the instant they enter the battlefield they are encapsulated in the same forcefields that Michael used to capture the Rangers zords last time.

"It's a trap!" Kira says, and the Terrorsaurus appears, materializing out of nowhere, the two captured zords fly into his horn.

"And you fell for it!" the Terrorsaurus says, and then he performs a streak dash attack on the Megazord, the same attack that both White Rangers use. After attacking the Megazord, the Terrorsaurus fires a concentrated blue lightning attack at the Megazord. The Megazord, unable to withstand the assault, splits into it's component zords, ejecting the Rangers to the ground below, "Now you're mine!" The White Terrorsaurus then throws three forcefields that surrounds the zords and the zords fly into the horn, joining the two captured already inside.

"Our zords!" Ethan says.

"Unbelievable!" Kira adds.

"No!" Conner finishes.

------------------

Meanwhile, Michael and Dr. Oliver are walking near a creek in the forest.

"Thanks, Dr. O, for trusting me" Michael says.

"I do trust you, Michael" Tommy says.

"Why?" Michael counters.

"Pardon?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I really appreciate that you do trust me. It means a lot. But what I'm trying to ask is why? What reasons do you have to trust me?"

"Because I was in your shoes once. And everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"But that's not an answer, Dr. O"

"No it isn't and I can't really give you a definitive answer. Except that I know what you're going through right now and the trust of even one person really means a lot, like Kira"

"I think Kira trust in me is nice, but misguided, she has even less reason to trust me then you do!"

"But she does because she cares about you"

"And I care about her, I'm just scared that I'm gonna hurt her again. Somehow, someway, I'm gonna screw up, as always, and hurt her"

"Michael, most of all, mine, Hayley's and Kira trust don't really matter, it's your ability to trust yourself that's most important right now" Tommy said, "Your confidence is not at it's highest right now, right?"

"Yeah, how'd did you guess?"

"I've been in your shoes remember! I know for a fact that you feel that you don't belong in that suit"

"Yeah, that's right. I didn't earn the right to be called a Ranger"

"But you are one none the less, and we need you, now more than ever. You haven't even begun to tap into your full potential; you haven't even begun to scratch the surface of your abilities, Michael"

"How do you know this?"

"I can't see your future, nobody can see their own or anybody else's future, but just say it's a feeling I have. But I know this, you have the ability to become perhaps the greatest Ranger ever, Michael, all you need to do is begin to trust in yourself, that's perhaps the first and most important step"

"Thanks. Dr. O, that means a lot"

"But, Michael, I meant what I said in the lab. This mission had to be yours" Dr. O said.

"Why?"

"There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out here centuries ago. I've known about its whereabouts for a while now, but only one power can retrieve it"

"Mine?"

"Yes. Using your chameleon power, you should be able to retrieve the artifact from its hiding place, but I'm warning you, it won't be easy"

"I'm ready" Michael answers.

"Good. Let's go" Tommy says, and he and Michael walk towards a waterfall, "The artifact is in the water" the Black Ranger rises his left arm, "Copy me" Michael does so, brining his left arm to match Dr. Oliver's, "Okay, concentrate and use your Dino Gem Power"

"Okay" Michael says, and he begins to concentrate, and a gold and black energy exits Dr. O's morpher, while a white and gold energy exits Michael's Dino Brace and both beams enter the water and pull out a grey, metallic artifact.

"There it is," Tommy said, "its working! Don't break the concentration. Stay focused"

------------------

Conner grips his helmet with his right hand, "Ugh, I'm getting a weird feeling. Something's calling me" Conner says and in the depths of his mind, Conner can see a figure dressed in red, a Ranger, holding a large shield in his right hand, "Whoa, weird!"

"You alright?" Kira asks.

"I think so" Conner answers, then the large Terrorsaurus reappeared at his normal size in front of the Rangers.

"Your head too big for your helmet?" The Terrorsaurus asks.

"What have you done to our zords?" Conner asks.

"You should be more worried about what I'm gonna do to you! Your zords belong to me now" Terrorsaurus says, "Prepare for your demise!" and the white and black monster opens a pair of huge black, almost demonic wings and flying towards the Rangers. The Ranger retaliate by firing their Thundermax Blasters, but the laser boltsdo no good and just bounce off the monster and the Terrorsaurus continues to fly at them and strikes them. The monster grabs Ethan and throws him in a body of water.

"You are powerless against me!" The Terrorsaurus tells the Rangers, as they help Ethan up to his feet.

"Thundermax Sabers, guys" Conner orders and they pull out their sabers. The Rangers move to surround the monster and charge it from three separate angles and they all go to strike at the same time, but the Terrorsaurus streaks upwards, evading the attack and the Rangers hit each other with their weapons instead.

------------------

Back at the Waterfall, Michael and Tommy are still trying to retrieve the artifact.

"Keep going, Mike. We've almost got it" Tommy says.

"I'm trying, but I'm losing control" Michael responds.

------------------

The Terrorsaurus blasts the Rangers with a burst of blue lightning, causing them to fly back.

"Maybe we should have waitedfor Dr. O?!" Conner says.

"You think!" Ethan says.

"No kidding!" Kira adds.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" the Terrorsaurus says, before blasting the Rangers with a volley of laser blasts from his eyes and knocks them over a cliff and into a river, "You're all washed up. Time to destroy your city" and the monster flies off.

"That was a great idea, Conner!" Kira tells the Red Ranger sarcastically, as the all three of them walk up an embankment.

"Yeah, got any more brilliant ideas...." Ethan begins to ask, but is interrupted by Conner grabbing his head again. Conner is shown images of the mysterious Ranger charging up the shield and thrusting it forward, "...You alright?" Ethan asks.

"Something...something isn't right" Conner says.

"What do you mean?" Kira asks.

"I can't explain it. I just know that Michael and Dr. O need me" Conner says, before running off, kicking in his super speed.

------------------

"I can't...hold it...much longer" Michael says, straining under the pressure to secure the artifact.

"Don't let go. If we lose it now, it's gone forever" Tommy says, "Just stay focused"

"It's slipping!" Michael says, collapsing to his knees, just as a red streak runs and jumps for the shield.

"How's that for timing?" Conner asks.

"Never better, thanks!" Michael responds.

"You've got the shields telepathic message. It proves I was right. It proves you're ready" Tommy says to the Red Ranger.

"Ready for what?" Conner asks.

"The Shield of Triumph. Only a Ranger in complete synch with the universal Dino Energy can handle its power" Tommy explained.

"But when you took Michael, I thought..." Conner begins.

"For the Shield to assume full power, all Rangers must contribute a part of themselves. Michael has completed his part. Now it's up to the rest of us"

"Tell me what to do, cause the Terrorsaurus is back, and we could use all the help we can get" Conner says.

"I have to get Michael back to the lab. I'll make my contribution to the shield, and get it to you as soon as I can. You think you can hold off the monster a little longer?"

"I won't let you down" Conner says and he runs off.

------------------

The Terrorsaurus is waiting in an arboretum with the five captive Dino Zords in the air, still trapped inside the forcefields.

"The plan is working perfectly!" Terrorsaurus says, just as the Rangers turn up, "Right on time!" The Rangers charge forward with their Thundermax Sabers in hand, but the monster counters with a streak dash attack and hit them several times, sending them to the ground.

"Come on, guys, let's pull it together!" Conner says.

"Terrorsaurus Blades!" the monster shouts, and two orange blades appear from the palms of its hands, similar to the White Ranger's Twin Energy Blade attack, just a lot more powerful and the blade strikes the Ranger sending them back in a hail of sparks as the blade clips them.

"Here I come!" the Terrorsaurus says, stalking the Rangers.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner calls for his power weapon, and attacks the monster with it, striking it with the large red weapon, but causing next to no damage. The Terrorsaurus counters by hitting Conner and throwing him into a column. Ethan tries to hit the monster with his Tricera Shield, but Terrorsaurus simply blocks and throws the Blue Ranger into a tree.

"Finished?!" the monster asks.

"Not even close!" Kira says and she blasts the monster with her Thundermax Blaster, but the energy blasts bounce harmlessly of the monster.

"That tickles!" the Terrorsaurus says and he grabs Kira, knees her in the stomach and slashes her across the chest with the blades on his arms.

"First, I took your zords. Now, I will destroy you!" the Terrorsaurus says, as Conner and Ethan help Kira to her feet.

"Come on, Conner! Pull it together!" Ethan says.

"You alright?" the Red Rangers asks Kira.

"I'm okay" she answers.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" the monster says.

"I'm not gonna take it!" Conner says, "All right guys, I think it's time to Dino Up!"

"Alright!" Ethan says.

"Ready!" Kira adds.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" the three Rangers shout together and their armor forms.

"It won't make a difference!" The White Terrorsaurus says.

"Don't bet on it!" Conner says, the Rangers jump into the air, hoping to get an advantage against the monster, but they get hit by bolts of blue lightning from the Terrorsaurus.

"Power Rangers, let me the first to tell you," Terrorsaurus says, "You're doomed!"

"We're not done yet!"

"Oh no?"

------------------

In the underground lab, base of operations for the Dino Rangers. Dr. Oliver is bombarding the Shield of Triumph with black and gold energy. Michael walks in just as Tommy stops giving his contribution to the shield, and Tommy almost collapses.

"Dr. O!" Michael says, and runs up to the Black Ranger, and seeing that Dr. Oliver isn't unconscious, helps him sit down in a chair "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little drained" Tommy answers.

"Believe me, I know how that feels" Michael responds.

"It will be much worse for Kira and Ethan"

"How so?" Michael asks, mainly because he almost passed out when he gave his portion, he was worried for the Blue and Yellow Rangers, how much worse would it be for them?

"Conner, Kira and Ethan are the core Dino Rangers; their powers are interlinked with each other, meaning Ethan and Kira must give more to the whole then, say, you and me. Conner will be giving the biggest chunk to the shield"

"Oh"

"I just hope they are up for it" Tommy says, "Michael. Have you recovered?"

"Not fully. Still a little groggy, why?"

"You need to take the shield to Conner, only he can use its full power"

"Right" Michael says, picking up the shield.

"Good luck" Tommy says, as Michael runs up into the vehicle bay.

------------------

"You will learn respect, even if I have to beat it into you" the Terrorsaurus says, blasting the Rangers again, who are doing everything in the power to keep the monster at bay. Then something hit the Terrorsaurus from behind, the monster turns around and finds an unmorphed White Ranger holding a grey metal shield. "You?!"

"Yeah, me!" Michael says, and the Terrorsaurus fires several laser blasts at the White Ranger, but Michael uses he shield to block them and deflect them to the side. The monster lets loose another volley and Michael does a small flip to the side, keeping the shield in front of him all the time, he then runs and jump kicks the Terrorsaurus with the one-two kick combo, knocking the monster a little off balance, but not off his feet.

"You'll pay for that!" Terrorsaurus says, and launches a blue lightning barrage towards the White Ranger, but Michael uses the shield to block the attack and sends right back to its source, the Terrorsaurus explodes in a huge shower of sparks as a concentrated ball of blue lightning hit him. Michael joins the other Rangers, and offers the shield to Conner.

"Conner, you know what to do" Michael says and he gives the shield over.

"Thanks, man" Conner says, placing a hand on the White Ranger's shoulder, a sign of trust and friendship.

"Kira, Ethan, I need your complete trust. I need your powers. Do you trust me?" Conner asks, as Michael steps back.

"I do" Kira answers.

"Always did, dude" Ethan adds.

"You won't be sorry" Conner says, as Ethan stands by Conner's left and Kira stands to his right.

"TRIASSIC POWER!" the three Rangers call out together, Kira and Ethan contribute their powers to the shield in the form of blue and yellow lightning.

"Triassic Ranger, Power Up!" Conner shouts, and the shield engages and changes color from the grey metallic color to a red, gold and black color in the shape of a dinosaur head. Then the power within the shield is released into Conner and he undergoes another metamorphosis. His visor gains a golden faceplate, two golden shoulder plates appear and the icon on the chest changed to a golden and much simpler version of the shield. The white diamonds on the uniform changed into blue and gold triangles.

------------------

"He did it" Tommy says, watching the battle unfold, recovering.

------------------

Ethan and Kira fell to their knees, they demorph, breathing hard; Michael joined them and slowly helped them to their feet as Conner slowly and threateningly walks towards the White Terrorsaurus.

"You're in deep trouble now!" Conner says.

"Bring it!" the Terrorsaurus says.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Conner says, "Shield of Triumph...activate!" he shouts and his body begin to glow red and arcs of red lightning are emitted from the shield and in a flash, both the Triassic Ranger and the Terrorsaurus disappear.

"Where did he go?" Kira asks.

------------------

"What's going on? Where am I?" the confused White Terrorsaurus asks as he enters this unusual dimension. The Triassic Ranger lands behind him.

"Welcome to my world" Conner says. The Terrorsaurus fries his eye laser blasts again, but Conner blocks it with the Shield of Triumph and pulls out his Thundermax Blaster and blasts the monster with a continuous beam, using the power of the shield to boost the blasters power.

"Feel the shield!" Conner says, "Sword of Triumph, activate!" and a blade extends out from the shield, and Conner slashes the monster repeatedly and then using the shield as a ram, Conner smashes it into the Terrorsaurus' face, sending it back and into a web in the dimension.

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave. Sword of Triumph, full power!" Conner says, and the blade powers up and glows a bluey-white, Conner takes two huge swings at the monster.

------------------

The arcs of red lightning suddenly appear again and seconds later, the Triassic Ranger and the White Terrorsaurus appear out of nowhere. Conner takes one last slash with the powered up blade, connecting with the monster.

"Game over!" Conner says.

"No!" the Terrorsaurus says, and then he falls forwards, exploding in massive explosion. Conner stands brandishing the Sword of Triumph as his friends run over.

------------------

"I want to thank you guys for trusting me with your powers" Conner says, as the four teen walk down the staircase into the lab.

"It's only a loan, don't forget that. And anything to help get our zords back" Ethan says.

"I just wish you could have felt what it was like. The power was amazing!" Conner admitted.

"The Triassic Power was always meant for you, Conner. All you had to do was trust in yourself. Then it was easy for other to trust in you, too" Tommy explains.

"See? All that jealousy and look how great everything worked out" Kira said.

"Almost everything" Conner says, "First things first" he whispers to himself, "Mike?"

"Yeah Conner" Michael says.

"I want to apologise for what I said earlier. I had no right to go off on one like that towards you..." Conner says, but he gets cut off by the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, he has a terrible affliction, his mouth almost always engages before his brain. Doctors say they can't do anything..." Ethan said, earning a light clout around the head from Kira.

"Ethan, quiet" Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira" Conner says, "Although what Ethan said was a bit harsh. Most of what he said is true, my brain doesn't always work before my mouth and I say stupid stuff sometimes, somethings I don't mean..." Conner continues, but Michael silences him with a slightly raised hand.

"Conner, it's alright. I've already forgotten about it. Just realise, I've got just as much to lose as you do, we're all in this together, for the long haul" Michael says.

"Thanks man" Conner says.

"Let's just forget about earlier and start again. Deal?" Michael asks.

"Deal" Conner says, "Now I've got to do something else"

"What?" Kira asks.

"Say sorry to someone else"

------------------

Conner walks up to the soccer field and a soccer ball rolls up to him, Conner expertly stops it with his foot and flicks it up into his hands. Alexi comes running over, Conner hands the ball over.

"Thank you" Alexi says.

"So, how are you?" Conner asks.

"Good. Uh, you are Conner, right?"

"Yeah"

"Look, I'm sorr..." Conner begins to talk.

"I, um, wish to applog..." Alexi also talks, talking over Conner.

"Why don't you go first?" Conner suggests.

"No, please. I insist" Alexi says.

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry, about getting all up in your face back at the cybercafé. I mean, my friends are always telling me to shut up and..." Conner says, before being cut off.

"Please, stop" Alexi says.

"Yeah, just like that"

"No, no, it's me. Uh, my English, it is not very good, and I just didn't think you will understand me" Alexi explains.

"So that's why you didn't want to talk before?"

"Yes. I am, how you say, nervous, about my English"

"Dude, your English is great. Look, let's just forget the whole thing and start again. Deal?"

"Deal. Wanna play?" Alexi asks.

"Sure you can keep up!" Conner jokes.

"I can. Let's play and let out feet do the talking"

"Ah, the only language I'm fluent in!" Conner says, and both laugh, and run onto the field, kicking the ball between each other.

------------------

Meanwhile, Mesogog is watching the defeat of the White Terrorsaurus at the hands of the Triassic Ranger on his personal video screen.

"Master, the Rangers are a bigger threat to your plans then ever before?" Zeltrax says.

"I can see that, Zeltrax. With the Shield of Triumph, the Red Ranger has become a threat that we must eliminate as soon as possible"

"How, master?" Elsa asks.

"I believe the human saying goes 'fight fire with fire'!" Mesogog says.

"What do you mean, sir?" Zeltrax asked.

"Elsa?" Mesogog says.

"Yes, my lord" Elsa responds.

"Go and retrieve the package we left in the Petrified Forest"

"Yes, master" Elsa says, and leaves the lab.

"What is in the Petrified forest, sir?" Zeltrax asks.

"You will find out soon enough, Zeltrax. Follow me, I have something I wish to show you" Mesogog says, making his order sound like a request, but Zeltrax knows an order when he hears one. Mesogog and Zeltrax leave the lab and they walk through the depths of the artificial island when they come up to a room that Zeltrax hasn't seen before.

"What is this, my lord?" Zeltrax asks.

"A little project I've been working on these past few days" Mesogog says, pressing his three-fingered palm onto an identification device and the door opens. Inside is another lab, but with a huge difference there is a huge cylinder in the center of the room filled with liquid and with a nude figure inside attached to an oxygen breather. "Come Zeltrax, I want to introduce you to someone"

"Who, my lord?"

"Alexandra Scott. The weapon we will use to destroy those Dino Rangers once and for all"

"Scott. You don't mean, my lord?!" Zeltrax says.

"She is aclone of the White Ranger. With a hormone denied at the right stage of development, Michael Scott's DNA has been modified to create her. With some more modifications to her genetic structure to allow her make full use of our 'package' and its power. And some other genetic modifications to make her stronger, faster and smarter then any normal human. She will be the ultimate weapon in our arsenal"

"But sir, is it right to trust a human? You've said yourself..."

"I know what I have said. But she will have no memory, except what I have programmed into her head already. And I plan on twisting those memories to suit my purpose and she will be so filled with hatred for the Power Rangers, she will want to destroy them" Mesogog says.

"But what of our White Ranger?"

"As impressive as he is, Zeltrax. Your 'fluke' was just that, a 'fluke'. My Ranger will be the killing blow for the Power Rangers," Mesogog says, "Beware, Dino Rangers, your judgement day is at hand, it will be a Green Day for you all!" and the evil genius begins to laugh, or hiss.

------------------

Author's Note: -

Well what do you think. I enjoyed writing this episode, because I enjoyed the original.

Please review as always. I would like to know what you think, regardless if you liked it or not. Your views always matter.

Oh, the next five episodes are a real treat. I'm introducing a new Ranger into the Dino Thunder mythos. The next five episode are gonna be my Dino Thunder 'Green with Evil-sytle' saga. Titled 'Green Fury' which is a three part episode and 'Trust and Truth', a two part episode. These episodes will introduce a Green Ranger, and a first, this Green Ranger will be female.

I'm not gonna give much more away, I'll let you read it for yourself.

RedGenesisRanger

------------------

Next Episode: -

PRDT-AU-025 - Green Fury, Part 1

Synopsis: Mesogog unleashes his most diabolical plan yet. Revealed last episode, Mesogog has cloned the White Ranger's DNA and modified it to suit his own purposes. He plans to create a Green Ranger, to which he will use to destroy the Rangers. Mesogog has programmed her with false memories and he will twist them to make this Green Ranger want revenge against the Rangers. Then Mesogog gives her a Dino Gem and sets her against the Rangers.

The Rangers go and confront her, but get beaten down in an overwhelming display of skill and power. She warns the Rangers that she will destroy them and that they will suffer for what they did to her. Especially the White Ranger, he will suffer the most. What is this new Rangers' problem? What does she believe that makes her want revenge? And why her complete hatred for the White Ranger?

Find out in the next episode of White Lightning.

------------------


	15. Green Fury, Part 1

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-025

Episode Title: Green Fury, Part 1

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

-

Author's Note-

Hi, sorry about the delay, but I've been suffering from a extreme case of writers block and even though I've got this whole Green Dino Ranger saga all written out in my head, putting it to paper (or to screen) is a lot harder then it seams.

Well, here it is, Green Fury, Part 1. Enjoy.

-

'Green Fury, Part 1'

THUMP!

Ethan hit the mat, as Michael threw him to the ground.

"Ethan, your leaving your left side open again" Michael says, and then he helps the Blue Ranger up from the training mat the Rangers set up in Dr. O training room, a large room in Dr. Oliver's attic, lined with mirrors and various martial arts weapons and weight training equipment.

"Man! There's no need to be so brutal, dude!" Ethan says, rubbing his side.

"Ethan, do you expect one of Mesogog's genetic monstrosities to go easy on you? Would you expect Zeltrax to lay off cause he was being 'brutal'?" Michael asked.

"No"

"Well then" Michael said, "There was a reason Dr. O asked me to help with your training"

"Yeah, because you enjoy kicking our butts so much!" Conner said, joking.

"Partially right, Conner. I enjoy kicking **your** butt, your form is good, but you sometimes forget to follow through, making you an easy target" Michael explained, "Dr. O asked me to help with your training, mainly because with him stuck in his Ranger Form, he can't train with you, as much as he wants to, but with me similar skill to him, I'm helping with combat training until Hayley can get him to normal"

"Well, if me and Ethan are making mistakes, what about Kira?" Conner asked, "What are her weaknesses?" Kira looks on, eagerly awaiting an answer from her boyfriend.

"You sure you want to know?" Michael asks her.

"Don't treat me any different; just because I'm your girlfriend, Mike" Kira said, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Um...Nothing, really. Except..."

"What?"

"You sometimes leave your right side open, creating a blind spot for you. You can't always see things coming from your right side. That's where I focused my attacks on when we were fighting"

"Oh" Kira said, "Help me. Help me so I don't make that mistake"

"Okay. Come here then" Michael says and Kira moves to where he directs, Michael leans in to her ear, "Sorry"

"For what?" she whispers back, "We've all done martial arts, but you and Dr. O are the experts, and I bet he and Jason helped the others on the original team improve their abilities. That what your doing right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Alright, enter your fighting stance" Michael says, and Kira does so. Michael moves behind her and gently places his hands on her hips and begins to modify her stance, "Okay, move with me. Move your arm to the left a little" Kira does so, "Shift your legs, open them up a little, and loosen up" Kira does so again.

"Um, you two? This is supposed to be a combat training session, not an excuse for you two to get close!" Conner says.

"Shut it, Conner" Michael says, "Ignore him, Kira, okay keep that stance. I'm gonna attack you, okay?"

"Okay" Kira says. Michael moves in front of her and attacks. Michael fades a punch to the Yellow Rangers face, Kira dodges and counters, but Michael blocks and attacks from Kira's weak spot, her right side, but Kira sees the attack coming and grabs Michael by the arm and throws him over her shoulder, the White Ranger hit the ground with the thud! "Yes!" Kira says, celebrating, "Got you!"

"Nice job" Michael says, picking himself up, "See, if you keep that stance, your right side is covered more, without sacrificing your overall defence"

"I'll remember that" Kira said.

"Okay, Conner, Ethan, I would like you to spar with each other. No heavy stuff, just some light sparing" Michael said, "Kira, your versus me, same rules, no heavy stuff. Ready?" Kira nodded, entering her combat stance.

-

Meanwhile, inside Mesogog's laboratory.

"What was the last contact you had with her Zeltrax?" Mesogog asks.

"Elsa said she was nearing the crystal formation and that she should be there at any moment" Zeltrax said.

"We have kept our 'prize' well-hidden from Dr. Oliver for nearly a year now. The waiting is over" Mesogog said, "It is the opportunity to equalise out forces and go toe-to-toe with the mighty Dino Rangers. Nothing must interfere"

"I shall do everything in my power to ensure that it does not fail"

"Of course you will, Zeltrax"

-

Elsa drops out from an invisi-portal near an opening in the forest. She walks over to a rock and places a metal case on it and opens it up, she takes out a laptop computer and a small machine with several coils on the barrel. She finally takes out a pair of red-lensed Oakley-style glasses out and puts them on.

"Exactly where we left you. The energy should almost be ready now" Elsa said and she opens the laptop up and presses a few key combinations and several trees disappear, revealing three statues, all dinosaurs similar to the Velociraptors. Elsa connects the small coil device to the laptop and presses a few more key combinations on her laptop and the device fires, sending blast of sonic energy at the central statue, causing it to explode, sending stone fragments everywhere. Elsa walks through the rubble and sees a green crystal encased in a clear crystal formation. She picks it up, walks back to the rock, packs away her kit and disappears into an invisi-portal.

-

"Here it is master" Elsa says, walking in holding a large clear crystal, containing a green crystal within.

"Excellent, Elsa. Begin at once" Mesogog orders.

"Yes Master" Elsa says, and she walks off.

"Once Elsa has complete work on Raptor Morpher, we'll awaken our 'guest'" Mesogog said.

-

"So how was training today?" Hayley asked as the four teenage Rangers walked up to the counter in Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Good. Michael is a very good teacher" Kira said.

"Yeah, that what you should do for a living, dude" Ethan added.

"I don't know...you think?" Michael asked.

"Totally, I learnt more about martial arts today then I did taking Karate for five years" Conner said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really like it that I threw you on your butt more than once" Kira said.

"Funny! Who wants a drink, my treat?" Michael says.

-

Dr. Oliver was brushing dust off a fossil, still trapped within his Ranger Form. Obviously Tommy wasn't gonna let that fact that he was trapped within his Black Ranger outfit stop him from pursuing his hobbies and interests.

"Interesting" he says, using a small brush to brush away dust and mud from the rock. Then the computer beeps and Tommy drops the brush and walks to the computer, "What is that?" Tommy types a few commands into the computer and brings up a graph scale on one monitor, "Petrified forest? What could be going on out there?" he asks.

-

"Master, the morpher is ready" Elsa says, inside the island fortress.

"Excellent. Let's go and awake our guest" Mesogog says, "You two, follow me" Again, Mesogog walked though the mass corridors of his artificial island, with Elsa and Zeltrax in tow. They entered the secret laboratory. Inside was a large glass tank with a young woman attached to an oxygen breather, she was asleep.

"Elsa, get a blanket ready, we need to make the first impression a good one" Mesogog ordered.

"Yes, My lord" Elsa said, grabbing an extremely large blanket.

"Zeltrax...just stand there, don't get in the way"

"Yes, sir" Zeltrax said.

"Beginning revival procedures" Mesogog says, typing commands into the computer. Suddenly the young women's eyes opened and the tank begun to drain of the purple liquid. The young women begun to panic, the tank begun to lift up and she fell to the bottom of the tank, then the oxygen breather detached and she began to scream.

"Please, stay calm" Mesogog says, trying to be as nice as he could, "You have been through an ordeal. Elsa!" Elsa slowly walks up and wraps the girl in the blanket, covering her modesty.

"Where...where am...am I?" she asked.

"You are safely within my laboratory, the sole survivor of a devastating attack"

"Who...are...are you?" she asked again.

"I am Mesogog, a benevolent scientist, my experiments are for the betterment of mankind" Mesogog explained, "This is Elsa and Zeltrax, my loyal...assistants" he said, finding the best words, "You have been recovering inside my healing tank for the past few weeks"

"Why?"

"You are the sole survivor of an attack by the evil Power Rangers"

"Power Rangers?"

"Yes, the Power Rangers are completely evil, looking to take over the Earth. And they'll crush everyone who gets in there way. We three have taken upon ourselves to defend the Earth against them"

"What happened during the attack?" she asked.

"The Rangers attacked one of the districts with their Zords" Mesogog said, pressing a control and a video came to life, showing the carnage of an attack with the Dino Zords, "The White Ranger destroyed your house with his Drago Zord"

"I...I...I remember, I remember the attack, I remember it" she says and her eyes begin to mist up with tears, "I remember my father pushing me into the basement and locking the door. I...began screaming to be let out, then a massive explosion blew the door off, knocking me onto my back, but I don't remember what happened afterwards"

"We found you unconscious and barely alive following the attack. I brought you here and begun to repair the damage done to you"

"What happened to my parents?" she asked.

"We found them, and I am afraid, they didn't survive the attack. Alexandra, I am sorry" Mesogog says, his apology barely sounding sincere and the girl begun to cry and Elsa wrapped her arms around her, hoping to calm her down. After a few minutes, the young women began to calm down.

"Elsa, why don't you take her and get her cleaned up, give her some food and some clothing" Mesogog ordered.

"Yes, of course, sir" Elsa said, and she took Alexandra out from the laboratory.

"Master? What will you do next?" Zeltrax asked.

"That is the beauty of my plan, Zeltrax, human emotion is so predictable, she will want revenge against the Dino Rangers and I plan on giving her the means of getting that revenge"

"The Green Dino Gem?"

"Yes, Zeltrax"

-

Dr. Oliver is now in the Petrified Forest area with a dino scanner. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Michael walk up to him.

"We got here as soon as we could. What's up?"

"There was something here; this was some sort of storage unit. There was some kind of cloaking field in operation here, when it fell the energy reading were so intense, the meter can't register them" Dr. O said

"What kind of energy?" Michael asked.

"The same kind as of the power that's in your morphers"

"You're saying there's some sort of Dino Gem in here?" Kira asks.

"Not anymore, but there was"

"Haven't you got all sorts of fancy things that would pick up if a gem was here" Ethan asks.

"Someone must have hidden it. When the cloaking device was de-activated, the readings went of the scale"

"So is that good or bad news?"

"That depends on who's got the gem" Dr. O says.

-

Alex and Elsa walked into Mesogog's main laboratory. Alex was dressed in a pair of dark green leather jeans and a black t-shirt and she had her hair in a ponytail.

"How are you feeling?" Mesogog asked, seeing her walk in.

"A little better now" she answered, "I have a question?"

"Yes"

"How do you plan on defeating the Power Rangers?"

"A good question, Alex. May I call you Alex?" Mesogog asked.

"Alex is fine"

"I was hoping you could help us"

"How?"

"I have no doubt that revenge is crossing you mind, am I right?" Mesogog asks, Alex just nods.

"They killed my parents. I want revenge, especially against the White Ranger. You said he was the one who killed them?"

"I did, we have the footage to prove his guilt"

"Then I'll help you defeat them in any way I can. As long as the White Ranger is mine!" Alex says.

"Of course"

"How do I fight against them?" she asked.

"With this" Mesogog says, waving Elsa over caring a small metal case, Elsa opens it up and inside in a green crystal and a green and gold device in the shape of a Raptor head.

"What's that?"

"A Dino Morpher and the Green Dino Gem" Mesogog said, "These two items will allow you to become a Power Ranger"

"A Power Ranger!" Alex said, stunned beyond belief at Mesogog's suggestion, "You can't be serious? You want me to become, one of them! To become like the bastards that killed my family!"

"The only way you can defeat the Power Rangers is on their own level, by becoming a Ranger yourself can you hope to match them, without this, they would tear your pretty little head off and not even realise they had done so"

"But why me?"

"A Dino Gem can only bond with someone it determines worthy of bonding with its powers, and only with someone who is pure human" Mesogog explains, "Will you help me defeat the Power Rangers and their evil?"

"Okay. I'll do it. What do I do?" she asks.

"Pick up the morpher and strap it to left wrist" Alex does so and she attaches the gold banded brace with the morpher to her wrist, "Good. Pick the gem up and close your fist around it" she does so, picking the gem up with her right hand, and several seconds later a soft green glow surrounds her closed fist and then the glow subsides, "Excellent. The gem has now bonded to you. You are in control of its power. Now, place the gem near the morpher. The two should begin to merge" Alex moves the gem near the morpher and in a glow of green light the gem is absorbed into the morphing device.

"Now what?"

"The command 'Dino Thunder, Power Up!' will begin the transformation and you will morph into the Green Ranger" Mesogog says.

"Okay" Alex says, and she then open the mouth of the morpher up and criss-crosses her arm in an X, "DINO THUNDER..." she says, and them she throws her arms out in front of her, like Dr. O does, but then she brings her arms into the same motion the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers do just before they morph, getting ready to press the button on their morphers. "...POWER UP! HA!" and Alex presses the button, and a power green glow encompasses her whole body, surrounding her. When the glow subsides, she is standing in a Ranger uniform, a Green one with gold diamonds where the white ones would be on the standard suits, a mini skirt and the helmet has a 'Raptor' motif to it. There are two blades holstered to the belt, hanging from the hip, these blades were about four inches long, curved and were made of a golden metal and were extremely sharp.

"How do you feel?" Mesogog asks.

"Like I can take on the whole world, or at least the Power Rangers" Alex admits, "The feeling is incredible, I can feel the power flowing through my body"

"The power is now yours Green Ranger; are you prepared to use it?"

"Yes. I shall make the Power Rangers pay the ultimate price for their crimes, with their lives" the Green Ranger said.

-

"So what do you think? It's been quiet today, how about a movie?" Conner asked his team-mates and best friends. They were walking at night through the suburbs of the city.

"As long as it's nothing soccer related, Conner. It's our choice tonight, we watched _Bend it like Beckham_ last time" Michael said, his arm resting over Kira's shoulders, her arm around his waist.

"I thought you liked it"

"We did, but I could go for a sci-fi film" Ethan said.

"I could really go for a love story" Kira said.

"Kira, I thought you were a grunge rock chick?" Conner said.

"I do act like a normal girl every once in a while, Conner, I do watch girly flicks occasionally, and I don't like the term 'grunge rock chick', okay"

"Okay, Point taken. So what are gonna watch?" Conner asked.

"How about your destruction!" a female voice said, grabbing the Rangers attention, the Rangers turn around to see a Green Ranger.

"What the hell!" Michael said; breaking the affectionate hold he had on his girlfriend.

"What's the deal, a Green Ranger now!" Ethan said.

"Mike, any ideas about what's going on?" Conner asked.

"None, dude" Michael said.

"Enough!" the Green Ranger said, and she took out two four inch gold blades from scabbards on her belt and held them before running one blade over the other, the blade glowing in a gold light "Raptor Blades, Crescent Pulse!" and the Green Ranger slashed the air with the glowing blade and a small moon-shaped energy wave flew towards the Rangers, impacting the ground in front of them, exploding in a hail of sparks, sending the Rangers to the ground.

"This guy is not plating around. Ready?" Conner asked, picking himself of the ground.

"Ready!" his team-mates called in response.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, Ha!" Conner, Ethan and Kira called, pressing the red button on their morpher, the mouths on the faceplates closing.

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER, Ha!" Michael called, pressing the button on his morpher also. The four of them morphed into their Ranger Forms, only the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers sharing any comparison to their Green adversary.

As soon as the Rangers morphed, the Green Ranger launched her attack, giving the Rangers almost no time to react. She slashes Ethan across the chest, and kicks Conner in the stomach and then slashes him across the back. The Green Ranger then attacks Kira and deflects the Yellow Ranger's attack with her Thundermax Saber and slashes her across the chest. Michael attacks, but she blocks him and tries to slash him across the chest, but he dodges and counterattacks, but the advantage last only a few seconds, when the Green Ranger snap kicks him in the head and then slashes him multiple times across the chest.

The other three Rangers are to their feet when Michael get knocked off his, and attack with their power weapons, Conner tries to hit the Green Ranger with his Tyranno Staff, but she jumps over it and deflects the staff upwards with her Raptor Blades and hits the Red Ranger with one blade, sending him to the ground. Ethan and Kira attacked together, but the Green Ranger deflects Ethan's shield and sweeps him of the ground and also just avoids an attack by Kira with her Ptera Grips. The two female Rangers circle each other, and attack, their blades deflecting of the others, both using dagger-like weapons, both Rangers equal in skill with their weapons. The Green and Yellow Rangers continue to dance, trying to attack other, when the Green Ranger ducked under one of Kira's attacks and spun kicked the Yellow Ranger to the ground.

Then suddenly several golden arrows struck the ground around the Green Ranger, grabbing her attention.

"That is enough. Who are you?" Michael asked.

"You're worst nightmare, White Ranger" the Green Ranger said simply, before charging and attacking the source of her anger with her Raptor Blades. Michael deflected her golden blades with his Drago Saber, but the Green Ranger was just that little bit more quicker and hit Michael again.

"Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" a voice shouted and a wall of air smashed into the Green Ranger's side, sending her to the ground. Dr. Oliver, in his Black Ranger form ran to his fellow Rangers.

"Are you guys alright?" Tommy asked, helping Kira to her feet.

"Fine. Dr. O, any idea who this Green Ranger is?" Conner asks.

"No idea, Conner" Tommy said, turning to the Green Ranger, "Who are you?" he asked.

The Green Ranger dusted herself off, instead of answering the Black Ranger's enquiry. She them placed the bottom of the handles of her Raptor Blades together, the two small blades locked and then the golden blades doubled in size and she held her two-bladed sword and charged the Black Ranger. Tommy, using his Brachio Staff, blocked an incoming attack and deflected it away, but the Green Ranger followed it up with the other blade and hit Tommy in the chest. Using the momentum from the strike against the Black Ranger, the Green Ranger swung her weapon and hit the three core Rangers, spun the double-blade and finally hit Michael with it, all five Rangers down.

"Conner, you thinkin' what I'm thinking, dude?" Ethan says, getting up.

"Way ahead of you, Ethan. Kira you up for this?"

"You bet I am!" Kira added.

"Alright" Conner says, "Shield of Triumph!" and the powerful ancient shield materialised in the Red Rangers hand.

"Triassic Power!" the three Rangers say together and Ethan and Kira pass their powers onto Conner, who using the Shield of Triumph, begins the transformation to the next level.

"Triassic Ranger, Power Up!" Conner shouts and the shield releases its power into the Red Ranger, and he begins the transformation into the Triassic Ranger. His visor gains a golden faceplate, on his shoulders, golden armor pad appear and the white diamonds transform into blue and gold edged triangles, and finally the claw motif changed into that similar to the shield, Ethan and Kira dropped to their knees, again suffering from the power drain as their morph failed. Tommy and Michael took the Blue and Yellow Ranger to the side lines.

"Sword of Triumph, engage!" Conner shouts and the blade comes out of the shield, "Now are you gonna tell me who you are, or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" Conner asked, but he received no answer, "Fine, have it your way!" and the two Rangers went at it, Conner's Triassic Sword striking the Green Rangers weapon, and Conner blow caused her weapon to ricochet away. Conner pressed his advantage and deflected her away again, this hit forcing the Green Ranger to stumble, using his heavier weapon to keep the Green Ranger off balance, but the Green Ranger had an idea to use the weight of the weapon against the Triassic Ranger. The Green Ranger spun her weapon and the blade collided with the Triassic weapon, Conner countered and slashed downward, Green Ranger jumped out of the way and stood on the Sword of Triumph, keeping the powerful weapon grounded.

"Hey, get off!" Conner said.

"Gladly!" Green Ranger countered and slashed Conner repeatedly across the chest, Conner fell to the ground, his morph failing and he reverted to his civilian attire.

"Dr. O, what are we gonna do?" Michael asked the palaeontologist.

"I don't know, Michael" Tommy said.

"Raptor Blade, Crescent Wave!" The Green Ranger said, and a blade on her double bladed sword charged up and she flung a white energy pulse at the two remaining Rangers, sending them to the ground. Michael flipped up and spun kicked the Green Ranger, but she ducked and punched Michael in the stomach, and then slashed him repeatedly with her duel-sword. Michael landed on the ground hard, his morph fell.

The Green Ranger stood victorious over five unmorphed and one Black Ranger, she couldn't help but wonder why the Black Ranger hadn't demorphed like the others, but he wasn't getting up.

"Who are you?" Conner asked, holding his chest.

"Vengeance. Revenge" Green Ranger said, "Justice! Your choice, Rangers" she pointed her weapon at them, "Know this, Dino Rangers, the next time we meet, you will pay for your crimes" she levelled her weapon directly at the White Ranger, the blade inches from his throat, "And you, White Ranger, will pay the ultimate price for what you have done. Till next time, Power Rangers!" and the Green Ranger disappeared through an invisi-portal.

"Come on, guys, let go" Tommy said.

-

Alex walked through the corridors of Mesogog's fortress, walking towards her quarters, her eyes filling with tears, '_Fighting with the Rangers was more difficult then I thought. Can I really go through with it? Can I really kill them?_' she thought, '_Can I do the same to what Mesogog said they do,can I be a killer as well?'_ Alex begun to think to when she first saw them, The Red and Blue Rangers walking next to a White and Yellow Rangers, who had their arms intertwined, "_Something's not right here? If these people were evil, why were two of them looked like they were in love, ah, they killed your parents, Alex, they don't deserve any sympathy from you!'_ Alex shouted to herself then her train of thought was interrupted when her path was blocked by a large metal figure. Zeltrax.

"Get out of my way, Zeltrax" Alex said.

"Why didn't you finish them, Green Ranger?" Zeltrax asked, "You had those Rangers at your mercy..." the cyborg said, but was cut off.

"Not that I have to tell you anything, Zeltrax, but the first part of my plan is all about this little things called 'mind games', I beat them, they go and lick their wounds and think about that happened to them, it will make the final victory even more sweeter"

"Just don't prolong their destruction to long, Mesogog won't wait forever"

"Don't threaten me, Zeltrax" Alex said, until Zeltrax suddenly grabbed her around the throat, pinning her against the wall. Alex struggled against the cyborg's grip, but then the full realisation that she was at Zeltrax's mercy, was when Zeltrax lifted her off the ground. Alex was terrified now, her eyes as big as saucers.

"I can snap your pretty little neck like a twig, so I would watch your tongue. Even with your Ranger Powers you are not a match for me, one little squeeze and snap" Zeltrax squeezed a little harder around her neck Remember this moment, Green Ranger, who is above you in the order of things. And remember, the Black Ranger is mine!" Zeltrax said, and he let her drop to the ground, and the cyborg walked down the corridor. Alex just sat there on the floor and cried.

-

Meanwhile, in the underground lab.

"Great. Now a Green Ranger! How is this even possible?" Conner asked.

"Mesogog must have been the one who found that Dino Gem and succeeded in creating his own Ranger" Tommy said.

"Is she under some sort of spell, or other influence, like with Michael?" Kira asked.

"I don't know" Tommy answered.

"No, she isn't" Michael said.

"Who do you know?" Ethan asked.

"Alright, I'll try and explain" Michael said, "You remember when I was evil?"

"How could we forget!" Conner said.

"What I mean is, Conner, Is that when we fought, I kept goading you guys on, getting you guys angry with me, getting you guys to attack me first, I kept teasing or insulting you in someway throughout the fight" Michael explained.

"I see where you're going with this!" Ethan says.

"She barely said two words throughout that fight, guys, and she was all business. We're dealing with someone who is angry with us and feels justified in what's she is doing. She pissed and she defiantly out to get us, or more to the point, me"

"Why would she be after us, or, you, for that matter?" Conner asked.

"I wish I knew, I really did, Conner"

"Well, what ever her agenda is, she is a threat and now that she's teamed up with Mesogog, makes her extremely dangerous. We need to be extremely cautious in dealing with her, because it might take everything we have to stop her" Tommy said.

To be continued...

-

Author's Note-

Did you like it? I hope you did enjoy this episode. Please review and comment, I take flames, just not offensive ones.

RedGenesisRanger

-

Next Episode-

PRDT-AU-026 - Green Fury, Part 2

Synopsis: The Rangers have encountered their new adversary and find out that she is very dangerous. Alexandra Scott, the Green Dino Ranger, prepares to make her next move against the other Dino Rangers. She threatens Kira's life, telling her to tell Michael to meet her at a construction site at the edge of the city for a fight, alone. Michael reluctantly agrees and he meets the Green Ranger, they fight, but she beats him and kidnaps him, taking him to Mesogog's dungeon, where they continue to fight, although Michael has his morpher taken away. Meanwhile, the other Rangers, search for their White Ranger, fight the Evil White Ranger and a new monster send against them by Mesogog.

Will Michael learn of the Green Ranger's grudge against him, and will the Rangers defend Reefside against Mesogog's latest freak and find Michael at the same time? Find out next.

-


	16. Green Fury, Part 2

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU: White Lightning

Episode Number: PRDT-AU-026

Episode Title: Green Fury, Part 2

Rating: PG-13 (U.S.)/15 (U.K.)

By Matthew Keirl (RedGenesisRanger)

Based off of 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' by BVS Entertainment, Inc. and loosely based off of 'BakuRyuu Sentai Abarenjaa' or translated into 'Blast Dragon Squadron Outburst Ranger' by Toei Entertainment International.

This Fan Fiction is not intended to infringe on the Copyrights held by BVS Entertainment, or any of its affiliates and is intended solely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. However, any material in this Fan Fiction that I have invented is mine and is protected by internet and plagiarism laws and any infringement will be dealt with appropriately.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2002-2005 by BVS Entertainment.

-

Author's Note-

I am sorry about the delay, I do try to update as regularly as I can. Life can be so demanding at times!

Anyway, fifteen reviews total, that is great. It might not seem like much to most, but each one means a lot to me and I thank everyone who has reviewed. Now to answer a few questions-

Winged Dragozord (3 reviews, that was cool, dude! Andit will be interesting to see how the Rangers will react to find out that Alex is Michael's 'twin sister' but personally I think I will be even more interesting to see how Michael will react!)

Dark wild ranger (Alex will have her own Zord, the Raptor Zord, of course, but she will also have her own Megazord combination as well, called the Raptor Max Megazord, the combination of the Raptor Zord, the Cephala Zord and the Ankylo Zord. Also the Raptor Zord can combine with the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Dino Stegazord or the Valkasaurus Megazord to access the Claw Striker attack mode, the Raptor Zord replaces the Tricera Zord on the Thundersaurus Megazord and it replaces the Tyranno Drill on the Valkasaurus Megazord. On the Dino Stegazord, it can replace either arm. I hope that answers your question.)

Orange dino ranger (I agree, a female Green Ranger is cool, and unique, that's why I did it. I don't want to give much away, but I will tell you this, I'm not gonna kill Alex off, she will be here till the end.)

And thanks to the others that have reviewed in the past as well.

It's that time again, a new episode. I hope you enjoy 'Green Fury, Part 2'.

RedGenesisRanger

-

'Green Fury, Part 2'

Who is the Green Ranger? The question Michael has asked himself continuously as he punched a bag in the school gym, working off some frustrations. Fortunately the Green Ranger hasn't attacked in a couple of days, giving the Rangers a chance to rest and lick their wounds. Michael, bored with just punching the bag, suddenly pivoted on his feet and planted a solid spin kick into the bags side, surprising everybody in the gym. The bag swings back and forth, until Michael stops it with the back of his leg, trapping it by grasping it with leg, using his body weight to stop its violent swinging.

"Yo, dude, you okay?" one of the guys says, coming over.

"Yeah, fine" Michael says, picking up a towel and whipping his brow, "Sorry!"

"No problem, better the bag then me, dude. But if Randall finds out, she'll roast your ass. The gym isn't for martial arts" the guy said.

"I know, I'll go to the park and train instead" Michael said.

"Alright, see you around"

Michael picked up his bag and walked out of the gym. Leaving the school gym, Michael proceeded to his car and threw his bag in the back seat and got into the drivers seat and drove away from the school.

-

Watching the White Ranger on the monitor, driving his car, was none other then the Green Ranger herself.

"I want to see what he can do" Alex says, behind her on her left was Mesogog and Zeltrax and Elsa was on her right.

"What do you mean?" Zeltrax asks.

"Look, I didn't get a good look at his fighting ability last time and watching past battles can only give you so much, if I want to beat him, I need to know how he fights. If you know your enemy and his weaknesses, you will beat him every time." Alex explained, "That how he kicked your sorry backside, Zeltrax, so easily"

"Why, I aorta..." Zeltrax began to say.

"Zeltrax...!" Mesogog warned, "Please, Alexandra, continue"

"Send some Tyrannodrones to fight him, I can observe him and gage his fighting ability as he fights, then I can beat him"

"Elsa, send some Tyrannodrones" Mesogog says.

"Master, you can't seriously be entertaining what **she** is suggesting?" Zeltrax asks, not completely comfortable with the Green Ranger giving orders.

"Zeltrax, unless you have something constructive to contribute, be quiet!" Mesogog said.

"Yes, sir" and Zeltrax left the lab, once outside the doors, Zeltrax clinched his fist, "When you have served your purpose, Green Ranger, I will destroy you!"

-

Michael parked his car in a small parking lot near the park, opened up the trunk and took out a medium-sized holdall and walked into the park, near the lake. He saw several people in the park, walking, talking, just generally enjoying the sunshine. Michael found a nice spot near some trees, where the shade created a nice cool spot, perfect for training. He opened his bag and took out a bamboo cane, one end wrapped up in black suede and a small metal guard, this weapon was generally known as a Kendo Stick. Michael began to swirl the weapon and chain together several moves together, integrating kicks and slashes with the weapon into very quick combinations. Almost unknown to him, he was beginning to gain a small audience, who were interested in his training.

Unfortunately, for the innocent people gathered around, two invisi-portals opened and deposited two groups of Tyrannodrones near them. Michael instantly took a direct approach and began to fight the nearest drone, hitting it with his cane and kicking away several others.

"RUN! GET AWAY!" Michael shouted, telling the civilians to escape, between hitting and kicking Tyrannodrones away.

-

"No!" Alex exclaimed, "What are they doing! They should be attacking the White Ranger. Recall them"

"I can't" Mesogog said, lying of course, "It appears the Tyrannodrones have gone into a frenzy"

"No, I couldn't care less about the White Ranger; they can tear him to shreds, but I can't stand by and let them hurt innocent people" Alex said, shifting her morpher into view, she opened the mouth on the faceplate, and she put her arms into an X cross her chest, "DINO THUNDER..." she then mimicked the Dino Rangers final part to their morph stance, "...POWER UP, ha!" and pressed the button, closing the mouth on the morpher, and in a Green glow she morphed into the Green Ranger.

Alex walked over to the invisi-portal console and opened a portal to the park, she stepped into it. All the time, Mesogog just smiled, enjoying this whole event unfold.

"Now we'll she if she can keep herself from tearing the White Ranger apart instead!" Mesogog says.

-

Michael was valiantly trying to keep the Tyrannodrones from overwhelming him, and trying to keep them away from the fleeing civilians. Then he saw a drone strike a civilian, sending her to the ground, Michael was angered by this and shifted his morpher and was prepared to morph.

"Let Dr. O and his rules be dammed!" Michael said quietly, he would deal with the ramifications later of revealing his identity to the public, but that same public he sworn to protect was under attack, and Michael was more then willing to do anything it took to protect them, including morphing in fall view of several dozen people. Michael threw the bamboo cane down and was prepared to go through the motions of morphing, "WHITE RANGER, DINO..." Michael started to say when an invisi-portal opened near him and out popped the Green Ranger, daggers in all. She looked at him, even behind the visor; he can fell her burning a hole into him.

"Great, just what I don't need" Michael said, facing her, but was surprised when she began to attack the Tyrannodrones, "What the hell!" Michael said, now completely confused about what's going on, "Whose side is she on now?" now Michael understood how the others felt when he was evil and when he was fighting both them and Mesogog. Quickly pushing the questions to the back of his mind, and got stuck in.

After several minutes of fighting, both Michael and the Green Ranger had cleared the Tyrannodrones out and now both adversaries stared each other down.

"Thanks, I think" Michael said, hoping to get a reaction from the Green Ranger, the reaction he got surprised him, although he couldn't see under her helmet, he could tell she was confused by him thanking her. What she says to him next knocks him for six.

"No...problem" Green Ranger hesitantly says, before disappearing through an invisi-portal.

"How come I feel today is going to be just one of those days?" the White Ranger says, sarcastically shaking his head, and puts his things into his bag and walks back to his car.

-

"And you say she just attacked the Tyrannodrones?" Conner asked, sitting on the couch in Cyberspace, with Ethan and Michael. They were waiting for Kira to turn up from her band practice.

"Yeah, she left me alone and she protected the public in the area" Michael said.

"Weird" Ethan said.

"What happened next?" Conner asked.

"I said 'thanks', she said 'no problem' and disappeared" Michael answered.

"Really!"

"Yeah, who ever this Green Ranger is, she is really throwing some odd curveballs"

"Um, Mike? This could all be a trick to get you off guard" Ethan suggests.

"Maybe, We'll just have to keep on guard and figure out what her real agenda is" Michael said.

-

'_What were you thinking!'_ Alex screamed at herself, shouting in her mind, '_He's the enemy and you talked to him like he was your best friend!_'

"Okay, what was up with him defending those people, I thought he was evil!" Alex said, again to herself, when the door to her cabin was opened, although she put the lock on, in stepped in Zeltrax.

"Hey! What in the hell do you think you're doing, Zeltrax!"

"Whatever I like!" the cyborg answered, it seams he takes pleasure in tormenting the Green Ranger, "Why did you help that Ranger?"

"Get lost Zeltrax, I don't have to explain myself to you" Alex said, becoming annoyed. Zeltrax moves towards her, looking to scare her like last time, but this time she's ready and Alex kicks towards Zeltrax's throat, pinning him up against the door, if Zeltrax had an Adam's Apple, her boot would be pressing against it very hard.

"You won't get the drop on me a second time, Zeltrax, next time you try to touch me, in any way, I won't stop at lightly stepping on your neck, I'll snap it in two! Now. Get. Out!" Alex ordered, slowly lowering her leg from the cyborg's neck, "By the way, I'll deal with the White Ranger in my own way, in my own time" as Zeltrax left.

-

Outside the Green Rangers room, Zeltrax bumped into his female counterpart.

"Get out of my way, Elsa" Zeltrax said.

"Or what? If you've hurt her..." Elsa began to say.

"You...care for...this...girl!" Zeltrax said, interrupting her.

"No...No, of course not, you brainless idiot, if you've hurt her, Mesogog will put you on the scrap pile, permanently!" Elsa said, "Besides, she maybe able to do what you can't"

"What?"

"Destroy the Power Rangers" Elsa said, with a smile, and she walked away.

-

"I need to get the White Ranger alone again" Alex said, "Computer, show me the location of the Yellow Ranger" the computer took a few seconds, but the monitor came up showing Kira Ford, walking down a quiet street on the way to Cyberspace.

"Perfect" Alex said, before leaving her room.

-

Kira walked down the street, humming a song she'd been practicing with her band only a few minutes before. Suddenly a small golden blade came out of nowhere and rested lightly on her neck.

"Don't make a sound, understand?" the voice said, Kira nodded lightly, "Okay, follow me" and both Kira and her assailant walked into a nearby alleyway.

"Do you know who I am?" the voice asked.

"Green Ranger?" Kira answered.

"Right. I can slit your throat right now if I wanted too; you know that, don't you?" Kira nodded again, "But I'm not going to hurt you, not yet anyway. I want you to do something for me"

"What?"

"Go to that Cybercafé that you were planning on going to and tell the White Ranger this, he is to meet me at the Hubbard Bridge extension construction site in one hour or I'll find you again somewhere down the road and I'll hurt you and if I can't find you, I'll hurt your friends, understand?" Kira nodded. The blade disappeared as quickly as it appeared and then the Green Ranger vanished, leaving Kira standing alone in the alleyway. Kira placed a hand on her neck, feeling for any broken skin, but finding none.

"I've got to tell the guys" Kira said, before taking off in a run towards Hayley's Cyberspace.

-

"So you taking Kira anywhere nice tonight?" Hayley asked the White Ranger, sitting on the arm of the settee.

"You haven't told her, have you? It was gonna be a surprise" Michael asked.

"No, I haven't told her"

"So, dude, where?" Conner asked instead.

"All I told her is that I'm taking her out tonight, and that she should bet ready for half seven, I didn't tell her where though" Michael said, "I'm taking her first to that nice Italian restaurant on the corner of Seventh and Weston..."

"Nice place" Hayley says.

"I know. Then I'm taking her for a movie of her choice"

"Then what?" Ethan asked.

"Well during dinner, I plan on giving her this" Michael said, taking out a blue felt box out of his bag, "I bought this yesterday; it's not that expensive..." Michael said handing it over to Hayley, "...but I just hope she likes it"

Hayley opens the box, to find a thin gold necklace with a white diamond, a black diamond, a sapphire, a ruby and a yellow sapphire in a circle on a small pendent, indicating the five Ranger colors, "Oh my god! Michael, this is beautiful" Hayley says, handing the box to the Red Ranger.

"Whoa! Dude!" Conner simply said, he passed it Ethan, the Blue Ranger whistled.

"How much did that cost? It must have been two - two-hundred and fifty dollars, at least, how can you afford that" Hayley asked.

"I dug into my college fund. My dad set it up for me when I was born and when he died, a large portion of his insurance went into it, but if mom finds out, she'll kill me" Michael said.

"You know Kira doesn't wear jewellery that much, except the occasional friendship bracelet, she hates to conform to the norm" Conner said.

"I know, that's one of the things I love about her"

"But, dude, she's gonna love this, I guarantee it" Ethan said, handing the box over.

"I hope so" Michael said.

"Speak of the devil!" Conner says, "Here she is. Hide the box, Mike" as Kira comes running over, Michael shoves the velvet box into his pants.

"Hi, Kira. You all set for tonight?" Michael asked.

"Guys, we've got a problem. I've just bumped into Green Ranger and she wants you" Kira said.

"Whoa! Kira, slow down! She didn't hurt you, did she?" Michael asked, suddenly worried, "I knew I should have met you after practice..."

"No, I'm fine. Michael she wants to fight you, at the bridge extension construction site, in thirty-five minutes and if you don't turn up alone, she'll hunt me or Conner and Ethan down andtake it out onus instead" Michael stood up and proceeded to the doors.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked.

"If she wants me, she's got me" Michael said.

"You can't, we don't know what's she capable off?" Kira said.

"If I remember, you said the same about me. Look, she threatened you, as far as I'm concerned, I can't let this go"

"Yes you can. Stop trying to protect me, Michael"

"And what am I gonna do, wait till she makes good on her threat. She needs to be stopped, one way or another. Earlier, I was confused as to her intensions, now she's made them very clear"

"What? What happened earlier?" Kira asked.

"Michael was attacked by some Tyrannodrones in the park, and Green Ranger came and helped" Conner explained.

"Later. I'm going, now! This ends today, one way or another" Michael says, and he walks out of the café.

-

"Okay, you two, there has been claims of sightings of a Green Ranger in the city. I want you two in to investigate and see if you can get me some footage about this new Ranger" Mr. Cormier said to Cassidy and Devin.

"A Green Ranger!" Devin asked.

"Yes, Dennis, a Green Ranger"

"Um, sir, my names Devin" Devin corrected.

"Whatever! Cornell, I want you all over this and if you can find the identity of this new Ranger, I'll give you the prime time slot" Mr. Cormier said, Cassidy's face lit up.

"Yes, Mr. Cornell, I'll get it for you, trust me, I won't let you down" Cassidy said, "Come on Devin!" And both left Mr. Cormier's officer.

"Let's hope I don't regret this!" Mr. Cormier said, after Cass and Devin left the office.

-

Michael pulled his car up to the construction site, only to find it completely empty of people. '_Must have finished early today_' Michael guessed as he entered through the large sheet metal doors into the construction yard, he could see the large four-lane bridge come off and meet up with the main part of the bridge, on it's way to Mariner Bay. The extension was on its way Blue Bay Harbour.

Michael stood in the center of the yard, nearby a JCB sat, unattended.

"Green Ranger, here I am!" Michael shouted. A minute later an invisi-portal and the Green Ranger materialized from it, "You're late!" Michael said sarcastically.

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be fashionably late" Green Ranger said.

"You call me here for a reason, to fight?"

"To die! I though that was obvious" Green Ranger said, the venom in her voice.

"What have I done to you to hate me so much?" Michael asked.

"Like you don't know?"

"Humor me, why don't you! Then maybe we'll both know"

"You killed the two people that ever meant a dam to me. You killed my parents and now you'll repay in kind, with your own!"

"What!"

"Don't even try to deny it!"

"Okay, I won't! I can't deny something I didn't do! I guess Mesogog told you?"

"He did in fact, and he showed the evidence" Green Ranger said.

"And you believe him! He has duped you good, Green, and you fell for it, hook, line..."

"Have I got any reason to trust you?"

"More than Mesogog, yeah. I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw his scaly ass!"

"Enough! Enough of your lies! Enough of your evil! Enough of you!" Green Ranger shouted and she lunged towards him, and levelled a sharp kick directly into his abdominals, sending him to the ground, winded.

"Get up!" Green Ranger shouted.

"Why?" Michael coughed.

"I won't fight someone who's defenceless. Something I bet you don't care about. Now get up!"

"You doubt my honour!" Michael asked getting up.

"What would you know about it?"

"More than you, I'll bet! Why don't we cut the crap and get down to it?"

"Alright!"

"Let's make this more interesting?" Michael suggested.

"In what way?"

"If I beat you, you show me you're who you are"

"And if beat you?"

"You get this?" Michael said, lifting his Dino Brace for the Green Ranger to see. A black metal bracelet with a white diamond-shaped crystal in the center.

"You'd wager your Dino Gem against me?"

"Take it or leave it!"

"Fine with me"

"Let's do this!" Michael said, shifting his morpher, "WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER, ha!" and he pressed the button on his morpher, and the white energy filled him, several seconds he stood as the White Ranger.

Without further words, both Rangers charged and launched simultaneous attacks at each other, which missed. Michael tried to take Green Ranger's head off with a spin kick, but she ducked and went for a leg sweep, Michael jumped and hit Green Ranger in the chest with a kick as she came up. Michael back up and regained his stance.

"We don't have to do this" Michael pleaded. But Green Ranger ignored him and attack again. She clocked him hard in the head with a snap kick, sending stars into his vision and his butt to the ground. She'd just given him his answer. Green Ranger then shot a vicious kick into his kidney area, sending the White Ranger rolling across the dirt, gripping his side. Green Ranger tried the same attack again, but Michael saw it coming and spun on the ground, using his legs to take Green Ranger off her feet. He then flipped to his feet. Green Ranger rolled to her and both Rangers went at it again.

-

"Jezz, look at them!" Conner said, watching the fight on the screen in the lab, all the other Rangers were there, Dr. O, still trapped in his Ranger Form, "Look how fast they're moving"

"Dr. O, we've got to help Michael, she'll kill him" Kira said, wanting to tare her eyes from the screen, but at the same time unable to do so.

"We'll go when he's in real danger" Tommy said.

"What do you mean 'real danger'?" Kira said, her fear and anger rising, "He's in danger now, the Green Ranger has made her intensions clear"

"It's a matter of honour for Michael. I understand and share you concern, Kira. But Michael has to do this on his own, for now" Tommy explained.

"I don't care about all that; I just want him to be safe. I have to help him" Kira says, and she moves towards the vehicle bay door and taps the control panel on the wall. The door opens and as it's still rising, she enters.

"Kira!" Conner shouts.

"Hey! Come back!" Ethan adds.

The alarm sounds, and on a monitor, a morphed Kira can be seen exiting the bay on her Raptor Cycle.

"Conner, Ethan, go after her" Tommy ordered, "I'll monitor you from here"

"Right" Conner says, turning to the Blue Ranger, "Ready?"

"Let's go" Ethan responds.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" Conner and Ethan shouted, morphing into the Red and Blue Rangers, respectively. They run into the vehicle bay and seconds later they exit the bay's other door and race after the Yellow Ranger.

-

"Raptor Blade, Crescent Wave!" Green Ranger shouted, charging her double-blade up and launching an energy wave that hit Michael right in the chest, sending him flying back into several steel support girders, the force dislodging them red metal posts.

Michael tried to pick himself of the ground, but he was having trouble breathing. '_Not _b_roken ribs again!_' Michael thought to himself. Michael pushed the pain aside, to him it was just a distraction, and as he stood on his feet, only to receive a slash to the chest from the Green Ranger's weapon.

"It's been fun, but it's time to end this game, White Ranger" Green Ranger said, as Michael used all his energy to pick himself out of the dirt for the second time, "Raptor Blade, Crescent Strike!" Green Ranger charged her double-bladed sword up and launched Crescent Wave after Crescent Wave after Crescent Wave in quick succession. Each energy wave either Michael head-on or exploded around him and after the assault ended Michael collapsed and his morph failed. He lost unconsciousness afterwards.

"Tyrannodrones!" Green Ranger shouted and seconds later several drones exited from an invisi-portal and surrounded the unconscious White Ranger.

-

"_Kira! Kira, come in!_" Conner voice shouted over the Raptor Cycle's radio. Kira ignored the Red Ranger's plea; all that mattered to her was saving the man she loved, she nearly lost him once, to the evil of the White Dino Gem, she was determined not to lose him again. She would do anything to prevent that!

She was nearing the construction site, on her scanners, a Red and Blue blip not to far behind her. Suddenly, several small explosions could be seen. Kira didn't even think; she pushed her cycle faster.

When Kira pulled up to the construction site, she rode through the open doors and was shocked by what she saw, Michael lying unconscious, surrounded by Tyrannodrones and being loomed over by the Green Ranger.

"I think I'll take my prize now" Green Ranger said, unhooking the White Ranger's Dino Brace from his left arm, "Pick him up and take him to the dungeon" Green Range ordered, the Tyrannodrones picked Michael Scott from the ground, but unknown to all around him, a small blue box fell out of his pocket and to the ground.

"No!" Kira shouted, gaining the attention of the Green Ranger and the Tyrannodrones. Green Ranger held her blade defensively, as the Yellow Ranger ran towards them.

Under her helmet, Green Ranger smiled, "Raptor Blade, Crescent Wave!" and Green Ranger threw an energy wave which struck Kira right in the chest, sending her in a three-sixty spin landing her on her stomach, then her morph fell.

Kira lifted her face from the dirt, to see the Green Ranger and the Tyrannodrones disappear through an invisi-portal with her boyfriend. Kira picked herself of the ground, hoping the portal was still open and she would be able to follow, when she reached it, she found that the portal had closed.

"Kira!" Conner shouted, running over with Ethan not following too far behind. Kira looked up, and the Red and Blue Rangers demorphed.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, "Dr. O said you took a nasty hit" Kira didn't respond to Ethan's enquiry. She looked towards the ground and saw a small blue velvet box, she picked it up.

"Kira, come on, we can search for Mike easier back at the lab" Conner suggested.

"Okay, you're right" Kira said, her voice small and quiet, not full of its usual life. She put the box in her pocket. The three Rangers walked back towards their Raptor Cycles, morphing on the way and rode back to the lab.

-

"Excellent work, Green Ranger" Mesogog says, looking at the unconscious form of the White Ranger, "You may, dispose of him at your leisure"

"Thank you. Also I have this" Alex said, holding a Dino Brace.

"The White Ranger's Dino Gem. Elsa, take this and proceed with our next phase" Mesogog ordered.

"Yes, master" Elsa said, taking the black metal bracelet.

"What's the next phase?" Alex asked.

"Nothing you should worry about. Now go, have some fun with the White Ranger" Mesogog ordered, and Alex left the main lab.

"Once I have harnessed the power of the White Gem for myself, Dr. O and his pathetic Dino Rangers will not stand a chance" Mesogog said, "Zeltrax, prepare the Geno Randomizer"

"Yes, sir" Zeltrax said, walking over to monster making machine, and after a few seconds a monster appears out of the cylinder, "I present Venterix"

"You may have finally done something right, Zeltrax. Tell the White Ranger Clone to accompany this monster and tell him to focus his attacks on the Yellow Ranger. She must be emotionally damaged due to the White Ranger's disappearance; she will be an easy target. Have his creature occupy the rest"

"Yes, master" Zeltrax said, "What of the Green Ranger?"

"I believe she will be occupied"

-

Cassidy and Devin walked through the park, looking for clues as to this Green Ranger was.

"Okay, Devin, this is the laat spot the Green Ranger was spotted in, let's begin to collect information" Cassiy says.

"Right. Um, Cass, what are we looking for? Anything left behind by the Power Rangers is much at all" Devin explained.

"Well, we've got to find something, something about the identity of this Green Ranger. Several people thought the Green Rangermight bea girl, which would, like, be totally cool!"

"How could they tell that?"

"Figure, Devin, that lycra costume is very tight fitting, and also the fighting style, whatever that is, indicates that this Green Ranger is a girl Ranger!" Cassidy explains. Devin looks around, and he spots two figure walking nearby.

"Um...Cass?"

"Yes, Devin!"

"Look!" Devin points. Cassidy looks and sees the White Ranger and a monster.

"Hello, insects!" Evil White Ranger says, as he fires several Laser Arrows which explode all around the reporters.

-

"Any luck?" Tommy asked.

"None. Where ever Green Ranger took Michael, I can't scan, she could have taken him anywhere" Hayley says.

"Keep looking, you might get lucky"

"Tommy, I might need a miracle"

Meanwhile, in another part of the lab, Kira and Conner are sitting on a couch. Kira has the blue box in her hands and she keeps rolling it in her hands.

"Kira, it's not your fault" Conner said.

"Yes it is Conner. I shouldn't have let him go" Kira said.

"Kira, you and I both know how stubborn Michael can be. Could we really have stopped him from going if we wanted to?"

"I guess not, but I should have tried" Kira then looked at the box, "What's in this?" Kira asked.

"Open it and find out" Conner answered. Kira opened the box, to find a necklace inside, Kira gasped, surprised beyond belief.

"I was supposed to be a surprise. Michael was gonna give it to you tonight, on your date, I guess your first real date"

"It's...its beautiful" Kira said, stunned, "He got this for me?"

"Yeah. He's apparently got good taste. Each gemstone represents..." Conner said.

"...the five Ranger colors, I can see that" Kira finished.

"Want me to put it on for you?" Conner asked.

"I don't know..." Kira started.

"Why? Michael did buy it for you, right?" Conner asked, Kira nodded, "So, shall I?" Kira reluctantly nodded and handed the box to Conner, who took the necklace out and hooked it over her neck, "It looks good on you"

"Yeah, I guess" Kira said, as the alarms sounding cut her off.

"Come on" Conner said, and Kira followed him, "What's up?" Conner asked.

"Look who's back!" Tommy said, pointing to the screen. It showed the Evil White Ranger and a monster laying waste to atheparking lot near the park, whichuncomfortably was also close to the school.

"Man, not that poser again!" Conner said.

"Look!" Ethan said, pointing, to the screen, showing Cassidy and Devin, running from the troublesome two.

"How come those two always get themselves right where trouble is!" Conner asks.

"Alright, Conner, you and I will take care of the White Ranger clone. Ethan, Kira, you deal with...whatever that is!" Tommy said.

"Gotta ya!" Conner said.

"Not a problem. Right Kira?" Ethan asked the Yellow Ranger.

"Yeah" Kira answered.

"Let's do it!" Conner said.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, ha!" the three Ranger called and morphed into the Power Rangers.

-

"I love the smell of destruction in the evening" Evil White Ranger said, as he fired a golden lightning bolt that struck a car and the vehicle subsequently exploded in a ball of flame. Cassiy and Devin can't escape the the explosion and are sent to the ground.

"Stop right there!" Black Ranger shouted, the Rangers running up to confront them.

"Well, well, well, look what the dinosaur dragged in!" Evil White Ranger joked.

"Get out of here you two!" Conner orders.

"Right!" Cassidy answers.

"Thanks!" Devin adds.

"Alright, we're gonna send you right back where you came from!" Conner says.

"Bring it!"

The Rangers took out their Thundermax Sabers, while Dr. O took out his Brachio Staff, and the four of them charged. Conner and Tommy split and took on the White Clone Ranger. White Ranger ducked under a duel slash attack and swept Conner of his feet, but on the rise, Tommy caught him in the head. Conner got to his feet and slashed White Ranger twice, but the evil clone retaliated as returned the favour. Tommy attacked, but White Ranger blocked and slashed him also.

"Even the two of you aren't a match for me!" Evil White Ranger said, towering over the Black Ranger.

"How about this!" Conner shouted, as he converted his saber into it's blaster mode and fired, the blasts striking the Evil White Ranger in the chest, sending him back.

-

Dr. O and Conner separated to take on the Evil White Ranger, Ethan and Kira took on the monster, which appeared to be a mismatch of several plants and animals. Ethan attacked with his saber, but the attack was blocked and the monster hit Ethan in the chest. Kira attacked next and she jumped and landed behind the monster, but it struck her from behind. Ethan attacked again and landed a few solid hits, and then Kira got her few in also, sending the monster sprawling and landing near the Evil White Ranger.

Conner and Dr. Oliver ran over and joined the Blue and Yellow Rangers.

"Alright guys, lets put them together" Tommy says. The four Rangers assemble the Z-Rex Blaster, Conner splitting his Tyranno Staff into two half's and connecting them to Ethan's Tricera Shield, the Tyranno Head on top, pointing forward. Kira, closed the handles of her Ptera Grips together and connected them to the sides of the Tricera Shield, finally Dr. Oliver connected his Brachio Staff onto the top, the 'blade' pointing forward.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" the four Rangers called out.

"Fire!" Conner shouted, pulling the trigger, and the Dino Rangers Power Blaster fired, sending a huge blast of concentrated energy towards the two assailants.

"We'll be back, I promise you that, Rangers!" the Evil White Clone said, before him and the monster disappeared through an invisi-portal.

"Come on, let's get back and find the genuine article!" Tommy said.

-

"Wakey, wakey!"

Michael faintly heard the voice, and then he felt a sharp pain hit him across the face, startled awake, Michael opened his eyes, staring into the black visor of the Green Ranger.

"Where am I?" Michael asked.

"Your final resting place, White Ranger. I would take this time to make peace with whatever gods you believe in, because I'm going to give one chance to do so" Green Ranger said, as she unhooked her Raptor Blades from her sheaths. Michael instinctively reached for his Dino Brace only to find it not there.

'_Oh crap!"_ Michael though as the Green Ranger lunged for him

To be continued...

-

Author's Note-

Another one down! Please let me know what you think. Please review.

Part 3 will be up as soon as possible

-

Next Episode-

PRDT-AU-027 - Green Fury, Part 3

Synopsis: The Green Ranger has Michael just where she wants him, captured, powerless and completely at her mercy. The two Rangers continue their fight, as Michael tries to convince her that he isn't what she thinks he is. When Alex is about to land the killing blow, Michael convinces her to look into his eyes and say if she can really do it, and when Green Ranger looks she's something so familiar, it is like looking in a mirror. After being shaken, Alex leaves Michael in the dungeon. Then she overhears a conversation between Mesogog and Zeltrax, and she finds out the truth, that she has been lied too the entire time.

Meanwhile, the Rangers, still searching for the Green Ranger, confront the White Ranger and the evil monster for round two.

What will Alex do now she will know the truth? And what will the Rangers do against the adversaries? Find out next time.

-


	17. Author's Notice

Authors note: -

Dino Thunder AU has been suspended, indefinably or at least for the foreseeable future. I know I haven't updated this in a long time, and this notice I WAY overdue, but in the process of updating 'Part of Me', I felt I needed to add this.

However I am in the process of writing a new fan fic series, which will be a continuation/sequel of Power Rangers Time Force, centred around a new team of Time Force Rangers from and based in the year 3006, the complete opposite from the series, this team will help police the timeline from mutants and humans alike who are bent on violating the timeline to serve theirs or others interests and could promise to be very exciting indeed.

Watch this space or the new site forum, Odd Empire, for updates on this.

RedGenesisRanger


End file.
